Harry Potter y las pesadillas de su pasado futuro
by Ronoel-slytherin
Summary: "Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past" por S'TarKan TRADUCCION La guerra termino. Que mal que no quedo nadie para celebrarlo. Harry hace un plan desesperado para retroceder en el tiempo, aun si significa devolverle la vida a Voldemort. Ahora un Harry de 11 años con memorias de uno de treinta comenzara Hogwarts.Podrá? Iniciando desde el capitulo 19
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 19

Sentir que en realidad estaba haciendo algo sobre Sirius le dio paz a la mente de Harry lo suficiente para dormir una buena noche. A pesar de que despertó tan pronto como Molly comenzó tocando puertas, se sentía fresco. , Harry tomó una ducha rápida mientras que el resto de los Weasley estaban empezando a moverse. Recordando el caos de la salida Weasley la primera vez, Harry hizo el empaque de su maleta rápida y sistemáticamente, la verdad de las cosas, nunca había plenamente desempacado. Cerró su baúl y lo llevó hasta la puerta de atrás, mientras que Ron estaba en el cuarto del baño.

Arthur estaba en la cocina bebiendo una taza de té. "Ah, Harry, ya has empacado? Eres un buen muchacho."

"¿No quiero estar bajo los pies de los demás mientras se están preparando", explicó. "¿Dónde pongo mi baúl?"

"Me lo llevo al Anglina tan pronto como termine esto Espera no¡..." el señor Weasley suspiró cuando Harry se dirigía a la puerta con el baúl.

Harry notó que su baúl le era definitivamente un poco más fácil de maniobrar este año, incluso con unos cuantos libros más en el interior. Se preguntó ociosamente si podía hacer el hechizo que Ojoloco Moody le puso a su baúl. Si seguía recogiendo libros nuevos podía ser que necesite uno.

Dejó su baúl al lado del coche y regresó a La Madriguera. No había estado en el interior del Ford Anglia desde ese viaje de pesadilla hasta Surrey, y él no tenía ganas de estar dentro de nuevo.

Harry agarró un pedazo de pan en la cocina antes de ir arriba. Arthur comenzó a levantarse para ver a los muchachos, pero Harry se ofreció para ayudar. "Después de todo," dijo, "tiene que relajarse para manejar. Yo por lo menos me puedo quedar dormido atrás, la sonrisa del señor Weasley era un poco enfermiza, y Harry se preguntó si era menos aficionado al tráfico de Londres.

Cuando Harry pasó la habitación de los gemelos, se dio cuenta de que estaban tirando unas bromas que no habían hecho los baúles. Harry se estremeció ante el caos desorganizado. Recordó que tenían que regresar a la casa dos veces durante el curso por objetos olvidados,. Vio una caja de fuegos artificiales filibusteros que asomaban por debajo de la colcha y apuntó a George. Fred se puso blanco cuando Harry les preguntó dónde estaba su escoba. Harry movió un poco la cabeza cuando Fred bajó corriendo la escalera, sin camisa y sólo un zapato, se inclinó por debajo de ellas para sacar la escoba del cobertizo.

Riéndose, Harry se acercó al cuarto siguiente y llamó a la puerta de Ginny. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y vio el rostro de Ginny por encima de lo que parecía ser el cuello de su camisa. "Mamá, estoy despierta, déjame sola" la puerta se cerró con un chillido. "Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?"

Harry sintió que le ardía la cara, a pesar de que él no había hecho nada malo. "Llamé para ver si necesitabas ayuda con tu baúl."

"Eh, dame un momento."

"Claro, voy a ir a ver a Ron", dijo, y se retiro rápidamente.

Harry subió las escaleras y ayudó a Ron a guardar las cosas en su baúl. Él seguía mirando debajo de la cama cuando la señora Weasley asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "¿todavía no estás listo?"

"Casi", dijo Harry. "Sólo lo está viendo que no deje nada."

"Por favor, apurasen a terminar queridos. Tenemos que salir pronto, si queremos llegar a King's Cross a tiempo para el expreso."

Después de encontrar su copia de vuelo con los cañones en la cómoda, Ron trabo su baúl cerrándolo y comenzó a cargar con el por las escaleras. Harry se detuvo en el cuarto de Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba abierta. Él metió en la cabeza. "¿Necesitas una mano?" le preguntó.

"Tan pronto como lo pueda cerrar," dijo Ginny mientras doblaba la capa de repuesto y la colocó en la esquina de su baúl perfectamente embalados. Una vez hecho esto, cerró la tapa y sacó los pestillos cerrándolo. "Lo siento, espetó a harry antes."

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo Harry rápidamente. "Ya sabes que no me cuesta nada ayudarte".

"Yo no sé por qué pensé que eras mamá," ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Ella nunca golpea la puerta."

"Ten cuidado", dijo Harry mientras se adelantó y levantó torpemente el baúl. "Yo podría pensar que lo hace a propósito."

"para", dijo alegremente. "Déjame ayudarte con eso."

"No," dijo Harry. "Es más fácil de equilibrar por mí mismo. Tiene sus bentajas todo esto del ejercicio de todas maneras."

Ginny resopló y lo siguió por las escaleras. Harry la vio inquieta a Molly que estaba cepillando el pelo alborotado de Ron. Llevo el baúl hasta el Angelia y sus brazos ya le empezaban a doler un poco. Arthur levantó la vista rápidamente desde el interior del coche, pero se relajó cuando vio que se acercaba. Harry le ayudó a poner el baúl de Ginny en el maletero por arte de magia-ampliado después de que Arthur ellos juraron mantener el secreto.

Pronto estuvieron listos para partir. Los gemelos, Ron, y Harry estaban en el asiento trasero cuando Ginny se sentó junto a Harry. "Me gustaría ver por la ventana, mamá. He oído que muggles consiguen marearse a veces con distancias largas y esta será mi primera vez. Quisiera intentarlo."

Molly asintió pensativa y se sentó en el asiento delantero con su esposo y un poco descontento Percy.

Por su parte, Harry nunca se había mareado antes, por lo que no estaba preocupado. Pero cuando las puertas fueron cerradas y encendió el motor, se empezó a sentir un poco incómodo. Espacios cerrados por lo general no le molesta demasiado, pero incluso el compartimiento de pasajeros por arte de magia-ampliado comenzó a sentirse un poco estrecho.

A medida que el Ford Anglia viajaba por el camino de la carretera, Harry comenzó a sentir su piel de gallina. Arrugó la nariz cuando le llego el olor enfermizo. Apretó las rodillas, cavando los dedos en la tela cuando su estomago le estaba dando vueltas. Había sido un desastre cuando Ron y los gemelos lo rescataron de Privet Drive, y probablemente el asiento de atrás no había recibido mucha ventilación. Tan sucio seguía desde aquella vez, pero no se veía cualquier mancha visible en la tapicería.

Sin embargo, cada aliento que se tenía era de un olor rancio. Y Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, estaba de vuelta en ese dormitorio sofocante, a la espera de morir para que desapareciera el olor extremo, tratando de aferrarse a un rescate que no veía venir. Preguntándose cómo todo el mundo sobreviviría a voldemort si el moría.

Se esforzó por mantener su rostro impasible. La única cosa que la situación sería la mortificación de todo el mundo darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo algún tipo de ataque de pánico estúpido en la parte trasera de su coche. Afortunadamente Ron estaba hablando con los gemelos acerca de Quidditch, mientras que Percy y Molly hablaban sobre los derechos de un prefecto y Ginny miraba por la ventana, soñando despierta. Harry respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de las visiones que aparecieron espontáneamente y no deseadas.

Casi se estremeció, pero cuando sintió un ligero toque en el antebrazo. Ginny le había movido la mano, dejando que el talón de su mano tocara el resto de su piel. Harry trató de concentrarse en eso, en vez de los olores o las memorias, y se dio cuenta de que su hombro estaba presionando firmemente contra su brazo. Dejó sus ojos muy abiertos y la miró de soslayo.

Ella fue hacia adelante, aparentemente mirando por el parabrisas. De vez en cuando sus ojos se fijaban en su dirección y sus labios fruncidos. Harry suspiró y trató de utilizar Oclumancia ejercicios para relajarse, centrarse en la sensación de su brazo presionando contra el suyo. Él se sorprendió más que nada cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Después de eso, se sintió un poco agitado pero bien.

Llegaron a King's Cross a las diez y cuarto, con un montón de tiempo de sobra para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry se quedo atrás mientras los demás se habían adelantado, y se ofreció para ayudarle a Ginny a sacar su baúl del coche.

-Gracias-susurró mientras ella puso su baúl encima del de Harry.

Ella sonrió, fingiendo ignorancia. "oí a mama decirle a papa que si iba a estar bien que me ayudaras y el solo le dijo que de todas maneras no ibas a cambiar de parecer." Harry se congeló por un instante, sorprendido de que de ella había estado usando legirimansia. Cuando reacciono, fue ligeramente sonriendo.

Harry se quedó junto a Ginny, ya que pasaban a través de la barrera de dos en dos. No creía que Dobby hiciera sus viejos trucos de nuevo, pero él no quería ser sorprendido. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado para él, y sabia que no podía confiar en sus pensamientos o en lo que iría a pasar.

Sin embargo, atravesaron sin ningún problema. Después de una ronda de despedidas entre lágrimas de la señora Weasley, subieron al Expresso y encontraron un compartimento vacio. Harry, Ron y Ginny se ubicaron en el, mientras que los gemelos fueron a buscar a Lee Jordan y sus compañeros de equipo de Quidditch, y Percy se fue para la reunión de los prefectos. Tan pronto como se instalaron Ron salió para ir a buscar a Hermione y Neville.

Harry se sentó al otro lado de Ginny y cerró los ojos, masajeando sus sienes. Su dolor de cabeza no había salido nunca plenamente.

-Está bien, Harry? "La voz de Ginny rompió el silencio.

Abrió los ojos otra vez. Tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Un poco de dolor de cabeza. Esperemos que Malfoy se reduzca un poco y no se aparezca en un rato.

"Malfoy?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Sí, a Draco parece que le gusta comprobar si están sus amigos favoritos de Gryffindor en el expreso. Como un terrier pequeño tratando de marcar su territorio, supongo. "

Ginny rió en la imagen mental. "Creo que Ron lo toma más en serio harry."

Harry frunció el ceño. Nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó con Draco durante la guerra. Había desaparecido del mapa poco después de que las cosas iban directamente al infierno. No se sabe aún si hubiera estado allí durante la Masacre de Hogwarts o no. "Ron tiene razón sin embargo. Probablemente vamos a tener que hacer algo sobre él con el tiempo. Odia a ti y Ron Weasley por ser sencillos y Buenos amigos, él odia a Hermione por ser nacido de muggles, y él me odia por razones obvias. Ten cuidado con él, especialmente cuando el resto de nosotros no esté alrededor. "

"¿Crees que no puedo cuidar de mí misma?" Ginny le preguntó. No parecía enfadada, pero en su voz había un tono fresco.

-Más bien Draco nunca comienza ningún ataque limpio siempre lo hace por las espaldas. Le he dicho a Ron, Hermione, Neville la misma cosa. "

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. El silbato del tren estalló y el compartimiento se sacudió cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

A los pocos minutos la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró Ron. "Mira lo que trajo el gato", dijo jovialmente. Hermione abrió sus ojos mientras ella lo siguió a través de la puerta. Neville estaba al lado, sonriendo.

"Ya saben" dijo Harry, "tenemos la costumbre de estar en este ultimo vagón del expresso cada vez que viajamos. Va a hacer más fácil para nosotros encontrarnos aquí de todos modos."

"Por supuesto, también significa que Draco y los demás sabrán donde buscar siempre", les recordó Hermione.

"Esa es una de las ventajas, Hermione, Ron le reprendió. Se aseguró de que la puerta estaba trabada y que Crookshanks estaba de vigía. El gato naranja enorme la fulminó con la mirada antes de saltar en el regazo de Ginny. Ella comenzó a acariciarle las orejas y un ronroneo sordo se oyó en todo el compartimento.

Harry suprimió una punzada de celos hacia el gato y sonrió. "Cualquier signo de nuestro club de fans?" le preguntó.

"Todavía no," dijo Ron. "Pero ya sabemos que siempre nos busca para iniciar problemas como el año pasado que no estábamos ni en la Howarts. Probablemente no quiere que los padres de alguien vean lo que nos hace.

"Buen punto", coincidió Harry.

"A la abuela le encantaría ver haciendo algo ilegal a Draco", acordó Neville. "Hemos hablado mucho, durante el verano -.. De las cosas que pasaron Ella dijo que es una vergüenza que su padre tenga tanta influencia en el Ministerio Ella dijo que si fuera 50 años más joven y siguiera siendo Buena con la magia le patearía el trasero".

"¿Te refieres a un duelo?" -Preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

"Eso no es una forma civilizada de resolver las cosas", dijo Hermione con un tono de desaprobación. "No se puede saber qué si es correcto o no, sólo demuestra quien es el mejor duelista".

"Tal vez sea así," Harry afirmo "pero sería bueno para mantenerles la boca cerrada con habilidad algo que sus cheques no pueden comprar." Hermione se quedó pensativa en eso, pero todo el mundo en el compartimiento estaba confundido. Harry suspiró y explico el termino muglee que había usado de referencia.

-Tienes razón, amigo. " Ron dijo alegremente. "Una buena maldición o dos podrían fomentar un comportamiento educado." Él sonrió. "Especialmente con todas las maldiciones que Hermione ha aprendido."

Hermione puso los ojos en grande cuando todos se rieron, pero Harry notó sus mejillas crecer un poco de color rosa también. Harry se recostó en su asiento y sentía la tensión hacia fuera de él. Estar con todos sus amigos otra vez era como un tónico después de la tensión del viaje a King's Cross. Por un momento Harry deseaba que ese viaje en tren durara para siempre, aunque retrasara su llegada a Hogwarts. Por ahora, sus amigos estaban felices y seguros, que más podía pedir. Ni siquiera contaba que el se estaba acurrucando con el murmullo de la conversación.

Soñó que estaba en una cámara subterránea llena de estatuas de serpiente. Él estaba buscando desesperadamente algo que no podía encontrar. Peor aún, se había olvidado de lo que estaba buscando. Trató de levantar la varita, pero recordó que la había dejado caer. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido como eso?

Una fuerte explosión lo arrancó de su sueño perturbador cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Su mano ya estaba excavando en la manga en busca de su varita mágica cuando abrió los ojos. Ginny estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando despeinada y furiosa. "Saca tu varita y sígueme!" dijo entre dientes.

Harry se puso en pie, generando ideas de lo que había pasado. Ella no parecía estar herida, solo sorprendida y furiosa.

"¿Qué es?" -Preguntó Ron, con la voz quebrada.

"Dejen de perder tiempo y síganme", le espetó ella. Harry parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. No había visto a Ginny tan enojada antes, incluso cuando ella estaba hablando de Percy que los había delatado.

Terminando el pasillo se fueron a la derecha, Harry se mantenía sobre sus talones. Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y otros salían de sus compartimentos. Justo después de los baños, vio a un grupo de estudiantes agrupados en el pasillo.

"Creo que la nerd de papa va a llorar", dijo una voz burlona. Harry reconoció el desprecio de Draco Malfoy.

"Creo que tienes razón, Draco. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota, quieres que tu padre escriba en su periódico esta historia? Nadie lee esa basura". Al acercarse, reconoció el acento nasal de Pansy. Mirando por encima de ellos, pudo ver que habían rodeado una niña más pequeña con el pelo corto rubio y ojos azules saltones.

"Ella me dio una patada, insecto", gruñó Crabbe.

"Te meterás en problemas si no dejas que se baya", gruñó Harry. Ignoró el silbido calmante que sabía tenía que haber venido de Hermione. Había asuntos más urgentes que preocuparse de cómo su lenguaje se había deteriorado en el curso de la guerra.

"Ni si quiera se te ocurra amenazarnos sangre sucia. No aceptamos órdenes de los traidores de sangre," gruñó Draco. Luego puso una sonrisa desagradable. "Escuché cómo los Weasley`s te adoptaron potter. Estabas tan desesperado que compraste una familia? Espero te haya salido barata".

Harry ignoró el gruñido de Ron. Cuando él respondió, centró su atención en los patrones de color rojo y dorado que la luz hizo en el pelo de Ginny. No quería perder el control lanzando una maldición. -"No, pero me conmovió la oferta que tu padre hizo por mí. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que provenía de una mentiroso, asesino, mortifago que ni siquiera tiene las bolas para afrontar sus crímenes. Supongo que se refleja en la familia todo eso, ehh"

Miró hacia atrás viendo que la cara de Draco se puso carmesí. "Frigidio!" -el grito y salió una chispa que exploto de su varita.

"Protego!" Harry gritó extendiendo su varita sobre el hombro de Ginny. Una luz brillante apareció delante de ellos y la franja azul rebotó y se estrelló contra la puerta del lavabo. La puerta de metal fue moldeada con la condensación como una raya gruesa de hielo, donde apareció el hechizo que la había golpeado.

"Mucosa Volatis!" la varita de Ginny envió un rayo verde en la cara de Crabbe. Apretó las manos a la nariz como sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Él gritó cuando una forma de alas gris-verde escurrió de entre sus palmas de las manos y comenzaron a girar sobre su cabeza y arañando sus ojos. Soltó de su nariz para espantarlas y tres cosas más salieron de su nariz.

Mientras estaba ocupado, la chica que había estado sosteniendo pudo zafarse y correr hacia el Gryffindor. Pansy la sujeto de su ropa, pero quito su mano y la movió hacia atrás cuando Hermione la golpeó con una llave hexagonal de picadura.

Los otros Slytherin sacaron sus varitas y Harry se preparó reforzado su encanto escudo cuando alguien empezó a gritar. "deténganse en este momento. Varitas abajo! Dije que las bajen o todo el mundo aquí tendrá una detención!" la cara de Percy era casi tan roja como su pelo. Una estudiante de Ravenclaw con el pelo largo y castaño y una tarjeta de identificación en Prefectos en su capa estaba parado junto de el también.

Draco y sus compinches a regañadientes guardaron sus varitas en sus ropas. Percy disipado el conjuro en Crabbe, siendo muy cuidadoso de no obtener ninguna salpicadura de bogeys sobre sí mismo. Con amenazas murmuró se fue incorporando, y los estudiantes de Slytherin lentamente dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

Harry no cedió el encanto escudo hasta que cada varita se perdió de vista, para gran disgusto visible de Percy. Guardo su varita en la manga, tomando nota de las miradas de Ginny y Ron que le estaban dando a su hermano. Hermione estaba acariciando la espalda de la chica rubia, que Harry reconoció como una mucho más joven Luna Lovegood. Ron se paraba en las puntas de los pies, tratando de ver por encima de todos.

Harry siempre había considerado a Percy moderadamente inteligente. Hoy se había dado más a notar eso cuando Percy no apoyo a los compañeros de su casa.

"¿Qué te dije sobre los problemas al inicio?" Él susurró a Harry. "Este tipo de comportamientos no debe ser tolerado. Mamá no va a querer oír hablar de que ustedes consiguen una detención antes de entrar a Hogwarts."

"Estoy segura de que te mueres por irle a contar también," dijo Ginny con desprecio antes de que Harry pudiera interrumpir.

Percy se volvió hacia su hermana, sorprendido, pero la voz de Ron interrumpió: "Mientras estás en ello, puedes intentar explicar por qué tuvimos que salvar a un estudiante de nuevo. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando todo paso?"

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que llegamos aquí," Ginny dijo, "Yo los escuché cuando estaba en el lavabo y han tratado de agarrarme cuando salí."

Harry apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de por qué su pelo había sido de mal en peor cuando abrió la puerta del compartimento. Él miró con furia a Percy ahora. "¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando trataron de hacerle daño a tu hermana?¨ Y se quedaron todos en silencio.

"Vuelvan a su compartimiento!" Percy gruñó. Su rostro se había ido del color de los ladrillos y la prefecta que lo acompañaban puso su mano sobre su brazo, con expresión interrogante.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y todos regresaron a su puesto de atraque, Luna intercalada entre Hermione y Ron. Tan pronto como estaban en el interior, Ron enojado cerró la puerta, haciendo saltar a todos. "Ese imbécil sin valor!" -gruñó. "Casi no dice nada al los Slytherin, pero él consigue todo sobre nosotros!"

"Estoy seguro de que simplemente no quieres que parezca que está mostrando favoritismo", dijo Hermione en un tono tranquilizador. "Él no quiere que la gente piense que es como el profesor Snape."

"No, lo único que quiere es meter a Harry en problemas", Ginny lo dijo en un tono serio y seco .." en especial con mama, lo quiere dejar en mal.

Harry parpadeó. Ron miró a su hermana, pero no dijo nada. Luna se sentó en silencio en el banco entre Hermione y Neville. Saltó cuando Neville se aclaró la garganta. "¿Puede alguien explicar qué está pasando?" Neville pidió. "Poco a poco?"

"Percy es sólo un imbécil", dijo Ron . "Casi no hablo con nadie durante todo el verano."

"Ha sido especialmente insoportable este último mes," agregó Ginny. "Y él es incluso sarcástico con Harry."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" -Preguntó Harry con cautela.

"Bueno, eh, nunca le has caído bien", dijo. "Una cosa es si le gruñe a Ron, o a los gemelos. Probablemente porque en su momento se lo merecieran."

Ron frunció el ceño y empezó a abrir la boca, pero la cerró.

Harry miró hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos pelirrojos. "Eso no es todo en verdad? cierto" -preguntó lentamente.

Ron miró a su hermana y suspiró. "Bueno, cuando los gemelos y yo estábamos haciendo planes para ir, Percy tropezó con nosotros y se puso muy furioso al respecto. Nos dijo que cada quien se hace responsable de sus asuntos y que si nos metíamos y algo salía mal, el Ministerio se haría cargo del si había un problema. Y no podríamos hacer y que meteríamos a papá en problemas en el trabajo, así que teníamos que olvidarnos de ir por ti. "

"Y cuando fue que se enojo?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

"Eso es todo. Él nunca dijo que estaba enojado", se quejó Ron. "Ni siquiera habla de ello."

"No hay nada más difícil que perdonar a alguien para demostrar que te equivocas,-murmuró Harry.

"Así que percy no te ha caído mal Harry?" Neville pidió en tono un tanto confusa.

-Puede ser-admitió Harry. Él no se acordaba de que Percy fuera tan hostil hasta después de que había ido a trabajar para el Ministerio. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con él de venir a La Madriguera.

"Es un imbécil para todo el mundo, Harry-dijo Ron-.

"Ron, lo vio después de que regresamos de Diagon Alley," dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estaba muy impaciente, pero no podía esperar para decirle a papá y mamá."

"¿Alguien le pregunto si había un problema con el que me fuera a vivir a La Madriguera?" -Preguntó Harry, su voz poco más que un susurro.

"No dijo nada cuando papá y mamá nos habló de ello de antemano", dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

"Eso no es exactamente lo mismo, aunque, ¿no?" Ginny reflexionó.

"Creo que él también estaba decepcionado porque quería verse bien con esa persona que estaba con él" la rubia" dijo que lo tomó de la costura de la manga.

Nadie más sabe que fue lo que le escribió en todas las cartas a Penélope Clearwater, Harry pensó con cierto regocijo. "Puede que tengas razón", dijo con cuidado, suprimiendo su sonrisa. Parece que Luna siempre ha tenido talento para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Ron parecía un poco asustado ante la idea, pero Ginny estaba pensativo. "Por cierto, esta es Luna Lovegood. Luna, ellos son Harry, Hermione y Neville. Por desgracia, has conocido a Ron ya."

Harry ignoró el chillido de indignación de su amigo y asintió cortésmente a la muchacha. Ella le lanzó una mirada bastante extraña antes de que se volviera hacia los demás. "Aprecio que los hayan detenido", dijo a distancia. "Se estaba empezando a tornar muy violento. Supongo que se van a tranquilizar un momento por ahora."

"Ellos son unos cobardes, Luna, le espetó Ginny. "Tú no tienes que aguantar eso, y tú lo sabes."

Luna se encogió de hombros y miró a la ventana.

"Tenía la esperanza de las cosas se tranquilizaran durante el verano", se quejó Hermione. "Pero parece que Draco y sus amigos sólo han empeorado."

Harry suspiró. "Hermione, vamos a tomar clases con ese clan, sabes lo estúpidos que son. Los "fanáticos" de la sangre pura no van a dejar de fastidiar, hasta que nos arrastremos pataleando y gritando." Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "En ese caso es mejor que empieces a practicar pataleando y gritando en el suelo."

Ron soltó una carcajada, se hizo eco de Neville. Ginny sonrió cálidamente a Harry mientras Hermione suspiró, aunque la comisura de los labios se apenas si la movió.

Luna miró a Harry sin pestañear. "Todos ustedes deben estar en Gryffindor," dijo. No era una pregunta.

El resto de su viaje transcurrió en relativa paz. Ron convenció a Hermione de tener un juego de ajedrez, mientras que Ginny y Luna y Neville hablaban hojeando una revista de Herbología.

Harry se quedó dormido de nuevo, pero al menos ese sueño extraño no regresó. Cuando despertó, ya había pasado el carrito con chocolates y dulces de Hogsmeade y un par de ranas de chocolate estaban sentados en su regazo. Él parpadeó a sus amigos en la confusión, pero nadie le decía quien había comprado las ranas para él. Se encogió de hombros y se comió una mientras el tren se detuvo.

Harry se encogió de hombros en su túnica de la escuela como los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del tren. Él y sus amigos treparon por las escaleras hacia atrás de la plataforma. Sólo tomó un momento detectar la cabeza de Hagrid que se avecina sobre la muchedumbre.

"Los de primer año, por aquí!" Hagrid grito y vio como algunos de los estudiantes miraron a su alrededor en la confusión. "Recordó cuando el se encontró en la misma situación y los accidentes que había tenido los años siguientes antes de entrar a Howgarts!" Poco a poco, los estudiantes se empezaron a acercar.

"todo bien, Harry?" el hombre enorme gritó cuando vio que se acercaba.

"de maravilla Hagrid,-dijo Harry, sonriendo. "Tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes aquí a partir de este plazo, Luna y Ginny."

"Bueno, voy a seguir de cerca a estas chiquitinas por ti, Harry-respondió Hagrid, mirando hacia abajo a las chicas. "Escuché Arthur y Molly rompieron las reglas de engendrar puros varones y salió una pequeñita niña-murmuró él. "Y no recuerdas a algún Loovegrod que haya salido de Howgarts?"

La chica rubia sólo ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba en el jardinero, pero no respondió.

"Bueno, no importa. Mientras que Harry y los demás se dirigieron a los coches. Harry estaba sorprendido de que él podía ver claramente la thestrals que jalaban los coches. Los cuatro de ellos subieron al gran carro con una buena cantidad de espacio de sobra. Pronto se movían por el camino hacia las puertas de Hogwarts.

El Gran Salón fue como Harry lo recordaba. Se aseguró de activar sus escudos Oclumancia antes que él miró hacia la mesa principal. El Profesor Snape estaba sentado junto a Gilderoy Lockhart. Este último estaba alegremente charlando, aparentemente sin saber que el maestro de pociónes parecía que realmente quería darle un frasco de veneno. Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore y los de Harry se reunieron por un momento, pero la única reacción fue un movimiento de cabeza pequeño. La ausencia de un intento de Legilimancia fue una señal de esperanza, por lo que Harry le devolvió el gesto.

Cuando se sentaron, Harry se aseguró de que dejó un espacio entre él y Ron, así como entre Hermione y Neville. Él saludó a Seamus y Dean, pero, sin duda, parecían distraídos haciendo nuevas amistades.

Neville estaba tranquilo, pero Hermione obviamente no tanto, mientras miraba a través de la mesa, con los ojos parpadeantes entre Harry y Ron. Harry gruñó y se volvió hacia Ron. "Ella al parecer encontró otro uso a la legilimansia."

Ron miró desconcertado una fracción de segundo, y luego una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por la cara y él asintió.

Hermione parecía escandalizada por un momento antes de que ella se echara a reír en voz alta. Ella sofocó su gozo en un resplandor de desaprobación de la profesora McGonagall, que acababa de levantarse, al parecer en busca de los primeros de primer años que estaban perdidos. Neville se conformó con una sonrisa tranquila.

Pronto los nuevos estudiantes fueron llevados a la sala y se detuvo la profesora McGonagall mientras que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantaba su cancion.

La sala está iluminada con cirios.

Al año, se ha convertido.

Las hojas están cambiando, pronto van a caer.

Los estudiantes han regresado.

Nuevas caras iguales, llenas de espanto.

¿En qué casa los voy a poner?

Es hora de elegir, hacer las cosas bien

Voy a ver sonrisas, ni una mala cara.

Feria de Ravenclaw, una gran cantidad inteligente,

Tiene una mente afilada y aguda.

Los Slytherin tienen parcelas inteligentes,

Atentos a la ambición, pero cuidado con la venganza.

Oh Hufflepuff, firme y verdadero

Nunca se cansan, muy trabajadores todos.

Gryffindor, el valiente entre pocos

En contra de sus enemigos, nunca se caen.

Como sombrero para pensar, yo no soy tonto.

Voy a ver tu lugar, tu rincón adecuado.

El fundador de ayuda, herramienta de Godric,

Ponme, voy a echar un vistazo.

Los estudiantes reunidos estallaron en aplausos, incluso los de Slytherin. Harry supuso que querían ser amables o de lo contrario no podría conseguir a cualquier nuevo estudiante. Como la profesora McGonagall comenzó diciendo en voz alta los nombres de los estudiantes para que sean ordenados, Harry pensó que el debería estar salvándose de morir afuera con el Sauce Boxeador.

Por supuesto que hubo algunos inconvenientes, cuando Creevey Colin, se quiso sentar alado de Harry, Ron y él tenía que explicar educadamente que estaban guardándolo para la hermana pequeña de Ron.

"Lovegood, Luna-dijo McGonagall a cabo. La chica rubia se acercó a la repisa de una manera muy tranquila y cuidadosamente colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Se sentó allí por más de un minuto antes de que el sombrero, dijera "Gryffindor" de una manera menos entusiasta.

Ignorando el murmullo aislado, Hermione saludó a la chica y señalo el asiento a su lado. Su entusiasmo era completamente sincero, y Harry tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa.

Ginny fue uno de los últimos en ser ordenados, pero el sombrero apenas tocó su cabello antes de que anunció "Gryffindor" en voz alta. Harry se unió con sus hermanos y aplaudió hasta que sus manos estaban entumecidas.

Con el rubor al máximo Ginny se sentó entre Harry y su hermano, el niño que vivió dejó escapar un aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo. Eso es un paso más, pensó. Estamos aquí todos juntos. Hermione estaba susurrando a Luna cuando la selección llegó a su fin. Harry recordó a su amiga que no había tenido ningún amigo de verdad antes de que ella llegara a Hogwarts, y se preguntó si sentía lástima de Luna, especialmente después de ver que era molestada por Draco.

Dumbledore se levantó. "Y, entonces, comenzara un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Pero primero, unas palabras antes de la comida. Autarquía, diáspora, y Quizzical! Ahora vamos a comer!"

Con eso, los platos delante de ellos estaban llenos de alimentos y el estómago de Harry dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Ginny con un ronquido sordo como el de Harry clavó un trozo de carne asada en el tenedor. La fiesta del año pasado no había podido disfrutar tanto la comida. Harry frunció el ceño mientras volvía a llenar su plato de comida. La última carta de Goldfarb indicó que el tío Vernon había sido despedido y acusado de malversación de fondos por Grunnings. Sus cuentas fueron vaciadas y entonces empezaba a pagar por lo que le hizo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un dejo de culpa.

Luna, mientras veía como sus vecinos llenaban su plato . "Leí una historia que en la cocina de Hogwarts prueban aditivos adictos diseñados para hacer que la gente coma en exceso en los restaurantes. Parece que sí es cierto".

Neville, la única persona que no tenía la boca llena, se echó a reír. "No, Harry nos puso a mejorar nuestra condición física corriendo o con técnicas de karate. Solía ser más torpe y lento y ahora hago la mitad del tiempo en todo.

"Y entonces porque no le pateaste el trasero a los de Slytherin," dijo Ron después de tragar en tono sarcástico. Y Neville solo soltó una ligera carcajada.

"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?" -Preguntó Harry a luna con cuidado."Ginny ha empezado a trabajar con nosotros, ella te podrá ayudar."

Luna se quedó mirándolo el tiempo suficiente para que le preguntara si había algo malo-dijo Harry. Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Me gustaría, dijo, y empezó a comer.

La fiesta continuó sin más incidentes. Por el momento en que se sirvió el postre, Harry estaba definitivamente lleno.

Una vez que el postre fue comido, Dumbledore se puso de pie y el Gran Palacio inmediatamente se calmó. -Muy bien-dijo alegremente-, su voz, era ronca. "Ahora que todos estamos llenos de esta excelente cena, tengo un anuncio más. Se unirá a nosotros para llevar la clase de posiciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el muy conocido Gildory Lockhart".

Hubo aplausos dispersos, la mayoría de las brujas, a raíz de ese anuncio. Con una sonrisa que mostraba en excesos los dientes, el hombre hizo un gesto alegre en respuesta. Junto a él, el profesor Snape hizo una mueca, de desapruebo "Estoy seguro de que todos le mostraran una muy cálida bienvenida", continuó Dumbledore. Harry se preguntó si el director sabía al fraude y mentiroso que había contratado, o si simplemente no tenían ninguna otra opción.

Después de otra versión caótica de la canción de la escuela - que seguro se puede calificar como delito grave lírica en la mayoría de las jurisdicciones, fueron despedidos por fin para dirigirse a sus casas.

Harry estaba lleno y adormilado mientras seguían a Percy a la torre de Gryffindor. Apenas registró las miradas procedentes de algunos de los Slytherin. Trató de memorizar la contraseña, "wattlebird ', ya que entraron a la sala común. Harry fue tentado para calentarse junto al fuego, pero sabía que probablemente caería dormido así que no lo hizo. Después de quedar con todos para despertarse dos horas antes para la práctica. Se fue a su cuarto y se preparo para dormir.

Harry despertó salvajemente, mandando las cobijas al suelo. Le llevó un largo rato darse cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, y no dentro de una casa en Devon. Que había sido una llamada especialmente estrecha. Todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo los mortífagos la habían localizado, pero tuvieron suerte de que Hermione los había visto antes de que entró por la puerta trasera. Así las cosas, los tres se las arreglaron para devolver los fuegos encubiertos, en lugar de ser una emboscada. Por desgracia, como Ron sorprendió a la última mortifago, un perro callejero los asusto e hizo que el conjuro Reducto derrumbara la pared trasera de la cocina, con lo que el techo perdió fuerza y callo, Hermione y Ron lograron dar un brinco para atrás, pero Harry fue atrapado bajo los escombros. Se despertó cuando estaban tratando de sacarlo, pero con el brazo y ambas piernas atrapadas era difícil no entrar en pánico. Reconociendo su angustia, Hermione sostuvo su mano y acarició su rostro mientras Ron limpiaba un poco el lugar. Estaba cubierto de cortes y contusiones por la batalla, pero el terror de ser atrapado e indefenso se quedó con él más tiempo.

En el momento en que obtuvo su respiración bajo control de nuevo, Harry estaba bastante bien despierto. Se sentó y se puso su bata. Él comenzó a sacar su pluma y pergamino del baúl cuando recordó que Ginny ahora se encontraba ahí. No hay necesidad de cartas. El reloj marcaba que se había despertado dos antes de las ya acordada para que los demás se levantaran para la práctica, por lo que selecciona un libro de hechizos de curación de nivel medio y bajó a la sala común.

Harry se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien en la sala común a esta hora, y se dio cuenta que era Ginny , Ella estaba durmiendo medio reclinada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el descansabrazo. Él la miró por un momento, luego tomó una manta de la parte trasera del sofá y la cubrió, Él prestó especial atención a sus pies, recordando sus quejas sobre el frío que tiene mientras ella dormía. Una vez hecho esto, tomó un sillón junto al fuego y se instaló con su libro.

Cuando era casi la hora de la carrera por la mañana, Harry cerró su libro y se puso de pie, extendiéndose. Él dio un codazo a Ginny hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, con lo cual se incorporó tan de repente que casi golpeó la cabeza de Harry.

"Oh, Harry, yo, eh ..."

"Tenías problemas para dormir?" le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y la cara muy roja. Ella se frotó los ojos y parpadeó.

"Sucede que yo todo el tiempo tengo ese problema", le aseguró Harry. "Es la primera vez que duermes fuera de casa?"

"Casi".

"Entonces me sorprendería si no tuvieras ese problemas. Es casi la hora para ir a practicar, y te agradecería llamarle a Luna también."

Ginny le miró especulativamente. "¿Va a unirse a nosotros para el… -? Otras prácticas."

Harry puso un ceño pensativo. "Supongo que podría ser una buena idea."

Harry recordó que Ginny nunca fue de irse por las ramas cuando quería saber algo. "¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella.

"Bueno, de lo que tu describes, es una buena persona, pero ella va a tener un difícil curso sobre todo si nadie la puede defender. El único problema que veo es en las clases, ya que las dos van a separarse del resto de nosotros. En ese caso va a depender de ti el protegerla. "

Ginny ingirió. "Voy a hacer eso", dijo con firmeza. Ella sorprendió a Harry dándole un rápido abrazo y luego corriendo por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Media hora más tarde todos estaban trotando por el vestíbulo y saliendo a los terrenos. Harry mantuvo el ritmo razonable para que Luna pudiera mantener el ritmo. No obstante, su tez era de remolacha roja cada vez q incrementaba el paso. Neville, de todas las personas, se dejó caer cuando empezó a quedarse y hablar con ella mientras desaceleraban.

"Tuve un mal momento cuando empezamos", dijo, respirando un poco. "Se vuelve más fácil después de hacerlo por un tiempo."

Luna asintió con la cabeza, también sin aliento para responder.

Después de que todos habían hecho calentamiento, se comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, con Harry y Ginny, mostrándole a Luna cómo. Después de eso, Harry pasó el resto del tiempo de práctica de trabajo físico con Luna en posiciones básicas y los bloqueos.

Después de la primera hora, todos se sentaron alrededor de un árbol grande cerca del lago. Harry le explico a Hermione cómo había descubierto que el profesor de pociones estaba usando Legilimancia a los estudiantes, y luego le explico los fundamentos de la Oclumancia. Todo el mundo se centró en los ejercicios de meditación. Neville había regresado el libro a Harry de Oclumancia, por lo que se ofreció a prestárselo a Luna, a condición de que ella no dejara que otras personas la vieran leerlo.

"Estamos tratando de mantener esto tan secreto como sea posible pues no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar los demas en especial Snape", explicó Harry.

Neville lanzó un gruñido. "Es un cabrón", dijo sin abrir los ojos. "Si él se entera del libro que estamos leyendo seguro lo va querer confiscar."

"Si lo descubre, no habría problema de decirle por que estamos aprendiendo oclumansia," Harry no estaba de acuerdo.

"Él va a encontrar una manera," escupió Neville amargamente.

De todos los cambios en sus amigos, Harry estaba más sorprendido por los de Neville. El ejercicio regular estaba cambiando al gordo, chico de cara redonda en un bloque de músculos. Harry estaba avergonzado por la forma poco estimulada en la que tuvo que cambiar a su amigo. El odio que tenía por aquel que mato a sus padres había hecho que tomara un carácter diferente. Si Harry no había hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo la primera vez, él podría haber hecho una gran diferencia en esta ocasión.

El cambio más significativo en Neville era el odio que ahora le tenía a snape y no como antes que le tenía miedo. Siendo acosado incansablemente por él, ahora hasta había la posibilidad de que Neville en un brote de coraje le dispara una maldición.

Harry recibió dos sorpresas cuando comenzó a revisar las defensas de sus amigos: los escudos de Neville eran casi tan buenos como el de Hermione, por todo lo que había estado practicando la menor cantidad de tiempo casi había alcanzado el mismo nivel. El segundo choque fue cuando Harry probó a Luna para ver si tenía alguna resistencia natural a Legilimancia. Él fue capaz de penetrar en su mente con poca dificultad, pero la confusión desconcertante de imágenes y asociaciones que se encontraban en el interior era casi abrumador. Intrigado, Harry se quedó más tiempo del que normalmente usaba al entrar en sus mentes. No era como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad - lo único que pudo recoger fue un dolor de cabeza en constante empeoramiento.

Bueno, eso es... interesante, pensó. Esto puede funcionar mejor de lo que pensé que sería.

El dolor de cabeza de Harry estaba desapareciendo mientras se dirigían en el interior de la ducha y el cambio para el desayuno. Su comida de la mañana fue notablemente más tranquila, sin un aullador de la Sra. Weasley, aunque Harry se preguntó lo que Dobby estaba haciendo si ya no intentaba "salvar" a Harry.

Él sonrió cálidamente a la Profesora McGonagall cuando ella le entregó su horario de clases. Probablemente poco desconcertado, pero era difícil para él llevar a su personaje en serio.

Pronto se separaron. Ginny y Luna tenían Encantos primer período, mientras que el resto de ellos estaban en Herbología.

La Profesora Sprout fue notablemente más alegre. Ella los saludó calurosamente a medida que se unió a los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que estaban en frente de los invernaderos. Una vez que todos estaban allí, les llevó al efecto invernadero numero 3. Esta dependencia se encuentra bloqueada porque tiene algunas de las plantas más peligrosas incluidas en el currículo de segundo año.

Harry sonrió cuando la mano de Neville se disparo antes de Hermione, cuando la profesora Sprout preguntó sobre las propiedades de las mandrágoras.

"Mandrake se utiliza para preparar restauradores extremadamente fuertes. Destilaciones Mandrake son el ingrediente activo en muchas pociones utilizadas para invertir transfiguraciones y maldiciones. Además de que se usa como un antídoto, es también útil para la eliminación de plagas comunes en el invernadero."

Profesora Sprout frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo, sabe todo eso señor Longbottom?"

"Bueno, eh puesto algunas masetas en el invernadero de mi casa. Una vez a la semana me pongo algunas orejeras y tire para arriba de las mandrágoras por un minuto. El grito de la mandrágora es fatal, es un ruido tan chillante que que también sirve de pesticida en los invernaderos.

"Bien hecho, señor, Longbottom!" Profesora Sprout dijo con una sonrisa. "Ese es un uso ingenioso de lo que muchos consideran como una monserga de cultivar Mandrake. Treinta puntos a Gryffindor! Neville es correcto lo que dices sobre el grito de Mandrake. Aunque se trata de plantas pequeñas las que trabajaremos hoy su grito puede ser igual de agudo. Así que asegúrate de que tienes las orejeras bien! "Algunos de los Hufflepuff parecían un poco contrariados por la concesión generosa de puntos a la casa Gryfindor, pero ninguno de ellos levantaron sus manos, por lo que fue su propia culpa.

Harry no se sorprendió esta vez por la aparición del bebé chillón de los Mandrake, aunque todavía era inquietante. Sólo esperaba que no necesitara esta vez la formula de mandrake para los huesos esta vez.

Con los cuatro de ellos trabajando en conjunto con Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry se preguntó sobre eso, pero no vio la forma en que se muriera Finch en esta línea del tiempo. Con el diario bajo llave, el estudiante de familia muggle no sería atacado en esta ocasión.

Al final de la clase todavía estaban sucios y sudorosos de tierra y barro dejaron, los bebés de grasa en sus ollas nuevas. Harry quería una ducha, pero él apenas tuvo tiempo de lavarse la cara y las manos antes de ir a su clase de transformaciones.

La clase de la Profesora McGonagall era más libre para todos los que estaban en Herbología, donde Neville era el experto claro. Hermione estaba por lo general primero con las respuestas, pero no siempre. Sorprendentemente, Ron incluso pudo ganarles a todos una vez. Una sonrisa de satisfacción de Hermione hizo que los oídos del pelirrojo se pusieran rojos, y Harry se preguntó cuánto había estudiado durante el verano.

Al final de la clase, todos estaban compitiendo para ver quién podía transformar un escarabajo en el botón más elaborado. La profesora McGonagall se acercó para ver por qué necesitaban tantos escarabajos, pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza cuando vio los resultados del concurso de botones.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, aunque Ginny se reía de profesor de encantos. Ella pensó que el profesor Flitwick estaba terriblemente lindo. Hermione estaba molesta por la falta de respeto y estaba apunto de decirle a Gynni que para de reírse cuando luna la interrumpió

"Ginny, no es bueno reírse de alguien que fue víctima de alas verdes gizers", dijo Luna en su acento característico inexpresiva.

Hermione casi se detuvo en seco. "Cuál es verde con alas?"

"Fump-gizers. Les encanta atacar a los niños pequeños y drenar todo su potencial de crecimiento. Yo diría que el profesor Flitwick se topó con un nido entero de ellos, y en una edad temprana también es una lástima. Le han robado todos los centímetros que le faltaron por crecer. Es muy trágico. Pero si muerden a un adulto, no pasa nada, ya que ya tienes toda la altura que van a conseguir. "

"¿Crees que Hagrid podría haber utilizado algunos de los que crecen?" -Preguntó Ron a Harry en voz baja.

"Eso... eso es absurdo!" Hermione escupió.

Luna sólo miró a Hermione con ninguna expresión en su rostro. Después de casi un minuto la niña mayor estaba empezando a sentirse acosada. Cuando Luna habla, no había rencor en su voz, sólo una curiosidad solemne. -Hablas como nuestros vecinos muggles que no creen en la magia. ¿Por qué es eso? "

Hermione casi dio un respingo hacia atrás, pero no dijo nada. Ella parecía casi confundirse, y luego miró muy fijamente a la rubia de primer año. Casi tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione se estremeció de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos. "Nunca he oído hablar de ningún tipo de Fump-gizers, Luna, y no están en la guía de Escamandro. ¿De dónde has leído eso?"

"Había un artículo sobre ellos en el Quisquilloso. Creo que puedo conseguir el tema si lo deseas."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza lentamente, todavía frotándose las sienes.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ron sugirió salir al patio a tomar aire fresco antes de su próxima clase. Al salir del Gran Comedor, Harry se quedó atrás hasta que estaba caminando junto a Hermione, que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

"Intentaste utilizar Legilimancia en la Luna", dijo. No era una pregunta.

Hermione asintió con cautela. "Algo muy extraño ocurrió."

-Ya lo sé. Me paso en la práctica. O bien es un genio o una esquizofrénica funcional. De cualquier manera ella es difícil de leer. "

"¿Crees que ella este... bien, Harry?"

"Ella parece estar bien en el exterior Ella sólo puede ser una de esas personas como Einstein -. No puede hacer álgebra, no puede equilibrar su chequera, pero se da la vuelta y ayuda a crear la teoría de la relatividad espacial."

"¿Quieres decir que es como su mente trabaja realmente?" -Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, creo que es eso", respondió Harry. "Sólo trabajando con todos ustedes, sé que cada uno tiene una sensación ligeramente diferente, el suyo es simplemente diferente -.. Muy diferente"

"Ya veo." Hermione muy pensativa había visto todo eso hacia una forma de arte.

Harry debemos pensar en una cosa más. "Ya sabes, yo no creo que deberíamos usar Legilimancia en nuestros amigos, fuera de la práctica."

Hermione no se sonroja con facilidad, pero una vez que realmente se sentía avergonzada su cara se puso roja continua en todo momento. -Supongo que no es muy ético, cierto. "

"No, creo que debemos limitar el espionaje a los enemigos conocidos. Te agradecería si haces una evaluación de los escudos de todos la próxima vez en la práctica", dijo Harry.

"Pienso que están aprendiendo legilimancia con mucha rapidez", dijo Hermione.

"Yo tambien", dijo Harry con una pausa. "Me gustaría tener un segundo observador. A veces me pregunto si el hecho de estar tratando de explorar su mente puede afectar la eficacia de sus Oclumancia ."

"Eso no es una mala idea, Harry, lo haré la próxima vez en la práctica - sólo tal vez no con la Luna", dijo con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y facilito las cosas de lo que pudo haber sido una discusión difícil. Harry recordó la frecuencia con la que ellos tres siempre luchaban contra el mal, y lo trivial de los motivos por lo general. Enterrar a todas las personas que amaba le dio a Harry una nueva perspectiva sobre las cosas, y mucho más tolerancia para sus caprichos.

No fue hasta que ya estaban en el patio que Harry recordaba una conversación bastante embarazosa con Colin Creevey. Al igual que la última vez el acosador junior se adelantó con su cámara y comenzó a acosar a Harry acerca de tomarse una foto de él. Harry apropósito reunió a sus amigos para una foto de grupo. Se miró un poco extraño, pero el motivo frenético en los ojos de Harry se anticipó a cualquier pregunta - aunque Ginny y Hermione se veía ligeramente divertidas.

Después Colin tomo la imagen, que por supuesto no entendió la indirecta. "Um, H-Harry, ¿podrías firmarla para mí? Así se la puedo enviar a mi papá"

"Firmando fotos? Ahora das autógrafos, Potter?" Draco se burló. Además de su poca habilidad con la magia, el heredero Malfoy era un genio nato en decir las cosas como un insulto. "Todo hagan una fila por favor!" -rugió, "Harry Potter repartiendo fotos firmadas!"

"Lo siento, todo el mundo, menos tu Malfoy" dijo Harry que mantuvo la luz de voz seria, aunque él podía sentir su cara poniéndose caliente. "La sífilis familiar parece estar pudriéndote los sesos ", escupió.

La multitud que estaba alrededor se quedo callada, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran. Afortunadamente, Draco estaba lo suficientemente asombrado pero dudaba harry que hubiera entendido el insulto. Por supuesto, tu padre era un mortífago, y había recogido probablemente un par de "cosas" en el curso de sus "actividades recreativas". Harry ignorado el codo de Hermione, no importaba lo mucho que se clavo en su costado.

"Potter, que se siente ser media sangre", gruñó Draco. Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás de él, y Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, y Zabini estaban cerca. "He oído"

-Ya has oído Colin me pide que firme una foto que tomó, algo que no me siento inclinado a hacer, así que cierra la boca ", dijo Harry con firmeza.

Colin parecía tan furioso que estaba a punto de llorar. Tal vez pensó que tendría su autógrafo, si Draco no había dicho nada. "Cállate Malfay", dijo Colin, "estás celoso".

"Sangre sucia ignorante no porque tengas una cicatriz en la frente te hace ser especial, solo recuerda lo mucho que ha de ver sufrido tu padre potter."

"Al igual que tener un padre rico como para comprar su salida de Azkaban no te hace especial, Draco."

"Potter estas envidioso de no poder sacar a tu padrino,?" Draco se preguntó con una sonrisa burlona como sabia tal cosa. Algo sobre la expresión del niño molesto a Harry.

"No, porque después de haber gastado todo su dinero, todavía vas a ser un parásito inútil", dijo Harry.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es todo esto?" El Profesor Lockhart, dijo mientras caminaba hacia Harry, su túnica de color turquesa giraba alrededor de él. "¿Quién va a repartir fotos firmadas? Aparte de mi ?" Se rió de su propio chiste.

Harry comenzó a dar un paso atrás, pero el hombre extendió la mano y agarró el hombro de Harry y tiró de él en contra de su lado. -Vamos, señor Creevey, puede obtener una imagen de ambos y vamos a firmar el documento. No se puede hacer mucho mejor que eso, ¿verdad? "

Harry debatía de última hora zafarse del hombre, hasta que se agachó y se dejó caer dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y se puso en pie con un movimiento uniforme. Colin ya tiene una Buena imagen professor Lockhart. Más tarde ese día, Harry cambio con Colin dos imágenes de el por una de lockhart. El hombre casi nunca se tomó una foto en la que no salía perfecto, lo que hacia harry era más por venganza.

Lockhart dio la vuelta y vio a Harry. Se acerco discretamente. "Ven conmigo, por favor, Harry. Tenemos algo interesante para esta clase."

Harry les dio a sus amigos una mirada de disgusto, pero Hermione y Neville se encogieron de hombros. Ron estaba mirando a Draco y agitaban su varita. Harry realmente no podía creer que no se hubiera disparado un tiroteo cuando el no estaba allí, al unirse al grupo Se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba ligeramente por delante de Luna,. Harry sintió una extraña oleada de orgullo, pero esperaba que ella supiera algún tipo de hechizo de bloqueo.

Lockhart antes de entrar completamente al salón tomo a harry del hombro. . "Yo estava tratando de alentar al chico para que nos tomara una foto juntos, una foto valiosa y que no estés repartiendo fotos autografiadas así nadamas ... se ve un poco de tontos ¿sabes? "

Harry suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo sincero para reinar en su temperamento. "¿Escucho lo que paso?" dijo bruscamente. "No fue la firma de las fotos mías. Colin tomó una foto de la mitad del segundo año de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy trató de hacer una gran cosa de él. No tengo absolutamente ningún interés en cultivar mi" fama "como usted. Tengo esta cicatriz de la noche que mis padres fueron asesinados, así que espero entiendas que no lo considero como una bendición. "

"Oh, Harry," dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa tranquila y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry de una manera inquietante familiar. "Eres tan ingenuo que es casi doloroso. Sólo podemos conformarnos con lo que se nos da. Tú tienes esa cicatriz ganada de manera espectacular. Yo por mi parte tengo una habilidad literaria y soy muy apuesto. Se trata de conseguir lo más que puedas con los dones que tienes. "

"Los regalos... usted sabe que su predecesor, estaba poseído por Voldemort y trató de matarme, ¿no?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Harry ... en cada vida un poco de lluvia debe caer. ¿Sabes cuántos jóvenes han tratado de conseguir este puesto?" Lockhart preguntó retóricamente. "Algunos de ellos no eran tan jóvenes, tampoco." Terminó la última frase con un estremecimiento.

Harry miró fijamente al profesor. Este hombre ni siquiera habla el mismo idioma que yo.

"Entiendo que si te sentías un poco "fuera de lugar" en la librería", dijo Lockhart en una manera imponente. "Parte de ser una celebridad es saber cómo reaccionar cuando la vida te lanza estas pocas oportunidades en nuestro camino. Yo te puedo ayudar. Tú con tu fama y mi atracción, seria la nostalgia de Hogwarts , un vínculo cálido estudiante-profesor, y podemos salir en los titulares de la semana. Y podríamos dar cursos y entrevistas los fines de semana. ¿No sería grandioso? "

Harry parpadeó y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Tengo suficiente tarea como para no tener libre los fines de semana."

"Oh, Harry, estoy hablando de algo importante aquí! Estoy hablando de nuestra imagen en la primera página una vez por semana, tal vez incluso dos veces!"

"Usted sabe," Harry contestó sarcásticamente mientras trataba de reunir a su ingenio: "Es refrescante conocer a un profesor que no le importa lo académico aparte de que sabe poco de defensa." El seño del profesor cambio rotundamente.

Profesor Lockhart sonrió tristemente. "Mi posición como alumno responsable es decirle la verdad antes de que lo escuche por otro lado. Además, no es que esta sea realmente una clase importante, ¿verdad? La mayoría de los estudiantes no tendrán que utilizar lo que aprenden aquí de todos modos. Aquellos que lo hacen lo tendrán que aprender de los libros? "

Harry sintió que su sonrisa le dio un tirón en la boca. Muy bien, hijo de puta negligente. Te Tienes que ir, cuanto antes mejor pensó.

"No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, Harry," dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa paternal. "Sólo piénsalo. Podemos hacer grandes cosas para cada uno, muy bien." Harry recordó de repente a Ollivander, hablando de su varita. Fue casi como un recuerdo muy cómodo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a presentarse en la habitación y Harry fue a sentarse con sus amigos. Hermione parecía fruncir el ceño cuando vio su rostro, por lo que se supone que la horrible mueca todavía estaba allí. Tenía un fuerte deseo de irse de la clase para que pudiera ir a tomar una ducha.

Harry debidamente complementando el ejercicio de Lockhart que era un bil cuestionario. Será más fácil conseguir que lo despidan si hace algo sospechoso, razonó. Tal vez debería aspirar a algo más general, como sólo "deshacerme de él, y ver lo que se presente en la oportunidad.

El profesor de Defensa hablaba de cómo consistiría su trabajo en "armarlos contra las criaturas más peligrosas como los wizardkind! Cayó todo eso un poco plano en los oídos de Harry, cuando recordó las palabras anteriores del hombre. Al parecer, ese brillo en sus ojos era de diversiones sarcásticas, o tal vez la satisfacción de sus propias habilidades de actuación. El hombre era tan superficial como una falsificación de los Dursley, y así como venenosa a su manera. De buena gana enviara a sus alumnos por el mundo sin tener una idea real de cómo manejar las cosas... los va a enviar como ovejas a la masacre.

Tal vez podamos mostrar a la gente cómo hacer las cosas bien, pensó.

Cuando Lockhart desató a los duendecillos de Cornualles, la varita de Harry ya estaba en su mano. "Back to Back", ladró a sus amigos ", aturdimiento o sólo vamos a estar toda la noche limpiando el desorden." De inmediato saltó de sus asientos y se formó un anillo.

Como los duendes comenzaron a hacer destrozos en el salón, Harry y sus amigos empezaron a disparar hechizos. Sus amigos eran definitivamente lo suficientemente buenos como para destruir algo tan pequeño como un duende. Estaban dispuestos a eliminarlos en el menor tiempo, no importa qué dirección tuvieran que disparar le disparaban a todo que no tuviera una varita en la mano. Harry y Hermione fueron los más precisos, cayendo un duendecillo por cada hechizo. Ron y Neville no se quedaron atrás. Harry hizo un punto de no dirigir a los duendes para atacar a Lockhart hasta después de que había tomado su varita y lo persiguieron en su escritorio.

Seamus y Dean la estaban teniendo un momento difícil , sobre todo después de que Seamus tenía una botella de tinta vaciado completo sobre su cabeza, manchando su pelo rubio negro. Lavender y Parvati estaban bajo su propio escritorio en menos de un minuto.

El resto de los duendes comenzaron a reconocer la amenaza planteada por los cuatro Gryffindors de pie y comenzaron a concentrarse en ellos. Ellos fueron heridos de bala en el aire hasta que los tres restantes se lanzaron a Harry de una vez. Se las arregló para atrapar dos con "Desmaius" mientras volaban hacia su cara y en la desesperación le dio un puñetazo a la tercera.

La última hada arqueada en el aula callo con un agudo gemido. Lockhart evidentemente escuchó la reducción de los gritos de duendecillos y decidió que era seguro salir de debajo de su escritorio. Así fue cuando terminó saliendo con un ojo negro que le dejo un hada y cayó hacia abajo con un grito pequeño.

Harry sólo deseaba que él huviera tenido la cámara de Colin para inmortalizar el momento.

Ginny miraba con detalle el desastre que se había hecho en el salón, por el momento Ron terminaba de describir su primera defensa bien lograda en la clase de Artes Oscuras. Harry discretamente le puso la mano detrás de su espalda cuando él comenzó a bajarse desde el banquillo, y otras personas sorprendidos los miraban. Dean y Seamus estaban notablemente menos divertidos, sobre todo porque todavía tenían una mancha negra enorme en el pelo. En conjunto, las cuatro de ellos habían ganado un poco de respeto de sus compañeros de clase.

Hermione estaba bastante tranquila con todo el asunto, aunque ella había hecho gran parte de la batalla, le dijo a los otros chicos q se reunieran. "Me pregunto si lo hizo a propósito".

"¿Qué quieres decir, a propósito?" -Preguntó Ron.

"Como una especie de ejercicio psicológico, para ver cómo reaccionamos en una situación inesperada."

"Si puede ser", dijo Neville, sonriendo, "Creo que lo logró, ¿eh, Harry?"

"No teman!" Harry dijo con voz profunda, levantando la barbilla. Por desgracia, nadie tuvo su impresión de Almirante Nelson. Él soltó un bufido. "En serio", dijo con voz tranquila, "tuvimos una pequeña charla antes de la clase que fue muy esclarecedora."

Hermione levantó una ceja hacia él.

"Más tarde les cuento", e inmediatamente cambió de tema. "Entonces, ¿cómo se la pasaron ustedes dos."

Ginny comenzó a describir la primera clase, incluyendo la transformación sorprendente de McGonagall en Animago. Luna estaba tranquila en su mayor parte, aunque se preguntaba en voz alta cuánto tiempo la directora de la casa podía quedarse como gato sin estar sujeto a las bolas de pelo. Ese comentario poco le valió una mirada sucia de Hermione después de que Ron se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza y se pulveriza un poco encima de la mesa. Luna dio a Hermione una sonrisa suave y le entregó una servilleta.

Después de la cena, los seis se retiraron a la sala común de Gryffindor para continuar su discusión. Se instalaron en un rincón tranquilo y Harry repitió palabra por palabra de la conversación con Lockhart. Sin secretos, Harry trató de compensarlo por ocultarles todos los asuntos relacionados con sus conocimientos en el futuro. Cuando hubo terminado se volvió hacia Hermione. "Por eso no creo que la clase de hoy fuera un trabajo que ponga aprueba nuestra reacción. Él realmente es un fraude."

La chica de pelo espeso no estaba en desacuerdo con él, pero ella parecía molesta. "Supongo que fue un poco idiota -dijo ella con tristeza.

"Bastardo", espetó Ron, en un tono brusco. "Ese "galán" ha engañado a todos incluida mi madre. Ella ha comprado todos sus libros y piensa que Dumbledore tuvo la suerte de contratarlo".

La cara de Hermione tenía una expresión de sorpresa, pero más por el lenguaje de Ron. En lugar de regañarlo le dio una cálida sonrisa que lo dejo bastante confundido.

HOLA CHICOS PUES AQUÍ LA TRADUCCION, PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO ACLARAR NO SOY UNA TRADUCTORA PERFECTA Y TAMPOCO PRETENDO SERLO, SIMPLEMENTE SOY UNA FANATICA DE HARRY POTTER QUE VIO UNA ESTUPENDA HISTORIA QUE VALE LA PENA SER COMPARTIDA, QUIZAS NO TENGA LA MISMA CALIDAD QUE RAMBALDI PERO ESTOY AQUÍ PARADA EN PLATAFORMA DE COMPARTIR LO MEJOR DE MI EN UNA HISTORIA ENTENDIBLE, DONDE TENGO QUE ADMITIR HAY UNA GERGA MUY DIFICIL POR PARTE DEL AUTOR DE UN INGLES MAS POPULAR AL QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA….

PUEDEN ENCONTRAR LOS OTROS 18 CAPITULOS CON RAMBALDI 712 ;) 4SSS

EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA


	2. Chapter 2

Ser el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no era un trabajo fácil. Tampoco llevar la Orden del Fénix durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Sin embargo, ambos trabajos implicaban menos dolores de cabeza siendo la única persona al tanto de toda la profecía.

El único con poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acercaba... con el poder nato para combatir contra el mal, nacido en el séptimo mes... el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el señor oscuro no conoce... Si bien debe morir a manos de los demás pero no podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida...

Parecía bastante simple al principio, al menos después de la tragedia en el Valle de Godric. Los Potter fueron traicionados, pero el bebé Harry derribo a Voldemort absorbiendo sus poderes. Su traidor y fiel compañero estaba por ser encerrado en Azkaban y la sociedad mágica comenzó su lento ascenso, al detener a las fuerzas oscuras.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina, tratando de disfrutar de un sorbete de limón, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza cada vez mayor. "Un acertijo envuelto en un misterio dentro de un enigma", dijo un Muglee Primer Ministro algún día. Fue una descripción singularmente de un Harry James Potter.

El niño estaba ocultando algo. Eso estaba claro. Tenía la más fuerte Oclumancia que el director jamás había visto, sin embargo, parecía no ser consciente de la Legilimancia. Mientras que las mentes "naturalmente no eran desconocidas, eran muy raras. Por otra parte, su reacción dolorosa a la repetición de sondeo estuvo en línea con el puñado de historias de casos que había investigado desde esa reunión.

Severus sospechaba del niño, pero la objetividad del maestro de pociones hacia el llamado Potter era cuestionable. Su comportamiento hacia el niño y otros habían sido deplorables en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, su teoría sobre la posesión por Voldemort era técnicamente posible, incluso dentro de una interpretación de la Profecía. Sin embargo, el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca había estado equivocado antes. Después de esa reunión, se lo había puesto el mismo - sólo para conversar con él , no importa cómo aplicaran su propia Oclumancia.

El sombrero declaró que no había nada dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, más que su propia mente. Por eso lo había puesto en Gryfindor. Mientras que al menos uno de Gryffindor más tarde se convirtió en un traidor, el niño sólo tenía un año de ser sorteado. ¿Era posible engañar al sombrero de alguna manera?

Académicamente, el rendimiento del muchacho era excelente. Él y la señorita Granger regularmente se batían en duelo por los máximos honores en la mayoría de sus clases. El Sr. Potter también había tenido mucha suerte en convertirse en el jugador más joven de Quidditch en más de un siglo. Sus conocimientos y su impulso hacia el éxito le recordaba a otro joven de hace mucho tiempo.

Tom Riddle.

Al igual que Riddle, Harry se había rodeado de una camarilla de otros jóvenes estudiantes. Eran tan leales como los que se convirtieron en el primero grupo de Mortifagos. En este grupo también se incluye el chico Longbottom, quien, casualmente era otro niño posible de la Profecía, que también era una preocupación. El intelecto de la señorita Granger era formidable, Severus informó que estaba comenzando a formar su uso de Legilimancia, se dio cuenta por un grupo de pistas pequeñas. Por supuesto, la forma en que él lo describió fue más despectivo. El Señor Weasley comenzó el año como un estudiante promedio, pero bajo la influencia de los otros su rendimiento académico ha aumentado dramáticamente.

La asociación de Harry con los Weasley también era preocupante. Él había conocido al padre Arthur Weasley desde que tenía once años, y el hombre había sido un aliado incondicional a través de los días más oscuros de la guerra. Pero después de entrar en contacto con el joven Harry, se había hecho una persona un tanto diferente.

El enojo evidente de Harry y la desconfianza eran comprensibles, si lo que dijo que pasó en casa de su tía era cierto. Las posibilidades eran preocupantes en ambos sentidos. Por supuesto que quedó consternado al descubrir que el niño había sido herido. Pero había algo más que estaba sucediendo allí. No estaba orgulloso de las pistas sutiles que había extraído en la mente de Vernon Dursley, pero en ausencia de provocación grave o intromisión de otros, el niño debería haber estado a salvo. Cuando eso no había demostrado suficiente, estaba más que dispuesto a tomar medidas más drásticas, pero la mente de Arthur estaba protegida.

No entiendo por qué los Weasley fueron tan firmes sobre el cuidado de Harry, pero el muchacho había mostrado signos de ser experto en manipular a la gente. Nunca había visto a Severus Snape tan furioso por un estudiante de primer año antes. No hasta el punto de poner en peligro su permanencia en Hogwarts. Minerva también fue extremadamente estricta hacia el niño. Gryffindor toleraba poco y forzaba la madurez suficiente para mantener en lo alto a su casa.

El niño claramente impresiono a Amelia Bones, y no fue una tarea sencilla. Después hubo algún tipo de dificultad con su abogado, el muchacho utilizó un resquicito para hablar directamente con el tribunal, en nombre de la solicitud de tutela Weasley. Mientras él se porto cortés en su discurso, también fue muy firme en sus convicciones, y presentó un caso muy fuerte para sus guardianes preferidos.

El director había pedido a Amos aplicarlo como un favor personal, aunque el prestigio de elevar al niño Harry Potter, sin duda era inevitable. Debido a su trabajo para el Ministerio, "la casa de los Diggory en Ottery Saint Catchpole era muy seguro, y sería mucho más fácil de vigilar las actividades del niño allí.

Por supuesto, habría sido un desastre total si Lucius Malfoy había conseguido la tutela del niño. Es dudoso el porqué de Lucius para adoptar al niño. Sin embargo, también era preocupante cómo el niño había conseguido todavía salirse con la suya, a pesar de las preocupaciones de los adultos más viejos y más sabios.

Era un poco sospechoso lo mucho que el chico sabía acerca de las cosas que no eran parte de su trabajo en clase, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se planteaba. Por otra parte, el joven Harry difícilmente se podría encontrar sin un libro en la mano, un hábito que comparte con la señorita Granger. Minerva también confió en que Harry era un insomne crónico, y pasó gran parte de la noche con el libro y la pluma. Por supuesto, no sería demasiado raro que alguien que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina sufriera los efectos a largo plazo. Memorias fragmentadas del niño de esa terrible noche parecía motivo suficiente.

Esa fue otra revelación inquietante. El chico afirmó los recuerdos de la noche en que sus padres fueron asesinados. Sería muy raro que alguien recuerde algo de esa edad, lo que es peor que recuerde el sonido de sus padres asesinados. Al principio había sido escéptico de las consecuencias. Mientras que Sirius Black nunca había recibido un juicio formal, la evidencia en su contra era abrumadora. El Ministerio no estaba interesado en volver a abrir el caso contra Black, no con toda la mala prensa que podría crear. La captura del presunto Peter Pettigrew estaba revolviendo las cosas para bien. Fue una coincidencia poco probable que el Animago fugitivo acaba de pasar a ser escondido en La Madriguera, pero Albus logró hablar con el auror Shacklebolt antes de que él hubiera estado arrastrando los pies fuera de Italia.

Kingsley informó que Arthur reconoció a la rata Peter por la descripción que le dio Black de la forma en que se convertía el animago y se contactó con el auror de ayuda para la captura de la rata. El Auror en servicio en Azkaban también confirmó los hechos de esa conversación. Todo fue una coincidencia fortuita, al parecer. Por supuesto, el Ministerio todavía estaba arrastrando sus pies en la admisión de su terrible error. No hay duda de que pronto tendría noticias de Harry o Arthur, si no es que ambos toman medidas antes.

Es poco probable la coincidencia también describir el hábito del niño de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. La única cosa más probable fue la capacidad de Harry a sí mismo de salir de esas situaciones. A pesar de que había sufrido una fractura en el brazo, los asistentes algunos adultos podrían haber tratado con un troll totalmente crecido en forma tan decisiva. También estuvo en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado para parar la Quirrel que le hubiera destruido la mano. Siempre hubo explicaciones, pero en conjunto comenzaron a ser cada vez más tensas y raras. Casi deseaba que él no le hubiera regresado la capa de James al chico, pero en realidad no era para que el la conservara. También esperaba que el regalo tardío pudiera suavizar la ira del niño hacia sus padres, así como a sí mismo. Además, el niño puede necesitar su protección en algún momento, teniendo en cuenta de los enemigos que había hecho ya.

Al final, no hay base racional para sus sospechas, de verdad. Pero se le ocurrió que, si bien el niño marcado por la profecía sería, inevitablemente, muy similar a Voldemort, nunca se garantiza que no llegue a pensar como él. Era un pensamiento inquietante como él saborear el regusto amargo de sus dulces favoritos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la gárgola le informó de una persona muy enojada que se acercaba. Albus Dumbledore miró la hora. Sí, el segundo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin la clase de pociones acababa de terminar.

Harry platicaba con sus amigos de la semana mientras corrían de Colin Creevey. Era imposible que no fuera acosado por los de primer año que se sentían alagados de verlo, y Harry no quería decirle directamente que se fueran por que no sabía si colin pudiera estar loco. No sólo se sentiría como un canalla, pero también estaría cayendo en las acusaciones de Malfoy también. Era más fácil, el pretender no escuchar al niño cuando él estaba absorto al parecer, en una conversación con uno de sus amigos.

Por supuesto, Colin no era la única persona que estaba evitando. Harry hizo un gran espectáculo para zafarse de un apuro cuando Gilderoy Lockhart estaba cerca. La única vez que el hombre podría saludar y hostigar a Harry era durante las comidas, y sólo durante unos minutos. El gran fraude también parecía ser menos entusiasta acerca de hablar en presencia de testigos - probablemente porque había la necesidad de hacer un seguimiento de más de un conjunto de mentiras a la vez.

Pero era la persona que menos deseaba ver Harry excepto cuando tenían clase de Defensa. Fue con una sensación palpable de miedo cuando los cuatro de ellos entraron en el laboratorio de pociones para su primera clase. Los ojos negros del Profesor Snape brillaban en la penumbra mientras los miraba.

Harry trató de repetir su estrategia del año pasado. El debilitado las defensas en torno a su mente hasta que parecieran vulnerables. Efectivamente, tan pronto como Snape había terminado de dar una cátedra y que todos empezaron a hacer una solución simple, Harry sintió punzadas que indicaban que una Legilimente estaba tratando de penetrar en su mente. Harry parpadeó rápidamente y se convirtió en punzadas dolorosas, pero se detuvieron antes. Neville, que se asoció con él para este ejercicio, comenzó a fruncir el ceño ligeramente. Un momento después, Hermione levantó la vista de su caldero, con el rostro pálido de la luz de las antorchas.

Maldita sea, Harry furioso; ahora ellos lo pueden sentir también. Era lo peor que le pasaba a ellos desde que aprendieron Oclumancia, porque ahora pueden empezar a sentir a ese hijo de puta hurgar en sus mentes. la cara de Snape creció atronador y la mandíbula de Hermione temblaba. Está cavando en busca de algo y ella luchaba con uñas y dientes. Él debe estar buscando cómo lo descubrió. Ni siquiera estaba disimulando la manera excesiva en agitaba su caldero. Ron lo miró como un furioso lacrimógeno seguido por su mejilla.

Harry miro a los ojos del maestro de pociones y arremetió con su propia Legilimancia. Él no estaba obteniendo tanta información como quería así que tuvo que - apretar - tan duro como pudo. Él no sabía qué efecto tendría eso, pero su mente seguro ya sufría de aplastamiento del cráneo como una fruta madura. No pasó nada cuando las defensas del hombre se pusieron rígidas, pero Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Harry se estremeció cuando de repente tuvo la imagen de una excavación tan dura que excedía los límites de su propia mente, tratando de romperse en dos. Él respondió imaginando quemar al profesor, de una pulgada a la vez, empezando por los dedos del pie.

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando un grueso libro cayó de la mesa del profesor. Golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo que resonó en el calabozo, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes dieron un salto. La cara de Snape tenía un aire de estar furioso.

Después de eso la clase fue larga y tediosa.

Ninguno de ellos levantó la vista cuando guardaron sus frascos. Harry ni siquiera se volteo al oír los sonidos de un frasco que a alguien se le cayó haciéndose añicos en el suelo de piedra. Tan pronto como estaban en el corredor, Harry le susurró al oído a Hermione y rápidamente se metieron en el cuarto de baño.

Al ver que estaba vacía, Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad de la bolsa y se la puso sobre sus hombros. Acaban de establecerse en un lugar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y tuvo que esquivar un muchacho de Slytherin. Harry se deslizó por la puerta antes de que cerrara de nuevo. Una vez en el pasillo, Harry se acomodó en un rincón junto a una de las armaduras y vigilaba la puerta del laboratorio de pociones.

Efectivamente, 5 minutos más tarde, el profesor Snape salió fuera de su oficina, con la cara como una nube de tormenta a punto de estallar. Harry siguió al profesor furioso hasta la oficina del director, el necesitaba algunas respuestas.

"Pastillas de goma", gruñó el hombre. La gárgola se hizo a un lado. Harry lo siguió con un poco mas de cautela. Snape prácticamente se arrojó por la escalera mecánica, mientras que Harry esperó al pie de la misma. Sólo había espacio suficiente para él permanecer allí cuando el pasillo se haya cerrado de nuevo. Mientras que Harry se estaba recuperando de una escaramuza, Albus del retrato le dijo que la gárgola le había informado todo lo que vio en la clase de Pociones, pero no era tan perceptivo como el propio director. Harry estaba contando con el hecho de que no sería capaz de verlo a través de la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry sabía que el interior de la puerta no estaba insonorizado, pero Snape no se molestó en cerrarla.

"Ah Severus, y que te trae aquí en esta hermosa mañana?" Harry casi podía imaginar un abrir y cerrar los ojos del director cuando él dijo eso.

"Potter, director, ¿qué más?"

"Ahora que paso?"

"Él y Granger lo saben todo, de alguna manera han descubierto que hemos estado utilizando Legilimancia. Él ha estado enseñando a sus pequeños amigos verminosas a cómo bloquearme!"

"Severus, le recuerdo que todavía son estudiantes, y deben ser respetados como tales."

"Voy a mostrarles como respetarme."

Harry oyó un suspiro. "¿Cómo supieron?"

"Granger no es tan buena como ella piensa que es. Me las arreglé para sacar esa información de ella, junto con sus delirios de adecuación y preocupante enamoramientos adolescentes. Sus palabras fueron en realidad el regalo, Albus."

"Ah, sí?"

"Usted debería haber expulsado a Potter cuando lo encontró en la sección restringida, en lugar de advertirle. Sus incursiones nocturnas no las conocía nadie, por lo que supuso que la información había sido extraído de su mente."

"Interesante. Ella es bastante fuerte, ¿no?"

-Supongo. Por ser una sangre sucia sin ningún sentido de respeto, supongo que debe ser un consuelo. "

"Severus, no voy a permitir que uses esa palabra en mi presencia."

-Muy bien. Para una insufrible sábelo todo sin ningún respeto por sus superiores. "

Otro suspiro. "También he descubierto lo que el Sr. Potter joven estaba buscando en la sección restringida. Buscaba información sobre el encantamiento Fidelio. Recordó algunas de las últimas palabras de James y Lily, cuando se menciono ese hechizo."

Harry casi podía oír el respirar agitado de Snape ya que esa información lo puso hacer berrinche. "¿Por qué es tan importante?" -preguntó en voz baja.

Hubo una larga pausa. "Peter Pettigrew fue capturado por el Ministerio hace una semana. Hay indicios de que él era el guardián secreto, en lugar de Black".

Harry habría jurado que sintió el aire en torno a él que se enfriaba.

"No importa. Black sigue siendo culpable por masacrar una docena de muggles. Morirá en Azkaban."

"Severus, la captura de Peter significa que la investigación se volverá a abrir."

"Tal vez, dudo que vaya a ocurrir sin embargo."

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Algunas observaciones de Lucius que hice unos días están teniendo más sentido ahora. Mencionaron de pasada que un prisionero importante fue detenido en secreto hasta que la noticia se olvidara, sea lo que sea. No tengo ninguna duda de que hay muchos en la Ministerio que preferiría que este asunto nunca venga la luz del día. "

"¿qué piensas q sea Severus?"

"Aparte del hecho de que sólo hizo la conexión con lo que usted me acaba de decir con respecto a Pettigrew? Además, Azkaban es lo que Black se merece.

"Severus, si él es inocente"

"Él trató de matarme!"

"Y James te salvo."

El silencio era palpable.

"¿Por qué esta Lucius Malfoy tan preocupado por esto, de todos modos?"

"Me imagino que tiene que ver con su esposa, siendo el último de los Black, descontando Sirius y Bellatrix que están en Azkaban. Con la muerte de Sirius, Narcissa recibiría la mitad de la fortuna Black. Bellatrix Cuando muera, ella recibirá la otra mitad. "

"Sería mejor que el dinero no acabara bajo el control de Lucius. Su riqueza le ha comprado la mitad del Ministerio."

"No escatimara en dinero para no soltarlo. Black Además, si se veía como un juicio era inevitable, me imagino que va a ser accidentalmente besado por un dementor. Que tragedia seria."

La sangre de Harry estaba fría. Él suprimió sin piedad sus emociones antes de que otro estallido de magia accidental revelara su presencia de inmediato.

"Estoy decepcionado... de ti, Severus. Volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Por qué estoy - director, no podemos permitir que estos delincuentes se salgan con la suya"

Un suspiro dio el director. "¿Qué propone usted que hagamos?"

"Expulsar a todos!" Harry casi podía imaginar que Snape echaba espuma en la boca por ahora. No tenía idea de la exasperante paciencia del director, que podría ser cuando alguien lo sacaba de quicio.

"¿Y cómo podemos explicar esta acción? El uso de Legilimancia a los estudiantes nunca ha sido sancionado oficialmente, y dudo que alguna vez será. Muchos lo consideran una violación terrible de la vida privada, no importa lo bien intencionados

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo se propone detenerlos?"

"Severus, no podemos prohibir el aprendizaje de una rama de la magia que no tiene ningún uso, aparte de la prevención no deseada, por no hablar de intrusiones injustificadas."

"Director! Ellos…deben..!"

"No tengo ninguna duda de que son muy listos, o al menos el joven Harry que es una agenda oculta. Pero ¿qué ha hecho realmente? Mató a un troll que entro a la escuela... salvar la vida de uno o más de sus compañeros de estudios. También detuvo a Voldemort de la adquisición de la piedra y recuperar sus poderes. Hasta el momento, creo que ha ganado un pequeño grado de confianza. "

"Él ha estado entrenando a sus amigos de sus habilidades en la lucha contra muggles. ¿Estás contento de que un estudiante forme su propia pandilla en la escuela?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pero, de nuevo, cuando se han comportado agresivamente sin provocación? Severus, entiendo que has tenido un momento difícil tratando de entender el por que esta alrededor de algunos de los estudiantes en su casa. Pero estoy empezando a preguntarme si yo he dado demasiado margen con respecto a su comportamiento. "

"Director, yo no estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres decir."

"Quiero decir que cada vez que investigas... ... una queja sobre el comportamiento agresivo de Harry o de alguno de sus amigos, siempre encontrará que un miembro de su casa slytherin fue el instigador. Uno podría pensar que todo fue organizado con el propósito fastidiar a Harry. "

En todo caso, el aire se había vuelto más frío.

"Voy a tratar de encontrar algo, director, y actuar en consecuencia. Buen día."

Con esto, la puerta superior fue abierta y la gárgola se apartó justo a tiempo para que Harry saliera de la entrada por delante del profesor Snape. A Harry no le gustaría ser descubierto por el hombre después de escuchar la reprimenda que acababa de recibir.

Harry tenía mucho que pensar antes de que se reuniera con sus amigos. En realidad se sentía más optimista acerca de Dumbledore . Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Snape se haga de las suyas sobre ellos. No fue todo lo que Harry podía esperar, pero era un comienzo.

Por otro lado, la situación de Sirius era tan mala como pensaba, si no peor. La presencia de un nuevo director de Azkaban fue particularmente nefasta, si la amenaza sobre el beso fue más que una fantasía agradable para Snape. Los comentarios de Draco en el patio por fin tomaron razón. Se refería a que el tenia envidia por la capacidad de su padre de hacer que Sirius no saliera nunca. Tal vez es hora de demostrar que hay más de un tipo de moneda para gastar.

La mirada en el rostro de Harry cuando se unió a sus amigos para el almuerzo les dejó más que claro que tendrían que esperar hasta que pudieran hablar en privado. Luna y Ginny contaron una historia muy divertida de su clase encantos . Colin trató de hacer un encanto de sus muchas fotos de Harry para hacerlo hablar. Por desgracia, la imagen que había tomado parecía estar en un estado borracho y no lo dejo hablar, porque su lenguaje era muy vulgar. Colin no pudo hacer que se callara rápido y estaba muy apurado con el professor Flitwick.

Colín había comenzado también a estar con Ginny y Luna en sus clases. Mientras él estaba obviamente más cerca de Harry fue también secretamente contento. Tenía una paranoia sobre que alguien ataque a las niñas cuando se separaran del resto del grupo y por lo menos la presencia de colín les daba cierta ventaja.

Por supuesto, Harry sabía que era solo su memoria lo que no lo dejaba en paz. Era más difícil de borrar la Masacre de Hogwarts cuando estaba en la escena del crimen. Fue particularmente duro suprimir cuando Ginny estaba cerca. La forma en que lo miraba a veces, él sabía que estaba dejando demasiado de su problema de ansiedad. ¿Cómo va a decirle que quiere llevársela para poderla mantenerla a salvo?.

Ellos no tenían ninguna clase después del almuerzo, por lo que todos caminamos hacia el lago para disfrutar del clima cálido antes de que se ocultara el sol. Harry quería decirles lo que había oído, pero él no podía compartir, mientras que sus mentes estaban aún abiertas. Por su sola existencia, Snape estaba por sacarles lo más posible a sus amigos.

Aún así, no podría hacer esto sutil. "Ustedes saben," comenzó, "algo de lo que dijo malfoy me está dando vueltas en la cabeza."

"Bah, que vería la señora Pomfrey de eso, compañero!" Ron bromeó.

"Cállate," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Él dijo algo acerca de mi envidia de poder comprar a alguien de Azkaban. Creo que él sabe algo acerca de Sirius."

"¿Qué motivo tendría para estar involucrado en el encubrimiento?" -Preguntó Hermione. "¿Quién se beneficiará de Sirius a la cárcel?"

"Hay algunas personas en el Ministerio que se avergonzarían si sale", dijo Neville. "Algunas personas pueden perder hasta su trabajo."

"Ninguno de los Malfoy perdería sus funciones," dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tal vez él no quiere comprar nuevos políticos?" -Preguntó Ron.

Se especula un poco más que está relacionado con la señora Malfoy, pero nadie hizo la conexión que el apellido de soltera era Narcisa Black. Harry suspiró. Tal vez no le importaba si saben. Voy a darles aviso sobre lo que voy a hacer. "Creo que es mejor seguir adelante y enviar esa carta a Rita Skeeter. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y esto se está poniendo muy sospechoso".

"Si quieres, puedo ir haciendo el borrador", ofreció Hermione.

"te lo agradecería", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ella siempre salía adelante en los trabajos de composición.

Harry se sintió un poco petulante que había ido a la cama temprano la noche del viernes, pero Oliver los convoco para un entrenamiento temprano y tenía que descansar los pies. De hecho, el capitán de Gryffindor se sorprendió cuando entró en su dormitorio y encontró a Harry, Ron y Neville estaban preparándose para el juego. "Oh, eh, claro. Ya están despiertos? Tenemos la práctica ahora."

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Ron y Neville estuvieron de acuerdo en que ellos podrían llevar a los otros en el ejercicio de las mañanas. Probablemente todavía estén en los terrenos cuando acabe el juego. ¿Puede uno de ustedes trabajar solo con Luna? Ella tiene que ponerse al corriente. "

"Yo me ocuparé de ella", dijo Neville. "Tengo que trabajar en los fundamentos de todos modos."

-Bien-dijo Harry, tirando de su túnica de quidditch y agarrando su Nimbus 2000 de su tronco.

"Ustedes han estado trabajando en ejercicios?" Oliver preguntó mientras se dirigían por las escaleras.

"Una carrera por la mañana y algunas artes marciales", respondió Harry.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza. "baya eso es bueno deberían hacerlo todos."

Harry se encogió de hombros, ya que pasó junto a Colín. "Los gemelos se unieron a nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo."

"¡Bien! La mayoría de los equipos serán mas fáciles para ganar a nosotros ahora," el capitán del equipo sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios, todos los demás estaban ya listos. Oliver comenzó a describir algunas nuevas maniobras que había reunido durante el verano. Desafortunadamente, incluso con la cabeza clara, el juego de Oliver casi no tiene sentido para Harry.

Cuando Oliver perdió los estribos en los gemelos atontados, le puso más pasión a lo que dijo. "Sí, tenemos la copa el año pasado. Así que ahora, todo el mundo nos está buscando para sacarnos de la carrera en cada oportunidad. Los otros equipos van a tener sus mejores juegos! No podemos bajar la guardia, incluso por un momento! "

"La vigilancia constante!" Harry interrumpió. Realmente no podía evitarlo.

"¡Eso es!" Oliver gritó. "No podemos dejar de cuidarnos de ellos, ni por un instante. Quiero que cada juego sea un golpe de salida. Cualquier partido ganemos por menos de ciento cincuenta puntos que debe considerar una derrota personal!" Miró a sus perseguidores. "están con nosotros niñas?"

Katie, Alicia, y Angelina parpadearon y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Estás conmigo?" Oliver dijo.

Las chicas parecían muy animadas. "Sí estamos!" gritaban en respuesta.

"Quiero que los cazadores estén más listos que nunca", gruñó Oliver, volviéndose hacia los gemelos. "Quiero que aterricen hasta que acaben con ellos. ¿Estás conmigo?"

"Vamos a hacer que tengan que limpiar sus escobas después del partido", respondió uno de ellos, empezando a despertar. Él dio un codazo a su hermano.

"Y vamos a hacer que muchos se olviden que ahy Bludgers., ¿No?"

Oliver se mostró complacido por tan sólo un instante. Luego los sacó al terreno de juego.

Harry sonrió cuando vio a sus amigos sentados en la grada., no pensaría en nada más que solo en la práctica que tendría.

Al salir se dieron cuenta que también salían los de Slytherin , Harry y Oliver se pusieron furicos, y se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya se habían levantado de las gradas.

"Flint!" oliver bramó. "Este es nuestro tiempo de práctica! Nos levantamos especialmente para esto, así que usted se pueden ir ahora mismo!"

Marcus Flint, que tenía un parecido con el troll que mató el año pasado, tenía una sonrisa desagradable. "es un campo muy grande para todos nosotros oliver.

Harry sabía que le encantaría llevar a cabo una práctica conjunta. No solo por el hecho de fastidiarlos si no porque sabían que en una practica podría haber más golpes.

"He reservado el campo!" Oliver insistió. "Yo lo eh reservado".

Harry reprimió una sonrisa. Mientras que los Slytherins estaban mirando de reojo a sus perseguidores, que habían aterrizado, Ron había dirigido a sus amigos a tomar una posición de prepararse contra un ataque en contra del equipo de Slytherin. Nadie sacaba su varita del todo, pero si la tenían preparada. ". Es evidente que Ron había leído ese libro sobre los juegos de guerra y tácticas de unidades pequeñas, Harry reflexionó, se puso hasta tanto alborotado acerca de la lectura adicional que comenzó a preguntarse si lo haría si empezaría un ataque.

Flint sonrió a Oliver. "Tengo una nota aquí mismo...", y leeré la nota de Snape usurpando su reserva de campo por la necesidad de formar a su nuevo buscador ... Draco Malfoy,

Cuando el equipo de Slytherin dio a conocer sus Nimbus 2001 que les regalo Lucius, Harry decidió tomar este encuentro conjunto en una dirección diferente. Cayó de rodillas, riendo.

Oliver miró alarmado, y Harry notó Fred y George se mueve detrás de él. Harry apuntó con un dedo tembloroso a Draco, que el chico rubio golpeó lejos como su cara púrpura.

"Oh, maldita sea flint si que estas jodido. En realidad tomaste a Malfoy como su buscador? Bwahahaha!"

"¿Qué diablos está mal con tu buscador Oliver?" Flint gruñó, aunque sus ojos comenzaron a mirar un poco incómodo.

-Lo siento-se rió Harry antes de resoplar mientras lentamente se puso de pie. -Supongo que no me había dado cuenta que aquí está el tonto de Draco en su escoba. Ha estado volando durante años, según el, y la primera vez que monto una escoba lo deje con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No creo que un conjunto de escobas gratuitas, vale la pena perder los próximos seis Copas de Quidditch. "

El equipo de draco lo empezó a mirar con recelo. "oh maldito sangre sucia estas mintiendo" el muchacho gruñó. Trató de atacar a Harry, pero solo logro pegarse en la espinilla de Harry..

Como Draco cojeando hacia atrás Harry hizo una mueca desagradable. "Te diré algo;.. Te compro otro juego de escobas iguales si Draco atrapa la snitch antes que yo.

"Hablas muy grande para ser tan pequeño", dijo Flint, sonriendo a Oliver.

"Los mejores jugadores no montan las escobas pareciendo morsas escurridas", observó Oliver fríamente.

"¿Por qué no nos dirigimos hacia el lago," dijo Harry. "El aire aquí huele un poco... apagado."

Con un poco de trabajo, fueron capaces de transformar algunos palos de tamaño irregular-y continuó su práctica en el lago. Los amigos de Harry se sentaron debajo de un árbol y los vieron volar... y mantenían checando que no hubiera chismosos mirando sus estrategias.

Mientras regresaban a los vestuarios, Oliver no dejaba de mirar a Harry. "Ellos te siguen siempre de esa manera?" le preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Desde que alguien hechizo mi escoba en mi primer partido".

"Alguien qué?" Wood gritó.

Harry sólo levantó las cejas. "No es gran cosa. Me limité a controlar la escoba hasta que se dieron por vencidos."

"Pero ¿qué pasa si la snitch aparece mientras estabas ocupado? Eso es trampa!"

Harry se echó a reír. "No cambias nunca Oliver. De todos modos, Malfoy y sus amiguitos les encantaría coger a cualquiera de nosotros solos, así que estamos bastante consientes de eso. Especialmente prácticas, porque todo el mundo sabe dónde estoy."

Oliver asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en la creación de un equipo de reserva?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Lo hemos intentado antes, pero no hay una gran cantidad de personas que están dispuestos a la práctica si no hay una garantía de que van a llegar a jugar".

"Ya veo. Pero es una buena manera de tener mejores jugadores, ¿no?"

-Sí, lo es. Tienes algunas personas en mente? "

-Bueno, Ron es un portero principiante pero si sabe, y descubrimos en el verano que Ginny es excelente jugadora "

"Oye!" una voz gritó desde detrás de ellos. "George y yo NO necesitamos que nos recuerdes eso."

"En realidad no es así, hermano mío. Solo que digamos que Ginny nos paleo en el verano y nos cuesta tragarlo."

"¿es tan buena realmente?" Oliver preguntó dubitativo.

Fred y George aceleró a fondo y no pudo alcanzarla. "En serio?" George le preguntó. " nuestra muchacha es una maquina de anotar goles no dudes que pronto la tengamos aquí ".

Oliver se quedó pensativo. "Sabes, no estaría de más tener a alguien a la mano, en caso de una lesión."

"Lo mismo va para su lugar, oh líder sin miedo", bromeó Fred.

"si q si!" George afirmo, "Ickle Ronnikins no es tan malo tampoco. Si sigue creciendo así podrá detener todos los tiros sin problema."

"Déjame hablar con la profesora McGonagall al respecto", dijo Oliver.

Después de limpiar, Harry y el resto realizaron una visita a Hagrid. El jardinero no creía que Draco comprara su puesto en el equipo de Slytherin con un nuevo conjunto de escobas, y se hizo eco de la mala opinión de Harry en contra de Lockhart. Neville estaba impresionado con las calabazas de Hagrid y compararon sus notas sobre las mezclas de compost. Luna se sentó en silencio y miró a Hagrid casi todo el tiempo, con gran diversión de Ginny.

"Bueno y ustedes dos pequeñinas" de que tanto se ríen de mi? " Hagrid le preguntó, riendo entre dientes.

"Lo siento, pero yo nunca había conocido a un medio gigante antes", respondió luna. "No eres un gigante sin embargo eres grande."

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podría haber caído un alfiler que hizo saltar a todos.

"Yo, eh, yo, eh", fue todo lo que Hagrid podría decir.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo decía en serio," dijo Hermione rápidamente.

"¿No crees que es buena persona?" Luna le preguntó: "Parece muy agradable para mí."

La reacción de Hagrid no dejaba lugar a la evaluación de Luna. "Creo que la mitad gigante significa casi tanto como un sangre sucia," dijo Harry. "Es sólo una etiqueta, nada más."

"Bueno, sí-admitió Ron. "Pero Harry, la gente, bueno ... Gigantes tienen un poco de fama, ya sabes."

"Algunas variedades de muggles que los magos y las brujas son intrínsecamente malos, también", respondió Harry

"Harry, creo que lo que Ron quiere decir es que la gente reaccionaría muy mal si se enteraran de Hagrid no es masque un hombre muy grande. A pesar de que sabemos más."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No se causen conflicto la gente puede decir lo que quiera pero para mí ustedes son los que importan."

El resto de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y Hagrid se puso triste después de eso. Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de gran tamaño, aflojando todos los dientes con el soplar. Estuvieron de acuerdo en guardar silencio al respecto, aunque Harry sabía que podría haber problemas más adelante.

Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, Hermione les sorprendió a todos haciendo una pregunta acerca de Quidditch. "¿El que tiene una escoba mas rápida tiene ventaja sobre el otro equipo?

-Bueno-respondió Ron de inmediato ", depende de la edad. La mayoría del equipo tiene cinco años con su Barredora, y en contra de una Nimbus último modelo, hay una desventaja definitiva, tanto en velocidad y maniobrabilidad. La Nimbus también tiene una aceleración superior, que es de suma importancia para los buscadores y cazadores".

Todo el mundo miraba a Ron por un momento. Él parpadeó. "¿Qué?" la pelirroja preguntó finalmente.

"El profesor de Quidditch,-dijo Hermione, acariciando el brazo con cariño. "Eso fue exactamente lo que necesitaba saber. Creo que el equipo de Gryffindor necesita de escobas nuevas, ¿no?" -preguntó, mirando a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño. "No sé lo costoso que sería, pero no creo que la profesora McGonagall nos deje"

"Yo no creo que sea una cuestión de pagar", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. -Déjame hablar con ella y ver si estará de acuerdo. "

"Muy bien", respondió Harry. Sabía que cuando Hermione se acercó con un esquema, que generalmente prefiere no desvelar hasta que ella había trabajado todos los errores. Fue por lo general más impresionante de esa manera, y no estaba tan lejos de los diez años de edad tímida que no tiene amigos que le recordaba.

El Lunes por la mañana, Harry estaba esperando ansiosamente la llegada del profeta que le traería el buho que repartía el periódico. Felizmente pagado por su copia reservada del Profeta. La historia fue exactamente donde se esperaba que estuviera, en la primera página.

Niño que vivió Habla!

-Por Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter es un joven muy serio. No es porque sus padres murieron en una horrible noche de Halloween. Es porque el hombre que los traicionó, ayudando al El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quedo libre. Y un hombre inocente fue condenado sin un juicio. Es suficiente como para hacer que el niño que vivió este tan enojado ...

Harry silbó mientras leía. Rita se apego al plan, en su mayor parte, pero ella hizo unos pequeños cambios. Ella tenía un don natural para inventar y dramatizar y no tenía miedo de usar esas armas. Se imaginó que el ministerio estaba sintiendo unas patadas en este momento.

Su reportaje fue bastante sencillo. Harry tenía acceso a la información que pocas personas lo hicieron, y que se ganaba la vida con la difusión de la información. Él le daría exclusivas de vez en cuando si aceptaba ayudarle con esto. Si una historia ocurría y el estaba involucrado, Harry se comprometió a dar su primera entrevista a ella. A cambio, ella se presentaría la información en la forma que el deseara, y no ir a cavar por más. Desde que harry había salido de San Mungo no había dado entrevistar. También prometió no decirle a nadie sobre su forma de Animago - aunque también se negó a decirle lo que sabía.

El Sr. Weasley sabía que esto sucedería, por lo que estaría listo si había una investigación en el trabajo. Afortunadamente, la captura de Pettigrew no tenía nada que ver con sus funciones oficiales, por lo que sería difícil para él que le afectara lo del profeta. Y si alguien hacia caer el problema sobre él, Rita podría tener un seguimiento de la historia.

Mientras que su tutor legal disfrutaba de su trabajo en el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles , no rompería el corazón de Harry, si el hombre encontraba otro empleo. Era mejor, después de todo, en el desempeño de sus funciones, fue apuñalado y fatalmente envenenado por Lucius Malfoy. Hubo dos cursos de larga duración de acción de Harry para evitar esto. La primera Arthur ya no trabajaría para el Ministerio. Y la segunda soltaría a Sirius sin que fuera prófugo.

Mientras Harry estaba más que feliz de ayudar al hombre de cualquier manera posible, fue menos optimista respecto de sabotear su carrera. La única cosa que hizo q Harry tuviera un poco de conciencia fue el hecho de que Arthur dijo que no le importaba su carrera, siempre y cuando la libertad de Sirius estaba en la línea. Se sorprendió Harry que algunas personas consideraran a Arthur Weasley "débil" o "gallina".

Harry leyó todo el artículo tan pronto como pudo . Ron dejó escapar un silbido cuando terminó. "Típica incompetencia que el Ministerio lleva a un grado inconcebible? ¿Por qué no nos dicen lo que realmente pasa en el mundo?"

"Ella no suena como alguien que me gustaría tener de enemigo " dijo Hermione.

Su siguiente clase, de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en realidad no mejoro bajo la administración de Lockhart. Como una especie de deporte desagradable, habían tomado un tiempo para leer con esmero cada capítulo de sus libros. Una vez que se encontraban en clase, comenzaron a hacer preguntas especificas, para obligar al Profesor Lockhart para obtener más detalles sobre cómo derrotó a la variedad de amenazas.

Hermione, que todavía podría haber estado llevando a cabo alguna débil esperanza de que él no fuera un fraude total, con sus preguntas firmo su sentencia. Irónicamente, falseaba en la información o se quedaba pensando mucho tiempo. Nunca fueron directamente a la confrontación, pero al final de la clase Lockhart estaba empapado en sudor. De un modo retorcido, ha aprendido algunas cosas sobre cómo tratar con criaturas oscuras - después de todo, los cuentos en sus libros fueron extraídos de los recuerdos de las personas que realmente hicieron las obras. Cuando se hacia una pregunta que, evidentemente, no se había puesto durante las entrevistas, las fabricaciones de Lockhart fueron dolorosamente obvias.

Cuando Lockhart le pregunto a harry si podía quedarse después de clase, sin embargo, no era para hablar de sus preguntas.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... yo te lo advertí que iba a necesitar mi guía de expertos."

"No estoy seguro de entender de lo que está hablando, señor."

"Leí el artículo del profeta hoy. Muy dramático, y ha llegado en la primera página, pero incursionando en la política... no puede ser bueno para tu carrera en el largo plazo".

"Mi carrera, señor?" Harry decidió que se mantendría tan rígido y formal lo más posible. No haría perder el control de su temperamento y dejaría a este pavo real pavoneándose.

"Como una celebridad. Me alegra ver que finalmente te dieras cuenta de la verdad de mis palabras, pero esto... no es para que te hagas demasiados enemigos, Harry. Especialmente a tu edad tan temprana. Los políticos tienen una gran memoria y pueden aprovechar muchas oportunidades en tu contra. Ahora, he tomado la libertad de elaborar una retracción magistral para ti. "cogió el pergamino cubierto con tinta color lavanda. "Sólo tiene que firmar esto y lo voy a mandar a mi agente de prensa para distribuir y se puede poner este desagradable error fuera de ti. Él accedió a hacerse cargo de esto, de forma gratuita, si estás de acuerdo para almorzar con nosotros esta fin de semana. Ha encontrado un café tan maravilloso que se abrió cerca"

Después de haber dicho sus tres primeras respuestas, Harry interrumpió: "Yo lo siento, señor, pero yo tenía que dar a la Sra. Skeeter una declaración jurada sobre los hechos antes de que se imprima el artículo. No creo que una retracción le agrade mucho. "

Lockhart frunció el ceño. ", pobre chico! No tienes ni idea de que eres un bebé en el bosque. Nunca, nunca, debiste hacer algo así", dijo, moviendo su dedo. "Es casi imposible decir que estás cuerdo al hacer eso!"

"Eso realmente no me importa, señor. Yo sólo le di esa información porque quiero que mi padrino quede en libertad."

"Un hombre que sólo conoces una sola vez?"

"Porque él fue encarcelado por algo que no hizo!" Harry se quebró, su temperamento no podía mas.

Lockhart suspiró. -Harry, esta obsesión con el bien y el mal, sin duda va a hacerle daño a tu carrera. "

"Gracias por su preocupación, profesor. Tengo que salir o voy a llegar tarde a mi clase que viene".

Lockhart le indicó que se fuera, pero se tardo en decirle eso y Harry llego tarde a su clase de transformaciones. McGonagall frunció el ceño y le dijo que fuera a verla después de clase.

Harry se puso tan furioso que la primera piedra se transformo en una pelota de goma que terminó cubierta con picos y de aspecto sospechoso, manchas de color marrón oxidado. Hermione levantó las cejas en él, pero no dijo nada.

Lo hizo, sin embargo, después de la clase Harry subió a la mesa de la profesora McGonagall y sus amigos lo acompañaron .

"Lo siento, llegué tarde, pero el profesor Lockhart me mantuvo después de su clase." Harry fue menos que exitoso en mantener la frustración de su voz.

McGonagall levantó una ceja hacia él. "Yo no era consciente de que estaba teniendo dificultades en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Sr. Potter."

"Yo no tengo problemas profesora. Él quería hablar conmigo sobre el artículo en el Profeta, y cómo tengo que manejar mi carrera como una celebridad."

Hermione ahogo un suspiro, pero los labios de McGonagall se torcieron un poco. "Ya veo. Bueno, también quería verte hoy por eso. La Sra. Granger me ha informado de la reciente donación de... ... realizados en el equipo de la casa Slytherin. Ella tiene una idea de cómo hacer frente a eso, pero ella quería mi aprobación antes de hablar con nadie en el equipo. Aunque aprecio su discreción, sentí que debería ser la próxima para conocer esta idea. Sra. Granger? "

Hermione se mordió el labio. "Bueno, Harry, como ustedes saben, los atletas muggles a veces pueden obtener contratos de patrocinio con empresas que fabrican artículos deportivos o ropa. Yo estaba pensando que quizás podríamos escribir a Nimbus y ver si estarían dispuestos a suministrar las escobas para los campeones del año pasado de Quidditch con escobas nuevas. A cambio, podían tomar fotografías del equipo con sus ropas, la celebración de la copa, cabalgando sobre sus escobas... La publicidad sería tan buena que podrían subir sus costos. "Ella dudó. "Especialmente con ese niño que vivió toda esas cosas."

Harry parpadeó. "Eso es totalmente brillante... Oliver va a darte un beso cuando oiga esto!"

Hermione se volvió de color rojo brillante.

Harry se echó a reír, pensando en la reacción de Draco. Había reclamado siempre a Harry porque era un show-off, ahora lo haría sufrir por ello ... "Una cosa", dijo Harry mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras de Hermione, "Asegúrate de que sólo utilicen imágenes de todos nosotros juntos. Yo no tendría problema si quiere una foto mía, pero quiero que se trate sobre el equipo, no yo. Nos costó a todos nosotros ganar la copa, y Oliver quiere jugar profesionalmente después de su graduación. "

Hermione asintió con impaciencia. "Voy a empezar a escribir la carta hoy".

"Voy a hablar con el director sobre el uso de la Copa de Quidditch en las fotografías", McGonagall-, pero no creo que sea un problema Esta es una solución ingeniosa a una desigualdad irritante, Srita. Granger -. Diez puntos a Gryffindor. "

Hermione estaba prácticamente saltando al salir del salón de clases.

Cuando le explicó el plan para el resto de ellos en el almuerzo, el propio Ron avergonzado por gritar "Eso es genial!" en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Todos los que estaban comiendo en el gran comedor se quedaron mirando la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry suprimió una risa y Ron agachó la cabeza hacia. La cara de Hermione estaba roja, pero por una razón diferente.

Esa noche, Harry se sentía especialmente seguro, por lo que decidió trabajar en algo que había estado posponiendo. Después de que todo el mundo estaba dormido, abrió su baúl y sacó el diario que había escondido en la parte inferior.

Resolver de nuevo sobre la cama, Harry sacó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"Querido diario, mi nombre es Harry Potter."

La tinta se absorbió en la página y reapareció en una nueva configuración: ". Harry Hola, mi nombre es Tom"

Harry sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Sentado allí, en sus manos era un pedazo del alma de Voldemort, una de las anclas que le permiten vivir después de que la maldición asesina rebotó en su cara.

"Hola Tom, nunca he visto un diario que me responde. ¿Cómo lo haces?"

". Debe ser magia sin embargo. ¿Es usted un mago?"

Y así fue durante la mayor parte de la hora. El diario desvió cualquier pregunta acerca de sí mismo o cómo se hizo, mientras que Harry se evitó dar más detalles. Harry finalmente le dio como un mal trabajo. Él deseó buenas noches y cerró la tapa, con el ceño fruncido.

Esta cosa es a la vez consciente de sí mismo y astuto, pensó. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera conseguir alguna información de él acerca de cómo se creó y cómo Tom prevé la creación de los otros Horrocruxes. Se todos los detalles, por no hablar de cómo destruir el anillo, sin perder una mano, pero no creo que voy a recibir mucha ayuda aquí.

Con eso, se puso una bata y en voz baja salió del dormitorio. La sala común estaba desierta, la chimenea estaba a todo para evitar el frío de las paredes de piedra.

Después de Asegurarse de que los sofás y las sillas estaban desocupadas e, Harry se dirigió hacia el fuego. Si la destrucción del diario no hacia ninguna alteración, era de esperar que se le atribuyen al rareza de Hogwarts o a Peeves. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y lanzó el diario en la chimenea, y luego saltó hacia atrás.

Algunas chispas se dispararon como brasas golpeadas y sacados de la leña. Las llamas lamían alrededor de la cubierta, pero él no se prendía. Harry miró con incredulidad por varios minutos antes de que él cogiera el atizador de la chimenea. El diario había estado bajo un infierno y no estaba quemado. Solo un poco humeado el logo de poker en la portada.

Por último, Harry se dio por vencido y enganchó el lomo del libro y lo sacó del fuego. La dejó delante de la chimenea a que se enfríe mientras colgaba el atizador con seguridad. Unos minutos más tarde el diario aún caliente estaba de vuelta en el fondo de su baúl cerrado y Harry estaba mirando el dosel de su cama.

El sueño no fue fácil esa noche.

En los próximos días, el Profeta realizó varias historias relacionadas con el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black. La primera fue una negación pura y simple de que el lío estaba cubierto. Según "fuentes del Departamento de Ley Mágica ', un animago no registrado había sido capturado en realidad. Sin embargo, el asistente informó de que no podían reconocerlo y estaba en un estado perturbado mentalmente. Según los informes, no se quedaría en su forma humana a menos que sea sorprendió, lo que complicó el proceso de identificación.

Después de eso, la inevitable lucha contra los ataques a Harry comenzó. 'Funcionario del Ministerio de la tercera edad empezaron a hablar con otros periodistas (no Rita, por supuesto - que sabía que no debía molestar a la gallina de los huevos de oro ,) que Harry era delirante, y la búsqueda para liberar a Black era por un extraño sentido de culpabilidad sobre la muerte de sus padres. Ese comentario llevó a Harry a que rompiera el plato de su desayuno.

A finales de la semana, otras publicaciones habían tomado relevo. Viernes por la mañana, Luna recibió un periódico de gran espesor enrollado de un búho. Ella lo leyó, sonrió en sueños, y se lo entregó a Harry. Fue doblado y abierto en un artículo específico.

Evidentemente, El Quisquilloso estaba en el acto, y contó con una pieza histórica sobre el encarcelamiento de Sirius, señalando las muchas irregularidades en la forma en que su caso fue juzgado - o más bien no lo era. Lo que sorprendió a Harry fue el carácter directo y no de fantasía, del artículo. Tenía una clara línea de tiempo de los hechos, un desglose jurídico bien escrito, y no una sola mención de Crumple-Cacho Snorkacks. Harry se quedó mirando a Luna.

"Le dije a papá sobre el artículo," dijo. "Él no está, normalmente, como para llevar a historias como esta, pero está molesto con el Ministerio por suprimir su exposición acerca de su alianza secreta con los clanes de Vampiro".

Harry ni siquiera reacciono, acabo de entregar el documento a Hermione cuando empezó a farfullar. Ron amortiguado una tos que sonaba sospechoso cuando Ginny le dio un codazo.

"Eso fue una cosa Linda de tu parte," dijo Neville en voz baja.

Luna se volvió hacia él, sus ojos parecían mirar a lo pasado. Neville se aclaró la garganta. "Los cinco de ustedes han actuado mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona que he conocido. Es muy extraño no ser tratado como un bicho raro, pero creo que lo prefiero." Volvió a comer su desayuno como Neville sólo se sonrojaba.

"Esto está realmente bien investigado", dijo Hermione con voz tenue. Harry supuso que se sentía obligado a ofrecer una rama de olivo. Había pasado una semana poco tranquila hasta que luna le dio ese periódico

Luna se volvió y ladeó la cabeza a Hermione. "No es muy interesante, supongo, pero a veces ponen anuncios de servicio público."

"Anuncios de servicio público?" Ginny le preguntó a su amiga. Compartir clases había traído a las niñas, incluso más cerca.

"El público debe saber qué tipo de gente está trabajando en el Ministerio, aunque no deberían de hacerlo? Se podría pensar que la Alianza podría instalar marionetas vampiro más inteligente sin embargo." Luna preguntó en un tono distraído antes de que ella siguiera comiendo.

El sábado, Oliver retraso su práctica habitual hasta después de los fotógrafos que habían capturado a los Leones de Gryffindor en todo su esplendor. Los hombres de la Nimbus Carreras Broom Company estaban allí también, y estaban muy emocionados y no solo por patrocinar al equipo. Un hombre le preguntó a Harry si le podía dar un autógrafo para su hijo, que le hizo un poco incómodo. El niño que vivió lo disimulo y sonrió mientras escribía, pero entonces le paso la fotografía de Oliver y el resto del equipo que lo firme también. El hombre se rió entre dientes al recibir la imagen de nuevo, pero también Harry asintió con la cabeza como diciendo que entendía.

Oliver estaba tan contento con las escobas nuevas que incluso dejó aflojar el trabajo para el resto en la práctica. En verdad, todos ustedes necesitan practicar el vuelo para acostumbrarse a las nuevas escobas. Los gemelos Weasley estaban tan emocionados con sus escobas que estaban relajientos, Oliver les obligó a permanecer serio durante toda la sesión de fotografías, bajo pena de muerte, o peor - la expulsión del equipo. Ahora que estaban viendo exactamente lo rápido que las escobas nuevas podría ir, ya que hasta zumbaban las gradas.

La cereza del pastel, sin embargo, llegó el lunes siguiente. Nimbus había puesto un anuncio muy grande en la tercera página del Daily Prophet. Presentaba un cuadro de los Leones de Gryffindor, alineados con sus escobas y mirando muy serios, con la leyenda "Nimbus Escoba de Carrera para competición - Patrocinadores orgulloso de los Leones de Gryffindor, 1992 Quidditch Copa de Campeones"

Oliver posó con Fred y George a cada lado del capitan, no confiando de tenerlos al lado. Funcionó en su mayor parte. Pero de vez en cuando, uno de los gemelos en la fotografía sonrían exageradamente, o utilizaban dos dedos para poner 'orejas de conejo' a Oliver.

Si Oliver estaba molesto por esto, no lo demostró. Harry supuso que estaba acostumbrado a ellos por ahora.

Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, fue un poco más expresivo. Él estaba sentado por detrás de Harry y lanzó su periódico sobre la mesa, pasando muy cerca del tocino. "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, Potter?"

"Creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, Malfoy-replicó Harry con frialdad mientras se volvía de nuevo a su plato.

"No tiene nada de malo simplemente se nivelaron las cosas", observó Ron sabiamente. "Ahora que realmente podría tener que confiar en sus propias habilidades, y no aterrorizarse". Él se convirtió también un poco para poder ver el cabello rubio del Slytherin y su guardaespaldas omnipresente.

"Por lo menos estoy en un equipo", se burló Draco.

"Compraste tu lugar, más bien," Hermione le corrigió.

"... La defensa de tu novio, Granger? Que supone te tendrás que conformarte con un pobre."

Ginny inmediatamente agarró el brazo de Ron. Lo último que necesitaba era un altercado con todos los profesores viendo en la mesa alta. Draco frunció el ceño y Harry sabía que el muchacho estaba esperando por más de una reacción. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se postraban detrás de Draco como de costumbre, algunas de las serpientes jóvenes estaban viendo con atención a la mesa de Gryffindor. Muchos de ellos tenían las manos en los bolsillos.

Draco debe haber sido decepcionado por la falta de reacción, ya que pasó a usar más frases para molestar. "Veo que has contratado a Luna Lovegood para tu pequeño grupo de inadaptados, Potter. ¿Qué te pasa, Lovegood? ¿No piensas , o simplemente eres tan patética que buscas como desesperada amigos?.

"Cállate Malfoy!" Neville gruñó. La voz del chico normal de voz suave, hizo eco a través de la Gran Sala. "Ella vale por diez de ustedes!"

Harry sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Eso fue francamente peculiar, que saliera de la boca de Neville.

Luna sonrió distraídamente a Draco, que le pareció provocarlo aún más.

"Nada que decir, Lovegood? Has perdido tu lengua? O ... perdido la cabeza? Seguro te lanzaron un cruciatos" En la última parte, Draco dio a Neville una mirada desagradable.

Harry vio como la sangre drenaba la cara de su amigo. En un instante Neville estaba de pie, y luego saltó sobre la mesa, dando un paso en un plato de huevos revueltos. En el instante siguiente, estaba en el aire, y aterrizó en Draco Malfoy como una tonelada de ladrillos, golpeando al niño al suelo. Los codos de Neville estaban trabajando como pistones y golpeó varias veces la cara de Draco antes de que Crabbe y Goyle, incluso pudieran hacer algo. Varios estudiantes de Slytherin levantaron de un salto con varas en las manos, pero Neville y su objetivo estaban fuera de su línea de visión. Harry palmeó su varita, mientras que Ron agarró la pierna de Goyle antes de que pudiera darle a Neville una patada en la cabeza.

Las cosas estaban empezando a salirse de control cuando la varita del profesor Dumbledore dejó escapar un ruido como un trueno, lo que hizo saltar a todo el mundo. El Profesor Snape ya estaba en movimiento, con McGonagall medio paso detrás de ellos. Harry y Ron ayudaron a sacar a Neville de sus pies mientras Crabbe y Goyle tardíamente ayudaban a su líder.

Draco parecía que había sido atropellado por una manada de hipogrifos. Tenía un ojo ennegrecido hinchado y cerrado, mientras que el otro parpadeaba como fuera de foco. Ambas fosas nasales estaban ensangrentadas y tenía un labio partido.

Profesor Snape le echó un vistazo a Draco y se volvió hacia el Gryffindor. Con Su varita en la mano y por un instante, Harry pensó que iba a soltarle algún hechizo. La propia varita de Harry estaba en su mano con los nudillos blancos y era una fracción de Segundo lo que se tardaría en gritar "¡Protego!" en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Ser el primero en usar la magia, incluso un hechizo defensivo, no les ayudaría.

Todo pendía de un hilo hasta que Snape domino su rabia. "Esta conducta es imperdonable! Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor y la detención de una semana, Longbottom."

"Él fue provocado!" Ron protestó. "Malfoy vino aquí para una pelea. Esta loco solo busca problemas!"

La cara de Snape se hizo aún más roja, pero fue cortado antes de que pudiera decir nada.

"Mientras que no debería haber violencia entre ustedes, me gustaría saber qué comentarios precipitó este incidente, con el Sr. Malfoy." la voz del profesor Dumbledore estaba en calma, pero sin embargo, parecía llevar una ligera ventaja a la misma.

Draco vaciló. Harry sabía que a alguien pondría al tanto de lo que sucedió a Frank y Alice Longbottom, los comentarios de Draco estaban más allá de los límites. Eran especialmente imperdonables como los de su tía Bellatrix Draco fue uno de los responsables de su condición, y fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por ello. "no entiendo lo que quiere decir, señor director."

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y Harry se preguntó si él estaba usando Legilimancia en el niño. No es mi problema, Harry concluyó con ironía. "Muy bien, señor Malfoy," acordó Dumbledore: " sus palabras fueron tan vergonzosas que no se pueden repetir, entonces creo que treinta puntos deben ser reducidos de Slytherin también. ¿No le parece, profesor Snape? "

"Yo ... ver, si señor director," acordó Snape, mirando como si hubiera comido un limón entero.

"Muy bien. Todos debemos volver a nuestros asientos respectivos antes de que nuestro desayuno este completamente frío. Sr. Longbottom, le informare a la profesora Sprout para que baya después de la cena esta noche para comenzar su detención."

Neville tosió. -Sí, señor. "Harry sabía que el trabajo de la profesora Sprout era mucho más preferible que lo que Snape le hubiera hecho.

El ambiente fue sometido después de eso. Neville estaba mirando a su plato, probablemente pensando en sus padres. Todo el mundo estaba tratando de hacer conversación ligera y no sacar más atención a su reacción.

Harry notó que Luna estaba mirando a Neville. Esto no era una de sus miradas vacías de costumbre. De hecho, ella lo miraba muy fijamente. Parecía estar con el ceño fruncido, que era casi imposible para ella. Comió mecánicamente, viendo esto inusualmente en Luna. Ginny le dio un codazo en la mesa y él asintió para indicar que lo había notado. Hermione estaba explicando a Ron cómo los atletas muggles utilizan promociones de productos.

Harry reflexionó el comportamiento reciente de Luna al salir de sus clases de la mañana. Estaba a punto de darle un toque en el hombro y apenas le pregunto, un enfoque que trabajó cerca de un tercio del tiempo, cuando ella murmuró algo. Probablemente estaba hablando con ella misma, y si Harry había estado más lejos de distancia, sin duda habría percibido su susurro: "Al menos no tendré que cambiar mis iniciales".

Harry tropezó en la escalera y casi se estrelló contra ella.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras se recuperaba. Sonrió cuando Ginny se llevo a Luna que estaba muy distraída por la mañana. Bueno, pensó, Neville no pudo haber matado a un dragón, pero le hizo mierda la cara a Draco.

HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 20 ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO ;)

PLEASE OJALA SE PUEDAN DAR UNA VUELTA POR MI PROPIA HISTORIA EL DESTINO OSCURO ;)


	3. CAPITULO21

CAPITULO21

Esa noche, Neville recibió una bienvenida de héroe en la sala común de Gryffindor, que más bien lo avergonzó. Percy, sin embargo, resultó ser la excepción ante el suceso. El prefecto Weasley parecía deleitarse en su papel de aguafiestas oficial y comenzó a reprender a Neville en frente de todos. Esto le valió Percy algunas amotinadas miradas de sus compañeros de casa, que él no hizo caso.

Como Harry vio a su amigo en la tristeza después del regaño de Percy, finalmente se rompió. "¡Muy bien Nev lo has hecho increíble mira que ponerle la cara así a Draco!" -gruñó cuando se puso en pie. "tú y yo tenemos que hablar un poquito, ahora mismo!" soltó percy con una cara de pocos amigos y Con esto arrastró a Harry hacia el agujero del retrato.

Percy era un poco más alto que Harry, pero se dejó caer en una postura relajada. En el pasillo, llevo a Harry a una alcoba y se volvió hacia Percy, lanzando sus ropas arrugadas.

"Muy bien", dijo Harry con frialdad. "No te gusta eso eh". Toda persona tiene derecho a su opinión. Pero cuando tu comienzas a atacar a mis amigos, eres un total imbécil al hablar mal de ellos ¿Me he expresado con claridad, Percival?"

"No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo, Potter-replicó Percy. "Longbottom cometió una falta grave enfrente de toda la escuela. Ese tipo de conducta es inaceptable para cualquier persona."

Harry suspiró con disgusto y sacudió la cabeza. "¿te has preguntado porque longbootn perdió los estribos? ¿Por lo menos has puesto atención a eso? ¿o eres tan incompetente para no razonar por ti mismo?"

Percy empezó a abrir la boca, pero se detuvo. Él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Harry, esperando.

"Déjame contarte una pequeña historia, Percy, que comenzó poco después de que mis padres fueron asesinados," dijo Harry con voz plana. "Un grupo de mortífagos allanaron la casa Longbottom. Estaban tratando de saber exactamente lo que pasó con Voldemort, ya que no creían que había desaparecido. Los Longbottom eran Aurores respetados y contados los mortífagos que sabían lo que estaba pasando realmente. Usaron la maldición Cruciatus en los Longbottom hasta que fueron expulsados completamente fuera de sus mentes. Ellos han estado en atención mental por mucho tiempo en San Mungo desde entonces. Neville los visita de vez en cuando, pero por lo que cualquier persona pueda decir, ni siquiera saben que él es su hijo. "

la cara de Percy se había puesto pálida al oír esto, pero su expresión también creció desconcertado. "¿Qué tiene esto que ver con lo que pasó hoy?"

"Los Mortifagos, que fueron capturados y sentenciados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, Harry continuó," fueron dirigidos por Bellatrix Lestrange, la tía de Draco Malfoy por el lado de su madre. Esta mañana, cuando Draco estaba burlándose de Luna, decidió lanzarle un insulto a neville hablándole de sus padres y lo débil que eran". Harry asintió con la cabeza en la satisfacción cuando vio sorprendido a Percy, con una expresión de enojo e indignacion. "Exactamente - en los días de su padre, podría haber impugnado a draco ante los tribunales para un duelo a muerte por hacer un comentario como ese."

Percy respiró hondo. "Yo - yo no sabía las circunstancias, Neville aún necesita controlar su temperamento en el futuro, pero tengo que admitir que en este caso fue gravemente provocado.." No hubo una disculpa implícita en sus palabras Harry sabia que esa actitud le costaba.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Sabía que no habrías llegado a eso si supieras todas las circunstancias." Fue un cumplido y no ambiguo también. Hizo una pausa y luego le tendió la mano.

Percy frunció el ceño por un momento, y luego se la estrechó. "Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Será mejor que vuelvas a la sala común antes del toque de queda."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y regresó al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuando regresó, encontró a todo el mundo todavía reunidos en la sala común, hablando con entusiasmo. Los gemelos habían establecido un grupo de apuestas sobre la mesa, entre otras cosas, "cuantas veces Harry golpearía a Percy". Cuando Harry volvió solo, el dinero de inmediato comenzó a cambiar de manos. Él gruñó tan pronto como él entendía lo que estaba pasando. Si Percy se entera de esto, los progresos que había hecho se perderían y se haría mas difícil tratarlo.

A medida que se acercó, vio el sofá lleno y comenzó a buscar una silla vacía. Los enfrentamientos cualquier tipo tienden a dejarle un poco agotado. Es posible que los tipos no-violentos fueran aún peores, ya que no hubo liberación física de su tensión muscular. Luna parecía darse cuenta de la situación de Harry, porque ella se levantó de su asiento entre Ginny y Neville.

"Oye", Harry se opuso, "tú no tienes que" Cerró la boca cuando Luna le dio un pequeño masaje y luego se dejó caer en el regazo de Neville. "No importa - Luna, gracias!" Harry reprimió una sonrisa al ver la expresión congelada en el rostro de Neville. Al sentarse, Harry notó que Ginny estaba ahogando una risa también.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y trató de organizar sus pensamientos. "tratar a, Percy le había hecho entender algunas cosas. Así que es del todo irritante solo había que tratarlo, Se dirigió principalmente a los gemelos y Ron, pero se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, y, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los Gryffindors se fueron alejando a asistir a sus trabajos escolares, ahora que la emoción parecía haber terminado. "Ya que estamos todos aquí, también debemos, eh, la práctica de nuestros deberes, ya saben."

Con eso, todos ellos sacaron un libro, pero pronto sus ojos se cerraron en lugar de abrir, ya que comenzaron su Oclumancia con ejercicios. Harry probando cada uno de ellos, observando su progreso. Ron era un poco más estable e incluso Ginny comenzaba a mostrar cierta resistencia a él. Hermione frunció el ceño y girando un poco la cabeza de vez en cuando, así que parecía que estaba probando a sus amigos también.

Harry había dado algún pensamiento para que sus amigos intentaran a dominar la Oclumancia. Les iba poder decir todo de forma individual cuando sus defensas crecieran y fueran seguras. Pero las personas que estaban siendo algo abiertas era probable que se sintieran excluidos en cierta medida. Si bien esos sentimientos podría motivarlos a trabajar más duro, Harry estaba reacio a hacer cualquier cosa que haría que sus amigos se sientan incómodos a su alrededor o entre sí. También existía la posibilidad de que se sentirían traicionados cuando descubrieran la verdad sobre él y sus manipulaciones. Ya es bastante malo si decidían que no querían tener nada que ver con él después de eso, pero sería peor si uno a uno al contarles se fueran separando de él. También haría más difícil si la mitad de ellos de repente odiaban a Harry y no podía decir el resto de ellos por qué.

Además, también retrasar lo inevitable era en parte por todo lo sucedido recientemente, eso solo le daba más tiempo , era mucho pedir?

Harry negó con la cabeza para despejarse de pensamientos morbosos. Ellos todavía estaban vivos, y era por qué había vuelto, ¿no? Mejor Ginny casada con Michael Corner o Thomas Dean que estar en ese patio en ruinas, torturada hasta la muerte a causa de su estupidez. Es mejor ver a Ron y Hermione casados y tomaran camino de sus propias vidas que muertos después de que harry no pudiera ayudarlos. Luna y Neville, incluso podrían tener una oportunidad juntos en esta línea de tiempo, siempre que no se enredaran las cosas tan mal. Aun cuando muriera junto con Voldemort , dejaría atrás un mundo mucho mejor y más feliz. Lo importante era asegurarse de que la profecía se cumpliera con la destrucción de Voldemort. ¿Qué pasaría después de eso. Su parte se llevaría a cabo y que pasaría con el resto?

Harry suspiró y apoyó su dolorida cabeza hacia delante en su palma de la mano y plantó los codos en las rodillas. Sabía que sus pensamientos estaban fuera de control, pero a veces acababa tan condenadamente cansado de todo. Las ruedas del destino podrían molerlo tan finamente como los de la justicia.

Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse cuando Ginny le puso la mano en el hombro. Saltó un poco y se volvió hacia ella. Ella retiró su mano, pero sus ojos estaban cuestionando. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba molesto? Harry se preguntó, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa asimétrica. Él se recostó en los cojines cuando ella cerró los ojos otra vez. Harry respiró hondo. Eliminar todo de su mente esta vez sí le costó trabajo.

Los artículos sobre Sirius continuaron, a pesar de que estaban empezando a ser menos frecuentes. El Ministerio se negaba a divulgar ninguna información, y a los miembros de la prensa se le negaron las entrevistas al prisionero "por razones de seguridad". Los reporteros estaban merodeando por la noticia, pero el Ministerio todavía los evadía.

Harry y Hermione investigaron la posibilidad de simplemente contratar a un abogado para presentar una apelación en nombre de Sirius. Era un poco sorprendente la forma primitiva del sistema de apelaciones en el mundo mágico. No se han encontrado cláusulas que garantizaban un acceso de los reclusos condenados a un abogado. En un momento, un asistente erróneamente condenado podría desafiar a su opresor a un duelo para obtener una reparación legal, pero la derogación del código dio por cerrado el duelo como opción.

Hermione había sacado a harry de un sueño complaciente donde implicaba a Fudge en un duelo oficial y le daba una patada en el culo al político sin espinas a cambio de la libertad de Sirius.

El sistema mágico legal parecía asumir que no había manera de que pudiera cometer un error y condenar al hombre equivocado. Por supuesto, con todos los medios mágicos que existen para llegar a la verdad, sería difícil para ellos hacerlos quedar mal ante la corte. Al parecer, el encarcelamiento de facto de Sirius Black fue un precedente bastante inusual en la ley Mágica. Eso hizo que los poderes fueran más culpables de su encarcelamiento. Más importante aún, es probable que llegara a extremos aún mayores para evitar admitir su error.

"Podría ser más fácil comenzar a investigar la cárcel-breaks", dijo Harry finalmente con un gemido.

Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Hermione se quedó pensativa e inmediatamente le empezó a gritar que no era gracioso. "Estoy empezando a preguntarse si existe un medio legal para hacer esto, si la gente en el Ministerio se va a celebrar por completo en régimen de incomunicación", reflexionó Hermione.

"Me preocupa que tienen algo más planeado", murmuró Harry.

Él pensó que podrían incluso implantar testimonios o pruebas falsas. "He estado pensando en la gente q por otras razones quiere a Sirius encerrado, Él es ahora el último de los black, y hay una fortuna considerable que esta cancelada mientras este en Azkaban. Él tiene un primo, Nymphadora, que es un Auror , pero su madre lo ah desheredado formalmente antes de morir. Su prima Bellatrix esta en Azkaban también, pero su otra prima Narcisa es madre de Draco. "

los ojos de Hermione salieron desviados. "Así que si él muere en la cárcel, Narcissa Malfoy recibiría la herencia Black?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Puede ser que tenga miedo de hacer cualquier cosa abierta para matarlo, pero entre el frío y los dementores, Azkaban no es un lugar saludable para estar. Si muere de algo así, no podrían plantear tantas preguntas, ¿verdad? "

Hermione tenía una apariencia enferma en su rostro. -Harry, eso es horrible! "

"¿puedes imaginarlo, traicionar y matar a tu propia familia? y Malfoy sobornara al Ministerio para garantizar que obtuvo su dinero?"

Hermione se veía como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Harry sintió que debía decirle a Hermione que no perdiera su tiempo en la búsqueda de algo q no iban a lograr hacer, él y Ron se reunieron con los gemelos un par de noches antes de su cumpleaños y enviaron a los estudiantes de cuarto año a Hogsmeade. Harry les dio una pequeña pila de galeones y Ron una grave amenaza que él personalmente les daría una paliza a los dos si su regalo era una basura en cualquier manera o forma. Neville estaba caminando por ahí y se ofreció a ayudar con la paliza - el golpeteo de Malfoy había dado el niño antes tímido, un poco de arrogancia cuando caminaba. Eso, por supuesto, desaparecía cuando Luna estaba cerca..

Los gemelos le guiñaron un ojo y desaparecieron misteriosamente poco después. Harry sabía que estaban usando el Mapa del Merodeador y el pasadizo secreto a Honeydukes, por lo que no estaba preocupado sinceramente por ellos que los descubran. Él no quería prestarles su capa de invisibilidad. No estaba seguro de volverla a ver si se las prestaba y dejar que los bromistas la usen, donde se almacenan el napalm y los petardos.

Él y Ron estaban un poco nerviosos mientras esperaban que Fred y George volvieran. A veces, se apagaban al pensar si los gemelos les traerían el regalo adecuando. Cuando de pronto bailaba en la sala común, su sonrisa hizo caer el estomago de harry. Uno de ellos con indiferencia lanzó una pequeña caja a Ron.

"Ya está. Ahora vamos a ver si nos hemos ganado una paliza, oh hermano mío", sonó Fred.

"Tal vez deberíamos dar un paso atrás por lo que tendremos un poco de ventaja", dijo George dramáticamente.

Los temores de Harry resultaron infundados cuando Ron soltó la caja abierta. Dentro había un medallón de oro en forma de libro. Se abre para revelar un pequeño espejo y un lugar para arreglar una foto. Harry había hecho una copia de la foto de grupo, la foto q había tomado Colins y la hizo lo más pequeña posible hasta que cupiera en la abertura.

"¿ Harrikins ickle tenemos que dormir con un ojo abierto esta noche?" Fred le preguntó.

Harry sonrió como Ron cerró el medallón y lo reemplazó en el cuadro. "No, ustedes dos han hecho muy bien. Estoy casi apenado por dudar de ustedes."

"Hacer siempre lo inesperado Harry, eso es algo que George y yo aprendimos de los Merodeadores," dijo Fred en la voz como de sabio.

"Los Merodeadores?" -Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Los bromistas maravillosos, multi-talentos de antaño, mi buen hombre", explicó George en una gran voz. "Ellos estuvieron en Howgarts antes que nosotros, pero su legado permanece y Fred y yo estamos orgullosos de mantener sus tradiciones de travesuras excelencia."

"¿Saben ustedes quiénes eran?" -Preguntó Ron.

"No," dijo Fred moviendo la cabeza. "Sólo sus apodos, Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano."

Harry se sintió tentado por un momento pero eso involucraba que uno de sus héroes fue encerrado en Azkaban así que mejor no dijo nada.

Ginny y Luna hicieron una tarjeta para ponerla con el regalo que todos ellos habían firmado. Ron y Neville se sentían como que debería haber aportado más, hasta que Harry señaló bien podría ser un medallón que se convirtiera en un pollo de goma.

Por supuesto, Harry no estaba por encima de maniobrar las cosas para que Ron que estaba sentado junto a Hermione en la sala común cuando Harry dio un codazo al chico y le pasó la caja con la tarjeta.

Ron miró horrorizado cuando abrió el relicario y rápidamente se echó a llorar. Él acarició tímidamente el brazo y le aseguró que si ella lo odiaba podrían conseguir algo más - él estaba seguro de que los gemelos habían mantenido el recibo. Ron gritó cuando de pronto lo agarró por el cuello en un abrazo apretado.

Ella lo dejó ir después de un par de minutos, y se limpio los ojos. "Lo siento", dijo con voz temblorosa. "Debes pensar que estoy loca".

"No," dijo Luna. "tú nunca tuviste amigos que te regalaran algo así, ¿verdad?"

La cabeza de Hermione rompió a un lado y miraba a la chica de cabello rubio.

Luna le devolvió la mirada, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Harry notó que su mano derecha apoyada en el antebrazo de Neville. "No es difícil de adivinar. Nunca he tenido amigos antes de venir a Hogwarts tampoco. Harry parece haber recogido un montón de gente interesante en conjunto, no es cierto?"

Harry parpadeó y tragó saliva. Esta Luna fue un poco más perspicaz, o tal vez fue sólo más abierta con sus percepciones. "Tal vez sólo reconozco la calidad de personas cuando los veo", respondió en un tono de voz empollona. Todos se rieron de eso y Harry sintió que su estómago se aflojaba.

"Bueno, yo agradezco esto -a todos ustedes," dijo Hermione mientras se soltó bruscamente de Ron y se sonrojó. "Yo - Yo tenía algunos amigos en la escuela - antes - pero sólo parecían interesados en que yo les ayudara con sus tareas."

"Y sabemos cómo odias ayudar a la gente con sus deberes", bromeó Ron.

Hermione resopló y apartó la mirada. "Supongo que quieres que termine este ensayo, entonces?" -preguntó con aspereza-.

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Voy a salir del paso."

La cabeza de Hermione rompió la vuelta y miró a Ron con incredulidad.

Ron miró la miro a los ojos y le respondió en un tono realista. "Si tú tienes alguna duda acerca de si estamos simplemente por obtener ayuda, entonces yo preferiría que no me ayudaras." Fue una de las cosas más tranquila y más madura que Harry podía recordar de esta versión de Ron.

Hermione tenía una mirada afectada en su rostro. "Ron, yo no lo decía en serio, no en serio. Yo estaba bromeando."

Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente. -Lo sé, pero yo no quiero que haya ninguna duda tampoco. Tú no tienes que comprar nuestra amistad y lo sabes. "

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo. Finalmente Harry se puso un poco incómodo y se alejó, con tos discreta.

Después de la cena del día siguiente, Ginny acorralo a Harry en el pasillo fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Eso fue muy bonito lo que has hecho", dijo.

"Lo que hice?"

"Sé que Ron no podía permitirse el lujo de ese medallón," dijo Ginny, encorvada hacia el-; no me trates de engañar.

Harry se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo. "Yo eh suministrado los galeones, Ron y Neville convencieron 'a los gemelos a ir a buscar por cada negocio."

"Pero tu le compraste eso."

"Bueno, ella ha estado pasando mucho tiempo en la investigación jurídica de Sirius", explicó Harry

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. "Y luego te aseguraste que Ron se lo diera."

Harry sonrió, un poco tímidamente. Esperando que Ginny se conformara con eso.

"¿Por qué estás tratando de arreglar a Hermione con mi hermano, de todas las personas?"

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Se preguntó qué tan transparente fue su maniobra. ¿Todo el mundo lo había notado? Pensó eso hasta que se vio obligado a responder unas preguntas incomodas. "Ron no es tan malo", dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Ginny frunció el ceño hacia él. "No es eso lo que quiero decir, ustedes dos son los más inteligentes de nosotros, Me preguntaba por qué precisamente Ron se lo tenía que dar -" se fue apegando a una conclusión obvia.

No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación, Harry reflexionó que su cara quemada fría y caliente.

"Bueno, luna y yo pensamos que estás haciendo bien", respondió.

¿Por qué me dices eso? Se preguntó.

"Me gusta Hermione como amiga -. Pero, eh, ambos tienden a preocuparse mucho, ya sabes Ron es bueno para eso.."

"Sí, él nunca se preocupa por nada, excepto de Quidditch," acordó Ginny, poniendo los ojos grandes. Ella miró a la izquierda y a la derecha por el pasillo. "Bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que la gente se pregunta lo que nos pasó." Con eso se agarró la muñeca de Harry y lo llevó hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Harry se preguntó, nervioso, mientras daba la contraseña.

Una semana más tarde, Sirius Black estaba en las noticias otra vez. El Ministerio informó de que el hombre se había escapado de Azkaban de alguna manera, probablemente recurriendo a la magia más oscura.

Harry se sentó, aturdido, mientras leía el Profeta.

... Esto sólo muestra que el hombre es verdaderamente culpable de los delitos que fue acusado, "dijo un alto funcionario del Ministerio," y esto se espera que ponga esos rumores ridículos para descansar. "

Harry leyó el resto del artículo, que era básicamente una nueva historia en esta línea del tiempo. La inclinación del artículo era que a medida que las esperanzas de su liberación se desvanecieron, el mago oscuro se desesperó y se fue por su cuenta por medio de un poco de magia hasta ahora desconocida.

Harry se quedó mirando el plato, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando otros leían la historia.

"Bueno, al menos logro salir, ¿verdad Harry?" -Preguntó Ron, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

"Sólo tenemos la palabra del periódico," Harry murmuró.

Hermione frunció el ceño entonces quedó sin aliento. "¿Crees que lo han desaparecido?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Ellos qué?" -Preguntó Ron.

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada de preocupación antes de contestar. "Hice un informe sobre América Latina cuando estaba en la escuela muggle", explicó Hermione. "Las personas que no están de acuerdo con el gobierno tienden a desaparecer - no hay registros, no hay detenidos, simplemente se desvanecen en medio de la noche la mayoría de ellos son asesinados por su propio gobierno.."

"El Ministerio no haría eso!" Ron abrió la boca, horrorizado.

"Ron", dijo Harry con cansancio ", te dije que el padre de Draco hizo una gran cantidad de sobornos y fue capaz de mantenerse al margen de Azkaban. ¿Cuántas personas crees que asesinarían a un mortífago?"

"Harry", susurró Ron, "Papá trabaja allí no -asi que no podía ..."

"No creo que todo el gobierno sea corrupto, Ronald-dijo Hermione con paciencia", y no creo que Harry este diciendo eso. "

"Pero yo no voy a confiar ciegamente si puedo evitarlo", insistió Harry. "No creo que el señor Weasley estaría en desacuerdo con esa actitud tampoco. ¿Recuerdas cómo sospecho que estaba a punto de ser enviado el auror Shacklebolt a Italia?"

Ron asintió, pero su rostro estaba preocupado todavía.

-Harry, que en realidad podrían haber escapado demasiados ", dijo Hermione. "Estamos haciendo algunas suposiciones aquí."

"¿Pero por qué iba a escapar cuando la gente finalmente hace preguntas sobre su caso?" Neville pidió.

"No sabemos si es aún consciente de ello", dijo Harry. "No he sido capaz de verlo después de esa primera reunión." alrededor de la primera vez, tomó la constatación de que Colagusano estaba de viaje a Hogwarts con Harry a lo mejor Sirius arriesgo su alma en contra de los dementores para ayudarte. Y a sabiendas de que Peter era un animago, los guardias sería más sospechoso de un perro grande que de pronto apareció.

Harry caminó por el resto del día en una nube de temor, duda, y la preocupación. La peor parte, por supuesto, fue su total impotencia para hacer algo acerca de la situación. ¿Qué demonios fue el objetivo de viajar al pasado sólo para tener que ver como las cosas se ponen mal otra vez en las y más dramático? la muerte de Sirius en su vida anterior parecía anunciar el comienzo de los días oscuros. ¿Es que va a pasar incluso antes en este tiempo? Tenía toda su intromisión más que acelerada? .

¿Fue el destino que algunas arpías vengativas resentían por su intromisión? ¿Iba a responder por lo que las cosas van al infierno aún más rápido en esta ocasión? Por primera vez, Harry comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que realmente podía perder. Se preguntó si había alguna manera de que él podría tomar a sus amigos y salir del país, tal vez emigrar a los Estados Unidos o Australia ... un lugar que nunca había oído hablar de Voldemort o la Profecía maldita. Por supuesto que sería casi imposible convencer a todos los Weasley para salir del país. Por no hablar de los padres de Hermione, Neville, y el padre de Luna. ¿Podría dejar a Hagrid y el personal de Hogwarts a su suerte? ¿Los estudiantes de fuera de Gryffindor no merecen escapar de su destino así?

En resumen, Harry estaba mal y verdaderamente atrapado.

Condenación.

Esa noche, los ejercicios de Harry de Oclumancia lo hicieron calmar un poco su mente. Sus sueños decidieron jugar un popurrí de algunos de los grandes éxitos de su subconsciente. Observó Cedric y Sirius morir Y a continuación, Dumbledore. Vio a Hermione caer delante de una maldición destinada a Ron, Ron vio hacer lo mismo para sí mismo. Observó Hogwarts quemar y morir a Ginny, que fue más cruel de todos - no había estado allí, para su vergüenza eterna, y él no podía tener recuerdos de ese horror - pero su subconsciente decidió llenar los espacios en blanco. Vio su cuerpo desgarrado y maltratado en el suelo, retorciéndose cuando Draco la maldijo. El brillo de su varita emitidos en relieve sus rasgos demoníacos, como él mismo reducido a su ...

Harry se despertó para encontrarse en el aire, después de haber salido de su cama. El dosel flojo y estaba volando por la habitación como la explosión nórdica en llamas. Harry dio un grito de rabia al darse cuenta de que estaba más allá del silencio, su cama estaba encantada. Apenas logró saltar y rodó en cuclillas en el centro de la habitación.

Harry se levantó temblando a sus pies y agarró su varita de la mesita de noche. Un encanto de disarmos murmuró restaurado el edredón, y volver a otro conectado a la cubierta rota. Su pijama estaba empapada de sudor y Harry sintió que acababa de correr un maratón. Se tardó más de media hora bajo la ducha más caliente de lo que podía soportar antes de que el temblor en sus manos, empezara a disminuir.

Horas más tarde, Harry los llevó sin piedad en la carrera por la mañana. Cuando peleo con Ron, casi le rompió las costillas a su amigo cuando fue descuidado con un bloque. El muchacho lo miró mientras trataba de obtener su viento de nuevo.

"Se trata de matarme, Harry?"

"Tienes que tomarte esto en serio. Puede salvar tu vida algún día," gruñó Harry.

Ron frunció el ceño. Esperaba que fuera broma eso que dijo pero vio su cara diferente. "¿Quieres decirme lo que te molesta?"

"No puedo, Ron, no hasta que aprendas a mantener tu Oclumancia y no dejar que se escape algo de lo que piensas cada vez que te aburres." La voz de Harry sonaba tanto cansado e irritado a la vez.

Ron se estremeció de nuevo como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y Harry bruscamente se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

"Lo siento compañero. Tuve una noche muy mala,. Pero no es contra ti.

"Mejor yo que las chicas, Harry. Yo, al menos, no hare nada al respecto." El apretó el hombro de Harry y reanudo el combate. El comentario de Ron recordó Harry de algo sin embargo. Cortó la práctica de artes marciales y los llevó de vuelta al lago en un trote rápido.

Pronto se presentó en la orilla y Harry reunió a un pequeño montón de piedras.

-Muy bien. Vamos a trabajar en algunos hechizos un poco más serios de lo que pueden encontrar en el aula de Lockhart. El encanto de corte es llamado 'Diffindo', y se utiliza con un movimiento de azotes como este ", dijo mientras demostraba. "Vieron una luz fuerte que salía de la varita y daba un corte en una piedra. Ahora, para empezar, vamos a práctica sólo lanzándolo al agua cerca de la costa. La gente del agua están en las aguas profundas, por lo que no haremos daño a nadie". ¿Alguna pregunta? "

"¿Es esto lo que utilizaste para matar a ese troll?" -Preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Su piel era bastante difícil sin embargo. Tuve que esperar a Neville para conseguir que abra la boca antes de que realmente pudiera lastimarlo. " Harry respondió cuando se dio cuenta de Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Harry tuvo que demostrar el movimiento de la varita un par de veces más para Ginny y Luna antes de que se confiaran en poderlo hacer.

Después de eso, Harry llevó la cuenta, la práctica del hechizo en el agua no tuvo problema. Cuando los conjuros daban en la superficie del agua, habían gotas que salían disparadas. Harry notó que sus hechizos fueron la creación de salpicaduras notablemente más grande que los demás, por lo que comenzó a enfocarse cada vez menos al elenco.

Una vez que todos estaban a gusto con el hechizo. Harry comenzó a lanzar piedras en el aire delante de ellos mientras los otros disparaban a ellas. Al principio, ninguno de ellos pudo lograr un objetivo pequeño, en movimiento. Pero con la práctica, mejoraron. Ginny fue la primera en lograr un golpe de refilón. Entonces Hermione pulverizó el siguiente, seguido por Ron y Neville conseguir un choque simultáneo. Luna miró con fiereza, pero aún había problemas de conexión con la mejora de otros.

Cuando Harry se quedó sin piedras, Ron y Neville le ayudaron a reunir más. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba hablando con Luna y apuntando hacia el campo de Quidditch. "Luna," le preguntó, "¿cuántos de los aros de gol puedes ver desde aquí?"

Luna frunció el ceño a Hermione. "Se puede ver los aros?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y levantó los dedos delante de la cara de Luna. "Yo quiero que tu mires mis dedos y me digas cuando empiezan a llegar borrosos." Ella comenzó a alejarse de la muchacha más joven.

Cuando tenía unos veinte metros de distancia Luna habló. "Todo lo que puedo ver ahora es la mano, no los dedos individuales." Ella levantó su propia mano. "Se puede ver los dedos de allí?"

"Muy fácil," respondió Hermione. "Parece que están un poco corto de vista."

"Oh," dijo Luna con voz apagada. "Tenía la esperanza de que podía tener visión de futuro."

"Bueno", continuó Hermione como si no hubiera oído nada ", tal vez eso explica por qué tenía tantos problemas con los objetos en movimiento, pero todavía puedes leer bien."

Hermione convenció a Harry para poner fin a la práctica para que pudieran tener un desayuno temprano. Después de que se duchó y comió, Hermione llevo a Luna con la señora Pomfrey antes de que comenzara la primera clase. A la hora del almuerzo, Luna lucía un elegante par de anteojos de armazón de alambre de plata-que enmarcaban sus ojos azul pálido. La bruja de primer año tenía el ceño fruncido cuando ella empezó a comer.

"Puede ser un poco incómodo al principio, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que ya pasara", le aseguró Hermione.

"Creo que se ven poco atractivos", dijo Luna mientras jugueteaba con la cadena de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla alrededor de su cuello.

"Mira las gafas de Harry se ve bien," Ginny rápidamente la tranquilizó.

Luna vio a Ginny, ladeando la cabeza. "Harry es un niño. No pasa nada si se ve atractivo."

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera decir en respuesta. Ginny sorpresivamente palmeó su pierna debajo de la mesa. Harry se volvió hacia ella pensando cómo podía decirle a cualquier chica que no importaba si los lentes le daba un aspecto poco atractivo, pero al final pensó que empeoraría las cosas .Luna se volvió hacia Neville, que parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse al margen de toda la discusión. "¿Qué piensas tu? ¿Estás gafas me hacen ver poco atractiva?"

Neville frunció el ceño e ingirió. "Creo que te vez muy bien luna ", dijo con sinceridad.

"Oh," dijo Luna. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Está bien entonces." Ella acarició al niño nervioso en el brazo y comenzó a comer su almuerzo. "Por lo menos podría ser más fácil leer mis libros."

Harry agradeció la distracción que sus amigos le dieron de sus preocupaciones, pero su sueño creció cada vez más perturbado. Añadieron ejercicios de hechizos a su rutina diaria y comenzó a levantarse media hora antes. Harry les mostró una serie de maldiciones y maleficios desagradables, todos los cuales son potencialmente letales o capaces de golpear a alguien.

Mientras trabajaban juntos, Harry se convirtió cada vez más conscientes de la diferencia entre los hechizos de él y los de sus amigos. Esto fue especialmente evidente cuando sus hechizos Reducto daban en la superficie del lago. Los hechizos de sus amigos estaban vomitando géiseres de agua blanca en el punto de impacto. El mayor de estos fue más de seis pies de alto, pero Harry los controlaba, incluso cuando estaba reteniendo la mayor parte de su poder.

Estaba reflexionando sobre los resultados de sus pruebas cuando comenzó a contar en voz alta otra vez. Sus hechizo defendus partió otro conjunto de géiseres cada vez que contaba. Es evidente que Ron había estado tratando de decir algo, porque de repente se agarró al hombro de Harry. Sobresaltado, Harry accidentalmente empujó toda su magia por el brazo extendido.

La madera de su varita se resistió en el agarre de Harry y la luz que voló hacia el lago parecía casi una masa sólida. Hubo un ruido fuerte como una columna de agua de dos metros de ancho y más de treinta pies de altura explotó hacia arriba desde la superficie del lago. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de ser bañado con agua fría, con olor a pescado. Alguien soltó un chillido y estaba seguro de que escuchó una maldición bastante vil o dos.

Cuando se quito el agua de los ojos con los nudillos, Harry vio a algunos peces flotando sobre el agua que regresaba a su lugar. Se volvió hacia Ron, que estaba parpadeando con rapidez. Hermione pareció sorprendida, pero Ginny estaba con la cara roja de retener o risas o lágrimas.

Ron finalmente encontró su voz. "Yo iba a preguntar si podíamos finalizar la sesión. Quería asegurarme de tener tiempo para ducharme antes del desayuno."

"Creo que Harry tenía algo escondido," dijo Ginny antes de que ella cayó de rodillas, riendo a carcajadas.

Harry nerviosamente escaneaba El Profeta todas las mañanas en el desayuno, pero la única palabra que su ritual diario produjo sobre Sirius consistió en vagos rumores y supuestas apariciones en los más improbables lugares. Harry todavía no había leído un "Black en la mira", no sonaba como un engaño total.

Por otra parte, Molly escribió que habían llegado un par de Aurores por la Madriguera varias veces, supuestamente para entrevistarla a ella y Arthur. Sin embargo, parecían estar más interesados en la búsqueda alrededor de la casa que hablar con nadie. Molly también vio varias caras nuevas en el pueblo cuando fue a hacer sus compras.

Harry también fue entrevistado por varios funcionarios del Ministerio en la escuela, aunque la profesora McGonagall insistió en asistir a estas reuniones en su calidad de jefa de la casa. Aunque él no cree que sea realmente necesario, Harry le hizo gracia para observar el efecto protector para irritar a los aurores, evidentemente, en su papel de "policía malo". Sin duda, no ayudo cuando Minerva le recordó que por asistir a esas entrevistas estaba perdiendo puntos en sus materias.

Cuando se fueron, Harry le dio las gracias cortésmente y le informó que si alguna vez quería celebrar un taller sobre la forma de intimidar a la gente discretamente fácilmente podría llenar el Gran Salón. Los labios delgados profesora McGonagall se apretaron cuando levantó una ceja arqueada, pero ella dijo "Lo acompaño a la puerta," con un toque de calidez.

Octubre trajo el tiempo húmedo y frío, lo que obligó a abrigarse para los ejercicios de la mañana. Hermione se encontraba estudiando un encanto repelente al agua en la biblioteca que la hizo muy popular entre sus compañeros de clase.

Harry estaba muy agradecido por su descubrimiento, cuando regresaba de la práctica de Quidditch el primer fin de semana del mes. Las escobas nuevas iban a ser exhibidas y era lo único bueno del día. El entusiasmo de Oliver no era opacado por los elementos, y por lo que los llevó sin piedad. Harry se divertía secretamente teniendo en cuenta que estaban practicando la misma intensidad como lo habían hecho en su realidad anterior, cuando había ganado la Copa de Quidditch en su primer año.

Él trató de hablar con sus amigos de lo que paso en la práctica pero no fue necesario. Ron estaba convencido de que Draco y sus compinches estaban sólo esperando el momento oportuno. Harry habría argumentado que iba a los extremos, pero sabía que en el futuro ese tipo de pensamiento sería necesario, por lo que se mordió la lengua.

A medida que volvió a entrar en el castillo, Harry vio a la deriva a Nick Casi Decapitado murmurando para sí mismo y el niño que vivió recordó los acontecimientos que le llevaron a asistir a las Partes fantasmales de Gryffindor.

Al no tener gran deseo de oler un montón de comida podrida, u obtener la prueba de que el Sr. Filch era un petardo, Harry se detuvo en seco y rápidamente se limpió con el encanto Scourgify. Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia la señora Norris, que había dado vuelta en la esquina, se dirigió a sus amigos que se limpiaban también antes de que el cuidador cascarrabias se encontrara con su gato. Dirigió unos encantos en el agua encharcada en el piso también.

Cuando Argus dio vuelta a la esquina, se encontró con una gran cantidad de alumnos ligeramente húmedos de los pies sobre una sección sospechosamente limpia. El viejo amargo rechazaba cualquier tipo de limpieza decía que la magia era para afeminados y deshonesto. La limpieza sólo debe ser obtenida por el trabajo duro, dijo, y no dudó en sancionar a los que se encuentran el uso de hechizos para acelerar las cosas. Realmente despreciaba a los elfos domésticos, Harry sabía, sin importar que sus esfuerzos eran lo único que permitió a Hogwarts funcionar como lo hizo. Afortunadamente, la falta del hombre de la capacidad mágica también hace difícil para él castigar a cualquier persona cuando el delito no ocurrió justo en frente de él. Así que sólo frunció el ceño cuando pasó junto a ellos.

Todos se rieron de su cara durante la cena de esa noche. Cuando le preguntaron qué le había avisado, Harry dijo que vio a la señora Norris verlos entrar en el Gran Salón de la esquina.

Ron gruñó. "Ese animal sarnoso trata de que todos nos metamos en problemas. Me gustaría darle una buena patada si alguna vez se mueve muy cerca."

"Ronald!" Hermione dijo. "Acabas de comprar tu gato demuestra un poco de empatía más para las mascotas de otras personas."

"Crookshanks no soporta a la señora Norris, Se lleva bien con las personas, pero cada vez que la ve comienza a gruñir -.. Probablemente porque es espía de Filch"

Hermione sólo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Era difícil no estar de acuerdo desde que Crookshanks salía de su camino para advertir a la señora Norris de no venir en cualquier lugar cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. El Kneazle- fue era más grande que el tamaño del otro gato, por lo que las advertencias eran muy eficaces, por lo que Ron fue muy popular entre los gemelos y otros compañeros de la casa.

La fiesta de Halloween fue bastante espectacular. Las calabazas de Hagrid había crecido enormes, y el profesor Flitwick había demostrado ser todo un artista a la hora de tallar rostros absolutamente aterrador en las cortezas. Después de que un par de niñas de primer año de Hufflepuff cayó como muerta cuando la cabeza de un gigante de tamaño natural la quiso morder, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que la animación de las cabezas había sido una gran idea.

Por supuesto, Harry se preguntó si las decoraciones de Halloween fueron la única razón por la que Luna fue a la celebración del nervioso brazo de Neville.

La comida era increíble, por supuesto, pero Harry se encontró perdiendo su apetito. Preocuparse por cosas que él no tenía control era una ocupación singularmente inútil. Harry lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su padrino. Se quedó allí sentado mirando el plato durante unos instantes, y luego saltó cuando un tenedor depositó un trozo de carne asada rara en el plato, seguido de una cuña de carne y pastel de riñón. Frunció el ceño a Ginny, que de manera casual cargaba el plato con todos sus platillos favoritos.

"Morirse de hambre no va a ayudar a nadie", murmuró secamente. Si los demás se percataron de lo que estaba haciendo, no dio ninguna indicación de ello.

"Ya lo sé-dijo Harry, suspirando. "Estoy ..."

"Estás preocupado por él. Pero Harry, no eres Merlín. Si tu encuentras una manera de ayudarlo, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo. Pero hasta entonces, tiene que cuidar de ti mismo. Si te desmayas en el suelo, quien podría tener la oportunidad de ayudarte, y serias incapaz de actuar en consecuencia. " Lo dijo con mucha calma ya que cortaba su carne.

"¿Cómo te hiciste tan inteligente?" Harry le preguntó en un tono divertido.

"Así naci".

Harry parpadeó. "Hiciste trampa?"

"Escribí a mamá. Ella es bastante buena a la gente dando sermones." Ginny ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo. "¿Preferirías saberlo de mi, o recibir una sobredosis de ella cuando nos vayamos a casa para las vacaciones?"

"Er, de ti."

Ginny asintió y sonrió. "Buena respuesta, Potter."

Es bastante aterrador ¸ reflexionó mientras comía su cena, lo bien que me puede leer la mente. Estaba siempre leyéndolo? O soy demasiado estúpido que se nota luego?

El día del partido contra Slytherin era húmedo y bochornoso, Harry supuso una mejora con respecto a las fuertes lluvias del mes anterior.

Harry se comió un desayuno modesto antes de salir a conseguir el traje y ponérselo. Él no era tan malo como solía ser, cuando a menudo no podía comer nada antes de un partido, pero él todavía se sentía vagamente con náuseas cuando la adrenalina empezó a fluir.

-Muy bien, tenemos una flota de escoba excelentes, "Oliver les dijo con mucho ánimo antes del partido. Ignoró el hecho de que Harry estaba montado todavía en su Nimbus 2000, ya que las 2001 de todos no era tan grande una mejora y que estaba íntimamente familiarizado con las peculiaridades de la escoba que había volado más de un año. "Hemos entrenado más duro que nadie", prosiguió Oliver, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas que siguió a esa declaración. El hecho del asunto era que él había conducido al equipo sin piedad desde el día en que recibieron sus escobas nuevas. "Y queremos que esas serpientes traguen polvo", gruñó y luego se volvió hacia Harry. "tú has hecho algunos afirmaciones acerca de Malfoy jugando a la Snitch", gruñó Oliver. "Ahora tiene que hacer honor a ellos. Obtener la Snitch o morir en el intento!"

"No hay presión, Harry," dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo. George puso los ojos idos e hizo una mueca a espaldas de Oliver.

Harry hizo crujir los nudillos de una manera demasiada dramática que tenía a los gemelos riéndose entre dientes. "El que la gane no está en cuestión. Lo que quiero ver es si puedo hacer que Draco se orine antes de que la capture."

Oliver lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato antes de soltar un eco de sonrisa salvaje. -Así es. Buen chico! Ahora vamos a ir, Leones! " -rugió y los llevó a cabo en el terreno de juego.

Sin Dobby y sus bludger para distraerlo, Harry se aseguró de que Draco tuviera una tarde muy larga. El buscador de Slytherin daba unas vueltas en todo el terreno de juego un par de veces, llamando 'Scarhead' a Harry y mostrándole su nueva escoba. Harry supuso que también quería intimidar a los jugadores de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que estarían enfrentándolos más tarde en la temporada. De acuerdo con lo que escuchaba de los otros jugadores, las casas estaban inconformes con la recepción de Gryffindor y Slytherin con escobas nuevas. El profesor Flitwick estaba trabajando hacia un acuerdo de aprobación de corte similar con el cometa, mientras que la profesora Sprout fue presionando a la Junta de Gobernadores para que le dieran a sus jugadores conjunto estándar de escobas proporcionada por la propia escuela. Harry no le importaba lo que pasara, siempre y cuando Slytherin no tuviera una ventaja abrumadora.

La escoba de Draco era sólo ligeramente más rápida que la de Harry, y el Buscador rubio, obviamente, no podía manejar bien a toda velocidad. Harry lo demostró por medio de buceo justo después de que el jugador de Slytherin tratara de dar la vuelta encima de el. Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo cuando la figura de túnica roja pasaba rápidamente alrededor de él. Harry tiró del mango de su escoba y le dio una patada en un pie para poder sonreírle maliciosamente.

"Ya asustado Malfoy? tu Dinero no sirve mucho bien aquí, ¿verdad?" él se burló.

Supuso que se había pasado un poco, pero la visión de Draco torturando a Ginny no le dejaban en paz. Si bien es técnicamente posible pues algo así había ocurrido, era más probable que sólo sus propios miedos y frustraciones lo estaban torturando a través de sus pesadillas.

La expresión de Harry de repente se hizo muy aguda y giró su escoba y lo empujó en más de una inmersión, el parpadeo en Draco solo tardo un instante. El buscador de Slytherin no dudó y siguió a Harry en su repentina caída en picado. Harry esperó hasta que estuvo a punto de golpear el césped cuando tiró de la escoba con todas sus fuerzas, virando hacia el lado que lo sacó de la inmersión suicida. Briznas de hierba hizo un zumbido en los dedos de sus zapatos. Incluso el sonido más dulce fue el golpe repentino de la caída de Draco cuando cayó al suelo y rebotó en el aire.

"Oh, eso tiene que doler!" Lee Jordan anunció por el megáfono encantado. "Una imagen perfecta Finta Wronski por Potter y un maravilloso ejemplo de por qué los pequeños niños ricos no deberían tratar de comprar su camino en el terreno de juego como Malfoy. Er, lo siento, profesora," el muchacho siguió con su narración apoyando a Harry.

Ron le dijo más tarde que la profesora McGonagall no parecía tan furiosa después de haber escuchado eso.

Draco tembloroso voló de nuevo y Harry comenzó a circular en él de una manera claramente abusiva. El círculo también significaba que Harry podía ver más allá del joven y la búsqueda de la snitch en todas las direcciones sin ser obvio.

Después Angelina anotó un gol, lo que lo convierte setenta-treinta, Harry vio un destello de oro cerca de los objetivos de Slytherin y se fue después de ello inmediatamente. Draco, cuidado de no caer en otra finta, tardó en seguirle. El rugido de la multitud pronto le quito esa idea y comenzó a empujar la escoba a toda velocidad para intentar alcanzar a su enemigo.

Harry maldijo mientras esquivaba una bludger de uno de los batidores de Slytherin. La snitch pasó por detrás de la portería y volvió a desaparecer. Harry miró detrás de él mientras aplanado su inmersión hasta que se acaba rozando por encima del césped. Draco estaba, obviamente, empujando su escoba por todo lo que valía la pena en un intento de alcanzarlo.

Tirando con fuerza el mango, Harry freno en total y dejo que la resistencia desigual de la velocidad calmara la turbulencia de la escoba y viró hacia un lado. Sujeto con una mano la escoba y un pie lo tenía totalmente volando, Harry con sus extremidades extendidas se dejó caer en seco sobre malfoy

Draco no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando él tiró la escoba a exceso de velocidad en una curva cerrada para evitar a Harry. Justo para no chocar con el buscador contrario en la búsqueda de la Snitch , Draco podría ser expulsado del juego si la señora Hooch veía que chocaba contra de Harry. Por desgracia, no pudo controlar y dio un giro completamente brusco. Su pie derecho se clavo en el césped, ya la velocidad con la que viajaba era tanta que - un instante después el heredero Malfoy estaba cayendo y dando vueltas en el terreno de juego en una falta de definición de plata y ropas de color verde.

Harry se movió después de disfrutar a Draco tragando pasto, justo a tiempo para esquivar una Bludger que venía directo a él. Los batidores Slytherin se acercaban con sangre en sus ojos. Esto tenía sentido, porque si la snitch aparecía mientras Draco estaba tomando una siesta en el pasto, no tenían la oportunidad de ganar.

La sensibilidad de sus acciones no hizo nada para disuadir la ira de Harry. Tan pronto como tenia la escoba de nuevo bajo control se disparó hacia los batidores de Slytherin, iba casi tan rápido que la escoba temblaba. El de la derecha, Jiles Derrick, tomo una bludger que venía en camino, y apunto antes de atacar. Harry apretó los dientes y la disparó casi directamente hacia el niño rechoncho. Cuando se acerco la bludger, el slytherin ladeó el brazo hacia atrás para darle un martillazo con su bate encantado, Harry se salió a alta velocidad de la línea.

Derrick consiguió una mueca desagradable como él golpeó la bola de hierro con un resonante golpe. Esperó hasta que Harry estaba a su lado para maximizar el daño. Cuando Harry vio el brazo del niño lanzando una bludger, abrió la escoba el resto del camino, ganando un aumento pequeño en la velocidad.

Esto fue suficiente para que la bludger cepillara la parte de atrás la túnica de Harry en lugar de clavarse en su caja torácica. Hubo un crujido desagradable un momento después, sin embargo El socio de Derrick, Bole, fue directamente en el camino de la dura bludger, y se le clavó en el centro del pecho. Bole voló hacia atrás de su escoba y se desplomó hacia el suelo pero alguien lo tomo con un encanto levitación.

Hubo un tiempo corto mientras Bole flotaba en el suelo. Harry vio a Hermione con su varita y de pie sobre su asiento, y fue cuidadosa al bajar al niño hacia donde estaba Snape con una cara agria. Harry cuidadosamente reprimió una sonrisa. Snape se verá obligado a dar sus puntos de casa para esto.

Después de un breve examen, el profesor de Pociones declaró que había en Bole costillas rotas y posiblemente una fractura de esternón. Gilderoy Lockhart se ofreció a ayudar, con un encanto que había realizado "docenas de veces." Harry sintió un toque de terror y trató de encontrar un lugar cercano a la tierra. Si el bufón inepto que se hacía pasar por un profesor de Defensa quita los huesos en el pecho de Bole, el niño puede ahogarse fácilmente antes de que pudieran llegar al castillo.

Lockhart fue corriendo a ver al muchacho apartando a sus compañeros de equipo y saco la varita de la manga cuando de pronto se congeló. Snape había colocado la punta de su varita en el hueco debajo de la mandíbula de Lockhart.

"Mi chico será atendido por un curandero acreditado o asistente de medicina-. Usted, el profesor Lockhart, no es ninguno de ellos y voy a darle las gracias a alejar esa varita."

Lockhart se congeló en su lugar, y luego dio un paso atrás con cautela. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Snape agito la varita e hizo un gesto al estudiante "decúbito prono". El cuerpo de bole lentamente se levantó en el aire y siguió al profesor Snape, mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. Cuando se fueron, el profesor de Defensa bramó un poco acerca de cómo el hombre estaba "obviamente angustiado" por las lesiones de su estudiante.

El juego se reanuda pronto, pero la confianza de Derrick se rompió después de noquear a su compañero de equipo. Fred y George dominaron las Bludgers y casi ahogando a los Cazadores de Slytherin, mientras que Katie, Alicia, Angelina corrieron hacia los aros contrarios. Draco fue herido por sus dos turfings y se estremeció cada vez que Harry se desvió hacia él. Por último, Harry vio la snitch cerca de medio campo y comenzó a desplazarse lentamente en esa dirección. Draco seguía volando bajo en el terreno de juego cerca de los postes de Gryffindor cuando el grito se elevó de la multitud.

Harry tenía apenas tres metros de distancia cuando alguien en las gradas noto la snitch flotando cerca del suelo. Fácilmente se adelanto pero Draco arrastrado su escoba atrás de él en un giro desesperado, Harry perfectamente arrebató al soplón del aire la snitch. El marcador final fue trescientos veinte-noventa a favor de los Leones de Gryffindor.

El terreno de juego estalló en aplausos y gritos, Harry estaba con un poco de miedo pues Oliver parecía que le iba a dar un beso ya que el equipo aterrizó en el medio campo. Fred y George levantaron a Harry sobre sus hombros. Harry encontró a sus amigos en las gradas de pie y saludándolo. La cara de Ron estaba casi morada y Ginny no estaba lejos. Luna tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara mientras los ojos de Neville se fijaron en una mirada vidriosa en alguna parte en la distancia. Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de la risa, y Harry abruptamente decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Probablemente no quería saber.

Él se dio cuenta de que Marcus Flint estaba regañando a Draco que tenía una cara roja carmesí, gritándole como era posible que no pudiera ganar la snitch. Harry se imaginó que Draco estaba haciendo un sonido rimado por su falta de entrega de casi todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy. ¡Qué triste para él.

El doblo y guardo en su lugar la carta que había recibido. Entre las porras y la velada que fue de locos. Las cosas no marchaban como debían e iba a averiguar por qué.

Cuando se recostó en la cama miró fijamente el dosel, reflexionaba sobre sus opciones. Él tenía una idea clara de la fuente de las dificultades, pero la acción directa estaba fuera de la cuestión en este momento.

¿Que era?

Esto seria difícil, pero no imposible. Era más bien como el ajedrez mágico. Tenías las piezas, sobre el tablero, y ha tenido un objetivo cambiar el futuro salvar a sus amigos. Todo se movió de acuerdo a las matemáticas rígidas del juego. La clave fue el acomodo de las piezas en el tablero de tal manera que se pudiera mejorar el objetivo y cuidando de no dejar cabos sueltos o alterarlo eso ni se podía pensar como posibilidad.

El fracaso causaría el mismo resultado o peor no podía pensar en si el moría antes de que todo pasara. No lo pensaría, si quería mantener su cordura. Algunos juegos tienen mayores apuestas que nadie pueda imaginar - tanto buenas como malas.

La primera cosa a hacer era recoger y mejorar las piezas. Sus amigos actuales lo han ayudado mucho y han mejorado increíblemente, han superado sus expectativas pero el hecho de prepararlos era para la guerra y el solo quería llevárselos lejos a un bunker donde nadie los pudiera tocar y cuando acabara con voldemort ir con ellos. Pero había personas que estaban encontrar de el todavía, gente que se estaba haciendo de enemigo y le pegaba donde más le dolía como con Sirius, había alterado las cosas que ahora no sabía donde estaba y no podía hacer nada, "porque no lo deje como antes pensó, pero lo que quería era que su padrino no se tuviera que esconder prófugo del ministerio, quería hacerle justicia pero eso a cambio de que .

Ahora habría que tener algunos aliados muy especializados para hacer su plan de trabajo, sabía que podía ofrecerles incentivos. Hubo algunos incentivos que sus aliados involuntarios no se negarían. Y eso fue una lección muy valiosa. No importa qué tan fuerte sea alguien puede ser controlado, siempre había una llave que los abre. Todo el mundo quería algo - o a alguien.

La carta no había especificado un período de tiempo, pero el niño sabía que no debía apresurarse. Por otra parte el extender las cosas le daba tiempo. El objetivo era visible, y los pasos que conducían a él eran evidentes. Por supuesto, ese era el peligro cuando uno planeaba las cosas de tal manera.

Se necesitará tiempo para elaborar las primeras etapas, y con toda probabilidad, tomaría un tiempo considerable para su realización no podía haber errores.

Así debían ser las cosas, tenía que actuar pronto para garantizar el tiempo lo más posible. En este caso tenía que aprovechar que tenía la mentalidad de Harry del futuro un hombre maduro que sabía como pintaban las cosas. Él tomaría un pergamino y comenzaría a planificar el primero de muchos pasos, muchos.


	4. CAPITULO22

CAPITULO 22

La fiesta posterior de Quidditch en la torre de Gryffindor fue verdaderamente épica. Fred y George de alguna manera "adquirieron" varias jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, y utilizaban encantos de calentamiento para servirla bien caliente. Percy parecía un poco molesto, pero después de una plática a discreción con los gemelos, aceptó una taza y se sentó cerca del fuego.

Harry notó que estaba un poco pálido y George le dio un codazo. "¿Qué le has dicho", susurró.

"el obstinado de Percy comenzó a oponerse a la cerveza de mantequilla, por lo que Fred y yo le dijimos que era mejor a tomar whisky de fuego", dijo George en voz baja. "Si él se oponía a esto, la próxima vez vamos a traer wiskey de los Mejores de Ogden y decirle a la gente que era su idea."

"Pero, ¿quién podría creerles?"

"Si quita la cerveza de mantequilla, no tendríamos más remedio entonces qué? Hacerle una poción de Veritaserum, y entonces él se hundiría", dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa

Harry tosió. "¿Dónde consiguieron el frasco de Veritaserum?"

Fred sonrió a su hermano. "Lo hicimos, amigo." Él apuró a tomar de su taza de humeante cerveza de mantequilla y abrió.

"Ustedes pueden hacer Veritaserum?" Harry estaba bastante seguro de que su mandíbula se quedó boquiabierta.

"Harry, mi querido muchacho-" Fred se rió entre dientes.

"-Y ahora nuestro hermano pequeño adoptado" George le recordaba.

"Sí, efectivamente, ahora Harry - ¿En qué consisten la mayoría de nuestras bromas?"

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de la nariz meditando. "En líquidos, polvos, pastas y una variedad de Goops Tronantes. Ustedes han estado haciendo sus exámenes de Pociones, ¿no?"

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros. "No es como Snape nos daría una guía o se la tomáramos prestada," Fred guiño un ojo.

"Solo le ahorramos el tiempo de enseñarnos", agregó George amablemente. "Pero podemos colar cualquier cosa de el libro de texto"

"Siempre tenemos los ingredientes, por supuesto," Fred estipulo. "Salud por eso mi hermano mío."

"Se dan cuenta que si su madre se entera los va matar a los dos. Eso es un montón de material de chantaje y problemas," dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí. "No funciona asi Harry," Fred le informó. "No sólo estás demasiado lejos de nuestro nivel..."

"Pero incluso si tu se lo dices a ella," acordó George, "sólo tendremos que mencionar que la queremos q la adoramos y se olvidará por qué estaba enojada."

Harry negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír. Tenía Confianza en los gemelos a ser altamente calificados en una asignatura impartida por el profesor que desprecian, reflexionó. Veritaserum era una poción nivel EXTASIS .

Él tomó su taza y se acercó a uno de los ventanales que daban a la sala común. Miró a través de la ventana y recordó bromeando con Sirius por ser el buscador de Slytherin. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó su pesar. Se sentía vagamente inquieto que él estaba de pie aquí, cálido y seguro con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Sirius podría estar muerto o sufriendo.

Supuso que podría empujar a sus amigos con tanta fuerza en la capacitación hasta que lograra una fuerza oscura. Aún así, tenía que asegurarse de que estaban listos cuando Voldemort hiciera sus movimientos. Podía sentir la diferencia en su propia fuerza y resistencia. Fue también un poco sorprendente lo fuerte que la maldición de voladura había sido cuando Ron lo sobresaltó. Nadie lo confrontó sobre eso, pero él sabía que habían observado.

Harry visto a Colin avanzando hacia él con su cámara. Lo había esquivado mucho después de que Ron había tenido una pequeña charla con él, con contenido de lo que Harry no estaba seguro de que realmente quería saber. Sin embargo, el alumno de primer año probablemente consideraría la victoria de Quidditch para una "ocasión especial" para justificar la adopción de otra imagen. Harry bebió el resto de su cerveza de mantequilla, dejó la tasa sobre una mesa, y corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Harry se echó en la cama y miró fijamente el dosel. Después de un momento abrió su baúl y sacó algo de su reciente correspondencia. Lo ordeno por autor y los empezó a revisar otra vez.

Remus Lupin no tenía idea de donde Sirius podría estar, o si se escapó. La casa de la familia Black en el número doce de Grimmauld Place estaba abandonada aún. Los Búhos con mensajes dirigidos a Sirius simplemente no regresaban, lo que podría significar una media docena de cosas.

Rita Skeeter no sería capaz de mostrar interés en un artículo de seguimiento a menos que hubiera nueva información a incluir. Ninguno de sus contactos, voluntariamente lo haría, en el Ministerio sabían nada útil. También recordó que le debía una entrevista este verano, lo que Harry realmente no esperaba. Por lo menos tendría un gran interés en él en esta ocasión.

La Sra. Weasley informó de que las nuevas caras en el pueblo todavía estaban allí, y varias personas de aspecto sospechoso habían sido vistas cerca de La Madriguera. Después de una de estas personas ha disparado una de las alarmas externas, el resto mantenía su distancia. Ninguno de ellos deseaba ser aturdidos durante la mayor parte del día. Harry estaba muy contento de que el hombre había caído hacia atrás en lugar de hacia adelante. Si hubiera sido un encanto mas fuerte hubiera quedado dormido por un largo tiempo.

Goldfarb por lo menos le había dado buenas noticias. Después de un procedimiento judicial breve, los Dursley perdieron su hogar. Parece ser que Vernon había sacado una segunda hipoteca el año anterior y su calificación crediticia fue más débil. Con la pérdida de ingresos de Vernon, su arresto por malversación fiscal, y la presión indirecta de los agentes de Goldfarb, los titulares de su cuenta decidieron sacarlo de su casa. La cereza del pastel fue un recorte de periódico tomado del Anunciante Surrey. Petunia había sido detenida por robar en la tienda de comestibles.

Harry esbozó una mueca desagradable y se preguntó si él era una persona horrible para reírse de la miseria de su tía. Se encogió de hombros. Con todo lo que estaba haciendo para salvar a la gente que había muerto, pensó que el karma le debía un favor. Además, no hacía más que ayudar a sus parientes a pagar sus deudas kármicas, ¿no?

Harry puso las cartas a un lado y se estiro en la cama. Parecía que no podía hacer nada por ahora, pero no obstante, sentía que estaba olvidando algo. Deseó poder escribir sus planes y objetivos para que pudiera tratar de organizar todo. Pero no podía correr el riesgo. Snape podría exigir revisar sus bolsillos cualquier momento que lo viera. Su plan de siete años para destruir a Voldemort acabaría si alguien se enteraba. Sería muy interesante la lectura - y muy difícil de explicar si cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Trató de relajarse y dejar que la adrenalina normal después de los partidos se desvaneciera. Había tomado una alegría inexplicable en ver como Draco nunca había aprendido a bolar una escoba, pero algo en el fanático rubio hizo que Harry quisiera apedrearlo. El slytherin era clave en la muerte de Dumbledore, aun cuando él no tenía las fuerzas para lanzar el hechizo fatal. La muerte del asistente de Voldemort hizo la Masacre de Hogwarts inevitable.

Harry suspiró. Le diría todo al director, sabía que, él podía estar seguro de que el hombre actuaria adecuadamente. Sorprendentemente, el retrato del hombre lo había aconsejado en contra de revelar inmediatamente los acontecimientos futuros. Es evidente que la personalidad de Harry-le había hecho tener algunas preocupaciones al llegar a Howgarts. También sabía la razón de su apoyo inquebrantable a Severus Snape .tenía sentido si se sitúa en el contexto adecuada. Harry lo reconoció libremente. Todavía no significa que las consecuencias sean menos graves.

Por otra parte, la conversación que había oído entre los dos le dio algo de esperanza. Dudaba de que Dumbledore hubiera reprendido Snape así delante de los demás, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera era alentador. El director tampoco había intentado su Legilimancia en Harry desde el año anterior. Se espera que parar a Quirrell y su amo para llegar a la piedra en la primavera pasada había ganado un poco de confianza en los ojos del profesor Dumbledore.

Cuanto más pensaba en sus planes y sus opciones, el mayor de Harry Potter, Harry se sentía como la rata de laboratorio, tratando de navegar en un laberinto lleno de trampas mortales. Cerró los ojos y trató de que su mente pensara en otra cosa para descansar. Sorprendentemente, funcionó después de unos minutos.

Un par de semanas más tarde, la escuela bullía con lo que sucedió en la práctica de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Harry oyó hablar de eso en el almuerzo de Ron.

"Fred y George eran amigos con algunos de los seguidores de su equipo," Ron les dijo entre bocado y bocado de pollo. "Creo que estudiaron juntos encantos... En fin, jugo Hufflepuff el sábado, ¿sabes?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Ron tragó, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada impaciente que Hermione le dio. "Bien, bien, cuando estaban practicando en la noche, alguien decidió encantar la escoba a su buscador."

Harry tragó saliva. "¿Qué?"

"Cho Chang. Bonita niña china de tercer año, que la he visto por ahí, ¿verdad? Ella sustituye a Frobisher como buscador cuando se graduó."

Harry asintió en silencio. Él no había dicho nada a ella, pero era una especie de sensación rara ver a la muchacha que había tenido una breve un flechazo en su vida anterior. "¿Qué pasó con ella?"

"Alguien la hizo volar de su escoba durante las prácticas. Golpeó el duro suelo y se rompió muchos huesos. Oyeron que cayó en seco y vaya que hizo. Ellos la han llevado a San Mungo, tratando de reparar una gran cantidad de huesos rotos y volver a crecer su espina dorsal. "la voz de Ron fue sometida cuando transmitió la mala noticia. "Se realizaron búsquedas en el bosque, de donde el hechizo vino, pero no encontró nada."

"Eso explica mucho de lo que estoy viendo ahora", dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño por encima del hombro. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw estaban mirando a los de Hufflepuff, que parecía confundido e incómodo con claridad.

Ron frunció el ceño. "No creo que alguien en Hufflepuff lo hiciera? Si Ravenclaw estaba a punto de jugar contra Slytherin, puede ser eso. Yo pondría en línea a todos y comprobaba sus varitas en este momento pero un traidor ? ."

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Pero ellos están por jugar en algunos días.. Nadie tiene nada que ganar, la profesora Sprout estaba realmente molesta por el suceso. Si fue alguien de su casa, podría ganarse hasta una detención por Aurores ellos podrían investigar el caso. "Se estremeció.

Hermione le dio una mirada extraña cuando el habló. "Eso también explica por qué el profesor Flitwick cambió su plan de estudios. Enseñó el encanto incantato antes en todas las clases asistidas por los estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Quería ver si la varita de alguien mostraría una racha impresionante".

"Así no es como se solucionan estas cosas," dijo Ginny. "He oído un rumor de que se retaba a un duelo en viejos tiempos."

"Me gustaría tener la fuerza que tienen lo de hufelpuff", agregó Luna en esa manera individual y monótona que Harry reconoció como su "pensamiento mientras hablaba" . "Ellos siempre muestran lealtad, sólo que ahora el resto de la escuela los ve como desleales. Se sienten traicionados y enfadados. Si esto fue hecho por uno de los suyos, esa persona ha traicionado a todos ellos haciendo que el resto de la escuela los traten como traidores".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Dudo que haya sido un estudiante de Hufflepuff," dijo Harry. "Es demasiado obvio. Creo que alguien está tratando de crear problemas". A pesar de que exteriormente se mostraba calmado, Harry encontró que sus pensamientos estaban corriendo. Recordó que Oliver le decía antes de su partido de tercer año que Cho había tenido algunos problemas con las lesiones... pero alguien sabia lo de su lesiones y porque son ahora casi le causan una muerte fatal. Esto no era una casualidad.

Si esto no ocurrió en la línea de tiempo anterior, Harry sabía que tenía algo que ver con él. Algunos cambios que había hecho en esta ocasión dieron lugar a alguien que intentara asesinar a Cho Chang. O por lo menos asegurarse de que no estaba en condiciones de jugar. Quien lo intentó?, Harry no podía razonar cualquier conexión entre sus cambios y este incidente. El hecho de que el autor no había sido capturado fue aún más inquietante.

Por supuesto, después de esto, Ron fue más insistente en que los cinco de ellos acompañaran a Harry a todas las prácticas de Quidditch. Harry no quería que los 5 estuvieran con él pues también se exponían, pero no pudo disuadir a Ron, o a cualquiera de sus amigos. "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar" se había convertido en el lema de Ron,y Harry honestamente no podía estar en desacuerdo. Él había estado operando bajo una estrategia similar por el sueño en el que había conocido a su futuro.

Harry también tuvo que admitir que era reconfortante cuando sus amigos lo animaban o simplemente lo veían. Durante la práctica siguiente hizo un punto de no volar rápido y hacerse un blanco fácil. Quería ver si alguien quería también eliminarlo en fin tenia a sus 5 amigos que podían hacerlo levitar si caía. Snape muy a regañadientes dio a Hermione cinco puntos por la captura de Bole después de ser atacado por la bludger. Hermione fue muy amable cuando anunció este hecho en su clase de Pociones, pero Harry sabía que iba a recordar la expresión de su rostro durante mucho tiempo.

Al comienzo de la práctica, Oliver anunció que los jefes de la casas celebraron una reunión sobre el incidente con el buscador de Ravenclaw. Se decidió que, dado que se trataba de un acto hostil de sabotaje, el equipo de Ravenclaw, no estaría obligado a jugar este fin de semana. Fred y George se veía un poco indignados al respecto, dado que por lo general los equipos están obligados a jugar si había jugadores lesionados o no. Oliver dijo que la profesora McGonagall, fue informada por los curanderos de que Chang difícilmente volvería alguna vez a montar una escoba.

Harry se imaginó que Oliver había expresado sus mas dolencias por lo sucedido en nombre de su casa y seguro los demás también.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, los profesores McGonagall y Snape acordaron un sorteo. McGonagall gano, por lo que sería Slytherin vs Hufflepuff este fin de semana. Ravenclaw tomaría su partida y jugaría contra Hufflepuff a principios de mayo. Harry estaba un poco aliviado de que no tendrán que volver a jugar con tan poca diferencia del partido pasado. Oliver hizo un punto de exploración de los otros equipos tanto como fue posible cuando jugaban, en busca de fortalezas y debilidades en su juego. Técnicamente, el equipo de Slytherin, estaba en una ligera desventaja. Sin embargo, después de su aplastante derrota en el primer partido de la temporada, sus perspectivas para la Copa de Quidditch eran muy tenues.

Ese fin de semana, el equipo de Slytherin jugó como si tuviera algo que probar. Los de Hufflepuff estaban desmoralizados aun por ser condenados a la traición por sus compañeros de clase. El hecho de que un buen número de estudiantes de Ravenclaw estaban vitoreando al equipo de Slytherin debe haber sido bastante desconcertante también.

Los resultados no fueron bastante bien. Derrick y Bole golpearon a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff dejándolo unos minutos inconsciente en el juego después de su Dopplebeater Defensa sacaron el moretón fuera del cráneo del niño. Luego otro cazador de Hufflepuff lucía un codo dislocado y podría salir a duras penas. Después de eso, los cazadores de Slytherin Hufflepuff corrían en sentido irregular, mientras que Miles Bletchley, el guardián de Slytherin hizo una gran demostración de descansar en su escoba. La masacre sólo terminó después de que Draco Malfoy en su Nimbus dos mil uno superó a Cedric Diggory en su Barredora Siete para agarrar la Snitch. El marcador final fue trescientos veinte-cuarenta a favor del equipo de Slytherin.

El estómago de Harry se retorció por ver a Draco pavoneándose fuera del campo. Apartó la vista y vio a Cedric Diggory cojeando hacia los vestuarios. Harry hablo con sus amigos y se levantaron para comenzar a luchar su camino por entre la multitud. El capitán de Hufflepuff, un séptimo año de Harry en realidad quería ver en qué estado estaba el cazador con la señora Pomfrey. Pero fue realmente a Cedric quien Harry quería ver. Harry sintió que le debía una a cedric después de que él lo condujera a su muerte en manos de Voldemort. Más importante aún, se acordó de Cedric revelándole el secreto de una de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ahora era el momento para regresar ese favor.

"Diggory?" gritó.

Cedric se detuvo, haciendo una mueca. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta parecía confundido. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" -preguntó cortésmente. A pesar del sudor y la suciedad, que parecía descender de un cartel de reclutamiento.

Maldita sea, incluso parecía un personaje de película al verlo de nuevo, Harry reflexionó con tristeza. No es extraño que Cho fuera tras él. Se aclaró la garganta. "No creo q ustedes tengan que ver con lo de Cho Chang. Cuando todo se aclare todos se van a sentir muy estúpidos", dijo en voz bastante alta cuando le tendió la mano al jugador.

Cedric le estrechó la mano, con el ceño fruncido. "I -... Bueno, gracias Harry Eso significa mucho, viniendo de ti, especialmente después del desorden en vacaciones de verano, me contaron Mis padres. No dijo nada al respecto hasta después - Yo les he dicho que prefiero quedarme con... "su voz se apagó y él asintió con la cabeza con Ron, cuya expresión se había ido un poco helada.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ellos fueron los primeros que me acogieron en el mundo mágico sabes, se que Dumbledor preferiría a tu padre pero espero no lo tomen personal .

Cedric asintió con el cabeza, pensativo. "He oído que los de grifindor no piensan esas cosas de nosotros -. No es que vamos a tomar con calma en que cuanto juguemos, aunque es probable que estemos fuera de la carrera de la Copa".

"Nosotros no lo queremos de otra manera," Harry le aseguró.

Hicieron su camino de regreso al Gran Comedor para la cena, Ron miró a Harry con curiosidad. "¿Qué fue todo eso?" finalmente preguntó.

Harry sólo le sonrió. "Fue lo correcto a hacer", fue todo lo que le dijo. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras trataba de descifrar su lógica. Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry con el codo y miro hacia la bruja de pelo espeso. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ya subiendo los escalones de la entrada principal.

Diciembre, llego lo suficientemente pronto para Harry y sus amigos. Se preveían a pasar su primera Navidad en La Madriguera, mientras que sus amigos estaban esperando un descanso de Snape durante las vacaciones de invierno. Las clases de Pociones se habían convertido poco a poco una pesadilla pues cada vez más frustrado el profesor con legilimansia tomó su ira sobre ellos. Hermione y Neville le cerraron la puerta totalmente pues tenían las defensas muy altas. Por desgracia, Snape vio que sus amistades también eran Ginny y Luna, y comenzó a atormentar a la joven Weasley durante el primer año de clase de Pociones. Luna, sin embargo, por lo general trabajamos con Ginny, y se sentó lo más cerca a ella como sea posible.

En una ocasión memorable, se las ingenió para que Ginny tirara su pluma, mientras que Snape entraba en su mente, luna se inclino para tomar la pluma. La cabeza de Luna paso entre Snape y Ginny antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. El profesor de Pociones tropezó con luna al no verla y cayó frente a su escritorio, jadeando en voz alta.

Sin embargo, sus amigos no sabían si podían resistir por más tiempo a Snape. Había varios tipos de Oclumancia que describía en el libro. Se había decidido en un principio la versión más sencilla que utiliza la magia propia de la persona para formar una barrera contra la intrusión mental - sobre todo porque era el más fácil de dominar. Sin embargo, tienen algunas desventajas. Fue muy obvio para el Legilimente que estaba siendo bloqueado - eso llevó al mal humor de Snape y el abuso constante.

Había amuletos que podrían ser construidos o adquiridos, que también podría bloquear intrusiones mentales. Por desgracia, Harry no se hacía ilusiones acerca de Snape abusando de su autoridad como profesor de confiscar o destruir las pertenencias que pudieran llevar. El hombre actuaba como si estuviera furioso que los estudiantes no sólo le negaban el acceso a sus pensamientos y recuerdos si no que también algo escondían. Y el hombre se portaba tan arrogante!

Los métodos más sutiles de la Oclumancia utilizan distracción para desviar las puntas de prueba fuera de recuerdos sensibles. En el lado positivo, un usuario lo suficientemente hábil puede engañar a un Legilimente al invadirlo sin siquiera ser conscientes de la resistencia. Por desgracia, este método era mucho más difícil de dominar, y fue menos eficaz si el usuario estaba molesto o tiene algún tipo de emoción fuerte. Esto fue impulsado por Harry cuando Snape trató de enseñarle a él durante su quinto año desastroso en Hogwarts. Snape deliberadamente le enseñó la versión menos eficaz para que voldemort no entrara en su cabeza ¿O fue la única versión que sabía? Las pocas veces que Harry había empujado la mente del hombre, había sentido algún empuje en las fronteras, pero podría haber sido la resistencia natural del hombre después de pasar tanto tiempo en torno a Voldemort.

Harry se detuvo a debatir la elección de la metodología cuando se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidades de detener. En el momento que pudieran aprender otro tipo de obstrucción mental trataría de abusar de ellos con su poder era un mago muy poderoso.

Esa lógica aseguró a Harry que él había tomado la decisión correcta, pero viendo a sus amigos ir a través del escurridor mental durante la clase de pociones era algo que nunca olvidaría. Si encontraba la verdad de Harry podría matarlo en el acto. Cada vez que Harry encontró sus razones sonaba un poco menos convincente. Esperaba que pasaran un par de semanas para que el hombre pueda frenar sus impulsos homicidas.

Fue con cierta satisfacción para Harry observar a la profesora McGonagall mencionar los nombres de los estudiantes que se alojarían en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. Se sentía un poco extraño recordar que tenía una casa para ir a ahora. Feliz, pero extraño. Esperaba tener la posibilidad de visitar el Callejón Diagon para algunas compras de Navidad.

Los días de fiesta se acercaba, Harry no estaba seguro de que Lockhart presionara para iniciar el Club de duelo o no. El fraude de las clases con los Gryffindors se había convertido más obvia de lo que esperaba. Dirigidos por Hermione, Harry y sus amigos presionaban sin piedad al profesor para obtener detalles sobre sus posibles conquistas. Al final de evadir cualquier tipo de pregunta o inventando otras historias el hombre terminaba pálido y sudoroso. Cuando llegaba a la clase temprano, Harry vio a veces que la lectura del hombre era a través de sus propios libros, o peor aún, una referencia estándar, tratando de prepararse.

En su desesperación, Lockhart cayó de nuevo en el Libro Estándar de Hechizos. Los hizo practicar las maldiciones y maleficios diversos unos de otros. En poco tiempo, Seamus, Dean, lavanda, y Parvati se negaron a trabajar con Harry o sus amigos. No eran por nada personal al respecto, pero sus compañeros sabían que los cuatro de ellos habían estado practicando mucho por su cuenta. Siempre Lockhart les dijo que se emparejaran, dos niños y dos niñas se aseguraron. Harry realmente no le importaba, porque sabía que Neville, Hermione, Ron aprendían mas por fuera que en la misma clase.

De todos modos, Harry era muy cuidadoso para mantener su poder, no quería que el profesor lo empezara a molestar y no quería poner en riesgo, sobre todo a sus amigos. No quería otra oleada salvaje para poner a alguien en el ala del hospital. Se hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Ron accedió a un duelo con el por primera vez sin dudarlo. Harry hizo un punto de lanzar el hechizo de gelatina a las piernas con un poder tan sutil como pudo. Tuvo éxito en ese sentido - Ron en realidad tenía que obligar a sus piernas para enderezarse y permanecer rígido si se concentraba.

Por otra parte, Harry le agradaba poner a prueba a Ron. También aprovechaba para echarle un ojo al profesor y ver que no intentara nada raro. Por último, en un jueves gris que amenazaba con nieve, se dio cuenta de un pergamino que se había publicado y bajo del un pequeño grupo de alumnos.

"Un club de duelo?" Neville leyó.

"Me pregunto quién lo patrocina?" -Preguntó Hermione.

"Yo sé una manera de averiguarlo", respondió Harry mientras subía a la mesas. "A las ocho de esta noche en el Gran Palacio."

Esa noche el Gran Salón fue decorado al igual que Harry recordaba, con una estampa de oro de gran tamaño. Harry esperaba que su sonrisa no llegara a ser demasiado salvaje cuando lockhart lo miro.

"Buenas noches, todo el mundo. Reúnanse alrededor. ¿Puede todo el mundo me ve? ¿ Todo el mundo me escucha? Excelente!" El hombre prácticamente empezó a acicalarse con su túnica ciruela oscura. "Ahora el profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido el permiso para comenzar este club de duelo para capacitar a todos en la forma de defenderse con algunas técnicas que yo he tenido que usar -. No hay nada más importante que saber cómo protegerse. Pueden leer mis trabajos publicados para los detalles! "

Harry sintió que su excavación de las uñas en la palma de la mano lo hicieron contenerse de maldecir al hombre en el acto. Su hipocresía era irritante, dado lo que había dicho a Harry acerca de cómo los estudiantes mal entrenados no sobrevivirían.

"Quiero presentarles a mi asistente, el profesor Snape", anunció Lockhart, sonriendo. "Él me dice que sabe un poco acerca de enfrentarse a un duelo, y se ha comprometido a ayudarme con una pequeña demostración. Pero no te preocupes snape, me controlare para, no hacerte daño, no te preocupes!"

Harry se encontró mirando hacia adelante a lo que él sabía que iba a pasar. Snape miró positivamente asesino.

Lockhart y Snape se enfrentan entre sí, haciendo una reverencia. Lockhart continuó su narración, ajeno a desdeñar al maestro de pociones. "Como pueden ver, estamos celebrando nuestra varitas en la posición de combate. En la cuenta de tres, vamos a lanzar nuestros hechizos. No teman, ninguno de los dos echará algo letal!"

Ron dio un suspiro decepcionado y Hermione ahogo un bufido.

En la cuenta de tres, los hombres levantaron sus varitas. Expelliarmus Snape golpeó primero, la explosión de luz roja soplo a Lockhart del escenario y lo dejó tirado en un montón arrugado de tela en la base de la pared.

Los vítores de los estudiantes de Slytherin 'rompió en la confusión pues Harry también estaba vitoreando a Snape. Después de un codazo, sus amigos se sumaron a ellos también. El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin parpadeó dos veces, mirando fijamente a Harry.

A pesar de que era una cosa sin importancia el hecho de darle una paliza al profesor lockhart harry sabia a quien apoyar. El hombre era un berzotas, pero era más fácil de digerir que la enseñanza de Defensa fraude total. Además, es probable que se volviera loco tratando de averiguar porque Harry lo apoyaba. Snape debe haber estado de muy mal humor cuando maldijo a Lockhart, ya que tomo un par de minutos antes de que el hombre pudiera subir a sus pies de nuevo. Harry supuso que si era la frustración de Snape sobre la situación de Oclumancia.

Buen tiro Lockhart decía mientras trataba de reírse de su paliza pero fue menos convincente. Eso probablemente tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no podía ponerse de pie completamente recto. Snape se movió a través de la multitud. Fiel a su estilo, Neville se junto con Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ron con Seamus (el chico irlandés), Hermione con Millicent Bulstrode, y Harry, por supuesto, con Draco Malfoy.

"Enfréntense a sus compañeros!" Lockhart llamó, tratando de recuperar algo de sensación en las piernas.

Harry dio a Draco, el más elemental de los gestos. Si recordaba correctamente, el pequeño bastardo iba a soltar una serpiente de su varita.

"Varitas listas!" -gritó Lockhart, entrando en la teatralidad del momento otra vez. "A la cuenta de tres, emitimos un hechizo solo para defensa! Uno ... Dos ... Tres ..."

La varita de Draco comenzó a moverse en dos, pero Harry sintió los ojos de Snape en él. Él sabía que si decía un conjuro escudo antes de 'Tres' diría que el perdió. En su lugar, movió el torso y se agachó de lado, dejando que el hechizo de Slytherin fallara. Después de la tercera cuenta harry soltó su hechizo.

"Expelliarmus!" Que nadie me acuse de romper las reglas aquí, Harry gruñó a sí mismo cuando Draco trató de esquivar su contraataque. El hechizo le dio a Draco en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo girar en el aire. El muchacho, sin embargo, mantuvo su varita en la mano.

Los ojos de Draco se encendieron de ira y trajo a su varita de nuevo. Harry se preparó y comenzó los movimientos de un amuleto protector cuando se cortó por la voz de Snape en el aire como un látigo. "¡Basta! Paren en este instante!" Él gruñó en tono venenoso.

Harry levantó la punta de su varita, pero no al quito del todo de la vista de Draco. Periféricamente, Harry estaba al tanto de la liberación de Neville sobre Justin con una maldición de la pierna-loca, Ron a Seamus le expulso su varita de la mano. Hermione le tendió la mano a Millicent, ayudando a la chica más grande levantarse del piso. Bulstrode le dio un guiño respetuoso mientras frotaba su muñeca derecha y el antebrazo.

El Gran Salón fue un caos, con el maltrato y humillaciones a los estudiantes en todas partes. Lockhart trató de arreglar las cosas, y, finalmente, sugirió que solo se trabajara en el bloqueo de los hechizos hostiles.

Por supuesto, la voz de Snape resonó por encima del ruido del salón y sugirió que Harry y Draco se enfrentara a otro duelo - algo que el niño que vivió había estado esperando con cierta alegría.

Harry ignoró el consejo torpe Lockhart, en lugar se concentro en Draco y como Snape le susurró algo al oído del muchacho rubio. Harry sonrió mientras permanecía de pie en el escenario en frente de la mayor parte de la escuela. Se resistió a la tentación de sacar toda la fuerza de su varita mágica.

Lockhart contó el inicio del duelo, esta vez en cuenta regresiva por alguna extraña razón. Harry se preguntó ociosamente si hubiera sido una conmoción por la pared.

Draco, evidentemente, no estaba tan ansioso de ser humillado enfrente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, por lo que se abstuvo hasta después de que Lockhart dijo: "vamos!" Serpensortia! el Slytherin gritó y una desagradable gran serpiente negra salió volando del final de la varita.

La serpiente de inmediato comenzó a deslizarse hacia Harry, que lo miraba con frialdad. Después de no tener absolutamente ningún deseo de ser identificado públicamente como pársel, esperó hasta que la serpiente alcanzara el punto medio entre él y su oponente mirando de reojo.

"Reducto!" Harry gruñó y la serpiente estalló en fragmentos. Una niña gritó cuando ella estaba cubierta de entrañas de serpiente, pero los fragmentos de la serpiente conjurada casi al instante se evaporaron en bocanadas de humo negro.

"Furnunculus!" Draco gritó, apuntando su varita a Harry. Un haz de luz naranja enfermiza saltó a través del espacio entre ellos.

"Protejo!" Respondió Harry, su varita desvió el hechizo. Un escudo brillante apareció en frente de Harry, ladeó con un ligero ángulo y golpeo el hechizo de Draco que termino con una explosión, y se fue a un lado del escenario. Golpeó a Pansy Parkinson de lleno entre los ojos y ella cuando una pus verde le salía de los ojos.

Harry dejó caer el encanto escudo y sonrió a Draco.

"Tarantallegra!" escupió Draco.

"Protego!"el escudo de harry se inclinó en un ángulo diferente esta vez. El hechizo de Draco reboto casi exactamente en la forma en que llegó, pero le dio a Gregory Goyle. El guardaespaldas erizado de Draco bruscamente comenzó a bailar una plantilla torpe, pisoteando los pies de varios alumnos antes de que tropezara y cayera fuera de la vista.

Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido cuando el muchacho pálido comenzaron a disparar fuera de las maldiciones que definitivamente no había aprendido en Hogwarts. Era bastante obvio que el muchacho había estado practicando durante el verano como una columna de llamas escupió a partir del final de su varita como un lanzallamas. Se extendió lo suficiente hasta que el encanto de Harry escudo lo detuvo, en lugar de desviarlo. No es que Harry necesariamente correría el riesgo de matar a alguien en la multitud.

La nube de llamas, sin embargo, oscurecieron su visión por un momento. No lo esperaba, cuando las llamas comenzaron a disiparse la voz de Draco gruñó "Diffindo!" El encanto de corte perforado a través del escudo debilitado a Harry pero instintivamente se lanzó a un lado. Algo tiró de su manga de la túnica cuando una marca en caliente pasó por la parte superior del hombro izquierdo de Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry grito mientras se detenía en una rodilla. Draco se agachó y utilizo otro encanto. Esta vez Harry lo vio venir y activo su encanto escudo.

Fue pura coincidencia que el hechizo rebotara hacia el pelo de Snape. Los ojos del hombre brillaban con furia cuando un mechón cayó al suelo. Su varita se acercó y Harry sabía que el tiempo de juego había terminado.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry gritó mientras Draco comenzó otro hechizo. Sabía que gritar fuerte el hechizo eran técnicamente una mala forma, pero no quería que haya alguna duda respecto a lo que estaba echando.

Draco no se apartó a tiempo, y recibió el golpe tirándolo hacia atrás, cuando su varita mágica fue arrancada de su alcance. Él cayó del escenario sobre algunos estudiantes de último año de Slytherin y su varita voló de punta a punta por el escenario. Harry cambió su varita a la mano izquierda, haciendo una mueca en el hombro comenzó a quejarse. Tan lentamente como la varita se acercó a él, fue fácil para el buscador de Gryffindor cogerla en la mano derecha. Sostuvo la varita de Draco con cautela ya que se puso en pie. Se preguntó qué horrores cometió en su futuro con ese pedazo de madera.

"Pásame eso, Potter", exigió el profesor Snape en un tono venenoso. El hombre había cubierto ya la mitad del escenario, con los ojos clavados en Harry.

"Me la tomare como un premio", respondió Harry. "Hay muchos sangre sucias que disfrutarían el romperla"

La furia de Snape era casi palpable después de que Harry lanzó sus palabras a la cara. Harry le arrojó la varita de Draco y saltó fuera del escenario. La sacudida cuando aterrizó puso su hombro con el dolor de nuevo, pero él no les daría la satisfacción de ver su mueca de dolor. Hizo caso omiso de los murmullos de la multitud cuando se alejó.

Por supuesto, el momento en que estaban fuera de la sala, los amigos de Harry insistía en arrastrarlo a la enfermería. Acepto pues el hombro le dolía abominable y la manga de su ropa estaba empapada de sangre.

Madame Pomfrey aplico sobre él con su varita y un bálsamo de olor fétido. "Duelo Clubes! ¿Qué clase de idiota se le ocurrió gran cosa?" -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry resistió la tentación de encogerse de hombros. "fue Draco el que me ocasiono la herida ya sabe que no le gusta respetar las reglas y se le paso la mano."

Ron y los otros protestaron cuando se les pidió que esperaran fuera del área de tratamiento. Sería el toque de queda pronto y no querían irse a la torre sin Harry. Mientras estaban sentados en una cama con su túnica, Harry comenzó a arrepentirse de ir con la señora Pomfrey. Ginny aplicaba una gran cantidad de concentración en emitir Scourgify en las ropas manchadas de sangre de Harry cuando vio llegar a la profesora mcgonagall.

"La conducta del señor Malfoy fue reprobable", dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente al entrar en la enfermería. "Pero también hay preguntas acerca de sus acciones, Sr. Potter", continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los cinco estudiantes.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta, profesora?" -Preguntó Harry con suavidad.

"Mientras el señor Malfoy que al parecer a - estudiado - el conocimiento de las maldiciones y maleficios muy por encima de su nivel de grado, su padre ha confirmado que el niño recibió clases particulares durante el verano hay preguntas acerca de su destreza Sr Potter tan inesperada, así que es mejor que me aclare lo más posible. "

"No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir", dijo Harry inocentemente. "Yo sólo utilice un amuleto protector y un hechizo de desarme en su contra."

"Creo que fue más la facilidad con la que uso los hechizos ", respondió McGonagall con cierta aspereza.

"profesora McGonagall-dijo Hermione tímidamente," Harry, bueno, todos hemos estado practicando hechizos de escudo desde hace más de dos semanas. "

Sorprendida, McGonagall se volvió hacia Hermione. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se interrumpió.

"Eso es correcto, Minerva," dijo Dumbledore, al abrir y cerrar los ojos alegres. "He estado mirando los ejercicios con cierta curiosidad, pero me atrevería a decir que sus esfuerzos han dado sus frutos, al menos en el caso de Harry."

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia el director con una mirada interrogante.

"Pero directo el -.. Minerva unos hechizos de escudo y defensa no tienen porque inquietarlos, si le es fácil hacerlos es por la practica pero dejémoslo en paz Ha tenido un día bastante difícil, por lo que eh entiendo" Dumbledore se volvió su atención hacia Harry. "A pesar de que no se culpa a un estudiante para hacer esfuerzos por mejorar, tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad de por qué seis van a tales extremos."

Harry no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una pregunta sincera o no. Él decidió simplemente tomar el toro por los cuernos. "Estamos aprendiendo a defendernos, porque hemos aprendido que Hogwarts no es el lugar más seguro para adquirir una educación." los labios de la profesora McGonagall crecieron aún más y Dumbledore hizo una pausa. Tal vez él está sorprendido por mi franqueza? Harry se preguntó.

-Harry, te aseguro que vamos a tomar todas las medidas necesarias para garantizar la seguridad de nuestros estudiantes ", dijo el director, en un tono no tan alegre. Harry se quedó mirando al hombre durante un largo rato antes de reír amargamente. Se puso su camisa ensangrentada y Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras ella le entregó su túnica.

Harry se fue hacia la salida y los otros le siguieron. Hermione se volvió cuando la profesora McGonagall le tocó el hombro. La bruja mayor frunció el ceño ante las lágrimas suprimidas brillando en los ojos de una de sus estudiantes favoritas. "Tal vez sería más creíble, si fuera un profesor que amenazaba con su varita por ser un arrogante sangre sucia", susurró la niña.

La profesora McGonagall parecía que había sido abofeteada y se volvió a Dumbledore en la consternación. Su miradas se encontraron, el director de brazos cruzados agitó la mano y la entrada de la enfermería se cerró antes de que Harry llegara. El niño que vivió se volvió hacia los profesores con una mirada helada.

-Harry, yo preferiría que discutir esto de una manera civilizada ", dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente.

Harry deslizó su varita en la manga y con rigidez se volvió hacia los profesores. ". No estoy seguro de que realmente tengamos mucho que discutir sobre el profesor Snape, obviamente, prefiere a los de su casa y a nosotros es: abuso, intimidación, y asesina cuando se les da la oportunidad." Se tocó la camisa donde se rasgó la tela con sangre. "Si no desvió, el encanto de corte de Draco hueviara pasado por mi cuello. En lugar de hablar de eso, apuesto que el profesor Snape estaba en su oficina quejándose por el hecho de que yo era capaz de desviar algunas maldiciones letales. Cuando Draco el culpable de todo este lío se le perdona todo, ¿no? se le perdona Por hablar de Voldemort a escondidas en la escuela y burlarse de la maldición de mis padres,. "Harry respiró hondo. "Ahora, ve profesor, por qué no me siento seguro aquí?"

Dumbledore dejó escapar un suspiro bajo. "Muy bien, Harry. Yo quería prescindir de esto hasta que fueras mayor, pero tienen derecho a saber. Vamos a mi oficina y te diré lo que quieras saber."

"No", fue todo lo que Harry dijo.

Dumbledore lo miró de nuevo. "¿No?"

"No hay más secretos. Estos son mis amigos, y ellos tienen derecho a saber. Es probable que estén en peligro solo por estar cerca de mí. Los Secretos los pueden matar..."

"Muy bien, Harry-respondió Dumbledore. "Si ese es tu deseo." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la señora Pomfrey y ella salió de la habitación en silencio.

La Profesora McGonagall comenzó a salir, pero Harry le dijo unas palabras casi susurrando. "Usted puede estar en la oficina del director también. Usted se merece saber todo." La mujer de aspecto severo se quedó, aunque se veía claramente incómoda.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, quizá con la esperanza de que Harry iba a cambiar de idea. Con una expresión resignada, cerró los ojos y recitó las palabras que había determinado el destino a Harry. "La profecía se hizo poco antes de que nacieras, Harry. El único con poder para vencer a la oscuridad se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que han desafiado más tres veces, nacido en el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo marcara y quedar como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... Y debe morir en manos de los demás pero no podrá vivir uno mientras el otro siga con vida ... "

El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor en su intensidad. Harry partió al tomar una respiración inestable, que no era del todo fingida. Después de todo lo que había pasado, esas palabras simples todavía tenía el poder para enfriar su sangre.

"Mis padres desafiaron a él tres veces?" -Preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. "Lucharon Voldemort y sus mortífagos en varias ocasiones después de salir de Hogwarts".

"Mis padres eran aurores," dijo Neville con voz sorprendida, "ellos también lucharon por lo menos tres veces con el también. Mi cumpleaños fue a finales de julio... , no podrían aplicar esto a mí también?" Harry notó a Luna mirando directamente al niño mientras hablaba.

"Eso sería posible", acordó Dumbledore ", pero fue a harry quien Voldemort dejo marcado." Y Poco a poco, apunto hacia la cicatriz de Harry. "

"Así que es él o yo?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Con el tiempo," dijo Dumbledore. "Esa es la única interpretación que tiene sentido para mí."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Bien".

La mirada en el rostro de Dumbledore no tenía precio.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. Tal vez era hora de mostrarme un poco más de mi pasado. "El maldito a intentado matarme dos veces. Por lo menos ahora sé por qué. La profecía no dice que él está garantizado a ganar, y que supuestamente tengo algún poder que no puede comprender." Él respiró hondo y endureció su rostro. "Y desde que mato a mi papá y mamá, me alegro de que yo lo pueda mandar de regreso a donde pertenece", gruñó. Después de un momento Harry suspiró. "Pero gracias por decírmelo. Era Lo que necesitaba saber."

Harry podía sentir los ojos de sus amigos en él, pero no lo sintió incómodo. Sabía que tenía la espalda cubierta.

El Profesor Dumbledore lo miró pensativo. "Voy a admitir, Harry, ésta no era la reacción que yo esperaba."

"Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he pasado, he tenido que crecer con bastante rapidez", dijo con un dejo de amargura.

Dumbledore fue más todavía, y se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Dumbledore miró a los demás y Harry pudo ver la piel alrededor de sus ojos que se apretaba .. Harry, -"

Harry le interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. "Usted pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto no lo puedo culpar por eso. - Después de todo, todos cometemos errores, ¿no?" dijo esas palabras con calma, pero sus ojos se encontraron con Dumbledore todo el tiempo. Esperó a que el toque ligero como una pluma de Legilimancia del director, pero nunca llegó. Punto para ti, viejo, Harry reflexionó.

"De hecho, Harry, eres - inusualmente maduro", dijo Dumbledore. Harry no podía decir si se estaba dando a entender o no. "Ten por seguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar que la profecía se ha resuelta a tu favor."

"Soy consciente de eso profesor," contestó Harry con sinceridad. "Creo que la mayor duda en mi mente es cómo se sale de entre los muertos. Es decir, por lo que he leído los Aurores llegaron a la conclusión de que la maldición asesina rebotó contra el en 1981. Y después de que lo combatiera en la primavera pasada, su espíritu parecía que se salía del profesor Quirrell. ¿Qué le impide regresar como vivo o porque si está muerto puede seguir? "

"Eso es, en efecto, la cuestión clave, Harry. He hecho algunas investigaciones sobre los medios de la muerte y como poder lograr eso, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta definitiva todavía."

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber que los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron en el desafío implícito. "Pues bien, supongo que debe continuar la preparación entonces."

"Eso sería lo mejor-admitió el director. "Ahora, si ustedes me perdonarán el, Profesor Lockhart ha estado esperando desde hace algún tiempo."

Cuando se fue, la profesora McGonagall entró en la oficina de Madam Pomfrey. Dejó saber a la sanadora que ella estaría escoltando a sus alumnos de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor.

A medida que se fueron caminando, Harry abordó otro tema que había estado debatiendo. " profesora McGonagall?"

"Sí, señor Potter?"

"Entiendo que un patrocinador da la facultad que se necesita para cualquier tipo de organización estudiantil tener equipo oficial."

McGonagall le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es correcto. ¿Qué me quiere decir?"

"Yo estaba pensando en una especie de club de duelo permanente."

-Harry- le preguntó Ron, curiosamente, "no has tenido suficiente?"

"SI", coincidió Harry. "Pero no está de más saber cómo defenderse? Mira lo que pasó con Cho. Además, no es como que ellos van a aprender algo útil de Lockhart."

" señor Potter!" la directora Adjunta espetó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es un profesor. Pero en serio, señora, ¿alguna vez has visto con éxito un hechizo? " -Preguntó Harry. "Sé que no tiene."

Los labios de la profesora McGonagall comprimieron en una línea lo suficientemente afilada como para cortar el pergamino. "¿Qué tipo de actividades usted propone?"

Harry extendió las manos en un gesto conciliador. "nada demasiado extremo. Tal vez comenzar el viernes por la noche, el trabajo en maleficios y hechizos básicos. ¿Cómo lanzar con precisión. Cómo esquivar. Cosas así. Dudo que los estudiantes mayores estará interesado, al menos al principio."

"Puede que se sorprenda, señor Potter," la directora de la casa respondió con un toque de diversión. "los rumores de su duelo con el señor Malfoy se ha extendido, sin duda cada vez más exagerados cada q se vuelven a contar."

Harry se quedo pensativo.

Ron empezó a calentarse con la idea. "¿cómo debemos llamarlo entonces? El Club de Duelo?

Harry sonrió. "Eso parece muy claro.

Al día siguiente era viernes, con las últimas clases de la semana. Harry estaba muy agradecido por ello, ya que parecía que las palabras de la profesora McGonagall con respecto a los rumores eran bastante precisas.

Su mañana comenzó bastante mal. La tormenta de nieve había comenzado finalmente durante la noche, y todo estaba lleno con una Buena capa de nieve. Después de su práctica por la mañana que fue un desastre pues más bien fue un festival de resbalones, caídas, y derrames Harry dio por terminada la práctica mucho antes de tiempo.

Él los llevó a un lugar en el patio que estaba protegido en parte, por las prácticas de arte marcial. Por desgracia, como no tuvieron calentamiento y por el clima, sus movimientos eran demasiado fríos y rígidos para hacer mucho. Finalmente abandonaron y se dirigieron hacia el interior.

Dejar todo a media por lo menos les dio tiempo para una ducha de agua caliente extra larga antes del desayuno. Harry pasó un buen rato en la bañera antes de que toda la sensación regresara a sus dedos y a sus pies. Cuando bajó a desayunar, vestía su jersey Weasley, tenía la bufanda que Ginny le hizo alrededor de su cuello.

En el momento en que entró en el Gran Comedor, las conversaciones normales se callaron un poco. Harry notó que varias personas estaban mirándolo. Los sonidos de susurros pronto llenó la sala, ya que se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry luchó contra el impulso y no hizo caso.

Fred y George, se dieron cuenta, y estaban viendo esto con gran diversión.

"Honestamente, no veo por qué estás tan sorprendido, Harry, Hermione le reprendió con suavidad:" fue un gran espectáculo el de anoche. "

"¿Preferirías que actuara como Draco?" Ginny le preguntó con aspereza-. "Supongo que podrías disfrutar de él pavoneándose un poco, pero yo no lo haría."

Hermione miró a Ginny, obviamente desconcertada.

"Una de las razones por las que a Ginny le gusta Harry tanto es porque él es muy modesto", dijo Luna mientras se servía un poco de jugo. "La mayoría de los asistentes si hubieran tenido la misma oportunidad estarían de cabezas grande. Harry actúa sintiéndose incómodo cuando hace algo mejor que el resto de nosotros. Especialmente ellos." Ella tomó un sorbo, ajeno al rubor arrastrándose hasta la cara de Ginny y Harry. Ella frunció el ceño a Hermione, que estaba abierta como un pez. "seguramente tú te preocupas por el espectáculo de harry pero el problema es q no saben la verdad de las cosas siempre la exageran. Es casi como si él se sintiera culpable porque él tiene una ventaja desleal". Miró a Harry y sonrió débilmente. "No dejes que te intimide Draco cuando surja la oportunidad. Prefiero disfrutar escenas como ayer, casi tanto como me gusta ver a Neville."

Harry vio a como Neville escupió el jugo de calabaza cuando estaba tomando un sorbo. Estaba muy contento de la comida no había aparecido todavía.

Luna se volvió y miró a Neville. "¿Qué?" ella ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el chisporroteo de Longbottom.

"Lo estás haciendo a propósito", acusó Ron a la chica rubia.

"¿Haciendo qué?" .

Desafortunadamente, la investigación de Ron estaba distraída fatalmente por la llegada de desayuno. A medida que se cargaron sus platos, Harry trató de relajarse y sentarse con la espalda recta. Había tenido que soportar ser el centro de atención antes, y por lo general por mucho menos razones agradables. Suspiró y comió tranquilamente.

Ginny, sin embargo, seguía estando intranquila, y un poco roja por la confesión de luna-. Cogió el extremo posterior de la bufanda y se la sacudió en su brazo. Ella se volvió hacia él tan de repente con un brinco. "Te dije que esto sería útil para finales del otoño", recordó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, estoy usando la mía bajo la túnica. Una capas más y no voy a ser capaz de doblar los codos."

Harry se rió en voz baja. "Puede ser difícil de tomar notas de esa manera", dijo alegremente.

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" Ron le preguntó desde el otro lado de su hermana.

"Harry está de acuerdo en que necesito no usar demasiada ropa," dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

"Estamos hablando de cómo el frío con esta cantidad de ropa," Harry le corrigió, gruñendo. "¿Es mejor que comas bien Harry pues se acerca la hora de la clase".

"No tan rápido," Hermione le corrigió. "Herbología fue cancelada. Los invernaderos están casi cubiertos de nieve y la profesora Sprout está preocupada por las mandrágoras."

"Sí, ella tiene que conseguir algo caliente para protegerlas," acordó Neville, su vergüenza olvidada en el cálido resplandor de la herbolaria. "Están acostumbrados a un clima más cálido que Escocia. Prometí ayudarla esta tarde si todavía no lo conseguía."

"Voy a ayudar también, si quieres-se ofreció Luna.

Neville la miró un poco sorprendido.

"lo que haces debe ser extraordinario y me gustaría aprender", explicó.

Neville envío a Harry una mirada suplicante.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. "No soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber de las niñas. Nadie lo es."

"Estoy muy contenta" dijo Luna, sonriendo. "Ustedes también se ponen contentas así?" -preguntó a Ginny y Hermione.

Hermione sólo gemía y empezó a masajear las sienes. Ginny soltó un bufido, y luego comenzó a reír en voz baja.

"Están leyendo sus mentes. Ustedes tres." Ron murmuró. "o absolutos granujas". Saltó, gruñendo de dolor. "¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño a Hermione.

"Si me intentan leer la mente una vez más, voy a hacer algo más que una patada en el - Shin-gruñó la bruja de pelo espeso.

Ron palideció y luego se centró exclusivamente en la comida.

Ginny le sonrió a Harry, quien respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Harry acompaño a Luna y Ginny a la clase de encantos, y luego se retiró a su habitación común en la torre de Gryffindor. Ron y Neville hablaban en un juego de ajedrez mágico. Harry miró con cierto regocijo, aunque sabía quien iba a ganar. El juego fue muy popular entre los magos, pero Ron le ganaba a la mayoría de los Gryffindors.

En su clase de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall les había puesto a convertir pequeñas esferas de metal en adornos de Navidad. Se acordó de hacer esto la primera vez. Se las arregló para producir una chuchería brillante verde metálico con un gancho que no era demasiada embarazosa. Pero a raíz de la petrificación de Justin y las acusaciones salvajes que siguieron, lo había colgado en el árbol más pequeño en la sala común de Gryffindo. Entre el fiasco multijugos y Hermione de visita en la enfermería, se había olvidado de recuperarlo hasta que el árbol fue derribado.

Harry pensó que el adorno se perdió para siempre, pero no fue así y empezó a recordar una escena dramática cuando lo volvió a ver. Después de que encontrara el cuerpo de Ginny muerta, Harry despertó en La Madriguera - él quería ponerle fin a su propia vida, se había ido a la habitación de Giny. Él no sabía porque no la pudo ayudar sentía que el mundo ya no valía sin Ginebra, quería sentirla mas cerca, decirle que todo iba a estar bien que el la protegería pero le había fallado como ser humano estaba acostado y sujetando la pistola que uno de los magos de America le había dado sabia cómo funcionaba y el daño que hacían se la coloco por debajo del cuello quería estar cerca de Ginebra quería sentir a su amada soltó unas lagrimas cuando sintió que alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo detenía le decía que no lo hiciera sabia el resultado de la pistola "la muerte" era lo que quería era lo que lo iba a llevar con su amada y los amigos que había perdido en esa guerra pero de algún modo tomo fuerzas y más odio contra el innombrable tenía que acabar con él a como diera lugar así tuviera que terminar con su propia vida que a esas Alturas ya no le importaba. La habitación no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Su cama y la oficina estaban allí, pero su baúl se había ido, aplastado por los escombros de la torre de Gryffindor. La parte superior de la mesa había una dispersión de baratijas. Una estatuilla que le había dado Ginny por su último cumpleaños. Una flor seca del invernadero. Un clip de plata. Y un adorno de color verde metálico. Uno que él había hecho y que se dio cuenta de que ella lo había guardado desde entonces, lo salvó de ser eliminado y lo guardo como recuerdo de su primer año. El ver de Nuevo esa chuchería fue lo más preciado del mundo, se sentó a los pies de su cama mirándola, las piernas las tenía muy débiles para pararse, y lloraba por todo lo que había perdido, y todo el tiempo que había perdido pero sobre todo porque se encontraba solo ya no tenía a su amiga que lo impulsaba y le daba fuerza el solo recordarla y verla tirada lo ponía muy mal Voldemort le había pegado con algo más que magia.

Harry parpadeó, trago para calmar el cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la garganta. Ron frunció el ceño en él cuando McGonagall reviso las esferas. Harry olfateó y tosió ruidosamente para encubrir las lágrimas.

"No hagas eso en torno a mamá", advirtió en voz baja. "Si te oye toser ella tendrá tu camisa y un paquete de mostaza en el pecho en un instante."

"Hmmm ..Ok." Harry murmuró. "Entonces voy a tener que decirle que lo cogí de ti y escapar en la confusión."

Ron miró. "Tienes que dejar de juntarte alrededor de Fred y George."

La Profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño ante ellos y ella les entrego sus esferas.

Harry miró a su chuchería. No sabía lo que era, pero definitivamente no sería verde metálico. Él sabía que ellos estaban empezando con esferas de metal, así que lo que hacían serían menos propensos a quebrarse si se caen o la transformarían en algo horrible. La mente obsesionada en Quidditch sobre Harry pensó inmediatamente en otra esfera metálica que era más o menos del mismo tamaño. Trabajó en visualizar exactamente lo que quería, añadiendo detalles y tratando de hacer todo lo más claro posible. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, finalmente, la golpeo con su varita.

Cuando la pequeña bocanada de humo se disipó, la bola de metal fue reemplazado con un ornamento de oro Snitch, con un gancho que sobresalía de la parte superior, entre las alas, por lo que fácilmente podría ser colgado de un árbol.

"Eso es brillante compañero," dijo Ron en un susurro atemorizado. El vacilante se acercó y tocó una de las alas delicadamente moldeada con su dedo. Las extremidades de inmediato empezaron a zumbar en movimiento y el ornamento Snitch lentamente se levantó del escritorio de Harry.

Harry rápidamente lo agarró antes de que pudiera escapar, pero un silencio sorprendido descendió a su alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La profesora McGonagall le preguntó, caminando hacia él. Ella había estado circulando en todo el salón de clases, ofreciendo ayuda a los que luchaban por conseguir una esfera, y asegurarse que los estudiantes que ya han terminado no empezaran a hacer bromas.

"P-Profesor, Harry a logrado anima a su ornamento," dijo Hermione con un tono de asombro.

Harry resistió la tentación pero se golpeo en la frene. Animación de objetos sólidos fue un tema en su seminario transformaciones nivel EXTASIS. Maldita sea, eso de actuar como tonto no le estaba cayendo bien.

"señor Potter, ¿qué ha hecho para animar a su ornamento?" McGonagall parecía impresionada un poco, a pesar del logro.

". Er, no estoy completamente seguro de que estaba tratando de visualizar una esfera en forma de snitch, y usted sabe, una esfera pero no se qué logro que salieran las alas y volaran. Harry trato de hacerse el sorprendido lo mas posible también. Sirius estaría orgulloso pensó con alegría.

"ya veo - Sr. Potter-dijo McGonagall con voz profunda y de desaprobación. Ella no parecía feliz ante la idea de que Harry por accidente había sacado esa esfera perfecta en lo que parecía un hechizo de nivel avanzado.

Después que se fue, Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada un poco disgustada. Harry se encogió de hombros tímidamente. Por lo menos no me salió un moco de ogro.

En los encantos de calentamiento, fueron colocados estratégicamente para realizar un hechizos Incendio, los seis de ellos fueron capaces de lograr que saliera de su varita una pequeña flama pero en un esfuerzo mayor ron había logrado sacar a una flama que paso cerca de la casa de hagrid. El jardinero estaba un poco sorprendido de ver que tan cerca había pasado de su cabaña, así que les dijo que porque no se tomaban un descanso pero rápidamente les ofreció un poco de té caliente y saco unos platos donde puso piezas de pan y melaza dulce de azúcar que sólo Harry comió, tomando muy, muy pequeños mordiscos y masticaba con fuerza.

Harry sabía que el hombre estaría solo en las vacaciones, al no tener familia, por lo que hablaba todo el mundo a venir a verlo y los atendía bien. Honestamente, sin embargo, no fue tan difícil. Harry le platico las historias que le habían contado de sus padres y el estímulo bestial de Snape a leer sus mentes. Ginny y Luna platicaron del entrenamiento en el lago. Prometió a Luna proporcionarle un caldo de cultivo para Crumple-Cacho Snorkacks si ella y su padre podía traer de vuelta un par de crías, por lo que Luna empezó a tomar el té de Hagrid sin problema de la emoción.

De navidad para hagrid, Harry, Ron y Ginny buscaron hasta conseguir un nuevo collar para Fang, hecho de dragón con accesorios de metal. Neville le consiguió un nuevo sombrero, ya que su viejo lucía muchos agujeros y mordidas de Fang. Hermione le dio un libro sobre los tratamientos veterinarios muggle, ya que algunos de sus cargos eran muy sensibles a la magia. Luna le dio un año de suscripción a El Quisquilloso, para que pudiera permanecer en la cima de los descubrimientos de nuevas especies que parecían ocurrir inusualmente a menudo en estos días.

Hagrid estuvo muy sorprendido y casi suelta unas lagrimas. Al punto que empezó a decir q tenía problemas de nariz. A medida que se fueron despidiendo, Harry le susurró "mira a través de ese álbum casi todas las noches."

La mano de Hagrid que cayó sobre su hombro casi lo tira al suelo.

Después del desayuno el lunes cargaron sus baúles y se dirigieron hacia el patio cubierto de nieve. Hermione se volvió muy popular entre los estudiantes de grado superior pues cada vez se iba poniendo más linda. Harry se alegró de que Draco se alojara en Hogwarts para las fiestas, y no estaba allí para ver a Matt Harper, un estudiante de Slytherin de primer año platicando con Hermione.

Harry estaba tan de buen humor que él sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cuando le preguntó a Colin Creevey si podia tomar otra fotografía. Ginny estaba sentada en su baúl cerca de él, así que Harry se sentó a su lado. Colin arreglo un poco la cámara durante un momento, luego se quebró la imagen. Harry sonrió a Ginny, que parecía ligeramente ruborizada, luego se levantó para ver lo que Ron y Neville estaban discutiendo.

Los dos estaban trabajando los detalles con Hermione en ver cuando podían reunirse e intercambiar regalos durante las vacaciones. Finalmente accedió a tratar durante algún tiempo entre San Esteban y Año Nuevo.

Harry miró a tiempo para ver que Colin era golpeado por una bola de nieve de giny. El de primero por desgracia corrió en dirección a Ron, que enganchó su brazo alrededor del niño más pequeño.

"¿Hay alguna razón para que mi hermana está enojada contigo?" Ron le preguntó en un tono falsamente alegre.

"¡No, yo no sé qué quieres decir - me dijo algo, pero no entiendo por qué se enojó". Colin miró entre Harry y Ron. "Yo sólo tomé una foto de Harry y ella sentados juntos y le dije que ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja para el retrato. Su contraste de colores se ve bien, y ustedes dos son más o menos del mismo tamaño..." su voz corrió cuando la cara de Harry se fue de color rosa. "No quise decir nada más", añadió rápidamente. Luego se escurrió del agarre de Ron y se metió en la línea para abordar el siguiente transporte. Ron simplemente le rió entre dientes a su amigo.

Uno por uno, los carros tirados por thestrals llegaron y los llevaban a la estación de tren. Tan pronto como llegaron se ubicaron en el última cabina que encontraron. El tren vacío era un poco frío, incluso con los encantos de calentamiento, ya que estaban fuera de la luz del sol ahora, y las paredes de metal y asientos duros parecía rebotar el calor de sus cuerpos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Luna se sentra en el regazo de Neville de nuevo. Desde el enrojecimiento de su rostro, parecía la solución de calentarse para el también. Harry se envolvió con una manta, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Ginny había dejado la suya en su baul cuando subió al tren.

Para su crédito, Harry trató de ofrecerle un pedazo de su manta. Ella era más pequeña que él, y lógicamente sería menos afectada por el frío. Ginny suspiró teatralmente y se levantó. Para su sorpresa, ella se sentó junto a él y se envolvió acostándose en el. Ron y Hermione había mantenido sus mantas, pero pronto se inclinaron uno contra el otro también.

Debe haber habido algún problema con el embarque, ya que estuvieron parados por una buena media hora antes que el tren se sacudió por fin en marcha. El aire caliente que por fin salía de las rejillas de ventilación fue muy bien recibido, y pronto Harry se encontró a la deriva en el sueño.

Harry se despertó cuando el tren se sacudió cuando desaceleró. Estaba muy caliente, a pesar de que deseaba que la razón fuera un poco diferente. Ginny seguía acurrucada bajo su manto, sólo que ahora ella estaba enterrada en su costado, y su brazo de alguna manera terminó envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. Se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que era una situación comprometida pero Gracias a Merlín Ron y los otros estaban dormidos, así, que quito a Ginny con cuidado.

Tan suavemente como sea posible, se trató de extraer. Por desgracia, Ginny tenía un firme control sobre sus ropas, por lo que no tenía otra opción, que despertarla. Él le dio un golpecito en el hombro, esperando y rezando para que ella no dejara escapar un grito. Estuvo tentado de poner una mano sobre su boca, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacerla entrar en pánico. De pronto, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de golpe y ella se estremeció de nuevo de su lado como si estuviera en llamas. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero Harry le hizo callar antes de que pudiera despertar a los demás.

Ron y Hermione seguían inclinándose unos contra otros. Ron estaba roncando ligeramente (para él), pero Hermione no parecía estar preocupada por eso. Luna estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Neville, pero por primera vez no parecía petrificado. En cambio, fue ligeramente sonriente, y más sorprendente, había puesto sus brazos alrededor de la chica rubia.

"Puedo ver que estamos casi por llegar, pero quiero ir al baño," Ginny susurró mientras se levantaba.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry. "Dame un minuto". Ginny lo miró extrañamente cuando se puso de pie, y le hizo una mueca. "¿Qué? No voy a dejar que bayas tu sola, no importa cuán cerca estemos de King's Cross."

Ginny suspiró y volteo los ojos.

"Tengo que cuidarte si Ron no lo puede hacer".

-Muy bien Harry, ", dijo al llegar a la puerta del compartimiento. Ella trató de liberarla, pero se abrió al tocarla.

"Eso es raro", dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tal vez Ron no lo consiguió totalmente trabado", especuló Ginny.

"No, estoy bastante seguro que lo vi hacerlo," dijo Harry. Miró de nuevo a sus amigos dormidos en el compartimiento. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Se encogió de hombros. "Vamos antes de que despierten."….

Tucker Weasley : por supuesto que no pienso abandonarla esta es una de mis historias favoritas y hare todo lo que este de mi parte para sacarla a flote, la historia no está terminada pero si en proceso aun así vale la pena y mi objetivo es traducir hasta el capítulo 39, gracias por comentar y darme ánimos 4ss ;)

Chicos aquí un nuevo capítulo sorry por las faltas de ortografía todo lo hice en rápido nos vemos en el próximo

Please no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic el camino oscuro ;)


	5. CAPITULO23

Mansión Malfoy…

Un hombre de cabello oscuro ropa andrajosa y gris estaba en el suelo de una mazmorra fría y sucia respirando con dificultad en el más oscuro de los silencios, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y vagos recuerdos de cómo sus captores lo habían arrastrado a un nuevo calabozo, lo sabía porque ahí no sentía la presencia de los dementores era en parte reconfortante no sentir aquel frio abrumador si tan solo las heridas no fueran tan profundas al grado de sentir el charco de su propia sangre.

A lo lejos distinguió una luz de varita y unos pasos apresurados acercándose, haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas levanto la cabeza y los miro, dos hombres encapuchados y otro cuyas facciones rubias y ojos grises que lo miraban fríamente apenas iluminados por la luz de la varita, este último embozo una sonrisa de triunfo.

¨Sirius Black el famoso ex auror hace el honor de visitar esta noble casa¨ la voz de lucios lejos de tener un tono gélido era maniático.

¨Malfoy¨ apenas se escuchó un susurro que venía de sus labios, los días en aislamiento y sin comer lo habían dejado demasiado aturdido y débil.

¨No Black no es necesario que te pongas de pie¨ se burló lucios.

¨Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy¨ sonó otro susurro que intento ser más amenazante pero en su búsqueda solo logro un lastimero sonido.

¨Creo que al perro hay que enseñarle modales, no creen? ¨ Tres varitas se elevaron en el aire ¨Crucio¨, la tortura era increíble no se entendía como aún le quedaban energías para gritar de dolor resonado por todas las paredes de la fría mazmorra, y sin embargo sabía cuál era su principal motor, ´proteger a Harry su ahijado ese niño que con un solo roce de su mano había logrado despertar la esperanza, esa mirada de Lily que solo proyectaba tristeza tenía que cambiarla no podría perecer aquí.

¨Black caerás como lo hicieron los idiotas de tus amigos, la sangre sucia y el traidor los recuerdas verdad Black? Espero que si pronto tengan una grata reunión¨

¨Qué es lo que quieres?¨ gruño frustrado y todo aturdido por la cruciatus.

Malfoy le apunto a la cabeza con su varita, ¨Sabes que es lo que quiero?¨ Le dijo al oído ¨Avada Kedavra¨ un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de lucios dejando aun Sirius Black muerto y tendido en el frio piso de piedra.

¨Quiero que los flojos de fanfiction pasen por mi historia s/8574675/1/El-destino-oscuro y me comenten que les parecio jajajaja¨¨

BAZINGA, no me maten seguro estaban bien picados leyendo jajajaja, la parte de la mansión Malfoy NUNCA PERO NUNCA PASO solo es una pequeña bromita jajajaja.

saludos a todos enseguida el verdadero capitulo :p

Ron y Hermione estaban empezando a despertarse cuando Harry y Ginny regresaron al compartimento. Harry podría decir que se despertaron al mismo tiempo. El pasó enfrente de Nevill y pudo ver que también se despertaba. El niño normalmente tímido, no podía reaccionar como los demás, ya que Luna estaba todavía acurrucado en su regazo. Su rostro se convirtió en un poco de color rosa, mientras esperaba que alguien dijera algo. Afortunadamente, Ron y Hermione estaban un poco distraídos por su vergüenza propia, mientras que Harry se encogió de hombros y regresó a su asiento.

Ginny lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. Ella comenzó a frotarse las manos y aceptó la capa de Harry con un gesto agradecido. Harry sonrió perezosamente. El frío persistente, seguido por el calor repentino dejó a todos con sueño y pereza, incluso después de su siesta no planificada. Sentía vergüenza de admitirlo, pero también fue un alivio estar fuera de Hogwarts por un tiempo. Entre los profesores hostiles y los amigos que fueron un tanto demasiado amables, había sido un período muy estresante. Estaba disfrutando allí sentado como un bulto y se negaba a preocuparse por las cosas, al menos hasta que se bajara del tren.

Como el Expreso de Hogwarts entró en Londres, Luna, finalmente se agitó y se estiró. Ella sonrió y se levantó perezosamente.

"Gracias Neville," dijo en voz baja.

"Eh, sí, bueno, eh, de nada-respondió Neville. Harry no estaba seguro de si hubiera podido mantener una cara seria, si su amigo le hueviara respondió "Fue un placer."

Luna se sentó junto al muchacho nervioso y cruzó las manos primorosamente en su regazo. "Eres más caliente cuanto estas dormido", dijo.

Neville no parecía que supiera cómo responder a eso. Él se limitó a decir nada y se cruzó de brazos. Harry se preguntó si de repente se sentía un poco más frío también.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo, Harry y los otros se pusieron de pie y comenzó a arrastrar los pies por el pasillo. Ron fue muy cuidadoso con su gato, pero Crookshanks estaba evidentemente de mal humor. El gran gato silbó cada vez que su recipiente se vaciaba en lo mas mínimo.

Sus baúles habían sido cargados directamente de su transporte hasta el coche de equipaje, que se encontraba directamente detrás del motor. Le tomó un buen tiempo para llevar a cabo su camino hasta llegar a sus baúles, y luego se encontraron con el pasaje bloqueado.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando vio a la señora que normalmente empuja el carrito de refrescos. No recordaba haberla visto a ella esta vez, pero tal vez paso cuando ellos estaban dormidos y no quería molestarlos.

"Vamos, queridos", dijo con voz aburrida, "va a haber un ligero retraso. Vayan por delante y salgan a la plataforma por ahora, hay un buen muchacho esperándolos."

Harry frunció el ceño, pero sé que mudo cuando ella se salió a la plataforma. El aire frío de diciembre parecía traspasar su capa. Después de un momento, se la quitó y la envolvió alrededor de Ginny.

"Harry!" ella se opuso.

-Calla,-le dijo en voz baja. "Yo puedo salir adelante por un tiempo con sólo un encanto calentamiento." Él iba a sacar su varita cuando sintió una repentina oleada de calor. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Hermione estaba guardando su varita.

"Lo tengo controlado," dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ginny y su sonrisa se puso un poco más amplia.

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado por cómo se veían entre ellas y estaba a punto de objetar cuando Ron interrumpió.

"No se supone que el uso de la magia está prohibida fuera de la escuela, Hermione!" la pelirrojo siseó.

Harry sabía que Ron estaba preocupado de que se había metido en problemas, pero al ver a Hermione, Ron ya no sabía si dijo lo correcto.

"Ronald", dijo Hermione con un suspiro leve ", dice la nota que no se nos permite usar la magia en casa durante las vacaciones. No estamos en casa. Esta es una zona llena de magos adultos, solo que se ocultan de los muggles. Incluso si el Ministerio quisiera, no estoy segura de que puedan localizar cada pedacito de magia se usa aquí".

Ron seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero es evidente que decidió dejarlo pasar. Harry se preguntó si el cambio de Ron para observar más de cerca las acciones de la gente fue uno de sus cambios de ahora, pero estaba agradecido por el aumento de retención de su amigo. Esto fue especialmente visto cuando Hermione le preocupaba por algo. Durante los largos años de guerra, los tres se habían reído acerca de cómo Ron y Hermione habían sido cuando eran más jóvenes, Ron aun admitiendo que había sido el peor. Era un humor melancólico, suave pero doloroso, ya que recordó ese feliz año y todos los amigos que había perdido. No importa lo mucho que sus recuerdos de disputas de los anteriores, Ron y Hermione siempre tuvieron un aire melancólico para él. La caza de los Horrocruxes no era una ocupación segura, y todos ellos eran muy conscientes de su propia mortalidad. Los amigos de Harry vivían cada día como si fuera ser el último, pero siempre parecía lamentar el tiempo perdido y las oportunidades perdidas de sus años de Hogwarts.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry, no había garantía de que las cosas iban algo mejor esta vez. Harry fue el único que tenía entendido que la fragilidad de toda su vida fueron sus amigos, y él no iba a dejar que pasara esta vez. Harry salió de su pensamiento cuando alguien llamó a su nombre. La señora Weasley salió de la multitud. Detrás de Percy, Fred y George, se disculpó mientras empujaba a un asistente de mediana edad con ropas verde azulado. A pesar de su expresión de acosados, sonrieron los seis de pie juntos en la plataforma.

"Ustedes deben estar muertos de hambre queridos!" ella resopló. "El jefe de estación mandó a decir que el tren se había retrasado dejando Hogsmeade, algún tipo de problemas con el coche de equipaje, y los rieles no estaban en condiciones suficientemente por lo que tenían que esperar un tiempo. Ahora vamos a llegar a casa y tendremos el almuerzo en la mesa".

Ron frunció el ceño. "Eh, mamá, ¿podemos esperar al Sr y Sra Granger? Si el tren se retraso, puede que no sepan dónde encontrarnos."

Molly Weasley miró a su hijo menor por un momento, observando la extraña mirada de Hermione que le había dado también. "Eso es muy considerado, Ron. Supongo que si podemos aplazar el almuerzo, entonces podemos esperar unos momentos. Ahora, Harry, ¿dónde está tu capa? Vas a coger un resfriado aquí".

"Él me la dio a mí, mamá", dijo Ginny enfadada. "Dejé la mía en mi baúl porque pensé que el tren sería demasiado caliente."

"¡Dios mío! Ginny, el Express no tiene ningún tipo de calor a no ser que se mueva. Ahora, ¿por qué no decirle a tus hermanos ..." Su voz se apagó cuando ella frunció el ceño a Ron. Entonces ella suspiró y miró a Fred y George.

"Yo no viajaría helándome en el expreso, mamá", dijo Ron rápidamente. "Y subimos por separados de Fred y George, por lo que no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerle una advertencia."

Los gemelos Weasley intercambiaron una mirada. Harry supuso que se sorprendieron de que Ron tomara la palabra para mantenerlos fuera de problemas, en lugar de sentarse a ver el espectáculo. "Hermione puso un encanto calentamiento en mí, así que debo estar bien por un tiempo. ¿Dijeron que pasó con el coche de equipaje?" No sé por qué, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo. Las cosas no tenían ningún sentido, por lo menos no para él de todos modos. No sabía si el Expreso de Hogwarts se había retrasado en la línea de tiempo original o no.

-No, querido, no lo hicieron. Pero uno de los guardias menciono la espera de Aurores a aparecer ", dijo Molly, frunciendo el ceño. "Dijeron que iban a entregar sus baúles por Flu si se tomaban mucho más tiempo."

"Eso no puede ser," dijo Harry rápidamente cuando su estómago cayó casi hacia sus zapatos. El diario estaba dentro de su baúl. Si algo le pasaba - no quería pensar en las consecuencias. La pistola también sería difícil de explicar, aunque un poco menos catastrófica si se perdía. Lo mismo podría decirse de su capa de invisibilidad, aunque su álbum de fotos fue más importante por razones sentimentales.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, como si sintieran la tensión en Harry. "Vamos a acercarnos al coche de guarda equipaje", sugirió Neville. "De esa manera vamos a poder ver cuando lo abran."

En ese momento, los coches de pasajeros vacíos habían sido desenganchados y vuelto atrás. Harry no podía conseguir una buena mirada a la puerta pues la mujer del carrito de refrescos la había bloqueado. Sin embargo, un breve vistazo reveló que en la chapa había marcas de quemaduras a su alrededor.

Una multitud de alumnos sin baúl se habían reunido en este momento. Después de una consulta, los Aurores comenzaron a sacar los baúles, uno por uno. Cada uno recibió una rápida revisión una vez más y las etiquetas se leyeron en voz alta para que pudieran ser reclamados.

Los troncos de Ron y Ginny aparecieron en primer lugar. Ginny abrió rápidamente el de ella y saco su capa. Le devolvió la suya a Harry , ruborizándose de vergüenza. Él le sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, y por alguna razón eso la hizo poner aún más nerviosa. Se volvió hacia Hermione y comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de las transformaciones. Los ojos de la bruja de pelo espeso se iluminaron cuando empezó a discutir sobre uno de sus temas favoritos.

Harry se volvió hacia el tren con una sonrisa. En el interior, su estómago estaba temblando de pavor. Un baúl de aspecto familiar salió del coche y estaba siendo inspeccionado por los empleados del Ministerio. Uno de ellos estaba mirando de cerca a algo y de pronto se enderezó con un chillido ahogado. Harry dio un paso adelante, preparándose para las malas noticias, y el hombre lo miró sorprendido.

"Harry Potter?" le preguntó.

"Sí, ¿hay algún problema?" él respondió, tratando de mantener fuera del estrés su voz.

"N-no, no hay problema", respondió el hombre, sonriendo ahora. -Supongo que te la pasas bien en Hogwarts, ¿no? "

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Asistí a Hogwarts con tu padre, "me llamo Rory Pratchett," dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Harry le estrechó la mano con calma. Trató de tener una sonrisa agradable. "Mucho gusto", dijo.

"El placer es todo mío. James fue un par de años mayor que yo, pero cuando fue premio anual ese muchacho me sacó de una mala situación con un par de Slytherins que estaban a punto de hacerme algún daño," dijo con una sonrisa. "Tu padre siempre fue un buen hombre no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie." Cuando me rescato les bajo 50 puntos a cada uno por intento de agresión.

Harry se rió en voz alta. No había oído muchas historias sobre su padre, o que fueran positivas. Esta historia era completamente nueva para él.

"Veo que nunca has oído hablar de eso;. Me sorprende un poco" Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y bajó la voz hasta un susurro. "Leí ese artículo. Si tú piensas que es inocente, eso es bastante bueno para mí. Hay algunos de nosotros que estamos buscando al mejor amigo de tu padre pero no ha sido tan fácil."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aliviada. Sólo esperaba que Sirius hubiera escapado en realidad.

"Bueno, señor Potter," dijo el Auror Pratchett en su voz normal, "todo parece estar en orden aquí. Disfrute de sus vacaciones!"

"Así lo haré, gracias!" Harry se sintió aliviado por encontrar la cerradura del baúl intacta. Como todos los carros parecían ocupados, abrió los cierres y recuperar el clip-en las ruedas que había dejado a propósito embaladas en la parte superior. Quería ver algunas otras cosas, pero ahora no era el momento. En poco tiempo estaba fácilmente tirando de su pesado baúl hasta los otros.

"Menos mal que papá no está aquí", rió Fred. "Una mirada a las ruedas y estaría en éxtasis."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "es útil , se que legalmente puedo hacer un hechizo de levitación. Pero hay que aprovechar a veces las cosas mugles también.

"Muy cierto-admitió George. El intercambio de miradas con su hermano. "Hemos estado buscando algunas alternativas para muggles ... ... ciertos aspectos de nuestra vocación. Estas interesado en hacer alguna consulta?"

Harry frunció el ceño, asaltado por las imágenes de Fred y George estudiando algunas nuevas bromas mugles. Luego, la luz resplandeció sobre ellos. "Ah son solo, travesuras".

"Bueno, por supuesto", respondió Fred. "Algunas cosas funcionan tan bien como una poción, y mejor aún no son peligrosas".

"Nuestra última guerra de bromas con Bill nos mostró un par de cosas a considerar. Tratamos de lograr algo más allá de una maldición profesional automática pero toma algo de trabajo. Hacia el final, tenia residuos mágicos en todo a su alrededor." George negó con la cabeza en la paranoia de su hermano mayor.

"el balde de agua bajo la puerta de ginny, sin embargo resulto perfecta y no tuvo nada de magia," Fred le recordó.

"¡oh hermano mío, sí que lo es. De todos modos, poco a poco haremos cosas más grandes. Como tal, podría ser útil tener algunos trucos completamente no-mágicos bajo las mangas. "George agitó las cejas de una manera tan exagerada que Harry no podía aguantarse para reírse en voz alta.

Harry se sentía preocupado de que Snape sacara la conjetura más probable. Mientras corazón aprobado de la meta, no pudiera leer las mentes de los gemelos y ver los planes de sus bromas pero estaba seguro de que su Oclumancia podria mantener en secreto su participación. Por otro lado, Fred y George estaban muy bien entrenados para cubrir sus huellas. Sin alguna prueba física, el maestro pociones no los podía castigar con excesiva severidad. La Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts no podía permitirse el lujo de reconocer el uso de que el hombre hacia Legilimancia a los estudiantes, y expulsarían a los dos por el uso de legilimancia. Sabiendo que él los había incitado a aprenderlo y no poder hacer nada al respecto le molestaba aun peor.

También existía la posibilidad de que Dolores Umbridge podría cruzarse en su camino en el futuro. Harry no podía imaginar nada peor que la pesadilla travesuras de los gemelos desatada en la directora usurpadora.

Pero se estaba adelantando a esa idea.

Harry sonrió mientras los gemelos lo miraban expectantes. -Muy bien, estoy en el juego ", dijo él y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. "Pero sólo si la ocasión lo amerita." Eso los tranquilizó un poco.

"Supongo que todavía quieres hacer las paces con perfecto prefecto Percy?" Fred le preguntó, un poco amargamente.

Harry esperaba que pudiera evitar la ruptura que podría venir en un par de años después cuando el muchacho ambicioso se graduó y comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio. "Sí, contesto. Un enemigo a la vez, señores. Y hay muchos más merecedores de las bromas no?.

George le dio un codazo a su hermano gemelo y ambos asintieron, aunque Fred un poco a regañadientes.

Todos habían conseguido su baúl del tren y parecían estar intactos. Molly habló con uno de los Aurores que al parecer había trabajado con Arthur hace unos años. Cuando el baúl de Luna se descargo, se despidió e hizo la promesa al hombre de invitarlo a cenar alguna noche.

La matriarca Weasley los llevó lejos de la multitud reunida alrededor del coche dañado. Harry se preguntó ociosamente si hubiera sido un oficial del ejército en una vida anterior. Ella definitivamente tenia voz de mando al dedillo, como lo demuestra cada vez que Fred y George comenzaban a actuar en desorden.

Una vez que se liberaron de la multitud, Hermione vio a sus padres y los saludó. El Sr Granger parecía un poco menos sorprendido de ver a su hija en medio de un gran grupo de estudiantes. De lo que había oído, Harry sabía que Hermione nunca había tenido un montón de amigos antes, y sobre todo ninguno que se encontraba cerca de ella. La señora Granger se veía feliz, mientras el señor Granger frunció el ceño pensativo. Tal vez él estaba feliz de que ella no es la única niña en nuestro grupo por ahora, Harry vio que su amiga le presentó a Ginny y Luna a sus padres. Estaba muy contenta de Luna que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

La rubia de primer año, evidentemente, tenía otras cosas en su mente. A medida que la Granger dejó en medias las despedidas apresuradas, Luna caminó hasta Augusta Longbottom y le tendió la mano cuando ella se presentó. A la altura de Neville, la abuela miró a la niña angelical en primer lugar, que era poco más que la mitad de su altura. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Neville un tanto tenso.

La jefa de la familia Longbottom no estaba frunciendo el ceño - bastante. Pero Luna sólo seguía de pie allí, con la mano extendida, sonriendo hacia ella. Después de un momento muy largo, la Sra. Longbottom desenrollo una de sus manos alrededor de su bolso y estrechó la mano de la muchacha. "Augusta Longbottom. Lovegood ...-dijo ella lentamente. "¿tu apellido me suena familiar , tu padre a que se dedica "

"Él es el editor de El Quisquilloso," Luna dijo amablemente.

"Ya veo-respondió Augusta.

"Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla Señora," dijo Luna. Se volvió y se acercó a Neville, que estaba parpadeando con rapidez. "Espero que aparezcas para los regalos", dijo. Con eso se acercó de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Harry no estaba seguro de si le susurró algo al oído, pero él sabía que la cara de Neville estaba muy rosa.

Luna se sentó en su baúl y Neville junto con su abuela se empezaron a despedir. Harry sintió que su amigo estaba un poco, apagado después de la actuación de Luna. La Sra. Longbottom le aseguró a su nieto que habría oportunidad para él de visitar a sus amigos después de reunir el clan Longbottom en Navidad.

Cuando se fueron, Molly le preguntó a Luna si vio a su padre.

"Oh, él no viene. Él tiene que trabajar, pero él me enseñó a coger el Autobús Noctámbulo antes de asistir a Hogwarts", respondió la muchacha. "Yo sólo quería conocer a la abuela de Neville, y todos ustedes son muy interesantes. Pero si se van ahora, yo también lo hare."

Los ojos de Molly brillaron, pero se abstuvo de decir nada negativo sobre el padre de la niña. "Está bien entonces. Todos vamos a tomar el autobús entonces"

"¿Por qué no estamos usando el Angelina?" -Preguntó Ron.

"Debido a que somos muchos y no cabemos y no es como el autobús sea tan caro.", replicó ella con evasivas. Era la primera vez que Harry había oído a Molly Weasley evadir algo así. Sospechaba que no era tan buena con la conducción de un automóvil Muggle como su marido, pero sabiamente se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sobre eso.

Ron parecía haber entendido, y también la dejó pasar.

En poco tiempo se fueron a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres de una manera vertiginosa. A medida que se dirigió el Autobús Noctámbulo hacia Ottery Saint Catchpole, Molly explicó que el Expreso de Hogwarts se había retrasado porque alguien trató de entrar en el coche de equipaje. La puerta estaba bloqueada en contra de los encantos simples, como Alohomora, pero el ladrón entonces recurrió a los más crudos medios y trató de arruinar el bloqueo de distancia. La puerta estaba muy dañada, pero ninguno de los baúles parecía haber sido manipulados.

Harry se preocupo por el diario hasta que se dio cuenta de que los otros lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. Incluso Luna estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules saltones. En ese momento respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. Esperemos que sus amigos no intentaran oclumancia y dejarlo solo en sus pensamientos. El hecho de que el baúl no estaba dañado era tranquilizador, pero Harry sabía que no era una garantía.

La Sra. Weasley hablo unas palabra con Ernie, el conductor, ya que abordó. Luego se sentó junto a Luna. Harry se preguntó acerca de esto, hasta que notó el rugido del Autobús Noctámbulo más allá de la ruta de acceso a La Madriguera. Cuando se detuvo, estaba en las afueras del pueblo en sí, en frente de una casa un poco destartalada con flores y mucha vegetación. Luna se levanto y Harry se dio cuenta de que esa debería ser su casa. No debería sorprendernos, reflexionó. Molly mirando siempre hacia fuera para vigilar de cualquier cosa. Miró a Ron y ambos se pusieron de pie para ayudar a Luna a bajar su baúl antes de que la Sra weasley dijera algo.

En vez de eso, les dio a ambos una sonrisa de orgullo, ya que de nuevo subió al autobús. Ron trató de actuar indiferente, pero sus orejas eran de color rojo.

El autobús no tenía a nadie más en dirección a la aldea, por lo que la siguiente parada fue al final del carril de doble vía que conduce a La Madriguera. Harry y los Weasley desembarcaron con el caos normal que esto suponía. Cuando se encontraban, por fin junto a la carretera ya el autobús se había ido, Molly cuidadosamente miró a su alrededor en la fría tarde de diciembre. Por último, sacó su varita y golpeó a cada uno de sus baúles. Cuando Harry cargo el equipaje voluminoso, se encontró que era mucho más ligero.

Con eso, se dirigieron a La Madriguera. La Sra. Weasley comenzó una olla de sopa y les dijo que podían bajar por bocadillos después de que llevaran sus baúles arriba. Harry estaba ansioso por comprobar algunas cosas, por lo que no se unió al coro de gemidos que este anuncio provocó. Fue por las escaleras en poco más de un minuto, y abrió su baúl.

Nada parecía haber sido alterado, y la capa de su padre fue doblada a un lado. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y metió el brazo hasta la esquina y sintió en todo el fondo algunas de sus ropas. Sus dedos rozaron el cañón frío de la Glock antes de que cerraran alrededor de la del diario de Tom Riddle. Harry se apoyó en el costado de la cama antes de que la voz de Ron le hiciera saltar.

-Está bien, Harry? "

-Sí, amigo. Todo está bien. "

"tú has estado como Nick Casi Decapitado desde que nos bajamos del tren", observó a su amigo.

"Tengo algunas cosas en mi baúl que no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder", dijo Harry con cuidado. "Por ejemplo, ¿puede imaginar el desastre que nos ocasionaría el perder el manual de Oclumancia?"

Ron frunció el ceño. "tenemos aprendida casi toda la teoría, es sólo la práctica lo que necesitamos."

Harry se mordió el labio. "Yo sólo estaba usando eso como un ejemplo. Tengo algunos libros y otras cosas que me preocupaban."

Ron suspiró. "Sé que algo no me estás diciendo, Harry. Tan pronto como sepamos oclumancia avanzada, tienes que decirnos."

"claro, Ron-respondió Harry con honestidad. "Y con gran alivio lo hare, debo añadir."

Ron se rió entre dientes y arrastró el baúl hasta el pie de su cama. "Sera mejor que bajemos o Fred y George nos dejaran puras migajas".

Cuando el Sr. Weasley llegó a casa del trabajo, tenía una amplia sonrisa cuando sus hijos lo saludaron. Harry pensó que parecía un poco cansado y agotado. Se alegró de que Arthur estaba buscando a Sirius, pero se sentía culpable por el trabajo extra que implicaba la tarea.

La conversación en la cena fue dominada por preguntas acerca de cómo su día había ido. Molly se quejaba del retraso del tren salvo Fred y George, por supuesto. Ron estaba horriblemente avergonzado de percy pues discutían de sobre la escuela. Harry sabía que garantizaba unas travesuras de los gemelos hacia su hermano mayor antes de que terminara el día. La Sra. Weasley también se mostró satisfecha al anunciar que bill había sido llamado por Josué Carpintero para ayudar con unos conjuros de seguridad, cerca de Vladivostok. El trabajo paga muy bien, incluso significaba que estaría cerca para pasar navidad con ellos.

Por otra parte, la Sra. Weasley sentía una gran decepción por su desprecio sobre Gilderoy Lockhart. Incluso Percy estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, dada la antipatía que la mayoría de sus profesores celebraba por el profesor de Defensa.

"Pero yo no entiendo, como ha escrito tantos libros..." su voz se apagó como Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Creemos que fueron inventados en su mayoría", dijo con sobriedad.

Ron empezó un poco exagerado al volver a contar con totalidad el fiasco de su primera clase con los Cornualles Pixie tanto que el Sr. Weasley estaba tratando de sofocar la risa. Cuando su hijo llegó a la parte donde Harry de le dio un puñetaso a un duende, el hombre se excusó y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Un poco extrañada la señora Weasley se quedó mirando a su marido antes de volverse a sus hijos. "¿Pero por qué iba a tomar una posición de enseñanza si no puede hacerlo? Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido."

"Creo que sólo lo hace por la publicidad", respondió Harry. "Además, él ha hecho que cada estudiante que asiste a Hogwarts compre todos sus libros. Creo que él también quería hacer algún tipo de asociación para usar mi nombre. Me lo dijo en una de nuestras discusiones antes de la clase. "Harry luego le dio una sinopsis más detallada de sus conversaciones privadas con el farsante.

Cuando terminó, los ojos de Molly se habían abierto mucho, como canicas congeladas. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la chimenea. Sacó varios libros de la pila, a continuación, abrió uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y sacos varios más. Cuando terminó, tiro todos los libros al fuego.

Fred y George se pusieron de pie y le dieron a su mamá una ovación.

"Oh, déjense de payasadas.

"El ha engañado a mucha gente, mamá-dijo Ron, tratando de animarla.

" inclusó a Dumbledore", Harry agregó secamente.

"Ellos tienen un punto allí, Molly", dijo el Sr. Weasley desde la puerta."

Poco después, fueron enviados a la cama. Harry tenía la sospecha de que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley quería un poco de intimidad para hablar de algunas cosas.

Por diversas razones, Harry nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar una cena "normal" de Navidad con los Weasley. El ambiente en el 12 de Grimmauld Place había sido bastante tenso, por decir lo menos. Los años siguientes, cuando trataron de celebrar las fiestas, siempre hubo distracciones - como esperando que nadie fuera asesinado. Eso siempre ponía un amortiguador en el espíritu festivo.

Con todos sus hijos en el colegio, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley retrasado la colocación de los adornos navideños hasta que ellos llegaran a su casa. A la mañana después de su llegada, el señor Weasley se tomó un día libre del trabajo y los condujo por el bosque fuera de Ottery Saint Catchpole. Harry pensó que su tutor, parecía un poco extraño al ir de excursión por el bosque con un hacha en equilibrio sobre su hombro, pero él siguió junto con Ron, Fred, George y Percy. El hijo mayor estaba gravando con un rollo de cuerda.

El Sr. Weasley había hecho evidente algún tipo de acuerdo previo con el agricultor muggle que tenía este terreno, ya que pronto los llevó a un árbol de hoja perenne prominente, marcado con una cinta roja atada en un arco.

"Árbol de Niza, papá", dijo Ron con voz sobrecogida.

"Debe ser-convino el señor Weasley con una sonrisa. "Nos costó un caso de comida de su madre para conservar el mejor."

Le tomó casi media hora a Arthur Weasley para cortar el árbol, y otros quince minutos para envolverlo cuidadosamente en las cuerdas. En ese momento, Harry estaba más que feliz de ayudar a transportar el árbol de vuelta por el suelo cubierto de nieve; cualquier cosa para conseguir su sangre en movimiento otra vez.

Harry no creía que el árbol grande cupiera en la sala de estar en La Madriguera, pero lo hizo. O bien el techo se levantó un poco. De cualquier manera, entro. Molly había hecho que Percy y George bajaran varias cajas de ornamentos de la buhardilla, y todos empezaron a decorar el árbol de hoja perenne.

Con todos ellos ayudando, no pasó mucho tiempo en absoluto terminarlo. Harry estaba pensando que se había olvido de llevar el adorno Snitch que había hecho en transformaciones, lo dejo en su cuarto en vez de dejarlo colgado en el árbol de Howgarts.

Fue entonces cuando cada miembro de la familia Weasley empezaron a colgar un adorno pero diferentes a los demás. Todos parecían muy diferentes, y Harry se preguntaba qué estaba pasando cuando la señora Weasley le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Harry se dio la vuelta y alzó las cejas cuando ella le entregó el ornamento Snitch que aleteaba. Se volvió hacia Ron, y el sostenía en la mano su ornamento hecho en transformaciones, una réplica en miniatura de la Copa de Quidditch que recibió un guiño de aprobación de la profesora McGonagall.

"Sólo lo guarde por si acaso", dijo su amigo, sonriendo.

"Todos nosotros teníamos que hacer una esfera para transformaciones, Harry,-dijo a la señora Weasley. "Se ha convertido casi en una tradición para ella en sus clases de segundo año de crear un simple ornamento antes de vacaciones. Hay un poco de esfuerzo en cada uno así que hace que se cuelgue hasta el último.

Uno por uno, empezando por el señor Weasley, colgaba sus adornos en el árbol. El padre de Ron colgó lo que parecía un caballo de ajedrez mágico, y Harry tuvo una idea de donde Ron saco su fascinación por el juego.

La señora Weasley estaba junto con un marco de plata que tenía una fotografía pequeña mágica. Dentro había una niña de mejillas sonrosadas de cabeza rojo, flanqueado por dos hermanos gemelos con el pelo castaño. Después de un momento, Harry se dio cuenta que no era Ginny, Fred y George. A pesar de que eran un poco más jóvenes, Harry reconoció en la foto a Gideon y Fabian Prewitt de la antigua Orden del Phoenix que Alastor Moody le había mostrado. Molly olfateó tranquilamente después de colgar en el árbol, y sus dedos se quedaron en el cristal sobre las caras de sus hermanos.

Ella nunca superó su pérdida, Harry pensó, recordando el Boggart del 12 de Grimmauld Place, Molly habitualmente llevaba su reloj de una habitación a otra... no importa que cada parte de el estaba pegado con un encanto. Su corazón arrancó con dos emociones totalmente independientes. La primera fue la compasión de la señora Weasley. A pesar de su forma dominante y sobreprotectora, ella solo actuaba así con él y con sus hijos Fred y George por el mismo dolor y la preocupación que sentía por sus hermanos. Eran más parecidos de lo que había imaginado nunca. El segundo sentimiento fue un odio aún más intenso hacia Voldemort. Nunca se sabe cuántas familias había destruido, cuántos corazones había mutilado. Sólo la idea de un solo hombre responsable de tanto sufrimiento se preguntaba Harry si era una buena cosa para la magia que aún existiera.

Por supuesto, Harry se dio cuenta, de que algunos muggles lograron hacerle un poco de mal sin un solo encanto o hechizo. Hitler era un buen ejemplo, había indicios en los libros que había leído en Grindelwald que estuvo involucrado voldemort en una batalla la cual salió victorioso el Tercer Reich, hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, era un pensamiento inquietante, el poder que la magia podía dar a un solo hombre que era despiadado como para abusar de ella.

Harry salió de su pensamiento cuando Ron le dio un codazo. Su amigo había colgado su ornamento de la Quidditch Copa, y Harry faltaba de los muchachos colgar su ornamento. Harry se encontró una ramita discreta que salía y utilizo un truco para sacar la cuerda y quedo atada al gancho para colgar la Snitch en su lugar. Cuando la soltó, comenzó a volar en círculos pequeños, cerca de la final de la rama, Ron estaba resoplando con risa contenida. Loso ojos de Ginny le brillaban también, pero se las arregló para mantener un discreto silencio, que Harry aprecio.

Percy, por el contrario, tenía el ceño fruncido. "tú sabes que realmente no deberías estar haciendo magia fuera de la escuela. No voy a decir nada", dijo irguiéndose un poco pomposamente, "ya sé que sólo querías que todos puedan ver cómo se hizo originalmente. Pero piensa eso de usar magia por favor, tú sabes. "

Harry no quería atraer la atención más a la maldita cosa, así que se limitó a asentir. Ron, en cambio, se indignó. "Harry no hizo nada, Percy. "

No fue de esperarse que Percy fuera conocido como el más estudioso Weasley. Su cabeza se quebró en torno a mirar a Harry. "Ustedes hicieron los adornos del viernes. ¿Te refieres a que me diga que ha estado en movimiento durante cuatro días?"

Harry se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. -Sí, lo sé. ... Simplemente así apareció. La Profesora McGonagall le molestaba cuando yo no podía decirle cómo lo hice. "

Ron se rió. "Estuvo muy cómico ver la cara de la profesora."

Harry estaba más bien agradecido que el humor de Ron distrajera a todos lejos de lo que Harry había logrado con su ornamento. Durante la cena, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Percy lo veía por el rabillo del ojo mientras comían. Harry sabía que no debería sorprenderse demasiado. Sabía que incluso que lograr animar una transformación era sumamente difícil y requería una gran cantidad de energía mágica, imposible que fuera una coincidencia. Fue un poco... extraño para alguien de su edad que lo haga por accidente.

Harry se preguntó cuántas cosas más haría para obtener más atención desfavorable de la que podía manejar.

Al día siguiente fue el último antes de la Nochebuena, y el Sr. Weasley regresó a trabajar para 'atar algunos cabos sueltos antes de las vacaciones. Según él, cada Navidad le traía una nueva problemática que surgiera de su departamento, generalmente incluía juguetes encantados. Cuando se dirigió a la chimenea él le dio a Harry un guiño sutil.

En su última carta al Sr. Weasley antes de terminar sus días en hogwarts, Harry menciono oír por casualidad una conversación interesante entre Draco Malfoy y sus compinches. Cosas como 'artefactos de arte oscuro "y" la cámara secreta bajo la escuela fue de lo más interesante. Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta si Lucios ya lo sabía, pero lanzó un aviso sobre la daga envenenada oculta en la cañería también. El destino parecía muy repetitivo en cuanto a esta vez. Si Lucius estaba furioso de ser descubierto, Harry no quería que Arthur Weasley muriera en manos del hombre... otra vez. Lo que hacía, sin embargo, era retrasar el ataque, mientras que engatusó a un par de Aurores extra que acompañaban a Perkins. Evidentemente, hoy era el día de conocer a nueva gente.

"Buena suerte con los cabos sueltos", dijo Harry, que le valió una sonrisa.

Fred, George y Percy fueron capaces de hacer sus compras de Navidad en fines de semana en Hogsmeade. Los demás, se quedaron en casa con el fuego y el ponche de huevo, mientras la señora Weasley acompañaba a Harry, Ron y Ginny, a que se enfrentaran a la multitud en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry recordó esa multitud cuando era el torneo de los tres magos. La enorme multitud de brujas y magos comprando cosas para la Navidad era inmensa... bueno, el que se juntara tanta gente había sido demasiado tentador para Voldemort y sus mortífagos cuando la segunda guerra comenzó.

La señora Weasley no los perdió de vista a pesar de que ella también hacia compras de navidad. Todos ellos sólo visitaron una tienda a la vez, y se separaban una vez que estaban dentro. Una vez que las compras fueron hechas, había que ir a la salida donde la señora Weasley estaría esperando.

Esto funcionó muy bien para las tiendas más grandes, pero para las realmente pequeñas, simplemente se fue en uno a la vez... y sólo si comprarían algo que vieron en el aparador de exhibición.

Harry se había irritado un poco por lo encimaos de la Molly, no era como que estaba totalmente indefenso. Pero entonces se acordó de la expresión de su cara mientras miraba fijamente a sus hermanos en su ornamento y su resentimiento secó. Ron y Ginny parecían acostumbrados a este nivel de supervisión, por lo que Harry supuso que ella había sido siempre así. De repente se sintió peor cuando recordo que Ginny lo acompaño a su viaje al Callejón Diagon el verano pasado.

Se alegró de que hubiera gastado dinero en regalos para sus amigos. Se dio cuenta de que la capa de Molly estaba un poco desgastada, por lo que había comprado uno nueva, de lana resistente con un forro de seda, y resistente contra el viento y la lluvia. En su mayor parte, sin embargo, Harry mantuvo sus compras modestas. Unas fundas para los cojines de Ron, un clip de cobre para Ginny y su cabello, algunos ingredientes de pociones para Fred y George, y creditos en Flourish y Blotts para Hermione y Percy. El señor Weasley dijo a Harry que la información sobre Lucius Malfoy era el mejor regalo que podía imaginar, pero Harry todavía recogió una llave mugle del zócalo de la ferretería en la calle de El Caldero Chorreante.

Harry se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando la señora Weasley le dijo que había invitado a Remus Lupin a la cena de Navidad. Ella dijo que parecía que él lo acepto con mucho entusiasmo y haría uno de sus platillos favoritos pero Harry sabía mejor la razón por la que lupin estaba emocionado. De las cartas, que le mandaba a lupin preguntándole sobre Sirius mencionaba también como le iba con los Weasley, y Harry también sabía que el hombre fue muy reservado para las fiestas. Le dio las gracias a pesar de sus protestas y cogió un par de ropas a bajo costo para su regalo de navidad. Harry no sabía si Remus Lupin todavía se convertiría en su profesor de Defensa, pero no quería que Draco o cualquier otra persona se burlaran de el por su ropa.

Ginny era muy reservada en sus compras, mientras que Ron pasó una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en la tienda de dulces. Cuando salió con un montón de paquetes, y la cara tan entusiasmada y llena de chocolate harry no pudo aguantar la ganas de reír. Por lo menos Ron tenía buen gusto en el chocolate.

Para antes de la cena tenían sus regalos envueltos y con seguridad bajo el árbol. Fred y George, por supuesto, hicieron un gran esfuerzo en tratar de averiguar lo que había en cada paquete. Sus suposiciones fueron también muy cómicas pues no tenían ni idea. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas cuando todo lo que había envuelto fue adivinado a ser Quidditch relacionados o chocolate. Percy fue muy tranquilo cuando se supuso que había comprado los libros de reglas de algún tipo para todo el mundo. Ginny sólo miró cuando sugirieron que había comprado a Harry un libro de poemas.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que se trataba, pero lo llevó a unirse a la conversación mientras esperaban que el señor Weasley volviera a casa para la cena. El hecho de que él estaba un poco preocupado por su tutor tampoco hizo daño. "Supongo que debería haber comprado ustedes un sentido del humor", sugirió secamente.

"Ey Ey, Harrikins," Fred suavemente protestó, "no debe ser insolente. Aunque supongo que debes de estar cansado de llevar a casa todos los libros."

-Bien-George acordado ", tales como gilipollas tomo 1, Cómo matar con sus manos desnudas a un troll, y dónde meter la pata nivel 1. Joyas de la literatura muggle, ¿verdad?"

Harry se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su silla. "Yo apuesto a que he encontrado al menos un libro que ustedes dos considerarían de alto valor literario", dijo en una especie de voz estirada.

"Has tomado la delantera," dijo Fred con avidez. "Ahora, ¿cuáles son las condiciones?"

Harry sonrió. "Si tengo razón, ustedes dos se abstendrán de todas las travesuras de un mes después de volver a Hogwarts."

Fred palideció ante la idea, pero George miro a los ojos de Harry con cautela. "Eso es una pérdida, ya sabes. ¿Qué pasa si tu pierdes la apuesta?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "el nombre del libro es, Tweedle-dee". Fue probablemente una buena cosa que ninguno de los Weasley había leído a Lewis Carroll para la escuela.

Los ojos de Fred se estrecharon. "Demasiado riesgo para que harry pueda ir a Hose Madeg ahora, pero no hay razón por la que no pueda ir durante el verano, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de George se volvió maliciosa.

"Muy bien", convino Fred feliz. "Si tu pierdes, tienes que llevar a Ginny a Hogsmeade para el té. Creo que el lugar se llama Señora Puddifoot?"

"Eso sería totalmente apropiado, oh hermano mío,-admitió George.

Ginny parecía incapaz de hablar, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo, su cara estaba roja, y sus dedos parecían ser curling en garras.

"¿Cuál es Puddifoot ?" -Preguntó Harry con cautela, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. ¿A qué están jugando? Se preguntó.

"Oh, es sólo una tienda de té", respondió George inocentemente.

"Suena un poco dudosas de lo que he escuchado," dijo Ron, "todas esas cosas con volantes".

"Tú has ido", dijo Harry.

La mirada de Ginny parecía que quisiera haberlo encendido en llamas. Entonces ella se levantó y se marchó enojada.

Harry suspiró y se levantó. Miró a Fred y George y sacudió la cabeza. "Espero que los dos guarden muy bien su ropa estas vacaciones". Él saboreó la expresión de horror que se apoderó de ellos por un momento antes de que él subiera las escaleras.

La puerta de Ginny estaba cerrada, pero al menos él no oía ningún sonido de alguien que había huido supuestamente a su habitación. Que algo se rompiera o a ella llorando. Aún así, dudó cuando toco.

"entra Harry", era la voz de Ginny que se escucho muy claro incluso para el.

Cuando abrió la puerta, ella estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas acurrucadas, leyendo un libro. "¿Cómo sabías que era yo? Me sentía como si estuviera llamando a la puerta de Dumbledore por un momento."

-Ya te dije Harry ", respondió ella," tú eres el único que toca antes de entrar. "

Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Parece que te has recuperado con bastante rapidez."

Ginny hizo una mueca. "Cuando Fred y George están tratando de conseguir algo de ti, a veces es probable que hagan lo posible por llegar a las últimas consecuencias."

Harry sonrió. "Probablemente tienes razón. No es que crea que hay muchas posibilidades de perder, pero no creo que comprar una taza de té sea una horrible pérdida."

Los ojos de ginny se estrecharon. "Por supuesto, tu tendrías que decirle a mama"

"Ella ya sabe", respondió. "Acabamos de decirle acerca de la apuesta. Tal vez le pida que venga con nosotros. Fred y George nunca dijeron que teníamos que ir por nosotros mismos."

Ginny sonrió. "No, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que mamá va a querer matarlos de todos modos por tratar de avergonzarnos".

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Es más que probable, pero como he dicho no creo que ganen."

"Es una pena, he oído algunas de las chicas en el dormitorio hablar sobre ese lugar. Me gustaría verlo algún día", dijo con nostalgia.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Iremos cuando tengamos la edad suficiente para ir los fines de semana a Hogsmeade, si todavía quieres."

Las cejas de Ginny subieron. "Ya oíste lo que dijo Ron."

"Quizás soy un poco curioso", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, qué tan grave puede ser?"

"Puede ser que se moleste, ya sabes," dijo Ginny con malicia.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez y bajó a esperar a que el señor Weasley llegara a casa.

Si Harry tenía alguna duda sobre la exactitud de las palabras de Draco, se disipo cuando Arthur salió del Flu. Llevaba una expresión que Crookshanks se habría sentido orgulloso de el gato se había comido una bandada de canarios.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. "Buen día en el trabajo?"

Arthur se rió entre dientes. "Digamos que Lucius Malfoy y su abogado no verán gran parte de sus familias en vacaciones de Navidad."

La señora Weasley parecía preocupada. "Arturo, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Sólo mi trabajo Molly,-respondió con voz grave. "Teníamos una pista sobre que el ocultaba algunos artículos de contrabando, y resultó ser cierto. Estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que se registrara su casa, pero cuando los Aurores comenzaron a rodar la alfombra en su salón comenzó a perderlo. Trató de corrernos como si fuéramos sus duendes o algo así. Pobrecitos parecía bastante golpeado. "

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. "De todos modos, había un cuarto oculto con una sala redonda. Efectivamente hubo varios elementos que habían sido muggle encantados de maneras muy desagradables. Hemos encontrado una muñeca-observadora que envejecía prematuramente a quien la llevaba. Un juego de cocina cuchillos fue envenenado y encantado el filo suelto mala suerte de los dedos. Incluso si tuvieron la suerte de que no se cortaran mueren por el veneno, los alimentos preparados con ellos incluso te matarían, sólo más lento".

"Eso, eso es horrible!" La Sra. Weasley quedó sin aliento. Harry se dio cuenta que la idea de utensilios de cocina que podrían envenenar a sus hijos, evidentemente la afecto demasiado.

"Y eso fue sólo la punta del iceberg, querida. Kingsley había regresado de Italia, y trajo con el uno de los archiveros del Departamento de Misterios. Hubo algunos elementos ahí que sólo él podía identificar, pero lo que vio lo sacudió un poco. Uno de ellos era una vara de hierro que dijo que era la mano de Magtherium, y que se dice que desapareció en los años cuarenta. "

La señora Weasley estaba distraída limpiándose los dedos con un paño de cocina. "¿Qué pasó después?"

"Lucius y Narcissa están en el Ministerio y tienen que contestar muchas preguntas. Él está tratando de actuar como que no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de la sala, pero todos pudimos comprobar que no había suficiente polvo o telarañas para que eso sea cierto", el señor Weasley, dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Todavía puede zafarse de esto, pero le costará un buen pedazo de su influencia. Más importante aún, él no tendrá acceso a los elementos por mucho tiempo. Cuando vi los productos en el archivero, algunos de ellos eran muy peligrosos. "

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La influencia de Lucius Malfoy en el Ministerio era un cáncer en el cuerpo político del mundo mágico. Sin duda tuvo un papel importante el primer año después de la resurrección de Voldemort. La destrucción del político bastardo no fue tan satisfactoria como ver a Ron decapitar al asesino de su padre, pero que tendría que hacer por ahora.

Incluso era difícil para Harry mantenerse quieto durante la cena. La Sra. Weasley todavía estaba mimando a su marido, preocupado por las implicaciones que esto pueda tener en el futuro. Harry no la culpo, pues sabía que Lucius siempre quería atacar a la familia como fue lo que quería hacer con el diario. Fue una lástima que los planes de Malfoy fueran en contra de un asistente enfurecido dispuesto a matarse a sí mismo al viajar en el tiempo para detenerlo.

Sin embargo, las victorias indirectas no fueron siempre las más satisfactorias. Después del breve enfrentamiento en el Club Lockhart de duelo, Harry se encontró con hambre de más. Pero tuvo que resistirse. Él siempre había sentido lo de Sirius muy personal y más ahora que se estaba llevando a cabo de otra manera, y ahora Harry se encontraba encerrado en un baúl que había dejado atrás hace décadas. Quería empezar a destruir los Horrocruxes, por lo menos los que no quedaron atrapados como la Copa de Helga.

Pero no había forma que un niño de doce años podría desaparecer por varios días - especialmente si su nombre era Harry Potter. Asimismo, no creía que podía aparecerse con seguridad todavía. El Ministerio mantiene que los magos y las brujas más jovenes no pueden hacerlo de manera segura. Harry tomó normalmente todo lo que el Ministerio dijo con un grano de sal, pero las pocas veces que había roto las reglas amanecía con el cuerpo agonizante.

Uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro había herido a Harry seis meses antes del final de la guerra, cuando estaba merodeando después de la Masacre de Hogwarts. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Voldemort se dedicaba a mover su base de operaciones una vez más. Los mortífagos, que incluían muchos de los que asistieron a Hogwarts con Harry, decidieron actuar con rapidez para eliminar para su amo el último enemigo restante. Ese fue su error.

Harry se movía tan pronto sabia de que alguien estaba cerca de su pista. Harry pasó los mejores años de su vida allí, y él lo conocía bien como la palma de su mano. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente, incluso en las ruinas, en busca de sobrevivientes y más tarde sacaba los cadáveres, que la pila de rocas irregulares hacia el trabajo difícil.

Tampoco ayudo que se había pasado el día pensando en toda la gente que había perdido, y tratando de encontrar una razón para no girar su varita mágica sobre sí mismo. El Odio que en ese momento era su único amigo parecía un buen motivo cuando vio las mascaras de los mortífago.

Había matado a casi a treinta seguidores restantes de Voldemort en una batalla de dos horas corriendo por las ruinas de Hogwarts y los restos en llamas de Hogsmeade. Harry se sorprendió con su ingenio en la facilidad de hacer morir a los mortifagos. Había destrozado sus cráneos con Reducto, otros decapitados con maldiciones de corte, picados con piedras lanzadas a la cara, y envió un rayo en una piscina de agua que electrocuto tres a la vez. Se paro sobre una sección de piso de piedra y cancelo el hechizo después de que los mortífagos se hundieron a la vista, enterrados para siempre. Una transformación masiva resultó una saliente piedra en un ácido muy fuerte, dando aun trió de mortifagos la muerte en el comedor por las gotas del acido que caían para todas partes, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a su asesino.

Incluso a algunos les dio una patada voladora en la garganta, el colapso la tráquea y sofocaba a los hijos de puta.

Pero en el transcurso de la batalla, Harry perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había desaparecido. Nunca se quedó en su lugar después de una muerte, sabiendo que no podía permitirse un solo error. Además hacia poco ruido o nada mientras que los gritos por lo general eran suficientes para cubrirlo. Su capa de invisibilidad se había perdido hace años, pero con frecuencia aplicaba encantos de ilusión que le fueron bien ese día.

Sólo una vez había aparecido de nuevo en existencia cerca de un enemigo, y ese fue el último. El tiro no fue tan efectivo pues fue de rebote, pero hizo su trabajo. Le quito la máscara al mortífago y Harry vio desapasionadamente como Theodore Nott murió ahogado en su propia sangre.

Fue entonces que el dolor lo golpeó.

Harry cayó de rodillas mientras la adrenalina se desvaneció y sus huesos se sentía como que habían sido eliminados, y echó hacia atrás protestando. Había estado casi una semana en el santuario de la recuperación de dumbledor antes de que pudiera moverse sin dolor.

Harry estaba ayudando a limpiar la mesa junto con Ginny, en lugar de destruir los pedazos del alma de Voldemort. Él, sin embargo, tenía el consuelo en el hecho de que los pedazos no se habían separado mucho pues no tenía ni un año que los destruyo. Eso significaba que los Horrocruxes estaban todavía escondidos en los mismos lugares que él recordaba de sus conversaciones con Dumbledore. Y mientras Voldemort no tenía idea de que alguien sabía el secreto de su inmortalidad, él no tendría ninguna razón para preocuparse por sus escondites.

Después de la cena empezaron con sus ejercicios de oclumancia. Harry sospechaba que todo el mundo estaba trabajando por su cuenta desde que estaba empezando a notar aumentos en su resistencia. Suponía por un lado que Snape era el motivo más fuerte. Harry todavía podía entrar y leer sus pensamientos superficiales, que fue hasta donde él iba. Pero se encontró con que le costaba trabajo cada vez.

Harry era de dos mentes con respecto a este progreso. Estaba deseando poder decirle a sus amigos todo. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar. Al final todo se redujo a una sola cosa. Que sería más seguro para todos no saber lo que estaba pasando, y si no podría utilizar Legilimancia para leerlos. Así que continuo presionándolos a mejorar. En el momento en que terminó, todos estaban cansados y listos para la cama. El Sr. Weasley, sin embargo, entró en la sala y le preguntó a Harry si podía hablar con él por un momento.

Harry estaba casi esperando esto, desde que dijo el Sr. Weasley sobre la habitación secreta de Malfoy. Sin embargo, aún estaba un poco nervioso cuando se sentó a la mesa de Madera y vio a Molly con una taza de té caliente delante de él.

"Tiene manzanilla y un toque de rosa mosqueta", explicó la señora Weasley mientras ella y su marido se sentaron con una taza también. "Podría ayudarte a dormir un poco mejor."

Los ojos de Harry se quebraron hasta en eso, pero la mirada de Molly no vaciló. "Me acordé de ti y Ron hablando del poco sueño que pareces tener", dijo. "Sé que es un hecho que generalmente te despiertas antes que nadie."

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Ron tenía una especie abrupta de decir las cosas cuando estaba enojado, pero Harry no podía culparlo. Había participado en este argumento en contra de su propia voluntad.

"La información en Malfoy fue muy cierta, Harry," dijo el señor Weasley,. "Yo estoy presentando los informes como una denuncia anónima, pero ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos acerca de cómo tú sabías?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No lo sabía", dijo simplemente. "Draco tiene una boca grande y no es muy discreto. Le gusta presumir mucho y le oí hablar de ello." Todo era muy cierto pero porque simplemente no ha especificado cuánto tiempo hace que lo había oído.

El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se miraron. "Harry", dijo la señora Weasley, inclinándose hacia delante y poniendo la mano en el antebrazo. Sus dedos eran sorprendentemente cálidos. "Arthur y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que algo te está molestando. Queríamos darte tiempo para que nos lo contaras a su debido tiempo, pero estamos seguros de que es lo mejor ahora. Has dado información a Arthur de algunas personas muy peligrosas. Con todo esto de tu padrino. Por no hablar de detener a tu-sabes-quien en la primavera pasada. No queremos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, pero también tenemos a nuestros hijos y buscamos su seguridad también. "

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran dado un palazo en el cerebro. Él sabía que su preocupación era totalmente sincera, pero sus últimas palabras todavía lo inundaron con sentimientos encontrados. La implicación de que ella lo considera uno de sus hijos le cayó como balde de agua fría, y él casi se perdió en ese mismo momento.

Arthur, por suerte, de inmediato tomó el caos de Harry. "Cuéntanos todo lo que puedas por el momento crees poder hacerlo?"

La buena disposición del hombre para darle el beneficio de la duda avergonzó a Harry aún más. Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Ahora vuelvo", dijo y se fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron. Tomó su copia de Oclumancia: el Arte Oculto y se dirigió a la cocina. Después se sentó, él sin decir palabra deslizó el libro encima de la mesa al señor Weasley.

"Esto es para su proyecto de la escuela?" Preguntó el Señor Weasley, pero luego sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Bueno, más que un proyecto para la escuela ... más bien se basa en algo que sucede en la escuela," dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Algunas de las cosas más raras se produjo la pasada primavera, y Hermione descubrió lo que estaba detrás de él. Legilimancia es una forma de magia que le permite entrar en la mente de otra persona y leer sus pensamientos y recuerdos."

Ahora fue el turno del señor Weasley mirar sorprendido. "Y alguien en Hogwarts estaba usando esto contigo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "le pareció difícil entrar en mi mente, pero eso no le impidió ir tras todos los demás."

Arthur le dio a Harry una mirada muy penetrante. "Harry, ¿esto significa que están involucrados tus amigos en las cosas que tienes que mantener en secreto?"

Harry estaba arruinado su cerebro para encontrar una manera de tranquilizar a sus tutores, sin dar nada a entender. Cuando de repente Sacó su varita, asegurándose de que se señalaba, y empezó a hablar. "Yo, Harry Potter, juro por mi magia, y conocimiento que, yo no estoy involucrado en nada que sea contrario a los intereses de cualquiera de los actuales miembros de la familia Weasley."

Harry estaba preparado para el aumento leve de la magia que marcar el cierre de un juramento. Pero en lugar de un débil resplandor, el destello iluminó toda la cocina, harry estaba perplejo, y la luz reflejaba la tetera pulida de la señora Weasley.

Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, la señora Weasley siguió parpadeando, aunque su expresión era de vergüenza. -Harry, eso no era realmente necesario. "

Harry negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. "Yo estoy involucrado en algo, pero no puedo decirte lo que es. Todavía no." Empujó el libro hacia ellos.

El Sr. Weasley, por el contrario, parecía aún más en problemas. "Es necesario que hagas esto para poder mantener tu secreto. Harry? ¿Es realmente tan malo?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "No es que yo no confío en ti Arthur, pero Severus Snape es harina de otro costal y esta encima de mí para ver que escondo. Y más cuando puede utilizar esa información en mi contra."

Los ojos de Molly crecieron. "Ese hombre está usando esto, esta Legilimancia, en mis hijos!" -exclamó. Harry recordó su primera visita a La Madriguera, cuando Molly le recordaba a un tigre dientes de sable. "Albus Dumbledore va a oír hablar de esto." Ella se levantó de la mesa, casi tocando su silla mientras marchaba a la chimenea.

Harry, sin embargo, la detuvo con sólo dos palabras. "Él lo sabe."

La señora Weasley se dio la vuelta, claramente sorprendida. "Él sabe de esto? Y le permite continuar? Harry, ¿por qué...?"

Harry suspiró. "Creo que Snape lo usa en los miembros de su casa. Muchos de los padres están involucrados en las artes oscuras, y puede saber cualquier cosa importante que prevenga a Dumbledore."

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" Preguntó el señor Weasley.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Yo escuché parte de una conversación entre ellos, pero también hable con Dumbledor antes. Dijo que haría" lo que fuera necesario "para garantizar la seguridad de sus estudiantes," dijo, haciendo una mueca amarga. "Así que Snape se tuvo que controlar. Yo, en cambio, no confío en Snape al ser imparcial con alguien llamado 'Potter'."

La señora Weasley parecía enferma y enojada al mismo tiempo. El Sr. Weasley, sin embargo, parecía más resignado. "Albus siempre hizo lo que creía que estaba bien", dijo.

"No importa que muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo con él?" -Preguntó Harry.

El Sr. Weasley asintió con la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado cogió el libro, casi como si estuviera manejando un artefacto peligroso.

Harry en voz baja se aclaró la garganta. "Yo, eh, ¿se siente cuando Snape intenta entrometerse en mi mente. También he sentido algo así un par de veces cuando estaba a solas con el director. No lo ha intentado recientemente", agregó Harry rápidamente, "pero creo que me he comprado un poco de credibilidad con lo de la Piedra. Pero por eso era necesario que aprendiéramos por nuestra cuenta.

Arthur Weasley frunció el ceño. "Siempre hemos apoyado a Dumbledore por lo que hizo, en lugar de quién tu sabes. Fue uno de los pocos asistentes que pudo igualar el poder de Voldemort, pero también hay muchos quienes están dispuestos a luchar contra la oscuridad", dijo con un derrotado suspiro. "Pero no han podido ponerse de acuerdo con sus últimas acciones, especialmente cuando tú estás de por medio Harry.

Harry sintió una peculiar mezcla de temor y remordimiento por las palabras del hombre. "No me gusta que te pongas en peligro", susurró.

La señora Weasley se acercó y le cogió la mano. -Harry, no tienes que sentirte obligado por hacer lo correcto.

"Ya lo sé-contestó Harry. "Sólo deseo que esto no fuera tan complicado."

"Bueno," Arthur dijo: "Vamos a aceptar tu juramento, por ahora, hasta que sea seguro..., supongo... para que tu puedas decirnos algo más."

"Gracias," dijo Harry. Le sorprendió que estaban dispuestos a conformarse con tan poco.

"No creo que lo estés haciendo esto sólo para ti, Harry," dijo el Sr. Weasley con una voz sobria. "Pero sé que podemos estar seguros de que sabes para quien lo haces.

Incluso una confesión parcial debe haber sido buena para el alma de Harry, porque él dormía como un tronco esa noche, y de hecho tuvo q se despierto por Ron hasta mucho después de que el sol había salido.

"Vamos. levantate", dijo su amigo con una sonrisa. "Mamá ha preparado el desayuno. Es mejor bajar rápido."

Harry se sentó, para frotarse los ojos. No podía creer que él no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, por lo menos ninguna que lo despertara. Por el momento se había duchado y vestido, La Madriguera se vio envuelta en un torbellino de alegría navideña.

El radio mágico estaba tocando un popurrí de Celestina Warbeckcon canciones de Navidad, Fred y George estaban fuera al acecho de Percy y Ron con los brazos cargados de bolas de nieve, el Sr. Weasley estaba jugando con un conjunto de luces de navidad mugle, y Ginny estaba ayudando a la señora Weasley a rellenar un pavo.

El descanso de Ron era bien merecido pero eso no le impido que él y Percy fueran por algunas cosas que faltaban para la casa. La señora Weasley los envió a la aldea con las instrucciones de darse prisa antes de que las tiendas cerraran temprano por la víspera de Navidad.

Harry estaba ayudando a Ginny abriendo unas castañas cuando la señora Weasley empezó a buscar los condimentos que había encargado. -Merlín, no puedo creer que ya se hayan tardado tanto, "suspiró ella. "Ginny, ¿puedes ver a Percy y Ron en el camino?"

"Ellos han estado fuera casi un cuarto de hora, mamá-respondió Ginny, y luego se enderezó en su silla. "Puedo ir a alcanzarlos para decirles lo que te falta. ¿Cuánto necesitas?"

"Sólo una cucharada querida, pero te necesito para terminar de abrir las castañas o nunca vamos a terminar." La señora Weasley miró alrededor y vio a Harry. "Querido Harry, ¿podría correr detrás de los chicos y decirle a Percy que Necesito un poco de orégano para el relleno?"

Harry asintió con el cabeza, agradecido por algo que hacer. Él cuidadosamente ignorado el ceño de Ginny que le disparo a su madre. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba ayudar en la cocina, pero también sabía que la señora Weasley no deseaba enviarla al pueblo por sí misma.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y saco su chaqueta del baúl, y luego deslizó su varita en la manga. Debo armar una especie de funda o correa para el brazo, pensó, uno de estos días se me va a salir, y probablemente en el peor momento posible.

El cielo estaba nublado y el viento cada vez era amargo mientras caminaba por el carril de doble vía que conducía a la carretera. Harry se encogió de hombros un poco, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos para ver si veía a Ron y Percy. Trató de darse prisa cuando llegó a la carretera, para alcanzarlos, él pasó por la nutria de río y entró en el pueblo. Hacía mucho frio, probablemente estaba en una carrera para salir del viento.

Miró a su alrededor mientras se abría camino entre los ultimo compradores, pero no había pelo distintivo rojo a la vista.

En un pueblo tan pequeño como este, no era tan difícil de encontrarlos. Pero fue una suerte que en diez minutos cerraban. El se refugió en el interior de un edificio, pero lamentó que todavía no podía encontrar a Ron y Percy. Él sabía que la señora Weasley le había dicho que alcanzara a su hijo mayor antes de ir al pueblo, y probablemente no estaría muy emocionada al saber que Harry estaba vagando por el pueblo solo.

Después de una mirada alrededor, se encontró con las especias y cogió una jarra de orégano. No tenía idea de a que sabía, pero era, evidentemente, esencial para el relleno de castañas de la señora Weasley. Él pagó por el tarro, contento de que todavía tenía algunas ranas de chocolate sobrantes en la chaqueta de sus incursiones a Charing Cross Road.

Cuando dio un paso atrás en la fría mañana, las nubes oscuras lo hacían sentir más como el crepúsculo. El viento frío lo cortaba en la parte posterior de su cuello hizo que Harry se pregunta si cairina nieve pronto. Estaba un poco preocupado por su fracaso en encontrar a Ron y Percy. Se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar y preguntar si dos niños pelirrojos acababan de estar en la tienda, pero ya habían cerrado la puerta y sólo se pudo asomar por el vidrio. Harry se maldijo por no pensar antes para preguntar, pero no quería empezar a golpear el cristal y hacer un alboroto.

Su mente vagaba mientras caminaba hacia la carretera. Harry se preguntó acerca de la "caras extrañas" , y si aún estaban allí. Por supuesto, los Weasley entraban en el pueblo todo el tiempo, y nadie los había molestado todavía. Pero aún le inquietaba.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo en su chaqueta un poco demasiado grande y comenzó deseando haber traído un gorro. Estaba a punto de desviarse por la carretera, cuando oyó una conmoción detrás de él. Se volvió y vio a tres hombres corriendo por la calle. Iban vestidos bastante sobriso, con abrigos oscuros, dos de ellos con los sombreros y uno con una bufanda. Ellos pudieron haber sido policías, comerciantes persiguiendo a un ladrón, o furiosos dueños de mascotas.

Pero la visión de los tres de ellos persiguiendo a un perro negro muy grande sin duda llamó la atención de Harry.

Ya estaban en la calle cuando Harry se dio la vuelta. Él corrió detrás de ellos, tratando de mantener el ritmo, pero cuidándose con los resbalones en las piedras de hielo. Esta vacilación no era tan buena, pero tampoco quería que se fijaran en él.

Por suerte, Harry no tuvo que ir muy lejos. Se volvió bruscamente y se metió en un estrecho callejón entre dos edificios de ladrillo. Harry sintió que su corazón se contraía cuando se dio una pausa en la boca del callejón para llegar a su abrigo y sacar su varita.

A pesar del miedo y la adrenalina que le hacía temblar las manos, Harry se obligó a frenar y escuchar antes de llegar al callejón. A pesar del viento, aún podía distinguir las voces.

"¿Puedes verlo?"

"No, yo creo que está detrás de los botes de basura."

"Ruddy ve a checar."

"tu sabes que es… un endemoniado perro gigante."

"No quiero ir tan cerca. ¿Has visto el tamaño de los dientes?"

"es un perro no te va morder."

Harry sacó su varita y se lo acercó a su lado.

"Más vale que sea real. Todo este problema para capturar un perro callejero y voy a tener el culo."

"Yo sé lo que vi! El bastardo estaba allí de pie claro como el día, jugando con ese cierre. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, se convirtió en el perro.

"Tiene sentido, ya sabes, con lo de Pettigrew."

"Cállate ustedes dos. Su ladrido te puede matar algún día.. Avery, cubre la derecha. Dawlish, toma la izquierda y yo hare un círculo alrededor. Entendido? "

"¿Quién te puso a cargo, Macnair?"

"Estoy a punto de darte una buena, si no te callas. Ahora, en la cuenta de tres"

Harry, había estado esperando que ubicaran al perro así que dio vuelta en la esquina.

"Ahogarus!" Su hechizo le dio al hombre más cerca en la espalda. Y fue lanzado varios metros bajo los escombros en el callejón sucio.

"Ahogra!" La segunda le dio al hombre de la derecha, estaba empezando a girar. Él rebotó en la pared de ladrillo y cayó al suelo.

En ese momento el hombre de la izquierda se había vuelto con su varita. Harry se lanzó a su derecha al escuchar el hombre corteza "Percutio!" Algo tiro de la manga de harry y lo derribo y el hechizo pasó por un lado. Hizo girar sin problemas y terminó en una posición de rodillas con su varita extendida a su oponente. Dawlish trato de soportar cuando el hechizo impresionante de Harry lo envió estrellarse contra el suelo.

Harry se levantó temblando a sus pies y miró a su alrededor. El duelo improvisado había terminado y al parecer habían llamado la atención. Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie. Había un pequeño orificio a través de la tela por encima de su codo, pero parece haber perdido la carne por completo. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Pensó que podría haber sido herido y no sentía la herida todavía.

Por supuesto, hay otros tipos de daños a tratar. Se acercó aún más en el callejón. Un perro negro grande sacó la cabeza de un cubo de basura y lo miró de una manera claramente no como un perro.

Harry se arrodilló junto al hombre que reconoció como Walden Macnair después de ver la correa. Tenía una fuerte tentación de matar al mortifago, pero podría ser difícil de justificar. Por no hablar de la atención adicional que el asesinato de un empleado del Ministerio iba a dibujar a San Ottery Catchpole.

"Obliviate!" Un haz de luz gris saltó desde el final de la varita de Harry, que conecto con la frente del hombre. Le había lanzado un hechizo de amnesia. Si los cálculos de Harry eran correctos, había borrado sólo a la mayoría de sus recuerdos a partir de hoy. Luego sonrió como una idea se le ocurrió.

"Vinomenti!" Un chorro de color morado con olor a vino oscuro arrojó desde el final de la varita de Harry, empapando la ropa del hombre y dejándolo muy aromático. Encontrándose empapado de vino se justificaría su falta de memoria - por no mencionar la destrucción de la credibilidad de todo lo que pueda recordar o decir.

Cuando levantó la vista, el perro había salido completo del bote de basura y estaba mirándolo. Harry recordaba haber leído una vez que la visión de un perro era ni remotamente tan aguda como su sentido del olfato, por lo que se enderezó, sonriendo. "No vayas a ningún lado, Canuto. Todavía tengo que encontrar a los otros dos."

Harry nunca había pensado que el término "boquiabierto" podría aplicarse a un perro. Vio como el perro negro grande se congeló en su lugar, a excepción de su boca, que se abrió. Él sabía de las historias de Remus que Sirius había utilizado a menudo su forma de Animago para jugar con el bebé Harry, por lo que siempre se podía pasar por un recuerdo infantil. Pero no habría cambiado la mirada de asombro que su padrino le dio por nada del mundo.

La Navidad de Harry Potter había llegado un día a principios de este año...

Hola de nuevo chicos, más que todo quiero agradecer los comentarios tan bellos y llenos de apoyo que me iluminaron el día cada que revisaba mi celular dándome toda la energía y sobre todo ganas de continuar este maravillosa traducción les mando un abrazo y beso a todos 4sss

Karen162: gracias por todos tus ánimos preciosa me alegra mucho saber lo feliz que te puso, tú también cuídate bastante te mando un abrazote 4sss

Frad: wooo tú y tus velocidad al leer, me invento que tienes mucho tiempo libre jeje que más que decirte que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y espero no defraudarte, porque además de veloz lector medio chantajista también jajaja,(nadie quiere que te pongas triste) ;) espero leerte pronto a ti también te mando un mega abrazo 4sss

June: gracias a ti bella ( me invento que eres chica jeje) por gente como tu vale la pena dedicar parte de mi tiempo a esto, y si no lo niego soy lo máximo jejeje ntc te mando un abrazote donde quiera que estés, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí 4sss

Fenixplateado: primero que todo sabes donde venden uno de esos betas que me dices? Jajaja me encantaría tener un beta pero estoy 100% segura que un beta no querrá tener aun ser tan controlador y poco paciente como yo (aun así me amo como soy jaja) en todo caso para coordinarme con mis inflexibles horarios lo veo difícil, aun así gracias por tus consejos créeme los tomare en cuenta por si un betita con ganas de aguantarme aparece, te agradezco tu apoyo y el afecto que le tienes al fic

Pd eh hablado con el autor y él está claro que lo piensa terminar y no hace dos meses subió un capitulo nuevo, solo está esperando terminar su historia de naruto y tener un descanso de sus actividades así que tu tranquilo esta historia se termina porque se termina, te mando un abrazote 4ss

Tucker Weasley: hola de nuevo Tucker me da mucho gusto leerte, tan solo un comentario arriba te darás cuenta que el fic no termina hace dos meses se subió el capítulo 39 el autor no piensa abandonar solo está muy ocupado con ciertas actividades, pero tu confía veras como todo sale bien, aquí un nuevo capi espero lo disfrutes si mis cálculos son correctos el próximo lo tendré para finales de mes, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enfundarme ánimos te mando un abrazote 4sss

Torino: hola Torino si a mí también me decepcionaron muchas cosas de la otra traducción y traductora jeje pero ni modo hay que darle con todo, muchas gracias por los ánimos y claro que si no la pienso abandonar 4sss

Kauket: hermosa me hace feliz que tu estés feliz, no hay nada que agradecer te mereces esta historia gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero se te regresen en mil bendiciones más te mando un abrazo espero leerte pronto chao 4sss

Leo Slyther: leo me encanto tu nombre de usuario no comprendo porque jejeje, muchas gracias por tus palabras tan lindas y sinceras que todo eso que tú me mandas se multipliquen en buenos deseos y bendiciones, reconozco que tu lindo mensaje me saco una sonrisa que me duro horas y ps bueno no hay nada que agradecer estoy encantada de que te gustaría el fic te mando un abrazote espero leerte pronto 4sss

alexiel21: hola alexiel fuiste mi chispazo en el momento que estoy a punto de actualizar y no sabes qué alegría me dio recibirlo, si por aquí es más fácil espero no me la hagan difícil en la administración de fics por andar traduciendo fics ya empezados jeje, conociendo a rambaldi no lo dudo ni tantito pero tengamos fe jeje, saludos bello que tengas linda noche 4sss


	6. CAPITULO24

**Este capítulo va dedicado a un niño bello llamado Alexander, gracias Alex por ser mi guardián de archivos, gracias a ti podre compartir esta extraordinaria historia con todos ustedes más seguido, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un besote ;) (Gracias por aguantarme y una disculpa pero soy cero tecnológica).**

Lo más rápido posible Harry estaba escondiendo a los buscadores de Sirius. El animago hizo sus propias contribuciones. Harry supuso que la situación lo hizo perder el control de su vejiga, Sirius baño un poco al mortifago.

Cuando terminaron, Harry rápidamente se dirijo a él. "Canuto", dijo en voz baja: "Sé que tu tiene muchas preguntas. Pero necesito que me sigas, voy a responder a tantos como pueda, cuando sea seguro."

El gran perro miró a Harry por un momento y luego asintió la cabeza de una manera claramente no-como un perro.

Harry dio un vistazo rápido a la izquierda y la derecha en la boca del callejón. Sin ver a nadie, deslizó su varita de nuevo en su chaqueta.

"Vamos muchacho," dijo Harry con voz alegre cuando salió a la acera, "Apuesto a que puedo encontrar algo de cena en la casa."

Sirius hizo un sonido un tanto alentador cerca de un gemido cuando empezaron su camino.

Harry se preguntó brevemente cuánto tiempo se tardarían en despertar los hombres que se encontraban aturdidos. Ojala no fuera mucho pues posiblemente podrían morir a causa de la exposición del hechizo. Eso no sería una tragedia por lo que Harry no le preocupaba mucho - la única razón que aún estaban con vida fue su deseo de llevar a Sirius a un lugar seguro. Por supuesto que si su muerte parecía ser accidental, pues que así sea.

La luz se desvanecía y el viento era fuerte al cruzar el puente sobre el río Nutria. Harry miró a la izquierda y derecha para ver si veía a Ron o Percy, pero no encontró rastro de ellos.

Empezó a preocuparse más, Harry se dirigió para La Madriguera en una caminata a paso ligero. Sirius iba con un cálido ritmo y se le movía a la par su pelaje. Harry supuso que iba lo suficientemente camuflajeado y no levantaría sospechas así que cogió su ritmo a un trote lento.

En el momento en que llegó al carril de doble vía que conducía a la residencia Weasley, era casi de noche. Harry sabía que la señora Weasley estaba probablemente frenética en este momento, pero su próxima acción requería un cierto grado de precisión.

A medida que se acercaba al borde exterior de la entrada, Harry llamó y le dijo a Sirius que esperara. El perro negro grande se detuvo, y luego inclinó su cabeza cuando Harry sacó su varita de nuevo. Murmurando un hechizo en voz baja, Harry golpeó el extremo de su varita en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sirius. La varita de Harry vibraba y cuando su padrino fue esbozado en una luz parpadeante que lo hizo desaparecer repentinamente.

"Eso es para que puedas pasara las trampas sin ser cocinado," murmuró Harry.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza como si tuviera una picazón en los oídos, pero Harry asintió con la cabeza también.

En el momento en que entraron a la propiedad, Harry se dirigió al cobertizo de Arthur. Abrió la puerta y Sirius se metió, cuidando de no hacer ni mover nada.

"¿Estarás bien aquí por ahora?" Harry le preguntó al perro.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza de una manera claramente similar a la humana.

"Bueno, yo voy a traer Arthur Weasley aquí tan pronto como llegue la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas. Ha estado presionando a la gente en el Ministerio acerca de lo que realmente te pasó, y creo que podemos confiar en él. Yo Volveré espero no tardar. "

Con eso, Harry se dirigió a la casa con el aire frío por la noche. Él respiró hondo mientras caminaba, tratando de calmar su viaje agitado. Sirius había sido encontrado, y estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Harry sabía que tenía que decirle al señor Weasley. No había manera de ocultar realmente a Sirius en la propiedad sin su ayuda. Era la reacción de los Weasley jóvenes la que le preocupaba. Percy, con su actitud de señor prefecto y fiel a las reglas hacia el Ministerio o cualquier otra figura de autoridad, era preocupante.

Por lo demás jóvenes Weaslley estaba más preocupado que sus recuerdos fueran leídos por Snape. Teniendo en cuenta la antipatía del profesor de Pociones hacia los Merodeadores, Harry no dudaba que Snape no diría que Sirius fue encontrado y le informaría al Ministerio.

Tan pronto como Harry comenzó a llamar a la puerta fue inmediatamente abierta.

La Sra. Weasley lo llevo adentro y cerró la puerta al parecer en un solo movimiento. "Harry!" respiraba. "¿Estás bien? Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos cuando Ron y Percy volvieron sin ti."

Harry se encontró envuelto en un abrazo del tamaño de la señora Weasley. Sus brazos parcialmente atrapados, Harry le acarició torpemente. "Así que han llegado eh?.

La Sra. Weasley lo dejó ir, al parecer con cierta renuencia, y asintió con la cabeza. "Ron quería volver y buscarte, pero me pareció más inteligente darte un poco de tiempo, sobre todo porque el reloj me dijo que estabas bien."

Harry se volvió hacia el reloj cuando ella lo llevo a la cocina. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una mano se había añadido para él también, y ahora apuntaba en 'casa'.

"Tú tienes que tener mucho mas cuidado cuando vayas a la calle de todas maneras, querido Harry,-continuó la señora Weasley- por un momento la mano marco peligro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Eso debe haber sido cuando me golpee con un bote. "¿Cómo es que no los vi Ron?" le preguntó.

"Tomamos un atajo en el camino de regreso," dijo mientras caminaba en la cocina con, una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. "Si no hubiera hecho tanto frio te hubiera ido a buscar."

"No hay problema, Ron-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Era honesto pues habría sido mucho más difícil hacerle a los lacayos del ministerio que querían atrapar a Sirius, si hubiera estado con Ron y Percy en el momento.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero decidió dejarlo ir, por lo que Harry estaba agradecido. Harry colgó su chaqueta en el pasillo y dejo que la señora Weasley lo llevara a la mesa para darle chocolate caliente. Antes de sentarse, le entregó el frasco de Mejorana con broche de oro.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el contenedor de especias por un momento, y Harry supuso que había olvidado por qué lo había enviado a la aldea. Él se conmovió que ella había estado preocupada lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su cocina.

Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa, partiendo las verduras con un cuchillo pequeño. Harry no se perdió el pequeño suspiro que soltó cuando entró en la cocina, por lo que le dio una sonrisa especialmente brillante. En el pasado nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara de él. A veces todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar el colapso de lloriquear. Recordándose a sí mismo que Tom estaba allí era por lo general más que suficiente, ya que el pensamiento siempre lo llenaba de una furia fría. Fue condenado si hubiera dejado a ese bastardo hacerle daño de nuevo.

Ginny bruscamente bajó la mirada, centrando toda su atención en su tarea cuando Harry respiró hondo. Tal vez no era la única persona que luchaba por algún equilibrio emocional. Su mente se quebró de nuevo al presente cuando la señora Weasley puso una taza humeante delante de él.

"bébete esto Harry-dijo ella, visiblemente inquieta," yo nunca te hubiera enviado, si hubiera sabido que iba a oscurecer tan rápidamente. "

Harry tragó, dejando que el chocolate caliente se extendiera en una columna de calor en la garganta y en el estómago. "Estuvo bien, corrí de regreso a casa. Echaba de menos mi entrenamiento de esta mañana de todos modos."

La Sra. Weasley comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente, y Harry se preguntó qué le pasaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que había usado la palabra "casa" para describir a La Madriguera. Con Un poco de vergüenza, terminó su chocolate caliente, llevo la taza al fregadero y agarró otro cuchillo y se sentó junto a Ginny.

La más joven Weasley era más que feliz de dividir la preparación de verduras con él. A medida que se puso a trabajar, le susurró, "No te preocupes de mamá, ella es siempre así en Navidad."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dejo que su manos hicieran su tarea mientras su mente vagaba. Podía oír al señor Weasley y Ron hablando en la sala de estar. Su tutor aún no había renunciado a esa cadena de luces muggles de Navidad, pero parecía contento de pasar el día trabajando en ellas. Harry supuso que tendría una mejor oportunidad de hablar con él a solas después de la cena.

Decidió acercarse al Sr. Weasley primero por un par de razones. Molly estaba todavía un poco turbulenta, y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si ella descubría que se había metido en un tiroteo con tres asistentes del ministerio - no importaba lo fácil que había ganado. El otro factor fue su recuerdo de un futuro en donde Sirius parecía llevarse un poco mejor con Arthur que con su esposa. Harry sabía que él era uno de los principales puntos de controversia, y él quería jugar esto con mucha precaución.

Así que Harry se sentó allí, cortando verduras con Ginny hasta que terminaron. Molly los echó de la cocina mientras ella ponía los toques finales a la cena. Harry se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba cocinar, por lo que objeto cuando salió con Ginny de la cocina.

Ron estaba jugando con Percy en un juego de ajedrez mágico, algo que su hermano mayor, parecía estar lamentando. Por supuesto su lamento podría tener también origen en el hecho de que Fred y George estaban observando con gran interés, y haciendo comentarios como locutores de Quidditch. O por lo menos locutores de Quidditch como su amigo Lee Jordan - descarados y divertidos como el infierno.

Percy fue sin duda el más estudioso de los hermanos Weasley, con la posible excepción del proyecto de ley de la maldición-Breaker. Él fue sin duda el más académico de los que aún viven en casa. Como tal, él no estaba acostumbrado a perder en un partido principalmente donde se usa el cerebro-con su hermano menor. Eso, combinado con algunas observaciones no inteligentes de los mellizos, tenía las orejas en un rosa furioso.

Ron, se inclinó sobre sus piezas, era consciente de la creciente frustración de su

Hermano, pero Harry notó a Ginny con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio. Evidentemente, ella no quería un golpe en la víspera de Navidad así que no dijo nada.

Ron finalmente anunció jaque mate en el tono de voz que usó cuando Harry sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

George susurró "... y la multitud se vuelve loca!" mientras que Fred hizo débiles ruidos de gritos y trató de no romper reírse. Percy se puso de pie bruscamente, con la cara partida.

Harry tomó la palabra. "Creo que Percy estableció el récord, no Ron?"

Ron se enderezó, parpadeando. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ustedes han estado jugando, al menos, cuarenta minutos, ¿verdad?" Harry se aclaró. "Ese es el mayor tiempo que cualquier persona en Gryffindor ha durado en lo que va del año, ¿no?"

Ron asintió lentamente. "Hermione pasó treinta y cinco minutos una vez, pero ella siempre se tomó mucho tiempo para hacer sus movimientos."

Harry tragó la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente. En su lugar, se dirigió a Percy. "Felicidades Percy, eres el último de una larga lista de víctimas, de hecho creo que has hecho una mejor demostración que yo."

Percy parpadeó, pero finalmente logró dominar sus emociones. "Lo hice?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Ron le gana a todo el mundo en ajedrez. Se ha convertido en casi una leyenda. Sólo estoy esperando para que el juegue contra la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore."

Percy asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y comenzó a sonreír. Pero luego se puso rígido y le dio a Harry una mirada penetrante.

Cualquiera cosa que iba a decir el prefecto se vio interrumpido por la Sra. Weasley que anunciaba que la cena estaba lista.

Como Ron había explicado a Harry antes, la cena en la víspera de Navidad en La Madriguera era generalmente comida ligeras - sándwiches y una sopa. Esto permitió a la señora Weasley tener más tiempo para detallar la cena de navidad.

Cuando sé aseguro que nadie lo veía, Harry se deslizó un sándwich en el bolsillo para más tarde. Pasó por alto el aspecto señalado de Crookshanks le estaba dando.

Mientras él y Ginny levantaron la mesa, Ron y los demás empezaron a subir las escaleras, obviamente pensando en lo que su noche iba a ser Harry solo sonrió. Cuanto antes se fueran a dormir, visitaría a Black.

Ginny pareció cansada también, pero estaba un tanto rara.

"Tú debes de estar cansado", Harry, "has estado trabajando todo el día." Él bostezó. "Me voy a dormir después de preguntarle algo a tu papá."

Ginny frunció el ceño un poco, pero se limitó a asentir y se fue arriba.

Molly estaba en la cocina y Arthur estaba en la sala de estar, lamentablemente enrollando la cadena de luces que en realidad nunca se iluminó, no importa lo que intentó.

"¿puedo hablar con usted?" -Preguntó Harry.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente, seguía reflexionando sobre los misterios de la tecnología muggle.

"Hay algo que tengo que preguntarle, me podría acompañar."

El Sr. Weasley miró entonces, ya no se distrajo. Los dos tomaron sus abrigos en el vestíbulo y salieron al jardín sombreado.

"Tuve un poco de problemas en el pueblo," dijo Harry mientras se caminaban al cobertizo.

Arthur le dio una mirada rápida, pero no dijo nada.

"Estoy bien," Harry rápidamente le aseguró. "De hecho, estoy mejor que bien. Encontré a Sirius."

Arthur Weasley se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando a Harry cuando el niño abrió la puerta. Un perro negro grande, acurrucado cómodamente en la esquina levantó la cabeza soñolienta.

El Sr. Weasley miró al perro, y viceversa. Al principio miraba a Harry con cierta preocupación en sus ojos, pero luego se amplió. "Es un animago ?" le preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia su padrino. "Usted debe mostrarle confianza para que el también lo haga." Sacó el bocadillo de su bolsillo. "Además, creo que prefiere comer con las manos de todos modos."

De pronto Sirius se transformo en lo que era un hombre muy delgado con ropa andrajosa agachado en el suelo del cobertizo. Su mano temblaba mientras tomaba el bocadillo de Harry.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se llenaron un poco de lagrimas. Sirius estaba algo peor que la primera vez que lo había visto. Antes de cualquier cosa, con la varita en la mano soltó un encanto sencillo que llenó el cobertizo con aire caliente. Otro emparedado y una taza de humeante chocolate caliente aparecieron delante de su padrino.

Arthur abrió los ojos al ver a Harry casualmente violar las leyes sobre el uso de la magia en menores de edad. Por no mencionar el hecho de que su pupilo había realizado un conjuro doble en el acto.

"No te preocupes," dijo Harry en voz baja. "Los sensores del Ministerio no pueden rastrear mis hechizos atreves de las barreras. Debería haber dicho esto antes."

"Está bien", dijo Sirius, su voz ronca. "Yo estaba más cansado que cualquier otra cosa, y sirve para calentarse cuando no se tiene la piel de animal". Bebió otro sorbo de chocolate caliente e hizo una mueca. "Creo que esto es lo mejor que eh comido por un tiempo, de todos modos."

Arthur asintió con la cabeza lentamente, obviamente preocupado por las consecuencias de la aparición de Sirius.

"Vi a algunos hombres que lo perseguían en el pueblo", explicó Harry. "Cuando los vi saque mi varita mágica, yo sabía que estaban tramando algo malo. Cuando vi lo que estaban persiguiendo, la memoria regresó a mí de un gran perro negro que me cuidaba cuando era un bebé y lo pude relacionar".

"Pero, ¿cómo te alejaste de los Aurores?" Arthur preguntó preocupado.

"Sólo uno de ellos era un Auror me di cuenta." Sirius lo interrumpió "igual no hizo nada el buen Harry solo salió detrás de ellos y sorprendió a los tres."

Arthur miró a Harry, quien fue detenido de repente por el deseo de hundirse en el suelo. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que se recuperen y vengan a buscarte de nuevo?" dijo volviéndose hacia Sirius.

"Un buen tiempo", dijo Sirius afablemente. "Harry los dejó empapado en alcohol en un callejón. Incluso si lo hicieran les costaría trabajo recordar que paso, nadie lo creería. James no podría haberlo hecho mejor."

El merito por su padrino le vino bien a Harry casi al grado de ahogarse con su saliva.

"Ya veo", dijo Arthur Weasley. "Bueno, me alegro de que aparecieras vivo. Estábamos un poco preocupados cuando desapareciste."

"No fueron los únicos", coincidió Sirius. "Unos días después de su visita fui trasladado a otro pabellón. Yo no estaba preocupado al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que no se me alimentaba más. Cuando se hizo evidente esto, me sentí en riesgo de quedar atrapado por los dementores y me cole como un perro. "Él se estremeció. "El mar estaba tan frío en esta época del año. Yo casi no lo logro."

Arthur miró furioso. "¿podrías reconocer a cualquiera de los hombres que te mudo a tu nueva celda?" le preguntó.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Todos eran nuevos para mí", suspiró.

"Tal vez tengas la oportunidad de identificarlos más tarde," dijo Arthur en un tono alentador, "Pero no estoy seguro si he entendido harry por qué lo trajiste al cobertizo y no a la casa?¨.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Recuerda el libro que te enseñé?"

Arthur asintió con la cabeza mientras su rostro se volvió sombrío.

"Una de las pocas personas que Snape odia tanto como a mí o a mi padre es Sirius Black," dijo Harry rotundamente. "Si él hace legilimancia en Ron o Ginny y se entera que él estuvo aquí, habría Aurores aquí en cuestión de minutos. Usted y la señora Weasley lo pueden ocultar hasta que hayan dominado lo que hay en ese libro."

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. "Eso parece posible. Pero ¿qué pasa con Dumbledore."

Sirius se mostro también muy interesado en la conversación y vio que Harry tenía muchas respuestas así que comenzó a relajarse un poco. "El profesor Dumbledore sabe que Sirius es inocente. Por otra parte, el sospecha de mí. Si lleva a Sirius con el Ministerio, él sabe que probablemente yo dejaría Hogwarts para siempre y tal vez le haga frente a Voldemort por mi cuenta."

Los adultos quedaron en silencio después de esa revelación.

"Yo no creo que vaya a llegar a eso", Harry les aseguró. "El incluso ya no hace legilimancia conmigo porque sabe que lo puedo sentir. Y dudo que sea tan fácil escabullirse de una profecía."

"Tú sabes de eso?" Sirius preguntó rápidamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Finalmente nos lo dijo hace no mucho en una reunión."

"Profecía?" Arthur le preguntó.

Harry suspiró. "Hay una profecía hecha, justo antes de que yo naciera. Que trata sobre voldemort y yo, dice que uno de los dos no podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida ".

Arthur parecía enfermo. "Así que realmente no hay otra salida, ¿verdad? No hay manera de evitar la lucha contra él."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Me parece que soy el único que puede detenerlo, por lo menos de forma permanente. De lo contrario, va a volver y empezar a matar otra vez."

"Y dicho esto?" Arthur le preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Cómo puede hacer tal cosa a un niño de doce años?"

Harry gruñó. "Hay otra parte de la profecía de voldemort pero el profesor dumbledor no me la quiso decir. Si es mi destino, entonces tengo derecho a saber. Sobre todo Si depende de mí para llevarlo a cabo, preferiría saberla tan pronto como sea posible para que pueda empezar a prepararme. Yo ya sabía que era un objetivo. "

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, pero su rostro era un poco gris. "No... no te molesta, el poner tu vida en riesgo?" finalmente le preguntó con voz enferma.

Harry considero su respuesta, viendo que Sirius también lo miraba de cerca con el bocadillo comido y bebido su chocolate caliente. " Arthur, ¿te acuerdas cuando tú y la señora Weasley oyeron hablar de Fabián y Gideon?"

Arthur tragó saliva y asintió.

-La señora Weasley no ha sido exactamente la misma después de eso, ella tiene? " Harry se preguntó en voz baja. "La vi mirando a su ornamento", explicó en poco más que un susurro.

El Sr. Weasley parecía haber encontrado su voz de nuevo, porque esta vez contestó en voz alta. -se destruyo con la muerte de sus hermanos. "

"Voldemort ha matado a tanta gente, y arruinado las vidas de muchos más..." La voz de Harry se desvaneció mientras buscaba a tientas las palabras. "Es casi un privilegio, saber que yo soy el que puede detenerlo. Mis padres, los tíos de Ron, el hermano de Sirius". Harry notó que en su última adición obtuvo una mirada aguda de Sirius. "He trabajado mucho en leer sobre el reinado de ese hijo de puta de terror. Él tiene mucho que responder."

El Sr. Weasley asintió con la cabeza lentamente, apretando la mandíbula cuando el color le volvió. Harry supuso que acababa de tirarle una gran cantidad de choques desagradables sobre él. Entendía su preocupación mas que nada por su familia, por lo que Harry tomo un poco de conciencia. "Voy a entender, ya sabes, si después de saber todo esto quieres cambiar de opinión y no involucrarte más", dijo en voz baja. "Usted no necesita pasar por todo esto, y tienes tu propia familia a tener en cuenta."

Arthur Weasley frunció el ceño, y Harry pensó que detectaron un destello de ira en sus ojos. "Harry sabia a lo que me enfrentaría cuando Molly y yo firmamos esos papeles, que te convirtieron en miembro de esta familia. ¿Quieres que me salga de esto?"

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Bien. Entonces vamos al grano. Por lo demás, estoy de acuerdo que el Señor Oscuro tiene mucho que responder, y también podría ser un privilegio para mi ayudar a la persona que se supone tiene que llevarlo ante la justicia." La ira de Arthur se desvaneció mientras hablaba, y Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado. Se había sentido tan culpable y tan preocupado por asegurarse de la bienvenida a su padrino que había insultado sin darse cuenta al hombre.

"Ahora," Arthur continuó: "Creo que a Sirius le puedo ofrecer comida y un baño caliente. Creo que tengo algo de ropa que también le puedo dar"

"señor", dijo a Harry. "Recuerde, no podemos permitir que nadie en la casa sepan que está aquí. Percy es muy inteligente pero él no ha tenido ninguna formación de Oclumancia." Noto que los ojos de Sirius eran como dardos hacia él cuando menciono Oclumancia.

"Bien". Arthur asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Supongo que podríamos armar algo aquí entonces. No parece muy hospitalario, aunque... Molly me mataría si supiera que le permito permanecer aquí en el frío."

Sirius se echó a reír otra vez. "hace bastante calor aquí en este momento", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Harry. "Honestamente, este es el mejor alojamiento de lo que estoy acostumbrado, si sabes lo que quiero decir."

Harry miró alrededor del cuarto. "Estoy seguro de que podía armar una bañera o algo similar para que te bañes... y hay un montón de comida en la casa.

Arthur dio una palmada. "Voy a ver eso y voy a tener unas palabras con Molly. Sin embargo será mejor que tu también le digas pronto es los más prudente que puedes hacer Harry.

En poco tiempo, Sirius se veía notablemente mejor. Su ropa sucia de prisión había sido quemada mientras estaba en una tina de lavado por arte de magia-expandida. Usando una varita que había "adquirido" después de su fuga, el padrino de Harry logró recortarse el pelo enmarañado y la barba. Ahora, estaba sentado en un catre transformado, vestido con ropa vieja de Artuhur que se adapto a su cuerpo perdido de peso, se veía más joven.

Arthur estaba un poco preocupado cuando Sirius cortésmente tomo muchos bocadillos, pero solo se limito a mirar a los ojos de harry. "Supongo que mueres de hambre, ¿no?"

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. "El tiempo suficiente como para que me duela el estomago al comer."

La cara de Arthur se puso púrpura y Harry brevemente sintió lástima por las personas responsables de su padrino y lo que involucraba tener un custodio en su casa. Harry saco su varita y lanzo más encantos de calentamiento en el cobertizo.

-Harry-preguntó Arthur después de un momento. "Sé que el Ministerio no puede saber que estás utilizando la magia, pero ¿por qué te empeñas en hacer toda la magia tu y no me dejas hacerlo."

"Bueno, en parte quería sentirme útil, pero sobre todo quería aclarar mi varita". Él admitió. "Priori Incantatem sólo mostrará los episodios más recientes emitidos con la varita. Hasta donde yo sé, nadie debe sospechar que yo tenga algo que ver con los Aurores que aturdí, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien revise mi varita mágica y vea que tengo esos hechizos recientes. "

Los dos hombres le dieron a Harry una mirada larga y suponía que era porque estaba mostrando un grado inusual de precaución. El problema era que para alguien acostumbrado a la lucha contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos durante más de una década, la idea de "excesiva cautela" se quedaba corta.

Arthur miró a Harry y a Sirius y viceversa. "Bueno, Molly y yo tenemos algunas cosas que atender en la casa. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar." Se detuvo con la mano en la puerta. -Harry, trata de conseguir dormir esta noche. "

Harry sonrió a su guardián. "Lo haré. Y gracias. Por todo."

Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa, y una gran parte de la incomodidad de la noche fue desterrada. "Eres más que bienvenido Sirius y. Feliz Navidad también a los dos." Abrió la puerta y salió al frío de la noche.

Sirius rompió el silencio que descendió después de la puerta cerrada. "Es un hombre bueno", dijo.

"de Lo mejor", coincidió Harry.

Sirius miró a Harry durante un buen rato. "Lilly casi nunca me dejaba andar a tu alrededor cuando yo era un perro. Ella estaba preocupada de que te pasara pulgas o algo así."

Harry suspiró. "dame Un momento". Era inevitable que uno de sus primeros recuerdos inventados con el tiempo sería descubierto. Pero había una posibilidad de que no sería necesario. Cerró los ojos y Harry se acercó con su Legilimancia y sentido por la mente detrás de esos ojos oscuros.

Harry casi dio un grito cuando reboto fuera de una esfera negra de obsidiana. Cavó de nuevo, trabajando desde múltiples ángulos, pero sus mayores esfuerzos rebotaron en la barrera endurecida sin dejar una marca. Por último, sonrió en un verdadero alivio. "tu si que sabes Oclumancia", dijo con una nota de asombro en su voz.

"Eres un Legilimente?" Sirius preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "No es natural, ¿verdad?"

-No-negó con la cabeza de Sirius. . "tus padres estaban preocupados por algunos de los miembros de mi familia que podrían tratar de obtener información fuera de mí, aunque yo los evitaba en su mayor parte había unos pocos que todavía me buscaban, no estábamos seguros de por qué - ya sea para tratar de pasarme al otro bando o porque querían alguna información. " Se encogió de hombros. "Hubiera sido más fácil ser un ignorante de algo importante, pero James no quería."

"¿Quién te entreno?" -Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Dumbledore, después de que James le habló del peligro," su padrino respondió.

Harry suprimió una oleada de ira celosa. Dumbledore había entrenado también a Sirius en el método menos sutil que parecía funcionar mejor para Harry. Se preguntó cómo mucha curiosidad si todo se hubiera podido evitar si Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a entrenarlo antes. Pero el anciano tenía sus razones para el entrenar a Snape en su lugar, y pagó por ello eso sí .

"También ayudó un poco, en Azkaban", agregó Sirio voz apagada. "No quitaba por completo a, los Dementores, pero los hizo quedarse en el borde."

Harry tragó. Sirius había pagado también por su formación, en formas inimaginables para los demás. "Lo siento por eso. Me gustaría saber cómo has logrado escapar."

Sirius miró un poco confundido ahora.

Harry respiró hondo. "Con Snape y los demás... ... apenas aprendiendo Legilimancia, he tenido mucho cuidado con lo que he compartido con alguien más. Tú eres el primero con Oclumancia completa que he conocido así que puedo confiar." Sacó su varita. "Vamos a hacerlo de la siguiente forma. Yo, Harry James Potter, solemnemente juro por mi magia y mi vida, que todo lo que estoy a punto de revelar a Sirius Black esta noche va a ser verdad y será enteramente mi conocimiento.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese juramento que Harry invoco. "¿Es realmente necesario?" le preguntó.

"Yo creo que sí," dijo Harry. "Tengo algunas cosas que decirte, Canuto, que dudo que creas, incluso con el juramento."

Sirius se rió entre dientes. "Tú eres el hijo de James, está bien. Pero eres el chico de doce años más extraño he conocido."

"De eso se trata," Harry le corrigió. "Yo no lo soy. O al menos no tan solo tengo doce años de edad."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Sirius preguntó.

"Parte de mí es de doce años de edad, pero por otra, parte tengo un poco más de edad.

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron. "James? -preguntó con un tono de pregunta.

Harry sintió calambres en el estómago sintió como si una bola cayera dentro de el cuándo se dio cuenta de la especulación de Sirius. Corregirlo le quitarían falsas esperanzas, pero el Juramento de Harry no le dejaba mucha opción.

"Lo siento, Sirius, pero no. Las edades están cerca, sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso. Mi parte más antigua me refiero a la memoria de una versión anterior de mí mismo."

Sirius frunció el ceño en la confusión, a pesar de la decepción que también fue claro en su rostro. "¿Cómo es eso posible?" finalmente preguntó.

"Los recuerdos... junto con el espíritu, y tal vez la magia, fueron enviados de regreso en el tiempo desde el año 2010."

La boca de Sirius se abrió. "Veinte años? Eso es imposible. Un hechizo para regresar en el tiempo solo puede hacerse por un par de horas."

"No se hizo con un hechizo de tiempo," Harry le corrigió. "He creado un campo de transición temporal con la energía suficiente para volver diecinueve años."

"¿Pero por qué sólo tus recuerdos, ¿por qué no enviarte completo?" Sirius preguntó, pero la expresión recelosa en su rostro le dijo a Harry que ya medio-esperaba la respuesta.

"El campo no puede volver a enviar la materia sólida," explicó Harry, "a menos que tenga la energía casi infinita lo cual es imposible. Así fueron las cosas, tuve que ajustar el campo a mi alrededor y luego me suicide por lo que mi espíritu fue desviado a través del campo ".

"TU ….. ¿QUÉ!" Sirius rugió saltando de su cama.

"¡Siéntate!" Harry se rompió.

"¿Cómo diablos pudiste matarte!" Sirius exigió, con el rostro rojo y furioso. "Nunca pensé que el hijo de James acabaría de esa cobarde manera."

Harry sabía que Sirius no sabía la historia completa todavía. Sabía que el hombre mayor probablemente había reaccionando fuertemente a causa de algo que había sucedido con otra persona. Pero por esa ultima declaración de Sirius Harry mayor tomo control.

"cobarde salida? Crees que fue cobarde? Maldito seas Sirius, que había ganado! Maté a ese hijo de puta. Me arranque de la mente a Voldemort y sople su cuerpo en pedazos. Y entonces miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que yo no tenía alguna razón para vivir. Todo el mundo que me importaba estaba muerto, empezando por ti, idiota descuidado! ¿Cómo diablos vamos a matar a Bellatrix nunca entenderé! " Harry se detuvo y se dio cuenta que su pecho latía como un fuelle. "Yo abre ganado mi guerra maldita sea pero me quede sin nadie de los que amaba y quería, y luego leí sobre una manera de viajar en el tiempo, y he venido aquí, para que yo pudiera hacerlo todo otra vez sin que mueran ustedes los que más me importan, y tal vez hacer un mejor trabajo esta vez, y mantener Hogwarts aún en pie, y tal vez la gente que amo todavía podría estar viva. ¿Por qué no me dices que de cobarde tiene eso ehh? "

La mirada de horror absoluto en la cara de Sirius hizo que Harry se sintiera aún peor. Se dio la vuelta y se secó los ojos. Saltó cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, y lo siguiente que supo era que Sirius le había agarrado el brazo.

Harry le dio un abrazo y se aferró a su padrino como si con ese acto bastara para salvarle su vida por ahora. Merlín, cómo había perdido al hombre, el amigo más antiguo y fiel compañero de su padre. También se dio cuenta de que él era la primera persona con la que había sido capaz de hablar de su terrible experiencia. Los fragmentos que había tenido que aguantarse con sus amigos de ocultarles la verdad eran, como trozos de tierra en una herida, y la presión se había acumulado más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

La cosa siguiente que sabía, es que estaba abrazando a Sirius, y se sentía muy liberado.

"Nunca habías sido capaz de hablar de esto antes, ¿verdad?" sirius le preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estoy enseñando a mis amigos Oclumancia, pero es difícil para ellos. Ni siquiera sé por qué, en realidad lo hago., Hermione, descubrió por su cuenta que Snape estaba usando Legilimancia, así que nos compró un libro sobre Oclumancia. Todo el mundo piensa que soy un Oclumancista natural, debido a la maldición de la cicatriz, para que no se preguntaran por qué Snape no puede entrar en mi mente. "

"Eso pelos de grasa no se cansa de hacer las cosas difíciles para todos los demás", dijo Sirius con voz disgustada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Así que tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo a todo el mundo, de lo contrario Snape podría enterarse por los demás."

"Me sorprende que no has tratado de hacerle algo a él directamente", observó Sirius.

"Bueno, estoy tratando de que los despidan", dijo Harry, "pero no hay una gran cantidad de maestros acreditados para pociones dispuestos a dar clases en Hogwarts."

Sirius frunció el ceño. "Cuidado con hablar de eso. Es bastante desagradable cuando se lo propone."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Lo sé, vi como asesino a Dumbledore. "

Los ojos de Sirius sobresalían. "El qué?"

Harry suspiró. "Tal vez debería empezar desde el principio."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Describió la línea de tiempo original en el mayor detalle que podía recordar con el uso de un Pensador. Sirius se sentó y escuchó sin decir una palabra... con unas pocas excepciones.

"Los Dursley?" Sirius exigió en un punto. "Pero la hermana de Lily le detestaba..."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "No fue agradable vivir con ellos, menos por lo último que me hicieron. Pero Dumbledore pensó que estaría más seguro bajo la protección de los mugles." Sirius se tranquilizo un poco con eso, pero Harry pensó que aun podía tener unas palabras para el profesor, y algunos de ellas no muy educadas.

Sirius asintió pensativo cuando Harry transmitió la secuencia de acontecimientos que llevaron a la resurrección de Voldemort. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podía oír las ruedas girar ya.

La batalla en el Departamento de Misterios también provocó un estallido en el padrino de Harry. "Bellatrix? ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglo para matarme?"

Harry suspiró. "tú sabes que tienen este arco en el departamento de misterios, ¿has oído hablar de él?"

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo utilizaban para ejecutar criminales en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?"

-Sí, bueno, estas en duelo con tu prima, y el duelo los llevo a la orilla del arco... y ella le golpeó con una hechizo. " Harry tragó. "Y tu caíste."

La mandíbula de Sirius se abrió. "Esa es la... la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado! Asesinado por una loca? Porque caí en sus provocaciones para luchar?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. No sé por qué Sirius estaba actuando tan indignado, cuando fue su culpa lo que sucedió. "Trata de no hacerlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sirius parecía ofendido por eso, entonces se rompió riendo. "Voy a tratar de recordarlo, Harry.

No había mucho motivo de risa después de eso. La mano de Sirius en su hombro lo apretó con fuerza y dio un grito ahogado cuando escucho las palabras que describieron la masacre de Hogwarts. Cuando terminó de describir la limpieza de los cuerpos, Harry se detuvo para tranquilizarse -ya que fue drenado emocionalmente.

"Así que tu esposa también murió?" Sirius le preguntó en poco más que un susurro.

Harry se limitó. Él no tenía la necesidad de decirle a Sirius quien era ella.

"¿Qué pasa con tu amiga y el pelirrojo?" Sirius reflexionó. y Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta que se suavizaba un poco.

Harry sintió un poco de vergüenza que le resultaba más fácil describir la completa destrucción de la cultura británica mágico que lo siguiente. Todavia sentía presión en el pecho cuando platicaba de ellos y como acabaron. Sirius se estremeció al final por lo de Remus. "Me alegro de que él y Tonks se juntaran, aunque nunca me lo hubiera imaginado."

"Él dijo una vez que ella le hizo reír, y él no se había reído mucho desde que se convirtió en el último de los Merodeadores."

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, ella tendrá que encontrar otra razón, aunque yo podría ayudarla un poco. Todavía ha vemos tres maleantes, y que mejor que ir quitando enemigos desde ahorita."

"No estás tomando en cuenta a Peter," dijo Harry con fuerza.

"Yo no estoy contando la pequeña rata ", coincidió Sirio. "Remus, tu y yo ."

"¿Yo?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Tu". Sirius dijo con firmeza. "tu patronus es todavía un ciervo, ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Es tu forma de Animago, si te transformas, es probable que sea el mismo, pero eso es suficiente para justificar el nombre por ahora. Me imagino te diste un buen susto la primera vez que viste a Lupin ... En fin, lo que has descrito me suena como la mayor broma de la historia, y un motivo suficiente para tu inducción en las filas de los Merodeadores. "

"Una broma?" -Preguntó Harry, su mente se negaba a realizar la conexión.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. "El retroceder en el tiempo para interrumpir los planes de Voldemort, utilizando todos los conocimientos que adquiriste en casi veinte años de lucha contra él. Una vez que estás aquí en este momento, todo el mundo loco, como Dumbledore, que estoy seguro de que James y yo alguna vez lo logramos poner así. Dondequiera que esté en este momento, tu padre tiene que estar sonriendo como un loco. "

Harry se quedó mirando a su padrino, que tenía ahora una amplia sonrisa. Nada de eso se esperaba Harry. La noticia de su propia muerte. La destrucción del mundo. La muerte de sus amigos que le quedan. Y allí estaba, sonriente en la apreciación de lo que él vio como una broma especialmente buena. Harry sintió que estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

"Me imagino que están haciendo algunos cambios en esta ocasión?" Sirius preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Harry entonces le describió su primer año en Hogwarts en detalle bastante mayor de lo que esperaba. Como era de esperar, Harry se encontró con un desglose de cada jugada de los partidos de Quidditch, que disfrutaba Sirius Cuando Harry frustro el intento de la Quirrell en su pierna con hechizo básico tenía al hombre muerto de la risa.

Sirius también se puso serio con Harry cuando le conto de lo mal que se sentía por que estaba manipulando a sus amigos. -Mira Harry, ¿De verdad crees que lo están haciendo mejor esta vez de lo que hicieron en su segundo año, o más bien como eran?

Harry lo pensó y asintió lentamente. "Sí, creo que son mejores esta vez."

"¿Son más felices, mejores notas, más capaces de defenderse?" Sirius dijo.

Harry volvió a asentir.

"Tal vez tu también sólo has sido un mejor amigo que se preocupa más?" Sirius sugirió. "Es extraño, pero me recuerdas un poco de Lily en eso. Siempre estaba tratando de hacer que la gente hiciera y lograra lo mejor para sí mismos y la gente que le importaba. Creo que ella fue responsable de la mitad de las buenas relaciones en nuestra casa. No estoy diciendo que ella hiciera todo, pero era buena en hacer que la gente se relacionara y se interesara por el estudio " Él sonrió débilmente. "Por supuesto, su talento era completamente inútil, cuando estaba con James. En eso, tú tienes una ventaja sobre ella, aunque supongo que tienes una ventaja natural".

Harry soltó una risa débil, pero su voz era tan débil que sonaba más como un hipo. Sólo esperaba que Ginny, Ron, y el resto estuvieran de acuerdo como Sirius cuando por fin supieran la verdad.

"También creo que," Sirius continuó, "que estás dejando a los Dursley fuera demasiado a la ligera. Pero luego les hare una visita por ahora voy hacer unos mandados".

Harry frunció el ceño. La voz de Sirius era un poco deliberadamente. "Mandados?" le preguntó.

"Bueno, tienes que reunir los horrocruxes, pero estas un poco joven para viajar solo, y mucho menos desaparecer por mucho tiempo. Yo, en cambio, como soy un prófugo, puedo ir a donde se me pegue la gana. Y si el curso de mi búsqueda me lleva a través de Pequeño Hangleton, o cerca del 12 de Grimmauld Place, o cerca de cualquier otro escondite dursley`s ... bueno, nadie podría sospechar algo, ¿no? "

Harry sintió que su estómago se apretaba, pero no era una mala idea. En su lugar, pensó en la forma más racional que pudo. Él se había estado preguntando cuando tendría la oportunidad de hacer todas estas cosas, y ahora Sirius se ofrecía como un sustituto para reunir los Horrocruxes antes de que Voldemort empezara a desconfiar y cambiarlos de lugar. "La Copa debe ser el último," Harry dijo al fin-. "Hubo una especie de encanto que lo liberaba en cuanto alguien la tocaba. Eso le llevó a atacar a la escuela. Además, ten cuidado con ese anillo. Algo en torno a la destruyó la mano de Dumbledore cuando lo quito."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. "Dime todo lo que puedas recordar acerca de ellos, y de la pequeña ceremonia que se describe cuando Voldemort fue resucitado. Puede ser que hasta un poco de saqueo de tumbas haga también."

Era cerca de las tres de la mañana, antes de que Harry finalmente fuera a la cama. Se sentía agotado por completo. Sirius le saco cada detalle que Harry podía recordar, y hubo más de lo que sospechaba en un principio.

Pero confiaba en el mejor amigo de su padre y él había aprovechado también para sacarlo de sus propias dudas y preocupaciones éticas. Sirius le escuchaba cuando se culpaba por la manipulación de todos a su alrededor, él le dijo que estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo. Harry no tenía idea de bien que era escuchar eso.

Se quedó dormido al instante con su cabeza en la almohada.

Un instante más tarde, Ron le estaba sacudiendo despierto. Harry parpadeó y vio a su amigo.

"Todos los días el resto del año, estás despierto antes que el sol, Harry. Pero en Navidad quieres dormir?" Ron negó con la cabeza. "Estás loco."

Harry se frotó los ojos y se sentó. La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas es una prueba que era de día, aunque se sentía que muy poco tiempo había transcurrido. Mientras estaba sentado en la cama pensaba en que. Él no había tenido pesadillas, a pesar de que había dormido con todas las cosas e ideas frescas.

Harry reflexionó eso mientras miraba apenado, los paquetes envueltos brillantemente pues al pie de su cama. Había dejado sus regalos, todos envueltos y bien etiquetados bajo el árbol. Él no estaba seguro de cómo se los distribuyeron tan ordenadamente, y sin despertar a nadie.

El primer regalo fue un libro que, curiosamente era, de Percy. Duelo de magos Código fue el título, y Harry se alegro de que tendría algo Nuevo q leer ... pero no antes de notar el marcador colocado en la sección referente a "orientación de los espectadores.

Charlie había oído hablar, evidentemente, sobre el duelo, así, que le envió a Harry un par de guantes de cuero de dragón para duelo. Eran sin dedos, con una placa de metal cosida sobre las crestas de metal nuevo y pequeño sobre los nudillos. Tenían la reputación de ser los mejores para desarmar o controlar la varita, pero Harry estaba más impresionado por la cantidad de daño que haría con un golpe. Esperaba que Charlie disfrutara de la suscripción Playwizard que había logrado conseguir con Ron y los Gemelos. La idea de tener un periódico mágico americano enviado a Rumanía una vez al mes era un poco más cara de lo que tenían previsto.

Bill le envió a Harry un libro llamado, Barreras: Construcción y alteración, así como una breve nota explicando por el mayor de los hermanos Weasley de como aprendido gran parte de lo que sabe gracias a ese libro más q a otra cosa. Harry se rió para sus adentros cuando reconoció el título. Era un libro que el Ministerio había puesto en la lista restringida, es decir, sólo los profesionales con licencia podrían adquirirlo. Se preguntó si Bill sabía que... luego se dio cuenta de que era probablemente lo que lo había impulsado su decisión. Espero que esté disfrutando de su nuevo trabajo Harry pensó con una sonrisa.

Los nombres de Ron y Ginny se encontraban en el próximo paquete. En el interior, Harry se encontró un soporte de cuero ajustable para varita. Las instrucciones indican que se podría unir a un cinturón, o atado alrededor del antebrazo. Harry miró a Ron, que estaba sonriendo.

"Pensamos que uno de estos días tu varita se te saldría de la manga", dijo Ron. "Además, no podíamos ver que usaras camisas de manga larga durante todo el verano. Ginny no podía de todas formas..."

Harry estaba demasiado feliz para ignorar lo de Ginny. "tú vas a poner los parches para un buen uso?" le preguntó.

Ron frunció el ceño. "Me gustaría, pero es un poco pronto, ¿no?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Hablé con Oliver acerca de la puesta en marcha de un equipo de reserva, y él parecía interesado. Por lo menos, obtendrás un poco de práctica seria antes de que puedas ser jugador principal. No veo a nadie en Gryffindor para tomar tu lugar."

Ron parpadeó y tosió. "¿En serio? Quiero decir, no?"

"Ya tienes uso," dijo Harry despreocupadamente, "y si sigues creciendo como ahora, tendrás brazos más largos, lo suficiente como para hacer el trabajo."

Ron estaba en silencio reflexivo cuando Harry vació la media. La señora Weasley le había tejido otra bufanda en color verde esmeralda, que parecía ser su color favorito.

Bajo la bufanda había una pequeña caja de Fred y George. Dentro de la caja había un recorte de periódico y un pequeño recipiente de chocolates como 'veritamints - comer una y no dirá nada más que la verdad durante cinco minutos.

Parecía que los gemelos le habían dado a Vernon Dursley, una antes de Surrey, en su junta de trabajo programada para protestar por su despido de Grunnings. En el recorte de periódico había una noticia donde estaba la foto de Dursley y la leyenda que se había ganado una multa de cincuenta libras y pasó la noche en la cárcel.

Harry se rió en voz alta al leer esto, lo que llevó a Ron le preguntara qué era tan gracioso. Cuando le explicó, a Ron le hizo gracia, pero estaba más asombrado de cómo sus hermanos lograron sabotearla Vernon en el tribunal sin ser descubiertos que habían dejado Hogwarts.

El último objeto era una caja pequeña. En el interior, Harry se encontró un reloj de bolsillo de plata con una nota:

Querido Harry,

En el curso de mi trabajo que es comprobar y probar objetos mugles, pasé por los materiales de la escena del crimen de tu casa en Godric. Como sabrás sin duda, dijo, no quedaba mucho de la casa de tus padres después del incendio, ni quedaron a salvo sus efectos personales. Sin embargo, uno de los contenedores de pruebas incluía este reloj, que había sido arruinado por el fuego. Hay un relojero bastante bueno en el Callejón Diagon que se especializa en trabajos a medida. Ella fue capaz de sustituir el mecanismo y restaurar el exterior. No sé si esto pertenece a tu padre, tu abuelo, o alguien que tenga que ver contigo, pero yo pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

-Feliz Navidad,

Arthur Weasley

Harry tenía algunas dificultades para terminar la nota. Él se pasó los dedos sobre la tapa del reloj, que fue grabado con la imagen de un ciervo.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Harry fuera capaz de ducharse y vestirse. Como un madrugador, no estaba tan acostumbrado a tener que esperar a la plomería. Por supuesto, él era muy consciente de cuánto tiempo había que esperar, porque estuvo viendo el reloj de bolsillo de plata, que él sabía que había sido su padre.

En el momento en que bajo, la señora Weasley ya había puesto sobre la mesa un almuerzo ligero para todos. Harry encontró a Fred y George en la parte inferior de la escalera, hablando con atención al pasarse un grueso libro negro de tapa blanda y se fue hacia ellos.

"Hola señores, tengo que decir que su regalo fue muy apreciado, y Ron está perdiendo la cabeza tratando de entender cómo lo consiguieron." Harry dijo en un tono burlón. "Veo que también han encontrado mi regalo para ustedes. ¿He acaso alterado su aprecio por la literatura muggle".

George estaba visiblemente mordiéndose la lengua, por lo que Fred recogió el guante. "Podría ser algo divertido," dijo en un tono aburrido. Se encogió de hombros. "Nosotros te haremos saber. Apreciamos los ingredientes. Nos serán útiles para la siguiente broma."

Harry hizo un sonido de cloqueo y sacudió la cabeza. -Supongo que entonces pierden la apuesta. A continuación entonces haremos su juramento de no bromas por un mes, o-"

"No vayas tan rápido," Fred interrumpió rápidamente, interceptando las manos de Harry con su mano levantada. "En realidad, te lo queremos devolver ya sabes para ser justos no tiene nada de extraordinario ese libro."

"Está bien", dijo Harry sin problemas, tomando de nuevo el libro. "ese fue el trato. Ginny y yo tendremos q ir al te. Voy a tomar este libro muggle y aventarlo a la chimenea ..." estaba por hacerlo, pero George se negó a dejarlo ir y lo volvió a tomar.

"Él no sabe lo que dice hermano" mío ", dijo George, rompiendo su silencio.

Fred dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. "Supongo que no lo sé."

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose un poco petulante. "He Ganado desde que vieron el título, ¿no?"

Fred hizo una mueca, pero George se limitó a asentir, un poco malhumorado.

"Bueno, ustedes tienen hasta el 25 de enero para no tirar una broma," dijo Harry, sonriendo. "Por supuesto, van a tener todo ese tiempo para leer 1001 Cámara oculta y trucos sucios."

George asintió con la cabeza más alegre y Fred se quedó pensativo. "Sabes, Harry, no mencionamos los términos de nuestra apuesta. De manera que tu dijiste bromas en la escuela y no fuera de ella."

Cierto no dijimos cuales eran los limites, Harry pensó para sí mismo después de un minuto asintió. -Está bien, pero sólo si ustedes dos se comportan. "

"Harry!" Fred dijo con voz sorprendida, "cuando nos hemos portado tan mal ? .

La cena de Navidad era tan grande como Harry esperaba. La mesa de la cocina de la Sra. Weasley, por arte de magia fue ampliada para la ocasión, casi literalmente, se pandeaba bajo el peso de los platos.

Remus llego por Flu A las cinco en punto. Por la forma en los ojos del hombre sobresalían, Harry no creía haber visto nunca nada parecido a una Navidad Weasley tampoco.

Harry sintió un momento malo para Sirius, sobresalía el cobertizo. Se las había arreglado para salirse de la casa y llevarle a su padrino el desayuno, sólo para descubrir que Arthur ya se le había adelantado. Harry trató de mantener la calma pues sabía que Sirius ahora estaba bien y después pensó en lo que él dijo.

"Harry, estoy caliente, tengo que comer, y no hay dementores alrededor. Esta es la mejor Navidad que he tenido desde 1980. Lo digo en serio."

"Y el verte a ti Harry ..."

"Escucharte hacer bromas con mi nombre, algo que sólo se rebajaría James, por cierto, haces que sea aún mejor. Ahora vuelve a esa casa antes de a alguien sospeche. Tienes una nueva familia esperando allí, y mucha gente valiosa en esta segunda oportunidad. "la voz de Sirius se suavizo por un momento. "No seas necio, Harry."

Harry se encontró tomando la capa de Remus y colgándola en el pasillo. Cuando regresó, se encontró con Remus pidiendo a Arthur si había alguna pista de Sirius.

"Oh, eh, sí. Bueno, ni una palabra nueva en el Ministerio", respondió Arthur con cuidado.

"Me imagino que lo está haciendo bien, donde quiera que esté", agregó Harry en voz baja.

Remus miró a Arthur a Harry, y viceversa. "Yo... ver. Bueno, espero que se quede fuera de problemas."

"Eso es muy poco probable," dijo Harry, "a menos que él haya viajado tan lejos como Estados Unidos".

Los ojos de Remus se ampliaron y Harry sentía su mirada. Si bien nada de lo que dijo era una mentira total. Quería mantener a Lupin sin saber lo de Sirius, especialmente porque el seria su profesor de defensa y estaría mas cerca de snape. No quería preocuparlo y entre menos supieran mejor.

"Tal vez", dijo Remus con cuidado, "algunos de nosotros tenemos más de que agradecer en esta temporada de fiestas."

"Tal vez-admitió Arthur.

Siguiendo la tradición, los niños Weasley estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en el orden de sus edades. Esto dejó a Harry entre Ron y Ginny, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella llevaba el broche de mariposa de cobre que le dio por encima de su oreja izquierda, y brillaba con destellos de luz de las velas.

La comida que siguió incluso era más abundante que la de Howgarts. La Sra. Weasley y Ginny como su madre les recordó a todos que le había ayudado, hicieron una cantidad suficiente de platillos. El pavo enorme que Arthur estaba partiendo estaba muy sabroso y jugoso, y el relleno de castañas era delicioso Harry estaba convencido de que valía la pena el paseo a Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Sirviendo el pudín, la Sra. Weasley preguntó a Remus cómo estaba.

"Muy bien", respondió, "de hecho, entiendo que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras puede quedar abierto el puesto después de este año, así que he terminado mi curriculum vitae para dárselo al profesor Dumbledore."

Percy le dio a Remus una mirada de largo después de oír eso. Harry no podía decir si fue de incredulidad que el hombre de aspecto miserable se estaba aplicando, o el respeto como para pensar que incluso tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en profesor.

"Bueno, creo que sería genial," dijo Harry.

"No es como que tienes un recor difícil de superar", añadió Fred.

"No con los farsante »y« con el doble cabeza ", como predecesores", coincidió George.

"Hemos estado aprendiendo mas de hermione," se ofreció Ron.

"Por lo que he oído, creo que sería una estudiante digna", dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

"Apuesto a que usted pondrá mas orden en esa materia, ¿no?" Ron le preguntó con cautela.

"Bueno puede ser," acordó Remus. "James y Sirius no fueron siempre los más centrados de..." Su voz se desvaneció cuando miró a Ron y luego a Harry, que estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener una cara seria.

"Hay por lo menos un inteligente en cada generación", dijo Harry con una sonrisa a su amigo.

"supongo que así debe ser", dijo Ron con tristeza. "Ahora sólo sé que va a sustituir a Lockhart este otoño."

Harry sonrió al amigo de su padre. "Estoy seguro de que Hermione y usted se llevaran espléndidamente."

"No estoy tan seguro sobre poder aguantarla estos años," dijo Ron.

"Hay que intentarlo", criticó Harry a su amigo.

-Está bien-admitió Ron. "Pero recuerda que sólo hemos conseguido calmarla un poco. Si se anima demasiado, vamos a estar de nuevo como al principio del primer año."

"Ron", preguntó Harry alegremente. "¿Alguna vez has visto a Hermione con la necesidad de aprender la misma lesión dos veces?"

Ron frunció el ceño. "Buen punto."

"Además-continuó Harry-, si sigues trabajando con ella aprenderás mas cosas y tendrás que estudiar menos, ¿no?"

Ron asintió con la cabeza, y Harry se volvió hacia Remus, que tenía el ceño fruncido en la confusión. "Tenemos un amiga", explicó, "que es un poco locuaz por sus calificaciones."

"Sólo un poco", agregó George.

"Al igual que Hagrid un poco grande", intervino Fred.

"Chicos!" La Sra. Weasley, dijo en un tono de advertencia.

"De todos modos-continuó Harry," ella destruye en pedazos a Lockhart cada clase, señalando las inconsistencias en sus libros y le hace preguntas sobre ellos. Sólo estamos diciendo que estamos seguros ustedes se entenderán bien.

"Lo cual es bueno", añadió Ron, "porque da miedo como enemiga."

Remus sonrió débilmente. "Estoy seguro de que lo haremos."

Con eso, la conversación durante la cena pasó a temas más ligeros. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, platicaron sobre su primera Navidad junto con Bill bebé. Remus conto que una vez él y sus compañeros habían quedado atrapados en Hogwarts durante la Navidad por una tormenta de nieve desagradable y un colapso en la red Flu.

En definitiva, se trataba de una cena muy agradable. Se termino tan rapido, que estaban limpiando los platos, y Remus fue dando las gracias a sus anfitriones.

Mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry, Remus, dijo, "espero que canuto tenga una buena Navidad, dondequiera que esté."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es exactamente lo que está haciendo", respondió Harry, mirando al hombre lobo directamente a los ojos.

Remus dio esa sonrisa de nuevo, que casi parecía una marca registrada de la suya. "Tendremos que reunirnos y hablar de nuestras fuentes de información algún día", dijo con no poca ironía.

"Algún día", asintió Harry, inexpresivo.

Después de despedir a su invitado, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a limpiar la mesa con la ayuda de sus hermanos. Con las manos extras de la Sra. Weasley quitando, los manteles y secando los platos lavados. Esto resultó ser muy útil pues el cansancio que tenia por la desvelada anterior le pesaba en los pies.

Harry estaba al acecho en la cocina, preguntándose si todavía estaban despiertos para que él le llevara un bocado a Sirius, cuando Arthur entró con su chaqueta y una bolsa en mano. El hombre cerró la puerta ocultando la bolsa, pero se relajó cuando le pareció reconocer a Harry. Del interior de su chaqueta saco dos copas y un plato colocó rápidamente en el fregadero.

"Veo que teníamos el mismo pensamiento", observó Harry.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. "Me enferma pensar que alguien en el Ministerio dio órdenes para que él deliberadamente muriera de hambre."

"Es un pensamiento inquietante", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Se sentía un poco enfermo tambien, al ver la angustia en el rostro de Guardián. "Por cierto, nunca llegué a darle las gracias por el reloj. Sirius dijo que se lo dio a mi padre cuando se casó."

"¿En serio?" Arthur le preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí-confirmó Harry. "En realidad fue un regalo para los dos, porque mi mama lo utilizaba para regañarlo por no llegar a tiempo." Harry estaba molesto para encontrar su voz cada vez constreñida al repetir las palabras de Sirius.

"Yo... bueno..." Arthur parecía tener un nudo en la garganta también. "Me alegro que les haya gustado Harry. Yo tenía un reloj como ese alguna vez. Yo se lo pase a Bill por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. ... Simplemente se me ocurrió que tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo."

Harry Potter se quedó allí, en la noche de Navidad, con el reloj de su padre en la mano, mirando al otro hombre que se había convertido en lo mismo para él en un período muy corto. "Eemm señor Weasley, no lo tome a mal, pero si no fuera por gente como usted y su familia... bueno, probablemente estaría en Australia o América, o algún otro lugar donde Voldemort nunca me encontrara".

Hola chicos un feliz domingo a todos les mando un fuerte abrazo 4ss, disfruten en capitulo ;) muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y los lindos comentarios que me motivan a seguir

Kristy: hola nena te explico de rapidito, la historia originalmente la estaba traduciendo Rambaldi712 la encuentras en fanfiction s/3333549/1/Harry-Potter-y-las-Pesadillas-de-un-Pasado-Futuro, pero como tardo unos añitos en seguir traduciendo me tome la libertad de seguirla yo misma, y ps nada que agradecer hermosa lo hago con mucho gusto ;) espero lo disfrutes 4ss

Tucker Weasley: hola Tucker ps no se lo conto a sus amigos pero como puedes ver a Sirius si, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos espero te encante, la reacción de Giny todavía está pendiente pero creo que no te gustara nadita mojajaja (risa malvada) :p te mando un fuerte abrazo y no te preocupes no me pienso cansar bsos.

Paoo15: bella no tienes nada que agradecer lo hago con muchísimo gusto así que disfrútalo muchas gracias por comentar créeme que eso me anima a seguir con más ganas bsos.

Frad: 3 días antes jeje disfrútalo mucho niño con demasiado tiempo libre va para ti ;) te mando un fuerte abrazo 4ss

Guest: gracias a ti por comentar y darme ánimos aquí estaremos bsos

Marce: Nena gracias por comentar claro que si seguiré la traducción ;) un abrazo


	7. CAPITULO25

Para Harry, esta fue una de las vacaciones más anormales que había experimentado alguna vez. No era por una amenaza inminente de guerra, ni un asesinato, sin embargo, permanecer con gente que estaba realmente contenta de tenerlo ahí, era totalmente extraño. Incluso en sus recuerdos más jóvenes, Harry no tenía muchos días festivos felices. Aparte de los Dursley compitiendo para hacerle miserable incluso su propio hijo, siempre se había pasado la mayor parte de la temporada de Navidad preguntándose cómo las cosas hubieran sido si sus padres aún estuvieran vivos.

No es que Harry dejara de extrañar a sus padres con su nueva vida - siempre tendría ese vacío en su interior - pero supuso que era natural que se pierdan algunas personas pero lo importante era los recuerdos que tenia de ellos.

Y ahora que estaba viendo las distintas tradiciones navideñas de los weasley y como las llevaban a cabo, se preguntaba si sus padres hubieran tenido un árbol vivo. Tal vez el adorno de su padre que hizo para McGonagall seria de Quidditch-. Tal vez una escoba, o una quaffle, Harry se preguntó, y decidió pedir a su profesora de Transformación si recordaba. Sirius no se acordaba; pues estaba más atento en ese entonces por una elaborada broma que estaba tirando a una bruja engreída pelirroja llamada Lily.

No es que él se había salido con la suya, por supuesto. La esquina de la boca de Harry arqueó de orgullo cuando Sirius le describió cuando se dio la vuelta para devolverle la broma.

Ginny le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Estaban en la cocina en La Madriguera, a la espera de las cartas de sus amigos para ver si los visitaban o no. Después de un rato llegaron las cartas y las acomodaron para leerlas. Augusta Longbottom había sido invitada a una celebración en el Ministerio que Neville no pudo escaparse pero si llegaría. Los Granger fueron también a una celebración en alguna asociación dental que Hermione estaba menos entusiasmada. "Les molesta que hable cuando están discutiendo algún tema", fue como describió el último que había asistido. No es que sus padres se sintieran mal por ella pero le dijo a Harry que la mayoría de sus colegas no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una niña que sabía más de lo normal del tema.

Luna dijo que podía postergar su llegada pues estaba acabada su historia para la sección de datos curiosos del Quisquilloso sobre Nargle. Harry no pidió ningún detalle más allá de eso.

La señora Weasley no se había opuesto a que llegaran a La Madriguera. Ella y Arthur no tenían nada planeado. Sin embargo, una vez que se tomó la decisión, la matriarca Weasley adquirió un aire muy decidido y un brillo acerado en los ojos. Ron observó todo esto con una expresión de su rostro que le recordaba a un animal atrapado. Después de eso, Harry observó a la mujer descender a lo que uno de los gemelos se describe en un susurro tenso como su "limpieza de casa frenesí apocalíptico".

Los dos días previos al 31 fueron bastante atareados, los habitantes de La Madriguera parecían zombis trabajando en especial sus cuartos y otras partes a medida que iban terminando.

Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a hacer toda la limpieza en el número 4 de Privet Drive, exigida por petunia y siguiendo sus instrucciones sin decir una palabra no lo hacía sin ningún problema. Más tarde se oyó a la señora Weasley traer esto a colación cuando Ron empezó a quejarse.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando escuchó la respuesta de Ron. "Mamá, Harry está acostumbrado pues los muggles hacían que cocinara y limpiara toda la casa, por eso nunca se queja, no importa lo que le pidas que haga."

Harry hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar ninguna reacción cuando entró en la cocina. "Las habitaciones ya están listas Ron, ¿por qué no ayudas a Percy en el ático, y me voy a ver si tu padre necesita ayuda con el cobertizo." Salió rápidamente para ofrecerse a ir, haciendo caso omiso de las expresiones en sus rostros.

El Sr. Weasley, por supuesto, de inmediato se ofreció a ver a su amado cobertizo. Sólo Harry sabía que él lo había hecho para evitar que Sirius fuera descubierto, diciendo que no quería que tocaran la basura muggle q tenia. "Uno de estos días," Harry murmuró para sí: "Voy a volverme loco con todos estos secretos."

Al acercarse al cobertizo en que su padrino estaba escondido, Arturo salió en silencio y con mucho cuidado cerrando la puerta. "Está dormido de nuevo," dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja. "Creo que estaba en peores condiciones de lo que me imagine".

Harry asintió con la cabeza, después de haber tenido sospechas similares.

El rostro de Arthur se ensombreció. "Te prometo Harry", dijo con sobriedad, "un día vamos a localizar a los responsables de su mal trato y extraer todo el castigo que la ley permite."

"Si es posible," estuvo de acuerdo Harry, que le valió una mirada inquisitiva de su tutor. Harry hizo una pausa, teniendo en cuenta si era el momento de dar otro paso. Cuanto menos oculto, mejor, llegó a la conclusión, sobre todo en caso de que algo le sucediera. "Si Voldemort de alguna manera encuentra la manera de regresar a la vida, creo que vamos a ver otra guerra de nuevo -. Por lo menos, hasta que pueda llegar a él Usted sabe-continuó en tono reflexivo:" Yo pienso que voldemort no conoce la profecía completa, o de lo contrario me hubiera enfrentado ansioso el año pasado. De todos modos, si eso sucede, creo que algunas de esas personas que infiltraban en el Ministerio podrían terminar atrapados en el conflicto. "

"Tus has pensado mucho en esto", dijo el señor Weasley después de un momento.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Alguien que muere de hambre, encerrado en una jaula, es bastante monstruoso. No cabe duda de que la gente está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por que Voldemort tenga un latido del corazón. Vas a ser un objetivo si las cosas van mal en el Ministerio, así que por favor mantén un ojo en toda la gente que trabaja. "La voz de Harry fue un poco inestable al final. Aún podía recordar esa escena terrible en San Mungo, cuando Arthur finalmente sucumbió ante el veneno de la daga de Lucius Malfoy.

Arthur asintió, pensativo y respondió: "Admito que he tenido un par de preguntas más desde la detención de Lucios. Algunas de ellas sólo son de pura curiosidad, pero..."

"Sin embargo, algunas puedes ser la respuesta," dijo Harry, acabando el pensamiento.

Arthur se rió entre dientes, sorprendiendo a Harry. "Me recuerdas a alguien que los hermanos de Molly me presentaron, un Auror de edad avanzada llamado Moody fue siempre muy adelantado a todo para la práctica y en constante…. -".

"-Vigilancia," dijo Harry para completar el lema junto con su tutor.

El Sr. Weasley parpadeó sorprendido y Harry quiso rectificar. "Er, tengo un amigo en Hogwarts, y su padre es un Auror." Lo cual era cierto, el padre de Neville. "He oído historias sobre este tío llamado Ojo-Loco Moody, siempre adelantado a todo" en constante vigilancia ", continuó. Que también es cierto - Harry oyó muchas historias de Tonks, Kingsley, y otros miembros de la Orden.

"Supongo que es todo un capítulo memorable," acordó Arthur afablemente.

Harry reprimió su deseo de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa. Se estaba portando muy descuidado últimamente, y en realidad no sabía por qué. ¿Era sólo conseguir estar a gusto con los Weasley? ¿O era su subconsciente harto de todo esto del secreto que el resto no sabía? Contarle a Sirius le había dejado sentir mejor de lo que había imaginado desde que tuvo ese primer sueño de su propio futuro. Ahora quería confesar a todos los demás, especialmente a sus amigos. Los más cercanos a él fueron los que le preocupaba más. Él estaba tomado medidas para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, para convertirse en mejores combatientes, pero una interpretación menos caritativa era que él los había manipulado desde el principio.

No importaba si lo odiaban por ello, Harry se recordó. Su futuro no pudo mantenerlos con vida, y ahora era su turno. Mantener a todos con vida era más importante que herir sus sentimientos. Probablemente más que el odio, y que estarían en todo su derecho. Él estaba haciendo las cosas que habían condenado a Dumbledore, aunque honestamente no veía una manera Buena de terminar las cosas a su alrededor - no con Snape alrededor. Tal vez el tiempo me lo perdone. Y si no, nada de eso importaba solo cumplir su objetivo de todos modos. Lo que sí sabía era esto: En este momento sus amigos probablemente podrían ser mejores que en su ser futuro. Incluso si no querían tener nada que ver con él después de saber la verdad, Harry espera que el conocimiento de lo que estaba por venir les animaría a seguir entrenando con los demás.

Por supuesto, Harry se quedó atrás cuando Arthur subió las escaleras y esperó con Ginny cerca de la chimenea de la cocina, su objetividad era cuestionable en el más joven Weasley. Es cierto que él había hecho todo lo posible para sacarla de su timidez, por lo que tendría más razón si se molestaba - y su odio era la peor de las heridas. Pero también tenía recuerdos de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y lo miserable y sola que ella había sido. No podía dejarla pasar por eso otra vez, incluso si eso significa perderla otra vez. Si Ginny se fuera en contra de él, sería devastador, pero si eso la llevarla a mantenerla con vida, que así sea.

Harry suspiró y sus pensamientos regresaron a su padrino en el cobertizo. Le había sugerido que asistiera a la fiesta en su otra forma, para que pudiera llegar a encontrarse con los amigos de Harry, pero Harry no creía que era una buena idea. Snape podría ver una imagen de él en sus memorias y realizar la conexión.

-Vamos, Harry, "dijo Sirius. "¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?"

"Más larga", respondió Harry, inexpresivo.

"James habría pensado que valía la pena", dijo Sirius rápidamente.

"Yo no soy James," dijo Harry, "y he aprendido a no asumir que todo saldrá bien."

Sirius tenía una mirada de dolor en su rostro. "No quise decir que exactamente eres como tu padre."

"Ya lo sé-dijo Harry con un suspiro," y ambos nos tendremos q poner parches para los dolores que nos dan cada vez que platicamos. Creo que eso es parte de ser un hombre. "

Sirius se rió entre dientes y se desvaneció quedándose en silencio.

Harry se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto la chimenea rugía y las llamas verdes escupieron a Neville Longbottom, quien miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras se enderezó. Neville estaba vestido formal con un conjunto negro, que rápidamente comenzó a sacudir y quitárselo cuando él vio a Harry y Ginny mirando las manchas de su pantalón.

"Le dije a la abuela que no me tenía que vestir así", dijo, con voz ahogada mientras empujaba la tela sobre su cabeza ", pero insistió en que tenía que estar" adecuadamente vestido, "por si acaso. "

Neville saltó un poco cuando el Flu volvió a rugir. Luna no perdió el equilibrio mientras ella salía de la chimenea y ayudó a Neville con su túnica.

"Gracias, Harry, er -" Neville dijo cuándo él consiguió quitarse la túnica y vio a luna.

Luna llevaba un vestido azul claro hasta la rodilla que fue el mismo tono que sus ojos. Tenía el pelo arreglado en algo menos que su desorden habitual y se mantenía en su lugar por un círculo trenzado de muérdago. Ella frunció el ceño pensativamente a Neville, él estaba allí de pie con unos pantalones y una camisa de cuadros abotonada. "Supongo que soy la mejor vestida ahora", dijo con un suspiro. Levantó sus manos al botón superior en la parte delantera de su vestido.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver víctima del pánico la expresión en el rostro de Neville. "Eso está bien Luna", dijo, luchando por contener la risa, "no estamos realmente calificando la moda aquí".

Luna asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer las manos a sus costados. "Eso es bueno", dijo ella distraída, sus ojos todavía en el rostro rojo de Neville, "Creo que sin mi vestido igual te hubieras visto un poco informal de todos modos."

Harry miró a Ginny, que sus labios estaban apretados en lo que él sabía que era un esfuerzo por evitar reír a carcajadas.

Ron la salvó cuando entro en la cocina. "Escuché el Flu, están todos aquí?" le preguntó.

"A la espera de Hermione-dijo Harry-. "Ella todavía tiene que cruzar la ciudad para el uso de los Flu".

Ron frunció el ceño. "Se va tardar en conseguir los Flu", dijo.

"Creo que ella todavía está en lo del trabajo de sus padres", coincidió Harry.

En ese momento el Flu disparó de nuevo y Hermione dio un paso a través, que llevaba un abrigo pesado. Ron recordó sus modales en realidad, para sorpresa de Harry, tomó su abrigo y lo colgó en la sala.

La señora Weasley entró a la cocina y echó fuera a todos en la sala de estar.

La velada transcurrió en un ambiente divertido, y tranquilo. Ron ya había jugado con todo ajedrez así que estaba jugando un juego de mesa con Fred y George, que lo engañaban descaradamente. Percy parecía aburrido con todo el asunto y pronto se retiró a su habitación.

Harry no había tenido muchas oportunidades, ya sea en el curso de la vida para jugar juegos de magos, así que estaba bastante intrigado. Soplones y los solicitantes fue una elección bastante obvia, con la participación de figuras animadas en las escobas que perseguían a un soplón pequeño a través de un tablero de ajedrez con más detalles. Los jugadores tuvieron que tirar los dados para mover su buscador, mientras que la Snitch se movía por su cuenta en los modelos aleatorios.

Después de algunas tiradas de dados sospechosamente espectacular, Hermione se excusó del juego para poder dedicar toda su atención a la supervisión de Fred y George. De vez en cuando se les cachaba haciendo trampa. Harry estaba asombrado de que habían elaborado muchas maneras de hacer trampa, a pesar de que probablemente era sólo para molestar a Percy.

En lugar sentirse avergonzados, Fred y George sonreían cada vez que fueron capturados. Harry se preguntó acerca de esto, hasta que recordó sus palabras sobre el reclutamiento de Hermione para ayudar con sus travesuras. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al reconocer el juego sucio que estaba presenciando.

A decir verdad, Hermione parecía disfrutar el tratar de atrapar más que jugar que era por lo menos el cincuenta por ciento de suerte. En cambio, ella se dedicaba a una lucha que fue cien por ciento mental. Por no hablar de una actitud que los gemelos tenían de todo en un nivel amistoso.

Dragon-Hunt era un poco más cerebral, y es evidente que el juego trataba de técnicas mentales como el ajedrez mágico, porque Ron fácilmente dómino el juego.

Harry estaba un poco distraído, porque se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Los gemelos parecían estar llamando la atención de Hermione - si él no los conocía mejor, juraría que estaban coqueteando con ella. Primero elogiaron su astucia en la manera que aventaba los dados. Luego comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre las clases de transformaciones y escucharon con gran atención mientras ella describía un proyecto de créditos extra que estaba haciendo para la profesora McGonagall. No fue el único en notar el interés de los gemelos.

Ron empezó a fruncir el ceño, y lo frunció más como avanzaba la noche, pero no dijo nada. Harry esperó hasta que George se dirigía a la cocina por una cerveza de mantequilla y Harry se apresuró a seguirlo agarrando su tasa.

Harry se aclaró la garganta en lo que George llenó su vaso y bebió un sorbo. George se volvió hacia él con una expresión indiferente que Harry reconoció como su "hacer frente a los interrogadores. "Algo en que te pueda ayudar Harry?" -preguntó con voz aburrida.

-Sí-respondió Harry en una voz cansina y luego se inclinó hacia delante y se quebró "Me podrían explicar lo que tú y Fred se traen haya en la sala."

George se estremeció un poco, antes de que él se encogiera de hombros. "¿Qué? Mi hermano y yo no podemos prestar atención a una hermosa dama, joven soltera?"

-No, si ustedes dos no la toman enserio. Ella es una muy buena amiga, y yo no quiero ver que sufra, "dijo Harry con firmeza. Luego sonrió. "Aunque estoy seguro que algunos de nuestros compañeros de equipo puede encontrar este tema de conversación fascinante."

La cara de George adquirió una expresión de atrapado por un momento, pero luego suspiró. "Tú nos estas condenando cuando no ha pasado nada Harry Y quiero decir que no debes preocuparte -... Te habrás dado cuenta de que mi hermano y yo solo estamos interesados en su conocimiento en transformaciones."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

"Estamos también bastante bien en encantos,-continuó George con modestia, mientras pulía las uñas en la parte delantera de su jearsey. "En el nombre de una buena broma, por supuesto. Pero por casualidad escuchamos una conversación en Hogwarts. Parece que la profesora McGonagall estaba hablando de nuestra pequeña bruja favorita de pelo espeso, y la describió como la mejor estudiante de Transformaciones que había tenido en una generación, tal vez la mejor en su carrera. Ahora, por supuesto, no podemos permitir que un talento se desperdicie en el Ministerio, o alguna otra causa, menos, ahora que podemos hacerlo nosotros? "

Harry gimió. "Sabes que Ron los va querer matar Y si le hacen daño yo, voy a ayudar", gruñó.

"Oh, estamos contando con eso, ickle Harrikins, estamos contando con eso," se rió entre dientes George. "Ron es divertido bastante bueno, para no haberse dado cuenta, y creo que el niño que vivió se está irritando en la madriguera Si tenemos mucha atención en ella es para q Ronski actué por sus Sentimientos, para nosotros que sea su novia es casi tan bueno pues seguiría en la familia y tendríamos acceso a su capital intelectual más maravilloso y nos ayudaría para lo que pueda surgir.

Harry miró a George Weasley, sorprendido por la manera en que actuaba con sangre fría sobre el tema. Por supuesto, Harry se preguntó si su estrategia podría ayudar a algunos de sus "objetivos sociales" pues difícilmente podían hacer una broma sin crear un caos y arruinar la fiesta... Aunque nunca está de más tener el viento de los Mellizos cuando se les da la oportunidad. "Si algo llegara a surgir?" -Preguntó Harry, "¿Quieres decir que es sobre esa tienda de broma que ustedes dos están preparando?"

George abrió los ojos y su boca.

Harry saboreo una de las pocas veces que había cogido a Fred y George con la guardia baja. "Oh, vamos," criticó, "es bastante obvio. Tú y Fred pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo mezclas nuevas y nueva magia para sus travesuras. ¿No creo que pasen todo ese tiempo haciendo trabajo, si no están planificación hacer algún tipo de carrera o negocio sobre el tema? "

George no respondido a esa pregunta, por lo que Harry se alegró. En su lugar, se rió en voz alta. "Oh my, Harry. Tú sin duda sí que eres inteligente! Ni siquiera mamá tiene un presentimiento sobre eso, y nos gustaría que siga siendo así."

-Bien-contestó Harry. "Puedes confiar en mi discreción, y voy a confiar en su criterio en lo que a Hermione se refiere. No irriten a Ron demasiado. He pasado tiempo empujándolos tanto a Ron como a Hermione, y no quiero que ustedes dos pongan las cosas para arriba. Además, si Ron se entera las cosas saldrían tan mal que dudo que quisiera hablarle a Hermione otra vez. "

George asintió con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. "No es problema, viejo, en el largo plazo, los Weasley somos irresistibles." A continuación, hizo su salida de la cocina, bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y apenas recordaba porque había dejado la sala de estar.

En su mayor parte, el resto del partido fue bien. Fred y George se convirtieron menos obvios con sus coqueteos, y Ron se calmó un poco. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba siendo más atento con Hermione que de costumbre. Posesividad no era un rasgo particularmente atractivo, pero al menos indicaba que estaba interesado. Hermione siempre había sido un poco insegura acerca de todo lo no académico, y de una manera extraña pues probablemente era reconfortante para ella que Ron era completamente incapaz de ocultar sus celos. Harry sólo necesitaba asegurarse de que su amigo expresara sus sentimientos de manera más constructiva en esta ocasión.

No es que parecía estarlo haciendo tan mal por su cuenta. Para los ojos de Harry, Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse civil con todo el mundo, además de dar a sus hermanos, algunas miradas fulminantes. Neville ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, aunque es justo decir que él estaba más que un poco distraído por Luna. La bruja rubia se sentó junto a él en el sofá, y cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para ver el partido, que acaba de pasar ella apoyo su mano sobre la rodilla de Neville. Su comportamiento parecía bastante inocente, pero Harry también notó a la señora Weasley dándole algunas miradas.

Hermione, sin embargo, estuvo más alerta, y sus ojos parpadearon por la incertidumbre entre Ron y sus hermanos. Ginny, sentada y acurrucada en uno de los sillones, también pareció notarlo, pero su expresión era de diversión desenfadada. Harry reprimió un gemido.

De alguna manera llegó la medianoche sin que se derramara sangre.

Harry no había pensado mucho en las tradiciones con respecto al festejo de año nuevo, sin embargo, estaban mejor preparados. Antes de la cuenta atrás, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley fue a la cocina a preparar unas copas".

A medida que la aguja de los minutos se coló hasta el número doce, George dio una palmada. " niños, las tradiciones deben respetarse", dijo alegremente. Neville miró desconcertado, Ron parecía nervioso. Cuando se hizo eco de las campanadas de la red inalámbrica mágica, Fred y George se miraron entre sí, suspiraron al unísono y cada uno tomó un trozo de muérdago de su bolsillo y los tiró a Hermione y Ginny con una sonrisa sádica.

Luna no necesitaba muérdago, cuando el reloj comenzó a dar la medianoche le dio a Neville un largo beso en los labios. Harry vio a su amigo magenta, preguntándose por qué le sorprendió incluso a este punto.

Hermione miró a Fred y George antes de aventar la ramita de nuevo a ellos con una percusión "tontos!" Luego miró a Ron, que estaba sentado inmóvil, aunque sus oídos ya estaban en rojo. Con un suspiro, ella se acercó a Ron, murmurando "Feliz Año Nuevo, Ron."

Con un movimiento convulsivo, Ron rápidamente se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. En un instante, estaba de vuelta en su asiento y mirando con furia a los divertidos Fred y George. Hermione parecía integrada pero Harry notó una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

Ginny miró por primera vez al reloj y luego a Fred y George, que sonreían ante ella. Su ceja izquierda se fue arriba en una curva cerrada que en el pasado Harry había identificado como una señal de peligro. Metió la ramita en el pelo y se dirigió hacia Harry.

Por su parte, los pies de Harry estaban arraigados en el suelo. No se atrevía a hacerle algo a Ginevra Weasley, espero que ella fuera hacia él. ¿No es la Ginny Weasley que Harry Potter había conocido esta vez era más decidida, cuando Ginny se acerco a él ese hecho fue la única parte del pensamiento contundente en la cabeza, cuando fue encerrado en un pánico que sabía que pasaría a continuación.

Ginny lo agarró de la parte delantera de su jersey y lo jalo más cerca de ella. Se acordó de otro beso de otro tiempo. Harry se Adelanto y coloco Sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero sus labios se trasladaron sobre su frente en lugar de en los labios. Así las cosas, su nariz quedo justo encima de su cabello, y su olor le provoco una avalancha de recuerdos que amenazaba con ponerle el cuerpo de liga. Harry sabía que él le apretó los hombros en un esfuerzo por mantener las manos del temblor, y él no tenía ninguna duda de que ella se dio cuenta de eso.

Cuando Harry se retiró, Ginny frunció el ceño hacia él, con un reluciente y extraño brillo en sus ojos. Él trató de sonreír, pero temía que sus esfuerzos fueran un poco desequilibrados. Apretó su hombro de nuevo, tratando de expresar algo que no sabía cómo decir, pero ella sonrió con incertidumbre y dio un paso atrás.

Fred tenía la boca abierta para decir algo, pero George le dio un codazo y bruscamente cambió de opinión.

La señora Weasley salió de la cocina con una gran bandeja en las manos. Para Navidad, Kingsley Shacklebolt les había dado un pan de dulce que trajo de Italia, y Molly estaba cortando el pan en rodajas gruesas y pasarlas en pequeños platos de su mejor vajilla.

Harry trató de disfrutar el momento, pero podía sentir los ojos de Ginny sobre de él. No sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, sólo que la situación entera fue - rara - de alguna manera.

Pronto sus amigos se preparaban para salir. Los padres de Hermione llegarían al Caldero Chorreante para recogerla, Neville y luna la acompañarían para después irse a sus casas.

Harry notó a Luna que le susurro algo al oído de Neville, y por primera vez no se ruborizo furiosamente. En cambio, él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a la niña. Luego se acercó a la señora Weasley y le dio las gracias por haberlo recibido. "Deseo que todo le baya para bien", concluyó. La señora Weasley se ruborizo, pero Harry no creía haberla visto tan feliz toda la noche mientras ella le dio unas palmaditas al muchacho de pelo negro con un abrazo y le entregó su ropa formal.

Harry forzó una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos fuera. Todos estarían tomando el Expreso de Hogwarts para volver a la escuela en un par de días, pero todavía tenía un sentimiento de inquietud cada vez que se despedía. Objetivamente, él sabía que era sólo un eco de la paranoia del futuro y el dolor, que eso no desaparecería nunca.

El sueño no fue fácil esa noche. Harry finalmente renunció a las cuatro de la mañana y salió de la habitación que compartía con Ron, después de ponerse unos pantalones y un suéter por encima de su pijama. Tenía una idea vaga de caminar en el interior de la sala, pero salió volando esa idea de su cabeza cuando vio a Ginny, en camisón, acurrucada en el sofá.

Harry se encontró mirándola fijamente a la cara. Sus facciones se relajaron con el sueño, los labios los tenia entreabiertos. Ella se veía tan inocente, una chica que nunca había sido atormentado por Tom Riddle. Sólo recordar le dio un dolor sordo en el pecho. Recordaba vagamente algunos otros sentimientos también, pero este cuerpo estaba comenzando la pubertad, y la realidad de esta Ginny estaba ahogando los recuerdos de la antigua, la versión más alta de su pasado en el futuro. La idea de lo que podría sucederle a ella en esta línea de tiempo lo llevó al borde de la locura. Él sabía que él haría lo que fuera para evitar que eso suceda, pero Ginny no era su Ginny - aún había barreras entre ellos, las paredes del tiempo, las paredes de la mentira. Cosas que él había tenido que hacer, pero aún así...

Harry sospechaba que ella había llegado hasta aquí con la esperanza de hablar con él después de que todos se habían ido a la cama. Pero en lugar de despertarla, quitó un edredón del armario de la ropa y lo coloco a su alrededor. Ella se agito en su sueño, sonriendo. Harry la miró un rato, y luego se enderezó, guardo su varita en la funda adjunta a su muñeca, y salió a caminar al terreno.

Todo el mundo dormía un poco más de tiempo al día siguiente, incluso la señora Weasley. Harry, que no dormía en lo absoluto, preparo un desayuno muy basto para su familia sustituta. Ya que bajo por las escaleras. La señora Weasley le dio las gracias con cariño, incluso cuando ella insistió en que no era necesario haber hecho eso. Ron y Ginny, por el contrario, lo miraron a él y no con recelo.

Harry quería hablar a solas con los dos más jóvenes Weasley. Pero no todo fue tan fácil. A pesar de su tamaño, en la casa principal había ocho personas en la residencia, y la lluvia fría de afuera animó a todos a permanecer en el interior. La plática con sus amigos en privado era imposible con todo mundo dando vueltas.

Por supuesto, la maniobra cambio cuando alguien completamente diferente lo agarro por debajo de las escalera. Harry tropezó cuando Percy lo agarro del codo y lo llevó, con bastante firmeza, a la habitación del niño mayor.

"Oh, Percy, esto es tan repentino!" Harry bromeó en un falsete aireado, tratando de ganar tiempo.

"No seas idiota, Harry-replicó Percy.

"¿Porque sabes de Penelope y yo?" -preguntó, con tono seco.

" has estado leyendo mis mensajes!" Percy gruñó, indignado.

"Oh, por favor," dijo Harry con desdén. "es difícil leer algo q no tengo en mis manos y no me gusta entrometerme en asuntos de los demás, sin embargo;.. Puedo ver cómo actúas de manera diferente a su alrededor, y lo difícil que es para ti impresionarla. No he leído libros de psicología para darme cuenta. Y no he dicho una palabra de esto a Fred y George. "

Percy palideció, aunque sus ojos todavía brillaban. "Yo no soy el único ocultando algo, Potter."

Harry resopló, aunque su mente estaba corriendo. "Y que estoy supuestamente escondiendo, Percival?" -preguntó con desprecio.

Percy empezó marcando puntos con los dedos. "tú tienes un talento extraño para estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Actúas demasiado maduro para un segundo año. Sabes demasiada magia para un segundo año cuidado por los muggles. Tu magia en sí es demasiado poderosa para que alguien de tu edad ", concluyó el muchacho con el ceño fruncido. "¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Cuándo aprendiste magia oscura o es que eres uno de ellos?"

"Muy impresionante percy," dijo Harry. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que discutir contigo para que entiendas? Por supuesto que la conclusión de que soy un mago oscuro y luego decírmelo a la cara, sin una varita en la mano me sorprendes." Harry movió su mano derecha hacia delante cuando terminó, y la varita que había sacado de su manga pinchó al hijo mayor en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder. "Tal vez si sea un mago oscuro después de todo", concluyó Harry. Suspiró. "Pero para tu información, no he sido normal desde la noche en que mis padres murieron."

Mirando la flor de miedo en los ojos del hijo mayor, Harry se sorprendió y se mantuvo firme. Harry también se disgusto consigo mismo. Este era el hombre que al parecer se quedó en su puesto en el Ministerio cuando Voldemort atacó, luchando por ganar tiempo para la mayoría del personal y para que pudieran escapar - a costa de su propia vida. Irónicamente, Percy no había sido un cobarde.

Hizo girar su muñeca hacia arriba, y habló. "Yo juro por mi magia que soy Harry James Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter y yo también juro que estoy actuando en beneficio de los intereses de los miembros de la familia Weasley, siempre y cuando los miembros permanezcan fieles a la propia familia."

Percy frunció el ceño cuando salió una luz procedente de la varita de Harry. "que se supone que significa eso?"

"Significa esto, Percy-dijo Harry en un susurro tenso. "Yo no te conozco muy bien, pero sé que te gusta el poder. Tú disfrutas de ser un prefecto, pero eso es sólo el comienzo para ti. Uno de estos días va a tener que tomar una decisión. Tú vas a tener que decidir exactamente qué tan lejos están dispuestos a ir por el poder. Si actúas en contra de tu familia, entonces no puedo permitir que interfieras en mis intereses. "

Los ojos de percy se abrieron con shock. "Yo nunca haría eso", dijo con voz sorprendida.

Harry se sorprendió por la reacción genuina que escuchó en la voz del muchacho. ¿Cómo es que percy ahora está en desacuerdo con su familia en unos años? Siguen teniendo una imagen idealizada de Arthur Weasley en este momento? O alguien ya lo había manipulado tiempo atrás? Harry le tendió la varita, su rostro serio. "Pruébalo", dijo.

Todavía indignado, Percy con cautela se apoderó de la varita de Harry. "Yo, Percival Ignacio Weasley, juro por mi magia, que no voy a hacer nada contra los mejores intereses de la familia Weasley." El resplandor fue mucho más moderado que cuando Harry había jurado, pero aún así fue un juramento mágico. Percy estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras entregaba la varita a Harry. "Quiero que sepas que aunque mis padres actúan como tus representantes legales, tu apellido sigue siendo Potter, y mi juramento no te incluye a ti."

"Muy bien", dijo Harry, y luego sonrió cuando sintió una oleada de triunfo. Si Percy se preocupaba por lo que él pudiera tramar entonces es obvio que le importaba la seguridad de sus padres y su familia. "Y para responder a la siguiente pregunta, sí, estoy tramando algo o algunas cosas, dependiendo de cómo se cuenten. Yo te haré saber lo que está pasando cuando me asegure que Snape no se enterará."

"Pones en riesgo a mis hermanos enseñándoles eso" observó Percy fríamente, "estarías rompiendo tu juramento si algo les pasa".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Yo no he dicho que seria fácil aparte ellos lo hacen por ampliar su conocimiento. Snape es un Legilimente muy poderoso, y puede extraer todos los recuerdos sin que te des cuenta."

Esa revelación sacudió al prefecto"¿Cómo sabes esto?" -preguntó él, los ojos muy abiertos.

"Hermione lo descubrió", explicó Harry. "Ella es más inteligente que nosotros dos juntos. Eso es sólo una de las razones que Snape la odia."

Percy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "¿Tiene esto algo que ver con toda la meditación que han estado practicando?"

"Sí," dijo Harry suavemente. "Oclumancia es una técnica para bloquear Legilimancia. Puedo prestarte el libro que la explica si me prometes que lo mantendrás oculto."

"¿Por qué no se informó de esto a Dumbledore?" Percy exigió, mientras se tranquilizaba la charla. Tenía La mirada con los ojos abiertos y un ceño pensativo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no se lo dije?" Harry respondió con calma. Percy era mucho más fácil tratar así cualquier tema. "Él sabe. Dumbledore es Legilimente, y aunque dejó de hacerlo conmigo, no hará que Snape pare. Él supuestamente lo utiliza para vigilar a los Slytherins y mantener a la escuela más segura", continuó en un tono amargo.

-Está bien, Harry, "dijo Percy en un tono resignado. "Tráeme el libro, voy a quedarme callado por ahora, pero si veo una oportunidad para hacer frente a esta situación, me la voy a tomar.".

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. ¿Puedo pedir que las consultes conmigo antes de hacer algo? Hay factores que me impiden la adopción de medidas que no puedo hablar ahora. Es probable que no quieras ir en contra de ellas tampoco."

Percy parpadeó, pero regresó de Buena manera a Harry. "no me parece pero voy a tratar de hacerlo."

"Soy consciente de eso," Harry acordó con un toque de ironía.

Percy le dirigió una mirada agria. "Dadas las circunstancias, creo que tenemos algunos intereses comunes. Proseguiremos así y no tomare decisiones drásticas al respecto pero me tendrás que contar todo algún día."

"No hare tampoco nada que altere el orden de Howgart," dijo Harry con cuidado, "pero en cuanto pueda te cuento."

Con eso, formalmente se dieron la mano y Harry siguió hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron, pensando en el rompecabezas Weasley.

El Expreso de Hogwarts partía en la tarde del domingo antes del comienzo del plazo de clases, por lo que Arthur estaba libre del trabajo y decidió llevarlos a todos a King's Cross en el Anglia. Hicieron una parada en el pueblo, sin duda, organizado por la Sra. Weasley, y recogieron a Luna también. Después de unirse a ellos en el asiento trasero ampliado por arte de magia, la chica rubia explicó que su padre estaba siguiendo un avistamiento de Sirius Black en Cornwall.

Harry permaneció con el rostro cuidadosamente neutral en esta noticia, y tomó nota con satisfacción de que Arthur no dio ninguna indicación de que él había escuchado sus palabras. Después de regresar a La Madriguera, le daría la introducción a su esposa de su huésped desconocido. El Sr. Weasley estaba seguro de que su esposa también podría hacer un mejor trabajo de restauración del preso fugado a la salud plena.

Siempre y cuando no se enoje y los hechice por ocultarlo.

Harry supuso que el hombre sabía la mejor manera de manejar su esposa, la señora Weasley caía débilmente ante cualquier coraje con la compasión. De todos modos, Harry se alegró de que se enteraría después ya que él estaba a salvo y lejos.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso acerca de montar en el coche de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny sutilmente se maniobró para que ella se sentara junto a él. Él estaba un poco sorprendido que, a pesar de cualquier resentimiento que pueda haber tenido con respecto a su comportamiento en la víspera de Año Nuevo, ella todavía quería asegurarse de que estaba bien para el viaje en coche.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, sólo tenía algunas punzadas cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero. Por lo menos tenía recuerdos vagos de su último viaje. Ginny se recostó en su hombro y él se dedico a hablar con Luna. Él miró las manos de Ginny que estaba sobre sus rodillas, estaba maravillados de lo pequeño que sus dedos eran realmente cuando se quedó dormida.

Harry no tenía la intención de tomar una siesta hasta llegar a King's Cross, pero no fue exactamente lo que hizo. El sonido de una abertura de la puerta del coche, finalmente lo despertó, pero se quebró completamente despierto cuando se dio cuenta de que casi todo el mundo en el Ford Anglia lo miraba fijamente. Sintió su enrojecido rostro, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Pues bien-dijo el señor Weasley de repente, "no tenemos demasiado tiempo. Será mejor que se apuren antes de que el Expreso se vaya sin ustedes."

La familia sustituta de Harry lentamente comenzó a moverse. Fred y George estaban sonriendo, Ron y Ginny parecía preocupados y con un poco de miedo, pero lo peor de todo, Percy parecía muy pensativo. Harry luchó por una creciente sensación de pánico y vergüenza. Si hubiera dicho o hecho algo en su sueño?

A medida que se separen los baúles y empezó a deslizarse cuidadosamente a través de la barrera en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, Harry subió junto a Luna, que parecía la menos afectada por lo que había sucedido. "Er, Luna?" -preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, Harry? "la chica respondió con suavidad.

"¿Sabes - ¿Ha pasado algo mientras dormía?" le preguntó.

"¿Por qué ", respondió ella. "Viajamos de Ottery St. Catchpole en Londres."

Harry luchó contra el impulso de decir algo grueso. "Quiero decir, ¿sucedió algo raro?"

-Bueno-dijo pensativa-, había nueve personas dentro de un automóvil muggle encantado. Supongo que es un poco inusual. También estoy bastante segura de que vio un nido FUMP-Gizer en un seto que pasamos. "

Harry suspiró. Él realmente no estaba en su mejor momento, y conseguir una respuesta directa de Luna estaba demostrando ser un reto. "Luna, ¿por qué todo el mundo me miraba?"

"Oh," dijo en voz baja a medida que avanzó y se detuvo para ver a Fred y George que estaban con un grupo de alumnos. "Ellos estaban probablemente un poco sorprendidos por lo que estabas diciendo."

"Lo que estaba diciendo?" -Preguntó Harry estúpidamente.

"Cuando estaban durmiendo", aclaró Luna.

Harry trató de mantener una fachada de calma que el corazón le dio un golpe bastante grande. "¿Qué he dicho en mi sueño?" -preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Luna se volvió a mirarlo. Su mirada parecía inusualmente enfoca por detrás de sus gafas de montura metálica de plata-, y Harry sintió claramente expuesto. "Tu pareces estar muy enojado con alguien. Tu decías 'no puedes ganar en este tiempo" y "Voy a matar por primera vez." También usaste algunas palabras un tanto anti sonantes voy a tener que mirar hacia arriba cuando lleguemos a la escuela" Sin embargo, desde la mirada de la señora Weasley Fred sonriendo junto con George, probablemente puede adivinar. "Tú dejaste de hablar, sin embargo, después de que Ginny empezó a frotar tu antebrazo. "

"Oh," dijo Harry. "Cabrón", pensó en esa palabra o sus derivados.

Luna se fue hacia delante, ya que era su turno para acercarse a la barrera. La multitud de gente era bastante pesada para una tarde de domingo, por lo que Harry puso mayor atención en su baúl.

Una vez que saltó el muro ilusorio, los dos se reunieron con el grupo de pelirrojos. Harry casi no se dio cuenta cuando Luna comenzó a hablar otra vez.

"No veo por qué estas tan sorprendido", dijo ella, recogiendo su conversación una vez más sin preámbulo. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer, para que nos puedas decir tu secreto, que cada uno aprenda Oclumancia, es obviamente desagradable. Si tuviera que hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, de lo contrario no podría decirle a nadie sobre esto, me pondría muy mal. De pronto ella se aparto y se fue con Neville. "

Con eso, ella puso su baúl al lado de Neville y su abuela. Harry vio que saludó a los dos, y estaba bastante seguro de que no se imaginaba el ceño que puso el rostro de Augusta Longbottom.

Harry trató de relajarse, se centro sobre su baúl. No parecía como si hubiera revelado algo cuando dormía. Lo que acababa de escuchar fácilmente podría haberse aplicado a sus padres también. En cuanto a la lengua, podía decir que había aprendido esas palabras en la escuela pública.

Sirius estaba en lo cierto. Cuanto más tiempo tratara de mantener el engaño, más difícil sería. Su conversación después de la cena la noche anterior había sido inusualmente grave.

"Una vez que recupere mi fuerza," Sirius prometió: "Creo que voy a hacer un viaje. Si bien por lo menos puedo viajar libremente, creo que mellar Horrocruxes de Voldemort y la destrucción de ellos calificarían como mi mejor marca personal. "Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa maligna. "¿Puedes imaginar su sorpresa la próxima vez que se entere que su seguro de vida ha sido destruido?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, los años parecían desvanecerse en el rostro de su padrino. "Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento", dijo, "pero es mejor tener cuidado, o de lo contrario".

"O si no ¿qué?" Sirius exigió descaradamente.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo por un momento. "O si no voy a tener que enterrarte con un vestido. Estoy seguro de que la señora Weasley tiene un vestido agradable que me puede prestar. Te gusta el rosa?"

La mirada de horror en la cara de Sirius Black fue invaluable. Entonces se echó a reír en voz alta. -Está bien, Harry, voy a tener cuidado. No quiero saber lo que James diría si me presento en el más allá con un vestido. "

Harry sonrió, pero el abrazo que recibió cuando le dio las buenas noches era digno de la señora Weasley.

Sin embargo, esa conversación fue una razón más para Harry siguiera tenso, ya que subió al tren. Él estaba entrando en territorio enemigo, al igual que Sirius pronto estaría haciéndolo. En realidad no había alternativas viables, pero eso no significaba que tenía que gustarle.

Todo el mundo estaba un poco apagado, ya que dijo adiós y los estudiantes abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts. Percy se fue para el coche de los prefectos, se fue con bastante prisa, probablemente esperaba ver a Penélope allí. Fred y George también se separaron para ir con Lee Jordan y sus compañeros de equipo de Quidditch. Los seis se asentaron en el último vagón de nuevo.

Tan pronto como el tren comenzó a moverse, Harry cerró la puerta de la celda y le dio unos golpes con su varita. Se dio cuenta de Hermione frunció el ceño con curiosidad. "Si alguien abre la puerta sin que lo sepamos, que va a hacer, un ruido fuerte", explicó.

Hermione parecía impresionada con suavidad. Harry recordó - que había llevado casi dos días de trabajo en Amuletos para inventar ese hechizo mientras buscaban Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Harry todavía no sabía si la puerta había sido desenganchada antes, pero él no estaba tomando en cuenta ningún riesgo en esta ocasión. También tenía el diario de Tom Riddle en el bolsillo, en lugar de su baúl. Era más seguro que lo llevara el para que luego pudiera ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar cuando llegara a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando se sentó, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando de nuevo. "¿Qué?" les preguntó. "En el camino a casa, todos se durmieron. Cuando me desperté, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Estoy seguro de puede pasar de Nuevo y me quiero asegurar..."

Hermione asintió lentamente. "Así que tu solo eres cuidadoso dijo mientras sus dedos rascaban a Crookshanks. Tan pronto como fue liberado, el gran Kneazle- se acurruco entre Ron y Hermione, ya que podrían cubrirlo del frio. Harry le hizo gracia tener en cuenta que esto también requería que se sentaran más cerca entre ellos. Se preguntó, por primera vez, exactamente lo inteligente que el gato era realmente.

Ron soltó un bufido. "No creo que cuidado es la palabra correcta para Harry. Usó un lenguaje frente a mamá que yo no creo que nadie puede salirse con la suya."

Hermione miró a Harry, obviamente conmocionada. Harry sintió que su rostro se estaba calentando.

"Estaba dormido!" Ginny se rompió. "Y tener una de esas pesadillas seguro fue la causante. Mamá no estaba a punto de castigarlo por eso!" Harry se sorprendió, y secretamente satisfecho, que a pesar de su torpeza reciente no había dejado de venir a su defensa.

" estabas hablando en tu sueño, Harry?" -Preguntó Hermione. "¿Sobre qué?" Ella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

"No creo que deberíamos..." Neville comenzó, vacilante cuando Ron le envió una mirada. Tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula. "Creo que deberíamos dejar en paz."

"Estoy de acuerdo", agregó Luna. "Harry nos dirá cuando pueda, probablemente, cuando nuestro Oclumancia sea lo suficientemente buena. Me imagino que todo es parte de su plan."

"Plan?" Hermione le preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Qué plan?"

Harry se sintió congelado en su lugar. Él no podía decir una palabra, de un modo u otro, sin correr el riesgo de dar a entender otra cosa. Snape podría, con esfuerzo, sacar el conocimiento de sus mentes. Cualquier respuesta que diera, positiva o negativa, es probable que se destaque los recuerdos en sus mentes. Hermione, en particular, prestará especial atención a cualquier cosa que él diga y serviría como una pista. Esa atención, Harry sabía, haría q destacara aun mas en su memoria. De alguna manera, su mente tan lógica y ordenada dejaría mas libremente a alguien para que pudiera leerla,. Eso es probablemente una razón por la que fue blanco favorito de Snape. Harry frunció el ceño, maldiciendo al profesor de Pociones de nuevo.

"¿Sabe ustedes de lo que está hablando?" -Preguntó Ron a Neville.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

"No sé exactamente lo que es," Luna respondió, "pero parece que tiene uno. Él nos capacita por eso para podernos contar a detalle." Hizo una pausa y miró a Neville con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "Quiero decir, mírame -. Yo no estoy tan sola como yo pensé que estaría en Hogwarts, Neville dijo que solía ser muy tímido, y en el pasado que era un niño con miedo ahora tiene un corazón que late con fuerza. "Ella sonrió con gusto. "Me gusta que Neville sea así defendiéndome, me hace sentir muy especial. De todos modos, parece mejorado mucho más que la mayoría de Gryffindor en especial en nuestro año, y estoy seguro de que Harry está haciéndolo bien. El Plan de Harry parece implicar que nos hace mejores personas, ayudándonos a trabajar juntos como un equipo, por lo que, naturalmente, quiero ver a dónde conduce sin problemas. Yo tampoco creo que debamos hacer nada que pueda interferir con él y su plan."

Harry quería hundirse en el asiento mientras sentía los ojos de todos en él. "Er, gracias por el voto de confianza, Luna. ¿Va a aceptar que les cuente hasta que estén fuera de peligro con Snape? Les prometo que voy a explicarles todo con detalle."

"Todo?" Ginny le preguntó en voz baja.

La mirada en el rostro de la muchacha chocó como un pico de hierro a través de la boca del estómago de Harry. "Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras" le dijo.

Ginny pareció reunir un poco, y levantó una ceja. "Sabes que me voy aprovechar de eso", respondió ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lo que quieras Gin, no me gustan los secretos."

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin problemas, por lo que Harry estaba contento. Los enfrentamientos delicados y trastornos emocionales parecían agotarlo más de la cuenta. También supuso que estaba pagando por sus hábitos de sueño irregulares.

Después de una plática amena, todo el mundo se estableció para una práctica de Oclumancia rápida. Harry estaba complacido de ver que todo el mundo estaba haciendo mejoras. A este ritmo, su mente sería segura antes de que finalice el año. Luego descubriría la respuesta a la pregunta que temía: si todavía tendría amigos después de que se supieran la verdad.

Hermione ponía en prueba las fuerzas de Gynni después tuvieron una práctica en ella y Harry, mientras que en la aludía con facilidad, Hermione encontró que era uno de los mas difíciles de penetrar, el progreso de la bruja de pelo espeso con Legilimancia fue lento, pero afortunadamente ella tenía mucha habilidad para corregir sus errores.

Harry se alegraba del avance de ella pero también tenía curiosidad por saber porque ella lo podía dominar tan bien. No sabía si compartían alguna afinidad mental, o si era sólo debido a su estrecha amistad.

Todo el mundo necesitaba un descanso después de tanto esfuerzo mental, y la bruja empujando el carrito de té llamó a su puerta en el momento justo. Harry se levantó de su asiento para desactivar la alarma de la puerta y el estómago le dio un gruñido audible cuando vio el contenido del carro. Inmediatamente compró una brazada de aperitivos y la bruja se fue deseándole buen día.

Ron frunció el ceño un poco cuando Harry empezó a repartir lo que compro. Harry sabía que siempre podía recordarle al pelirrojo de las dos semanas de comidas caseras que había disfrutado con los Weasley, pero él era más feliz ya que Ron parecía dominar su orgullo por su cuenta.

Harry no tardó en consumir una gran cantidad de azúcar, él todavía se sentía cansado así que dejó su libro de transformaciones acostado en su regazo. Ginny estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento junto a él, frunciendo el ceño hacia abajo en su libro de Historia de la Magia. Harry se apoyó contra la ventana, mirando al vacío. En el asiento de enfrente, Hermione estaba leyendo encantos. Como ella solía hacer antes, ella pronunciaba las palabras en silencio mientras simulaba con su dedo índice en la barita.

Tal vez pensando en su amiga lo hizo soñar con el final de la participación de Hermione en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux. La guerra había durado más de una década, destruyendo gran parte de Inglaterra, como los muggles señalaron y culparon a los magos como terroristas, los gobiernos extranjeros usaron métodos de reclutamiento, acción que a Voldemort le permitió ganar la mano en una sangrienta guerra de desgaste, y solo ellos tres más o menos eran los que quedaba de la resistencia. Pero uno de ellos fue el niño que vivió, y Voldemort no descansaría fácilmente mientras que Harry Potter todavía viviera.

Sin embargo, las emboscadas fueron creciendo más y más y se hacían muy frecuentes, y los tres se convirtieron expertos en el uso de sigilo y la movilidad para frustrar la superioridad numérica, la suerte del Trío de Oro acabó en Bristol.

Los mortífagos no eran rival para ellos, pero su último oponente les lanzo un Reducto cuando estaba distraído con otro oponente. Sin pensarlo, Hermione y Ron lo empujaron fuera del camino, sólo para que la maldición de corte no le diera de lleno en la garganta. Se dejó caer en un montón de huesos calcinados, incluso antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que había sido golpeado. Ron se levanto corriendo, y se volvió, frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la inundación carmesí que brotaba de la garganta de su esposa.

La varita de Harry no era muy Buena con los encantos de curación y lo hacía tan rápido como pudo. A pesar de que tenía su mano en la garganta de su amiga, una voz más racional en su cabeza, sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil. Desde el ángulo de la herida, y la forma, Hermione estaba completamente inmóvil, la maldición le había roto también la columna vertebral. Los mejores curanderos se fueron o murieron en la destrucción de San Mungo y habría dificultades para estabilizar su amiga. Un callejón de basura esparcida no ofreció bastidores de pociones, y aunque sabía de un lugar que lo hizo, nunca llegaría a tiempo.

Así que se vio impotente, así como su magia se vertía sobre ella, mientras Ron la miraba, cuidadosamente sosteniendo su cabeza. Tenía los ojos abiertos y lúcidos, pero su boca se movía sin decir palabra. Su garganta destruida no le permitió hablar, pero Ron parecía adivinar sus efectos mientras sus ojos parpadeaban.

"Sí, cariño, yo me encargaré de Harry, Ron susurró mientras le cepillaba el pelo de la frente. Dejó que su mano acariciara su mejilla. Ella sonrió, y cerró los ojos. La sangre dejó de fluir y Harry sabía que ella se había ido.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Luchó contra la tentación de hacer algo inmensamente destructivo. Eso no fue una escena que él había querido volver a vivir. Nunca.

Su mente estaba atrapada todavía en el futuro mientras recordaba trataba de calmar su corazón desbocado. Ron mantuvo su última promesa a Hermione, aunque él y Harry se solían cuidar el uno del otro, ya que cada uno tendría sus días malos y cuando los dos tenían uno a la vez, como en su cumpleaños, siempre había whisky de fuego para recompensar.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para conseguir sus emociones estuvieran bajo control. Incluso si sus amigos lo comprendían, había otros que serían menos comprensibles. Él respiró hondo y suspiró.

Cuando vio a Hermione y Ron estudiar juntos fue un bálsamo para su angustia. En cuanto a esta realidad se refería, esa escena nunca sucedió. Por lo que Harry estaba un tanto feliz.

Sentía una ligera presión en el hombro y sabía que Ginny estaba apoyada en él. Se volvió a darle una sonrisa que esperaba no sea tan falsa como se sentía.

Harry se encontró con la esperanza de que Peter escapara del Ministerio y corriera con Voldemort. Quería terminar con esto. Quería tener a Voldemort frente a él de nuevo, para poderlo matar de una Buena vez y ser libre. Quería que todo este lío terminara para que pueda seguir con su vida, para que pueda ver los noviazgos de Ron y Neville. Para que pueda relajarse y esperar a ver lo que Luna haría o simplemente estar con Ginny.

Los ojos de Ginny estaban interrogándolo, pero ella le devolvió la sonrisa a toda costa. El estómago de Harry se tambaleó al recordar su impaciencia por destruir el último de los Horrocruxes para que todos pudieran seguir con sus vidas. Si él no había sido tan ansioso, las cosas hubieran sucedido de manera diferente? De Mejor manera para todos?

No hubo garantía, incluso con sus ventajas. Harry sabía que tenía que recordar eso.

Ellos llegaron al castillo sin incidentes, por lo que Harry estaba agradecido. Todavía estaba un poco inquieto por el viaje, y guardo de inmediato el diario en su baúl.

Vio a Draco en la cena esa noche, pero fue sometido excepcionalmente, sentado entre Crabbe y Goyle que comían sin límite. Harry suponía que el chico podría haber recibido noticias de la detención de su padre. Si Draco hacia algún reproche o quería tomar cartas en el asunto, la situación de Lucios podría ser peor de lo que el señor Weasley había dicho. Harry decidió compartir esa información en la siguiente carta. Si el Slytherin enviaba a su hijo a Hogwarts para jugar a ser espía seria de cuidado.

Después de eso, las cosas se acomodaron en su rutina. El tiempo hizo que sus carreras por la mañana fueran más agradables a pesar de la nieve en torno al patio, pero correr en la nieve también fue bueno para la construcción de músculos de la pantorrilla y mejorar el equilibrio.

Luna comenzó a comportarse extrañamente aún más de lo habitual en sus prácticas de artes marciales. Cuando Harry se emparejó con ella, se comenzó a mover de una manera muy peculiar. Cuando le lanzó un puñetazo a nivel de la cara, ella se tambaleó hacia un lado para esquivar el golpe, a continuación, se balanceo hacia adelante y llevó la palma de su mano hacia su mandíbula. Harry bloqueo con el antebrazo, pero estuvo cerca de sorprenderlo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry giró hacia atrás y levanto su rodilla hacia la cabeza de Luna. Ella inclino la cintura, dejando que pasara el golpe por un lado. Luego lo empezó a rodear en un círculo, hizo un movimiento sorprendente que sorprendió a Harry enganchando su mano y sujetándosela contra las costillas.

Harry se desbloqueo con un movimiento de los pies bloqueándola "tiempo fuera '. "Luna, ¿qué diablos fue eso?" le preguntó.

Luna se enderezó e hizo una mueca. -Supongo que no soy muy Buena ¿verdad? "

Harry frunció el ceño. "No es eso", dijo rápidamente, " casi me golpeas dos veces. Yo no te he visto moverte así antes. ¿Donde aprendiste eso?"

"Oh," dijo Luna. "Bueno, nuestros vecinos son muggles, y a mi Padre le gusta ser sociable. Así que, por lo menos una vez a la semana, vamos a su casa, o ellos vienen a la nuestra para la cena. Tienden a comer las cosas más extrañas, pero por lo general sabrosas y con frecuencia tienden a ser muy educados. "

Harry parpadeó. Luna Lovegood fue una de las más extrañas brujas que conocía. No podía imaginar cómo el Estatuto del secreto se mantuvo intacto. "Ya veo. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con cómo estás luchando?"

Luna parpadeó. "Oh, sí. La primera vez que fuimos allí durante las vacaciones, estaban viendo un programa en lo que llaman la" tele". A pesar de que parecía ser más del mundo mágico ", ya que había imágenes en movimiento además del sonido se me ocurre algo inalámbrico. Has estado en casas de muggles antes, ¿no te parece? "

Harry se esforzó por mantener la compostura y guiar la conversación hacia su tema original. "Tienes un buen punto luna, pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver contigo tambaleándose como si hubieras estado bebiendo whisky de fuego?

"Bueno, eso es lo importante, ¿no?" -Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño un poco. "Oh, sí. El programa que estaban viendo en la 'tele' era acerca de un anciano que conocía las artes marciales. Pero lo hizo de manera muy diferente de cómo lo hacemos. Lo llamaron borracho estilo de kung fu o algo así. Yo vio cómo lo hizo y practique un poco mientras yo estaba en casa. Parecía muy sorprendente y muy divertido de hacer. "

Harry parpadeó. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Ginny se había detenido también, y estaban escuchando "Así que sólo lo aprendiste a partir de verlo en la tele?" -preguntó con cuidado.

Luna asintió con la cabeza. "Pero he tenido que practicar para poner los pies en la posición correcta. Es un poco más complicado de lo que parece."

Harry hizo una mueca dolorosa. "Luna, creo que eso es algo que solo hacen para el cine. Yo no estoy tan seguro de que sea una Buena idea"

"En realidad," Hermione interrumpió, "Creo que probablemente se basó en Kung "Fu. Todas las jugadas asombrosas y extrañas parecen coincidir con las descripciones. Me encontré con algunas referencias cuando investigaba diferentes estilos."

"Ya veo-dijo Harry despacio. "Estaría bien si pudiéramos encontrar algunos libros de lo que aprendió Luna -? Material de origen - yo alguna vez vi una película de ese estilo."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos brillaban con risa contenida.

"Tal vez me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto", murmuró mientras se escondió debajo de un golpe de rayo que Ginny le lanzo desprevenido.

Por lo menos sus clases eran predecibles. Snape fue horrible como de costumbre, e inventó un pretexto para detener a Harry al menos una vez a la semana. Los otros no les fue mucho mejor, y como su Oclumancia mejoraba, su temperamento parecía empeorar. Harry no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería si todos fueran capaces de impedirlo, pero prometía ser muy feo.

Sus otras clases estuvieron muy bien sin embargo. Ellos estaban ganando la máxima puntuación en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Herbología. Cuando Harry estudiaba con ellos era más para ayudar a Ginny y Luna. Las notas que le dio harry a Gynni le dieron una ventaja y ella también ayudaba a Luna para que se pusiera al corriente.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguía demostrando ser una broma de mal gusto. Lockhart estaba completamente fuera de balance, y Hermione parecía tener un placer particular en interrogarle sobre cada inconsistencia en sus conferencias. Harry sospechaba que fue una combinación de vergüenza por considerarlo su amor platónico y la ira en el hombre por no estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Harry se sintió aliviado cuando recibió su primera carta de la madriguera después de su partida. Arthur le aseguró que su esposa había tomado bien lo de Sirius y el porqué esconderlo. En cambio, ella estaba completamente furiosa de la invasión constante del profesor Snape en las mentes de sus hijos. Ella era un poco menos optimista acerca de la condición física de Sirius, y ella estaba bastante segura de que tenía al menos un caso leve de neumonía. Debido a la delicadeza del tejido pulmonar, esto era casi tan difícil de tratar con los asistentes magos que con los muggles. Su padrino estaba ansioso por estar fuera para empezar su "caza del Tesoro oscuro", como él la llamaba, pero Molly se mostró inflexible pues no lo dejaría partir hasta que su cuerpo estuviera totalmente sano.

Harry estaba contento por el recibimiento de su tío y los cuidados que le estaban dando.

La Asociación de duelos comenzó en la segunda noche de sábado de enero. Como Harry solo sospechaba que voldemort estaría de regreso y no tendría pruebas la asistencia el primer día muy tibia.

Así las cosas, sólo Seamus y Dean se presentaron la primera noche. Harry, recordando ver sus cuerpos en el patio después de la Masacre de Hogwarts, pasó casi toda la sesión de dos horas de trabajando con ellos. A pesar de las diferencias que pudo haber tenido con ellos en la línea de tiempo original, ambos habían mantenido su posición de defender la escuela.

En el momento llegaron, aprendieron encantos para desarmar y ataques sencillos muy rápido. Trabajar con sus amigos, Harry ya había desarrollado un buen ojo para cuando alguien estaba haciendo movimientos innecesarios con la varita. Fue un trabajo exigente, tedioso, pero la formación de ellos le dio a cada niño un aumento significativo en la velocidad.

Todo esto dejó a ambos sudando y exhaustos, pero apreciaban claramente lo que había aprendido. Harry sólo esperaba que se corriera la voz a través de la de Gryffindor.

Las prácticas de Quidditch se reanudaron con un fervor típico de Oliver. Fiel a su palabra, se organizó un equipo de reserva, que utilizaría sus escobas Viejas para practicar. Ron, Ginny, Neville de inmediato se habían registrado. Hermione y Luna se quedaron fuera, sin embargo Pero estarían en las gradas, por lo que para hacer levitar cualquier persona que cayera, neville estaba nervioso pero cuando tomo confianza se le quito el rubor de la cara, aparte de que luna solo lo veía a él y le mandaba besos.

Harry vio con satisfacción como Oliver le mostró a Ron algunos trucos básicos y le hacía tener más confianza. Fred y George, ya impresionados por la fuerza de Neville después de verlo demoler a Draco, el muchacho mostró algunos de los aspectos más finos de la bludger-late. Ginny estaba un poco tímida para acercarse a las chicas mayores que hacían el mejor trío que juntas eran una máquina para anotar puntos a favor. Sus temores fueron disminuyendo, ya que sentía cierta afinidad por cualquier mujer que tuviera que aguantar a Fred y George por toda su vida. Ginny también descubrió que sus recuerdos de la familia eran un Tesoro para el chantaje. Harry supuso que podría haber sido una de las razones por lo que pasó en el Día de San Valentín.

Las ganas de oliver parecían haber aumentado. A pesar de su aplastante derrota en el comienzo de la temporada, el equipo de Slytherin estaba jugando duro. Cho Chang se mantuvo en San Mungo durante las vacaciones de invierno, y el capitán de Ravenclaw había estado a su reemplazo sin piedad. Harry no sabía si la presencia de Cho habría hecho una diferencia en el resultado del juego, ya que los Slytherin en sus escobas nuevas derrotaron al equipo de Ravenclaw, casi tanto como a los Hufflepuff. A menos que Gryffindor venciera a los otros equipos, bajaría al total de puntos, y los de Slytherin estaban haciendo todo lo posible por mantener sus victorias.

En febrero la Asociación de duelo gano unos cuantos miembros más. Lavender y Parvati aparecieron, probablemente a instancias de sus compañeros de clase. Fred y George llegaron a la próxima reunión, y Harry accedió a su petición de un duelo.

Diez segundos más tarde ellos estaban fuera de combate.

Tomaron el siguiente un poco más en serio, y duró cerca de treinta segundos. Cuando Fred se opuso a su uso de posturas de artes marciales, Harry le felicitó por ser atento y le enseño algunos trucos para esquivar. El resto de ese período de sesiones se convirtió en un taller sobre cómo moverse y esquivar de manera eficiente, sin telegrafiar o perder el equilibrio.

Después de eso, algunos de los estudiantes mayores, sobre todo del equipo de Quidditch, comenzaron a aparecer. La mayoría de los Gryffindors pareció darse cuenta de que no iban a aprender mucho de Lockhart, incluso las brujas.

La profesora McGonagall estaba un poco inquieta al saber que se llevaban a cabo duelos, pero fue apaciguada cuando Harry explicó que no estaban usando nada más peligroso que los hechizos sencillos o de desarme. Incluso comenzó a asistir sentándose tranquilamente en el fondo de lasala, y dándole consejos a Harry después.

Harry se alegró de esto cuando, el primer fin de semana en Febrero Draco Malfoy apareció, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Sin mirar a nadie, marcharon hasta la cara de Harry.

"un duelo Potter," la semilla rubia grito.

Harry reprimió un gemido. Supuso que Lucius debió decirle que le hiciera frente para vengarlo. "Si lo deseas, Draco, pero solo son encantos sencillos y de desarme."

"Cobarde", se burló Draco. ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño? "

"Por qué?" -Preguntó Harry. "No lo creo. Pero yo hice una promesa a la profesora McGonagall que no haría mas que esos encantos"

"No me importa lo que le prometiste a la vieja bruja", gruñó Draco, pero se detuvo en la confusión cuando varias personas detrás de él exclamaron y se quejaron en voz alta.

Harry juró que podía sentir la temperatura había aumentado dentro de la habitación hasta que Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie, sus labios apretados en una línea de papel fino. "señor Malfoy," dijo en una voz nítida, "creo que tenemos una cita con el jefe de su casa."

"Profesora", dijo Harry, haciendo de ella una pausa mientras se acercaba a los Slytherin que estaban en shock ", solicito permiso para emitir un desafío formal al señor Malfoy por insultar a la jefa de la casa."

McGonagall frunció el ceño, aunque Harry creyó ver un atisbo de algo más en sus ojos. "Duelos de cualquier naturaleza han sido prohibidos por el ministerio."

"No en el continente," dijo Harry con respeto. El regalo de Percy que le dio en Navidad estaba resultando más útil de lo que había pensado.

La ceja izquierda de la profesora McGonagall se levantó una media pulgada. "En efecto pero es denegado el permiso, señor Potter. Me ocuparé de esto personalmente." Con eso, se marcharon los tres fuera de la habitación.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras la sala estalló en un murmullo excitado de susurros después de que se fueron. Cuando Draco se había convertido en alguien tan torpe? El niño no ejerce lo que Harry lo llama buen juicio.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Harry se encogió de hombros y llamó a la clase de nuevo al orden.

Al día siguiente, en otra parte del castillo, su clase de defensa se estaba volviendo más frustrante. Hacia sus encantamientos muy sutiles y sin hacerle caso a lockart si le hacia alguna corrección. Por desgracia, esto no lo tomaba bien y lo regañaba o baja puntos a su casa.

Como Harry había previsto, el profesor Lockhart comenzó a promover la idea de una gran celebración de San Valentín, sin duda con la esperanza de desviar la atención de sus lecciones abismales. Afortunadamente harry solo pensaba en las cosas ridículas que usaría para decorar.

A medida que se presentó en el Gran Palacio después de su práctica de la mañana, Harry sonrió a la túnica de color rosa espeluznante usada por el profesor de defensa. Snape lo miraba tan disgustado que no recordaba verlo antes así, pero McGonagall parecía más divertida al verlo. Tal vez, pensó Harry, es porque no tiene estudiantes en el Hospital en esta ocasión. Harry entrecerró los ojos para no ser cegado por el resplandor rosado de las paredes, ya que se dirigieron a sus puestos habituales.

"Happy Valentine's Day", gritó Lockhart, mostrando los dientes lo mas que se podía. "Me gustaría dar las gracias a las 45 personas que hasta ahora me ha enviado cartas! Sí, he organizado esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes, y esto no termina aquí!"

Harry puso los ojos muy abiertos cuando Lockhart presento su día de San Valentín, la entrada de cupidos - enanos con pequeñas alas de oro y las arpas relucientes. Ninguno de los enanos se veía muy contento con la situación tampoco. Se preguntó también si alguien sería tan estúpido como para seguir con esa farsa y usar todo eso, quería mandarlo muy lejos con un encanto mortal y valdría la pena la detención.

Hermione tenía una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro, y Harry sabía que no era necesaria la Legilimancia para darse cuenta.

No es que Harry se olvidó de su propio pedacito de melodrama personal relacionado con este día en el futuro - simplemente no quería que todo eso se repitiera. Él y Ginny estaban siendo amigos, y la inquietud entre ellos de Fin de Año se había disipado. Pero no podía ver hasta Ginny besándolo como la Ginny de sexto año del futuro.

Así que se sorprendió un poco cuando un enano le pego en el estómago, con lo que él se detuvo cuando se dirigía a la clase de encantos. "Usted" HArry Potter? "gruñó.

"¿Sí?" Harry dijo con cautela. Sabía que probablemente podría luchar contra el enano mejor esta vez, pero no parecía digno de él.

"Tengo un mensaje musical de entregar para 'Harry Potter en persona", dijo el enano.

Harry respiró hondo. -Eso es. Vamos a escuchar a continuación. "

Sus ojos son tan verdes como un sapo en escabeche dulce,

Su cabello es oscuro como una pizarra.

Me gustaría que fuera mío, él es realmente divino,

El héroe que conquistó al Señor Oscuro.

Harry dejó escapar una risa cuando la melodía había terminado. Por otra parte, no entendía realmente por qué esto le había mortificado tan mal antes. Claro, era un poco exagerado, pero es un día de San Valentín después de todo. Tal vez el destino estaba de su lado en este sentido? Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Ginny de pie junto a Luna, congeladas en su lugar ya que su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse.

"Bueno, eso fue patético", se burló Draco detrás de él. "Si estás muy desesperado por la atención, Potter?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la cara del muchacho de Slytherin que se acercaba con, Crabbe y Goyle. -En realidad no, pienso que fue gracioso. ¿Por qué tanta indignación? " -Preguntó Harry, "celoso que no consigues uno?"

Los ojos de Draco parpadearon de Harry hacia Ginny y su desprecio se convirtió en una desagradable mueca. "Sólo hay una cosa que posiblemente querrás de ella, y no ese verso tan barato y de mal gusto como todo lo relacionado con su familia."

Harry y Ron que estaban cerca sacaron su varita, pero se detuvieron al oír otra voz. "Quince puntos menos para Slytherin, por provocación, malicia, e insultos degradantes!" Percy abrió paso entre la multitud, con el rostro casi tan rojo como su pelo.

"No puedes hacer eso!" Malfoy gruñó al prefecto.

"Tengo la facultad de reducir los puntos de cualquier estudiante que rompa las reglas", Percy le corrigió. "Sus comentarios violan el artículo 5, inciso c del código de conducta de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Usted, por supuesto, tiene la libertad de apelar mi sentencia mediante la presentación de una queja formal a la cabeza de su casa."

Draco se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo por el pasillo, murmurando en voz baja cosas que Harry no tenía ninguna duda habrían costado más puntos a Slytherin si hubieran sido escuchados.

"El resto de ustedes vayan a sus clases. La campana sonó hace tres minutos!" Percy gritó mientras seguía por el pasillo.

"Gracias Percy", dijo Ron en voz baja cuando su hermano se acercó.

"Me hubiera tomado veinte puntos de Gryffindor si hubieras sacado tu varita," el anciano Weasley, dijo con severidad.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero Harry solo sonrió. "Entonces fue bueno que no lo hicimos, ¿no?" dijo a la ligera.

Percy negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba. Harry se volvió hacia la multitud de los primeros años. Luna estaba hablando con el enano que se le acercó, y le entrego un pergamino doblado para la pelirroja. Ginny se quedó de espaldas a la pared, mirando como si quisiera hundirse en ella.

"Parece que todo el mundo considera el poema como una gran broma", se burló Pansy Parkinson mientras caminaba. Ginny le dio una visible Mirada furica y Harry sabía que no era más que un momento extraño por el día.

Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Ginny últimamente. Él se preocupaba por ella, y él estaba bastante seguro de que era todavía para él, no por lo que había pasado en su futuro. Al mismo tiempo, toda su persona, el Harry Potter que pensaba que conocía, fue en gran parte una invención, un engaño que jugó con ella y su familia entera. Harry no se sentía cómodo estando más cerca de ella por lo mismo que pensaba que la traicionaba. Parte de eso fue una cuestión de ética, pero también sabía que si ella lo rechazaba, esto podría dañarlo aún peor. Él no quería traicionar su confianza o bien, esta vez no.

Pero la miraba así, avergonzada, con cada temor que tenía de no ser respetados o tomada en serio por su familia, convirtiéndose en manifiesto... Harry no podía retroceder y dejar que suceda. Y no ser el tipo de persona que él quería ser. Dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en el hombro. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, pero podía sentir que temblaba un poco. "Bueno, pensé que era brillante", dijo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Ginny se congeló en su lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Nos vemos en el almuerzo", dijo con desenfado.

Luna le pego con el codo a Ginny, dando a Harry una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba con Ginny por el pasillo.

Harry se volvió para ver a Ron que lo miraba. "Vamos a Encantos", dijo Harry rápidamente, con la esperanza de prevenir a su amigo.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" su amigo le preguntó.

Harry suspiró. "No voy a dejar a nadie que se sienta así, Ron, a nadie. Te olvidas de la primera y la segunda regla de Gryffindor."

Ron frunció el ceño. -Está bien, entiendo "Gryffindor cuida a su familia 'se aplica. Pero que es la segunda regla?"

"Nunca dejes que Slytherin gane", dijo Harry mientras él consiguió que se movieran por el pasillo de nuevo.

Por supuesto, ese no fue el final de la misma.

Ginny estaba en silencio todo el almuerzo. Ella parecía estar bien, aunque, Harry no le preguntaba que tenía. Ellos se prepararon cuando otro enano tropezó hasta su mesa, pero sólo entregó un pergamino doblado a Neville con un arco. Neville leyó la nota y levantó la vista a Luna que le dio una sonrisa incierta.

"¿Qué dice, amigo?" Ron preguntó con curiosidad, alzando la vista de su comida.

"Ron!" Hermione susurró, escandalizado, "eso es privado".

"dice, me gustas mucho", dijo Luna, sin levantar la vista de su almuerzo.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio mientras Neville poco a poco se enrojecía.

Luna se enderezó en su asiento y miró a su alrededor. "¿No se supone que debo actuar como si yo fuera la que le mando el mensaje?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Por lo general, no-dijo Hermione. "Especialmente si no firmaste la nota."

Luna frunció el ceño, y luego se acercó y sacó la nota de los dedos de Neville, saco una pluma, y lo firmó con broche de oro. Ella se lo devolvió a Neville con una sonrisa. "Yo no he hecho uno de estos antes, así que quería asegurarme de hacerlo correctamente."

Harry tuvo que morder el interior de su boca para no echarse a reír en voz alta.

Al salir de la Gran Sala, Ginny jalo del codo a Harry. Se volvió hacia ella y ella asintió con la cabeza hacia un aula vacía. Harry se detuvo para volver a atarse los zapatos y dejar que los demás pasaran. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que no hubiera mucha gente al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, pero supuso que todos mantenían el equilibrio.

Se enderezó y se volvió hacia Ginny, en el salón de clases.

"En primer lugar," comenzó, "agradezco lo que hiciste, pero yo no te envié esa nota de san Valentín."

Harry levantó una ceja. Durante todo el tiempo en su futuro y la otra Ginny se habían reído de ese poema horrible. ¿Por qué esta Ginny tenía la necesidad de mentir? Empezó a tener una sensación de frío en el estómago.

Ginny tosió. "Bueno, yo he escrito el poema, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que hubiéramos intercambiado cartas, y yo estaba teniendo un día particularmente aburrido, y..." Ella respiró hondo y pareció calmarse. "Miré a esa cosa horrible después de que yo la había escrito y decidí que nunca volvería a ver la luz del día. Yo ciertamente no te la envié a ti con un enano para cantar!"

Harry alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador. -Te creo-dijo rápidamente, "y no creo que tengamos que ir demasiado lejos para saber quiénes son los sospechosos, ¿verdad?"

"Su prohibición de travesuras acabó hace más de dos semanas, ¿no?" Ginny le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "Lo que realmente me molesta es que la única manera que podrían haber encontrado ese poema fue pasando a través de mi cuarto. Eso es salir de los límites, incluso para ellos."

Harry tenia una Mirada pensativa "¿Qué dices si le regresamos la broma?"

Ginny se iluminó ante la perspectiva. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Creo que puedo poner mis manos en un par de sus ensayos de sus mezclas y bromas," dijo Harry. "Son un poco descuidados en cuanto a recoger por sí mismos cuando se emocionan por algo. Podemos obtener un trazado de sus firmas y ... bueno aplicarlas en algún papel importante."

La sonrisa de Ginny de respuesta fue definitivamente depredadora.

La última ronda de San Valentín se entregó con la cena, al gran alivio de una buena parte del alumnado. Cinco hombres jóvenes habían sido enviados al hospital ese día. Uno de ellos fue herido cuando se burló de los enanos. Los otros cuatro fueron hechizados por las brujas furiosas y despechadas. En realidad, nadie quería saber los detalles sobre eso.

Una enana por último se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y bastante nerviosa, tocó en el hombro de Melissa Bulstrode. La prefecta de quinto año fue aún más grande y peluda que su hermana Millicent, y mucha gente andaba con cuidado a su alrededor. El rumor era que un unicornio había estado un poco juguetón en su cuidado de criaturas mágicas del año pasado y la tiró al suelo. Ella rápidamente se levantó, se sacudió a sí misma, Melissa se volvió en su asiento y frunció el ceño hacia abajo en el enano, que rápidamente dio sus dos trozos de pergamino doblado, y luego se escabulló. Ella leyó las notas, frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de su asiento.

Ella miro perpleja a la mesa de Gryffindor, causando varias conversaciones ya que los estudiantes comenzaron a mirar nerviosamente a la chica imponente. Finalmente se detuvo detrás de Fred y George y ellos la veían sorprendidos.

Hizo un gesto con las notas. "Ustedes dos, ¿eh? No están mal, a pesar del rojo.

**Hola de nuevo, hay alguien ahí? Veo varios favoritos y solo dos comentarios que codos he jaja bueno que sea su conciencia que los siga :p espero disfruten el capítulo.**

Frad: ok ya me quedo claro que eres chica no me vuelvo a equivocar, nena muchas gracias por seguir por esos lindos comentarios que me motivan a seguir te mando un abrazo 4ss

Paoo15: yo también amo esa relación lástima que no dura mucho ups se me escapo :p jejeje ntc gracias por comentar bella bsos ;)


	8. CAPITULO26

Una enana por último se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y bastante nerviosa, tocó en el hombro de Melissa Bulstrode. La prefecta de quinto año fue aún más grande y peluda que su hermana Millicent, y mucha gente andaba con cuidado a su alrededor. El rumor era que un unicornio había estado un poco juguetón en su cuidado de criaturas mágicas del año pasado y lo tiró al suelo. Ella rápidamente se levantó, se sacudió a sí misma, Melissa se volvió en su asiento y frunció el ceño hacia abajo en el enano, que rápidamente dio sus dos trozos de pergamino doblado, y luego se escabulló. Ella leyó las notas, frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de su asiento.

Ella miro perpleja a la mesa de Gryffindor, causando varias conversaciones ya que los estudiantes comenzaron a mirar nerviosamente a la chica imponente. Finalmente se detuvo detrás de Fred y George y ellos la veían sorprendidos.

Hizo un gesto con las notas. "Ustedes dos, ¿eh? No están mal, a pesar de las greñas. Por supuesto, podría salir con los dos." Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, entonces."

"Er, bueno, ¿qué? Fred le preguntó.

"Me temo que nosotros hemos perdido el tren", dijo George con cuidado.

"Saldremos," ella silbo furiosa, "el siguiente fin de semana a Hogsmeade, y pase lo que pase ...pobres si no van ."

Fred y George intercambiaron una sola mirada. Un instante después, su banco estaba envuelto en una nube de humo maloliente como múltiples bombas de estiércol detonadas. Cuando se disipó el humo, las puertas a la entrada ya estaban balanceándose.

Y Melissa salió un par de segundos detrás de ellos.

La sonrisa de Ginny era un poco vengativa pero considerada angelical.

Una semana más tarde, Fred y George estaban lamentando incluso haber oído hablar del Día de San Valentín. O la poesía.

Melissa Bulstrode los acechaba sin tregua. En los salones de clases, durante las comidas, por último, incluso en la práctica de Quidditch, nunca se sabía cuándo iba a aparecer. No era que no iba a tener "no" por respuesta, era más que ella se negó a escuchar incluso la palabra.

Oliver se había opuesto a su presencia en las gradas durante los entrenamientos, pero cuando ella lo señalo y lo amenazo no le quedo más que cederle el derecho. Además ella no iba por aprender las técnicas si no para ver a los gemelos jugar.

Por supuesto, Fred y George optaron por el camino más maduro y sensato para manejar la situación. Cuando la práctica había terminado, se escondieron en los vestuarios y cerraron la puerta.

En este punto, Harry se sentía un poco culpable. No tanto por los gemelos si no en cuanto a su cómplice involuntaria. Con cierto temor, se acercó a las chica corpulenta sentada en las gradas donde se podía observar la entrada a los vestuarios.

"Er, Melissa?"

"¿Sí?" -dijo con una voz sorprendentemente agradable.

"Yo, eh, tengo que pedirte disculpas". Harry dijo, tropezando con sus palabras.

"¿Para qué?" -preguntó ella.

"Bueno, nosotros, quiero decir, yo no pensé que tomarías tan en serio lo de San Valentín", dijo. "Estamos haciendo que ellos paguen por una broma bastante desagradable que hicieron...

-Lo sé, "dijo Melissa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"Sé que fue una broma", aclaró, "pienso que son muy lindos, de una manera excesivamente Gryffindor, y me imagino que habían hecho probablemente algo para merecerlo. Así que decidí pasar un buen rato con ellos."

Harry dejó escapar una risa débil.

"Pero tú me utilizaste, sólo un poco, para obtener tu venganza, por lo que me debes una", dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry no creía que sonriera de esa manera muy a menudo, porque pareció que

Se le transformaba toda su cara. En un impulso, le tendió la mano. -De acuerdo - amigos? "le preguntó.

Ella se rio y le estrechó la mano. "Estoy segura de que Salazar está rodando en su tumba en alguna parte. Pero puede que necesite dinero en efectivo a favor para mi hermana pequeña. No creo que Draco y su pequeña banda de aduladores realmente se preocupen por ella.

la prefecta se levantó y se estiró, y Harry se acordó de lo grande que realmente era.

"Ella no me escucha", Melissa continuó, "pero tuve el mismo problema cuando yo tenía su edad -. La gente me quería mí como una ejecutora, Afortunadamente, un prefecto de Hufflepuff, alguien que sabía y no tenía segundas intenciones hablo conmigo y me hizo recapacitar " Ella suspiró. "Esa fue la cosa más agradable que nadie había hecho por mí", dijo, y luego esbozó una sonrisa triste: "Lastima que tenía novia y no la podía desaparecer."

"¿Sabes Harry, él era como tu un mago tan joven brillante y, que se ponen fácilmente nerviosos", observó a la descomunal chica de Slytherin, alejándose con una una sonrisa en el rostro.

(hola chicos una disculpa sin querer se me olvido esta pequeña parte del anterior capitulo) a continuación el capítulo 26)

Harry poco a poco se fue despertando. Fue un proceso muy gradual, obstaculizado por el hecho de que parecía estar flotando en la oscuridad absoluta. Por supuesto, "flotando" fue su mejor opción, porque no podía sentir su cuerpo tampoco.

Se preguntó si estaba muerto, y se sorprendió ligeramente por lo poco que el pensamiento le pareció molesto. Había hecho un buen esfuerzo, pero tal vez el destino no iba a ser tan injusto. Parecía decidido a cumplir su deuda con el mundo mágico, y con Harry Potter del presente, en particular. Una parte de él sentía rabia ante la injusticia de atacarlo por la espalda, pero sus emociones parecían drenarse solas, dejándole una cáscara pacífica, pero vacía.

Harry sintió que su conciencia se desvanecía otra vez, pero despertó. Hubo voces, tenues pero perceptibles. Él se centró en ellas como un hombre que se ahoga podría aferrarse a una cuerda.

"Merlín, no puedo soportar verlo tirado ahí así", dijo una voz masculina en voz baja. Harry luchó para reconocerlo pero su mente estaba en una maraña de recuerdos nuevos y viejos.

Neville?

"No estaría aquí si hubiera permanecido en donde estaba", un poco más profundo, la voz gruñó.

"Ron, no puedes culparte. No tenía otra opción después de que el Profesor Snape lo hizo salir", respondió una voz femenina muy precisa.

"No olvides que…, Hermione-gruñó la voz de Ron. "Ese pelos de grasa lo hizo apropósito lo sé. Él lo odiaba desde el primer día de clases, y ahora por fin ha tratado de matarlo... y casi lo logra."

"Se veía muy triste cuando lo llevaron con la señora Pomfrey", agregó otra voz apagada. "Su rostro estaba muy pálido cuando lo vio, y ella dijo que no estaba segura de que Harry despertaría, parecía muy enfermo."

"Luna!" Hermione jadeó. "No digas eso delante de él!"

"¿Por qué?" la voz de Luna preguntó. "Si me puede escuchar, entonces probablemente sea bueno significa que va despertar de todos modos. Si no puede, entonces no importa, ¿verdad?"

Harry se encontró que en realidad no importaba mucho. Le extrañaba que no había una voz que le hubiera gustado estuviera allí, pero había desaparecido. Un hilo de ansiedad comenzó a perforar su cubierta pacífica arrastrarandolo de nuevo en la oscuridad. Luego se desvaneció.

Había sido cada vez más fría y distante desde el Año Nuevo, por lo que no debía sorprenderse si Ginny no estaba allí. Harry sintió el frío casi reconfortante que entraba en su conciencia, poniéndolo a descansar de nuevo.

"Ron, puedes dejar de mirar así a Luna", dijo Neville. "Todos estamos preocupados por Ginny también."

Ginny?

"Todo el personal la está buscando", dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Van a encontrarla Ron. Y entonces todos vamos a conseguir una detención por no quedarnos en la torre eso sí", se inquietaba.

"No me importa-replicó Ron. "Le dije a Percy que podía ser una trampa para Harry así que mejor me quedo con él. Si descubre quien tiene a mi hermana, se encargara él. Por lo menos puedo hacer algo útil en este caso."

"Creo que el profesor Dumbledore sabe que estamos aquí", dijo Luna en voz baja. "Estaba mirando hacia los otros dos, cuando se hizo el anuncio."

"Gynni se encuentra en la Cámara de los secretos al parecer", recitó Hermione, no respondiendo a las palabras de Luna. "Que es eso de la cámara?"

Harry sintió miedo en su interior. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto otra vez?

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que es una especie de secreto", dijo Neville. "Todos los profesores la están buscando ahora."

"Pero a quien la secuestro Ginny?" -Preguntó Ron, su voz comenzó a encresparse.

"La profesora McGonagall insistió en cuestionar a los Slytherin, 'dijo Hermione. "He oído que ella y el profesor Snape tuvieron una discusión en la sala de profesores. Pero ahora, Draco y todos sus amigos están en las mazmorras de Slytherin, ella iba a buscar con el resto del personal." Ella olfateó en voz baja.

"Ginny a estado rara últimamente", dijo Luna de repente.

"Ella ha estado muy callada, sobre todo desde que Harry estaba herido," acordó Neville.

"Ya lo sé-dijo Ron miserablemente. "Estaba tan preocupada por él. Madam Pomfrey la corrió de aquí media docena de veces en el último mes. Pero en realidad no hablaba mucho. Lo único que hacía era escribir en ese diario sangriento que Harry tenia."

Diario? ¡NO!

Harry sintió que su cuerpo tenía convulsiones de horror y luego de impotencia.

Entonces oyó un golpe y tintineo de cristales rotos.

La oscuridad explotó con una luz cegadora y Harry Potter abrió los ojos. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando dolorosamente se incorporó y dio un respingo cuando Hermione dejó escapar un grito desgarrador. Sintió las manos de ella sujetándolo de los hombros.

Harry había despertado en su totalidad, pero todavía estaba parpadeando y tratando de conseguir enfocar sus ojos. Casi se estremeció de nuevo cuando algo le tocó la cara, pero reconoció las manos. El pelirrojo le coloco las gafas en su cara.

Eso ayudó mucho, parpadeó, y finalmente sujetos sus lentes para limpiarlos de suciedad que había acumulado mientras estaba inconsciente. Con un poco más de parpadeos, la sala estaba en foco. Trató de hablar, pero todo lo que salió fue un graznido seco. Harry miró a la mesa de noche, pero la parte superior estaba cubierta con una maraña de cristales rotos, empapado en una mezcla multicolor de líquidos. Tosió y trató de hacer pivotar sus piernas de la cama cuando vio a Neville que corría hacia la cama donde estaba.

Neville volvió con un vaso de agua, obteniendo un gesto de agradecimiento de Harry cuando el agua fresca lo alivió de la garganta seca. "Mi Varita", dijo a Ron que le tendió la mano.

Ron sacó la varita de Harry que la tenía en su capa, pero Hermione lo miraba más bien dudosa. "Harry", dijo ella con cuidado, "no debes permanecer en la cama? Tú estabas muy mal. La Señora Pomfrey dijo que su ungüentos posiblemente no curarían el deterioro de tus músculos, y te fracturaste el cráneo por lo que has estado en coma por más de un mes... "Su voz se apagó cuando Harry se le quedo mirando secamente.

Harry se enderezó tronándose la espalda, y luego miró la pijama del hospital e hizo una mueca. Él tiro la almohada y la funda al suelo. Las transformo en un par de zapatillas y se las puso sobre sus pies descalzos. Se levantó con cuidado, pero todo parecía estar funcionando más o menos correctamente. Estaba adolorido, pero funcional - aunque la ansiedad le roía la boca del estomago. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida Ginny?" -preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

"Luna la vio hace unas cuatro horas, saliendo de encantos," dijo Ron rápidamente.

Harry respiró hondo, y su mente estaba a todo lo que daba. "Yo sé dónde está", dijo finalmente, "y voy a buscarla."

"No la encuentran por ningún lado", replicó Ron.

Harry le dio a su amigo más antiguo una sonrisa cansada que hizo que el chico más alto se estremeciera de nuevo. "Creo que si se dónde está."

"¿Cómo sabes dónde está?" -Preguntó Hermione, claramente confundida.

"Es una larga historia", dijo Harry mientras él rápidamente se puso de pie. "¿Cómo está tu Oclumancia?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco, y Harry sabía que estaba empezando a reaccionar más. "Vamos", dijo, "tenemos que llegar a Ginny lo más rápido posible." Harry se dirigió con sus amigos fuera de la enfermería, las piernas se estabilizaban con cada zancada. Las puertas se abrieron antes de que Harry podría incluso llegar a ella, pero él tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en ese momento.

Harry esperaba que con el personal buscando y los estudiantes confinados en sus dormitorios, sería capaz de evitar los encuentros con los curiosos. Al parecer, eso no fue así. Tan pronto como dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo que conduce al dominio de la Señora Pomfrey, se encontraban tres adultos.

Gilderoy Lockhart, resplandeciente en túnicas color malva con un sombrero a juego de tres esquinas, llevaba a Rita Skeeter y su fotógrafo, Bozo, hacia la enfermería.

"Harry?" Lockhart jadeó, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando él los vio.

"¡Ah, señor Potter, por lo que me alegro de verte despertar de nuevo", dijo Rita, con los ojos brillantes. "El Sr. Lockhart nos estaba escoltando para verte. Mucha gente está muy preocupada por tu accidente."

"Profesor Lockhart," Hermione preguntó de repente, "¿por qué no ayuda a la búsqueda de Ginny?"

"Oh, eh, eh", farfulló Lockhart por un momento, "ves, yo ya tenía esta cita, y sería de mala educación que..."

"¿Hay algún problema?" Rita le preguntó, y Harry pensó que incluso detectó una nota de preocupación en su voz. Debes haberte golpeado la cabeza muy duro.

"Nada grave", dijo Lockhart rápidamente. "Una niña tonta se escapó y tiene a todos en busca de ella. Estoy seguro de que van a encontrarla pronto, no te preocupes. Ahora Harry", añadió en un tono paternal, ignorando la mirada asesina que Ron le estaba dando " Estaba diciéndole a Rita en lo buenos amigos que nos hemos convertido en el transcurso de este año. ¿Por qué no los tres vamos a mi oficina y podemos hablar de lo divertido que la hemos pasado? " -preguntó con una mirada suplicante. "Incluso me voy a olvidar de mencionar a tus amigos que están fuera de los límites", añadió.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry con frialdad, "uno de mis amigos está en peligro y no tengo tiempo que perder en sus fraudes inútiles." Podía ver a la pluma de Rita anotar rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos de Lockhart se abrieron, evidentemente, más al oír la pluma sobre el pergamino. Se dio la vuelta con su varita en la mano. "Obliviate!" y Rita y Bozo cayeron al suelo con los ojos vidriosos.

El charlatán con demasiada ropa se volvió de nuevo hacia los estudiantes sobre todo al aturdido, pero la varita de Harry ya estaba fuera. El niño que vivió se extendió hacia los lados, apretados los puños temblando de rabia. Maximus Protego! " -rugió cuando Lockhart terminó su hechizo.

Una pared semi-transparente de luz salía de la varita de Harry, ampliada hasta llegar al piso, las paredes y el techo crujieron fuertes. Más allá de ella, podía ver a Lockhart apuntándolo con su varita soltando el mismo hechizo para borrar los recuerdos de ellos también. Ese fue un hechizo que el hombre realizaba con gran habilidad, ya que era el único que sabia en toda su carrera. Si el hijo de puta no se rendía, la vida de Ginny probablemente se extinguiría sin darle tiempo de salvarla. Harry entró en pánico y reforzó su escudo con toda la fuerza que pudo poner en él. Las piedras a su alrededor gemían y una armadura voló en pedazos.

Hubo un destello de luz brillante, visible incluso a través de la pantalla, y Lockhart fue lanzado violentamente hacia atrás. Harry mantuvo el campo por un momento, y luego lo dejó caer. Dio un paso adelante, pero mantuvo su varita mágica sobre el profesor todo el tiempo. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba completamente inmóvil sobre la dura losa, con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado. Tenía los ojos vidriosos mirando fijamente al espacio, las únicas señales de vida eran el lento ascenso descenso de su pecho y una fina línea de baba arrastrándose por debajo de la comisura de la boca.

"¿Qué hiciste con él?" Ron preguntó en voz baja.

"Creo que reboto su encanto de memoria en mi escudo y era lo suficientemente fuerte para limpiar la memoria de nosotros 5," dijo Harry. "ahora sabemos por qué él nunca ha sido atrapado antes dijo hermanione. Es probable que les aplicaba el mismo conjuro a los autores de las lecturas originales, y se quedaba con el crédito".

Pero la bruja de pelo espeso no estaba prestando mucha atención. Ella estaba mirando al suelo. Cuando el escudo fue impulsado por Harry había tocado las piedras milenarias, una ranura de tres pulgadas de ancho y por lo menos una pulgada de profundidad habían sido arrancados. Ella miró a Harry con sus ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué hiciste?" -preguntó ella.

"Me asusté y levante el encanto escudo más fuerte que podía pensar", respondió Harry con sinceridad. "Tenemos que darnos prisa, Ginny se podría morir", añadió con voz angustiada.

Hermione visiblemente se resigno y asintió con la cabeza.

Harry echó un último vistazo al profesor. Ni siquiera estaba balbuceando como él recordaba antes. Harry suponía que tenía sentido. En lugar del encanto que había echado con la varita rota, este en cambio, evidentemente, era un encanto de memoria lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectar a cinco personas, y se reflejaba en su rostro. Él sospechaba que el hombre estaba catatónico ahora. El destino era ese, Harry decidió y se alejaron por el pasillo de nuevo. Rita y Bozo se despertarían muy pronto.

No hubo más encuentros antes de llegar a cuarto de baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

"No se supone que no pueden estar aquí!" -gimió el fantasma tan pronto como Harry abrió la puerta.

"Lo siento, es una emergencia", explicó Hermione, aunque ella estaba mirando a Harry de manera bastante extraña.

"Oh, tú estás buscando a la otra chica", respondió Myrtle con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ron hizo un ruido ahogado, pero Hermione le ganó poniéndole la mano en la boca. "¿Sabes dónde está?" -preguntó, indignado, " no se lo diré a nadie"

"Si no me dices, voy hacer que el barón sanguinario salga de su cuadro para venir aquí," Harry gruñó: "¡Ahora aparte de mi camino!"

Myrtle retrocedió lentamente, pero Harry sabía dónde estaba la entrada solo quería despistar un poco. Rápidamente dio un paso adelante, ignorando el frío que sintió al pasar por el fantasma. Deteniéndose frente a los grifos marcados, grito "Abrir!"

Se volvió hacia sus amigos cuando los grifos se movían solos y el disipador descendidos en el suelo. "Sí," dijo, "sé que acabo de hablar en pársel. Fue un pequeño regalo de Tom cuando dejo esta cicatriz en mí. Así es como han ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo y por qué ninguno de los funcionarios podría encontrarla." Cogió una pastilla de jabón del lavabo de al lado y lo transformo en un largo rollo de cuerda, pero vio a sus amigos por el rabillo del ojo, midiendo sus reacciones.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban bailando con preguntas, pero ella estaba visiblemente sin decir nada. Ron asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban preocupados. Neville acaba de tomar una respiración profunda y ayudó a atar la cuerda a los tubos del espesor por debajo del fregadero. Luna parecía como si hubiera sido algo muy normal de ver - estaba medianamente interesada, pero no realmente sorprendida.

"Esto va a ser muy peligroso: si alguno de ustedes desea irse ahora, no voy a pensar mal de ninguno," dijo Harry en voz baja una vez que la cuerda estaba anclada. No estaba seguro de que Fawkes vendría esta vez pues no lo conocía todavía, y no se sentía mucha mejora en la relación con Dumbledore en el momento. Es mejor tener otro plan.

"Harry! Ella es mi hermana!" Ron dijo, indignado. Los otros asintieron.

"Muy bien", aceptó Harry. "Pero hay que hacer exactamente lo que yo diga cuando lleguemos allí. ¿De acuerdo?" Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

El interior de la tubería era tan asqueroso y viscoso como Harry recordaba. Habría sido mejor si hubieran tenido sus escobas, pero los retrasaría, mientras que el diario absorbía la vida de Ginny podría ser fatal. Llegaron al suelo y todos los depósitos estaban húmedos. Hermione al instante había iluminado con su varita la oscuridad húmeda.

Harry se puso de pie en un instante. A medida que avanzaban, sus pies empezaron a pisar los esqueletos de ratas. "Hay un basilisco aquí", susurró, "así que no lo miren a los ojos, si ataca, utilizamos hechizos de fuego a ciegas apuntando a su dirección, solo se le puede atacar con encantos que lo dañen físicamente, es demasiado grande para aturdir. Al igual que uno de los incendios que cubrimos en los ejercicios con eso lo atacaremos ok"

"Un basilisco?" Neville se quedó sin aliento.

-Sí, y si lo vez a los ojos te puede hasta matar ", dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia el muchacho. "¿Qué parte de" muy peligroso "no entendiste?"

Los ojos de Neville parpadearon hacia la Luna y Harry notó que los ojos de la niña crecían detrás de sus gafas de montura metálica. "Todos estamos aquí para salvar a Ginny", dijo. "Vamos a tener tiempo para largas conversaciones pendientes después."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y los llevó hasta el final del túnel, una pared con dos serpientes talladas. Él susurró "Abrir", de nuevo en Parsel, y las serpientes se separaron, y las paredes se dividieron.

Los cinco Gryffindor entraron en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Los pilares tallados estaban iluminados con un verde oscuro, y haciendo eco de los pasos, tal como Harry lo recordaba. Él sabía qué tenía que esperar, pero eso no parecía importarle a su corazón acelerado. También fue temiendo encontrar a Ginny. Él esperaba que ella aún estuviera viva. Pero podría estar equivocado. No estaba seguro de lo que significaría un nuevo fracaso, porque su mente no lo resistiría. Sacudió su varita en la mano. Todas sus dudas, parecían tan estúpidas ahora.

Harry resistió la tentación de echar a correr. Si las cosas se repetían como la última vez, Ginny estaría en el suelo en la base de la estatua, al otro lado de la cámara. Pero necesitaban estar juntos, de lo contrario el basilisco podía atacarlos uno por uno. Debe haber estado loco para aceptar que fueran con él.

Sin embargo, cuando atravesaron el pasillo vio en la estatua en penumbras, la forma pequeña de Ginny que se extendía a sus pies, Ron dejó escapar un sollozo y se echó a correr. El resto de ellos cogió el ritmo, así, sus pasos resonaba en las piedras antiguas.

Ron luchaba por despertar a su hermana, los ojos de Harry se fueron directo hasta el Diario escondido bajo sus manos. Su estómago se contrajo en una bola pequeña, helada, y su varita tembló en su mano mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Esta vez, Harry vio el fantasma odioso materializarse de la nada. El chico alto, guapo de pelo oscuro era un poco borroso alrededor de los bordes, pero su sonrisa de regodeo era demasiado visible. Harry sintió la oleada de sangre en sus venas como la rabia amenazó con superar su razón. Este hijo de puta había hecho daño a Ginny, de nuevo, y él dejo que sucediera de nuevo.

"Ella no despertara ", observó al chico con una voz agradable, por lo que los demás miraban hacia él.

"¿Por qué?" Ron exigió.

Tom ignoró la pregunta, simplemente moviendo la cabeza. "¿Es esto lo mejor que Albus Dumbledore pudo mandar? Un puñado de niños? Incluso si uno de ellos es el famoso niño que vivió".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -Preguntó Harry con cuidado. Él nunca le dijo al diario mucho cuando lo uso.

"Oh, yo sé mucho sobre muchas cosas ahora. Algunas de ellas, las obtuve de esa niña", añadió, asintiendo con la cabeza en forma silenciosa y viendo a Ginny. "Pero ella era sorprendentemente resistente. Tarde más de un mes antes de que pudiera tomar el control, e incluso era lo suficientemente fuerte aun pero yo sabía que no sería capaz de reprimir sus recuerdos después." El muchacho frunció el ceño con petulancia. "Estaba tan ansioso de tener un poco de diversión con ella primero. La hija de un pobre Diablo que nunca ha servido para nada.

La varita de Ron expulso un encanto, pero impresionante solo paso a través del pecho de Tom sin efecto. Hermione jadeó.

"No puedes hacerme daño, ya sabes," dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tiene razón-asintió Harry, "él es sólo una sombra de un recuerdo, generado por un Horrocrux."

Quito la compostura que tenía. "¿Cómo...?"

"Yo sé mucho acerca de muchas cosas", dijo Harry burlándose. "Me gusta cómo un mestizo huérfano creció con tanto odio en contra de la humanidad y convertirse en un loco ocasionando una matanza de sangre sucias y muggles como su padre."

Naturalmente, Hermione fue la única que organizo las palabras del nombre Tom Vartolome Ridle. "Voldemort?" -preguntó ella.

"Este es Lord Voldemort?" -Preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

"Este es un recuerdo de él cuando era chico y estudiaba en howgarts", corrigió Harry, viendo los bordes del espectro que se volvían borrosos, ya que luchaba por el control de todo. "Por lo menos es un poco presentable. Más tarde, se verá como algo que se escapó de uno de los tarros de Snape."

"Eso es bastante malo, Harry,-dijo Neville con estremecimiento.

"No culpes a Harry", agregó Luna, que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Neville confortablemente. "No es su culpa que, este chico tonto quisiera que su parte interior se pareciera a su parte exterior."

Harry se esforzó por mantener el tono de voz. Una parte de él quería acabar de una Buena vez con Riddle pero por otro lado estaba horrorizándose al ver a Ginny en este lugar de nuevo. Él despiadadamente suprimió ambas cosas - tenía que atenerse al plan que había hecho. "Está bien, Tom, parece q no tienes mucha imaginación - pero tenemos mucha habilidad. Igual no te preocupes: no nos puedes tocar, así que vamos a concentrarnos en romper tu dominio sobre Ginny y despertarla. "

"No puedes destruirme", grito Tom, "pero sé lo que si puede destruirlos a ustedes! El Slytherin, empezó a gritar en parsel!".

Todos se volvieron cuando el sonido de piedras moliéndose llenó la cámara. La boca de la estatua masiva se abrió, revelando un agujero negro de gran tamaño. "Varitas afuera!" Harry se rompió. "Se reunieron alrededor de Ginny y con la vista en ese hoyo, y luego miraron hacia abajo. El Basilisco saldrá de allí, así que no volteen hasta que terminemos con el." El se coló lo más cercano a Ginny pero también era el primero que recibiría al basilisco.

Su varita tembló en su mano y sus oídos estaban atentos para escuchar la lengua del animal. Hubo un ruido sordo cuando algo muy grande golpeó el suelo. "Mátalos!" Tom ordenado en pársel.

"¡Fuego!" Harry se rompió. Se sentía extraño, lanzar hechizos a ciegas, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo. Su Reducto primero fue al parecer un golpe de suerte, ya que fue seguido por un silbido agudo, como una caldera dañada. Siguió con ese encanto, empujando su magia para hacer tanto daño como sea posible, esperando debilitar lo más posible a la serpiente. Necesitaba comprar el mayor tiempo posible de lo contrario no enseñaría sus colmillos y necesitaba extraerle uno.

Pero la enorme serpiente golpeaba las paredes de piedra soltando haciendo que cayeran pedazos muy cerca de ellos. El siseó del basilisco parecía acercarse más y más. Harry finalmente lo sintió por encima de el, y podía ver una sombra que se estiraba en la penumbra. Corría el riesgo de levantar los ojos un poco y en su visión periférica vio la serpiente gigante con el vientre de color verde brillante, con cicatrices y el daño de los hechizos, tenía que moverse rápido pero Harry la esquivaba, es probable que aplastaría a Ginny.

Tom al parecer se dio cuenta de eso. "mátala a ella!" -gritó en pársel.

Antes de que la serpiente podría incluso registrar el comando, Harry gritó "Diffindo!" apuntando con su varita en el centro exacto de las escalas del vientre rajado. El encanto de corte perforando a través de la serpiente expulsando un chorro de sangre oscura. La serpiente comenzó a agitarse violentamente, mientras que se golpeaba en las paredes. Vertiendo la sangre sobre las piedras, Harry sabía de sus movimientos desorganizados por la fractura de su columna pero la adrenalina no impidió que se moviera ágilmente para esquivar a la serpiente que se movía como loca rompiendo las columnas.

Dio un paso al lado y miró a Tom Riddle, quien a su vez lo miró con incredulidad viendo al basilisco morir. Harry no podía dejar de notar que su rostro fue incluso más marcado que antes. Luego se volvió hacia sus amigos, aliviado al ver que habían seguido sus instrucciones y todavía mirando al suelo. "Agarren a Ginny y váyanse!" dijo. Ron y Neville la levantaron, mientras que Hermione los iba guiando con su varita.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio pero empezó a escuchar el rose del animal sobre las escaleras. Actuando por instinto, se arrojó a un lado, pero un impacto impresionante en la espalda lo envió rodando por el suelo. Él dio un vuelco en contra de Neville y casi lo derriba. Con mucho dolor y agitado, miró hacia arriba sin pensar, directamente a los ojos del basilisco se quedó petrificado...de que ya estaban vidriosos de la muerte.

"No importa", gruñó Tom Riddle desafiante. "Ella casi ha desaparecido, y cuando termine, voy a estar completamente aquí y luego podre matar a todos. Poco a poco".

Harry se puso de pie temblando y Hermione trabajó en Ginny para hacerla reaccionar, primero con Finito Incantatem y luego encantos de curación, ninguno de los cuales había tenido algún efecto. Él cojeó hacia la cabeza del basilisco muerto, haciendo caso omiso de los jadeos detrás de él. "Tom", dijo lentamente, "siempre hay una manera de matar bichos tú lo has dicho. Accio diario!" Él hizo una mueca cuando el diario voló a su mano izquierda. La adrenalina hace cosas raras, y él no se había dado cuenta que lo había raspado durante su caída.

La boca del basilisco estaba un poco abierta con los músculos relajados de la muerte. Harry atasco el diario en uno de los colmillos de sable, y vio que había dejado sangre que le salía de las heridas en la portada.

"¡No!" la sombra de Tom gritó, extendiendo la mano hacia Harry, así como él apretaba con más fuerza el diario.

"desaparece ", dijo Harry en voz baja. Los ojos del espectro se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo. Harry le dio una patada a la mandíbula del basilisco y eso provoco que su osico se cerrara y perforara mas el diario, escurriendo la tinta negra por todos lados.

La voz de Tom se levantó en un grito de agonía que se retorcía en la nada.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió hacia el basilisco. Con mucho cuidado abrió la mandíbula y recupero el diario. Cojeaba muy cansado a sus amigos, y poco a poco los ojos de giny se abrieron. Se sentó, y vio como le salía la sangre de la pierna.

"Harry?" -preguntó en tono perplejo y con poco de miedo.

Esa sola palabra rompió el control de Harry y se puso de rodillas en las piedras junto a una chica que había perdido casi de nuevo. No le dijo nada, sólo se dio cuenta de que tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, con la oreja pegada contra su pecho, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón lo calmó, pero aún así se vio balbucear. "Oh, Ginny, lo siento mucho. Esto fue mi culpa. Yo me equivoqué de nuevo. Tú podrías haber muerto otra vez. Yo..." La sensación de sus brazos envolviéndola firmemente alrededor de su cuello hizo una pausa, y él empezó inhalar más deprisa casi convulsivamente.

Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aflojó los brazos. Ginny se sentó de nuevo, pero sus manos se quedaron en sus antebrazos. "tu estas bien", dijo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Ese diario no era tuyo, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella.

Harry dudó, pero asintió con la cabeza todavía. "Yo lo había encerrado en el maletero de mi baúl. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Se dio cuenta del intercambio de Ron y Neville con una mirada rápida.

"Me lo trajo un bhuo por correo un par de días después de que te habían herido. El papel dentro decía que era un regalo que tu habías pedido para mí." Su rostro iba tomando color. "Me siento como una idiota", susurró.

"No más que yo, tal vez menos, incluso," Harry no estaba de acuerdo. "Ustedes fueron engañados, eso es todo. Y Voldemort a engañado a mucha gente con los años."

"Voldemort?" Ginny se quedó sin aliento.

"Tom Riddle creció para convertirse en Lord Voldemort", explicó Harry. "Dejo un pedazo de alma en ese diario. Esa es una de las cosas que lo mantiene vivo después de que su maldición rebotara en él."

"Harry?" Hermione preguntó tímidamente: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La mano de Ginny le apretó el antebrazo y lo ayudo a tomar la decisión estaba a punto de contarles todo de una Buena vez casi comete otro error y no podía darse ese lujo

"Leíste la mente de alguien ", interrumpió Hermione. "Sin embargo sabes muchos detalles quien pudo decirte eso" dijo vacilante.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Extendió su mano y probo las defensas de todos, pero ninguno de ellos cedió en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera Ginny. Supuso que era porque no confiaba en él más, y era entendible.

Soltó a Ginny por completo y se sentó. "Bien pónganse cómodos", dijo, "esto podría tomar un tiempo. Por lo menos estamos en un lugar apropiado", agregó.

"Hablas por ti, Harry," dijo Ron con una mueca.

"Este lugar se llama la Cámara de los Secretos", anunció Harry-, y si hay algún lugar que pocos saben de su existencia en la escuela es este. "

"Hasta que alguien encuentre la cuerda, Harry-Neville le recordó.

-De acuerdo-convino Harry. "Había una vez un niño llamado Harry Potter. Cuando tenía once años de edad, descubrió que era un mago, y llegó a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para" aprender el negocio familiar ", por así decirlo."

Todo el mundo le estaba dando algunas miradas extrañas, pero Harry no les hizo caso y siguió adelante. "Las cosas salieron bien y Harry hizo algunos buenos amigos. Pero luego, al final de su cuarto año, los secuaces de Voldemort capturaron a Harry y utilizaron algo de su sangre para resucitar al Señor Oscuro. La gente comenzó a morir. Los estudiantes, su padrino, Dumbledore... finalmente, el mundo mágico se consumía en una guerra masiva. "

La mayoría de ellos veían a Harry sin comprender, o en la incredulidad absoluta. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido hasta que ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado. "Todos murieron, ¿no?" -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente, no confiaba en su voz para responder. "Al final, Harry ganó, pero fue horrible Harry se encontraba completamente solo sin ningún amigo en el mundo. Encontró una forma de enviar sus recuerdos... ... en el tiempo a su yo más joven. Para evitar que suceda otra vez."

"Sin embargo, Harry!" Hermione se opuso, " estás tomando un riesgo terrible. A lo mejor tu, no vas a ganar esta vez."

"No veo cómo podría haber terminado peor, incluso si Voldemort ganaba", dijo Harry con fuerza.

La cara de Ron se había ido tan pálida que sus pecas se destacaron como faros. "Todos nosotros - todos nosotros morimos?" repitió aturdido.

"Harry?" -Preguntó Hermione con cuidado, "Si es posible el envío de memorias en el tiempo así, ¿por qué no lo han hecho antes? ¿Por qué no lo usó el Ministerio, para evitar que suceda?"

"Bueno, uno, porque no se me ocurrió a mí, con la ayuda de Dumbledore, por supuesto logre hacerlo, él fue el que me dijo de esa técnica pero implicaba un sacrificio", respondió. "Nunca estudié Aritmancia antes de esa fecha."

"Pero dijiste q dumblendor también murió?" Neville preguntó, tratando de acomodar las ideas.

"Su retrato," Harry aclaró. "Era la única manera para sobrevivir en Hogwarts cuando cayó."

"Hogwarts cayó?" Hermione jadeó, pero luego se contuvo con un esfuerzo visible. Fijó en Harry con una mirada penetrante que debe haber aprendido de la Profesora McGonagall. "¿Cómo es posible que cayera? ¿Por fuiste la única persona en enviar a tus recuerdos? Sin duda habría ayudado que enviaras la de los demás."

Harry respiró hondo. Sabía que Hermione le sacaría todos los detalles, y que tenía que dejar de esconderle cosas si quería alguna vez recuperar a sus amigos. "No se puede enviar de vuelta cualquier cosa física en el tiempo por este método - lo mejor que puedes hacer es devolver algo que lleve solo recuerdos humanos y la manera más fácil de hacerlo es separar el alma del cuerpo..."

"Te refieres a que te mataron?" Ron exigió, indignado. Hermione y Neville parecía enfermos, mientras que Ginny se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta. Luna sólo asintió con la cabeza, pensativa.

"Algo así", admitió Harry. "El futuro yo llegó en medio de mis sueños una noche después de mi cumpleaños número once. Él dijo que no quedaba nada para vivir. ... Una vez que se fusionó... pude ver lo que quería decir."

"Esas pesadillas -susurró Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "La mayoría de ellas son los recuerdos de mi propio futuro, reproducidas mientras duermo. Creo que fue aún peor para él. Estoy construyendo lentamente los recuerdos y experiencias para hacer frente a ellos. Los cinco no son exactamente como eran antes, y eso ayuda, en cierto modo. "

"Somos diferentes?" -Preguntó Hermione con cuidado, "¿De qué manera?"

Harry se preparó. Es mejor simplemente salir al aire libre ahora y dejar que ellos lo odiaran. "Bueno, la primera vez, no fuimos inmediatamente amigos. Realmente no conocimos a Ginny, Neville o Luna hasta quinto año." los ojos de Ginny se quebraron hasta encontrarse con él y era lo único que podía hacer para no estremecerse. "Luna, la seleccionaron para Ravenclaw, pero realmente lo odiaba porque estaba siendo acosada por los Ravenclaw. Le pregunté al Sombrero Seleccionador si podía ayudarme esta vez. Conocí a Ron en el tren, pero Hermione, no era realmente amiga de Ron o mía hasta después del Troll en el incidente del baño. "

"Así es como sabías que algo iba a pasar ese día!" -Exclamó Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Quirrell lo uso de distractor para intentar robar la piedra. No había razón para esperar que volviera a suceder."

"Y lo conseguiste a final de año...", continuó Neville.

"Sí, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero en lugar de los tres combates a través de los obstáculos que el personal encargo de proteger a la piedra, me fui solo e hice una emboscada mientras él fue a escondidas tras el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid. Siento, mentirles a todos ustedes, pero yo no podía explicarles sin que se enterara

Snape, y honestamente así lo preferí " Harry volvió a respirar profundo. "Yo tampoco quería correr el riesgo que a alguno de ustedes le pasara algo", admitió en voz baja.

Como se esperaba, la cara de Ron estaba creciendo atronadoramente.

Hermione le puso la mano en el brazo y lo miro por unos segundos a los ojos. "Harry", dijo en voz baja, "nos has estado engañando desde que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?"

Harry trató de no flaquear en sus palabras que dieron en el blanco. "Supongo que sí", admitió. "Sabía que algo iba a suceder, o más bien, lo que podría suceder, y actué en ese conocimiento. La primera vez no estudiamos artes marciales. Nosotros nunca estudiamos defensa o tuvimos un duelo con toda la escuela hasta quinto año. Quería que todo esté listo, para estar preparados para lo que viene. Yo no quiero perderlos otra vez ", concluyó.

"Pero no somos las mismas personas, ¿verdad?" Ginny le preguntó.

"Tal vez no," dijo Harry. "Tal vez he tratado de no repetir los errores que he hecho. Tal vez he tratado de ser un mejor amigo, para ser más comprensivo. Hermione necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara cuando quería que tomáramos enserio nuestros estudios. Yo no lo hice antes, y fue un error. Si hubiera sabido más magia, tal vez habrían sobrevivido más tiempo. Ron, la primera vez que nos conocimos me daba vergüenza mis problemas, y yo no te los dije. Y luego fui lo suficientemente estúpido para sentirme traicionado cuando no me entendías o de tus celos. Neville, Luna, yo no tenía idea de lo genial que eran hasta que crecí un poco y llegué a conocer a los dos. Pensé que no perdería el tiempo con mi segundo oportunidad".

Miró a Ginny, y su lengua pegada a su paladar. Él sabía lo que quería decirle, pero no sería justo saltarse todo en ese momento. Pero ella le preguntó directamente a través de...

"¿Y yo?" -pregunto.

"Te ignore durante cinco años eras la pequeña hermana de Ron,.. Hasta que un día me ayudaste en mi cuarto año, cuando era yo un imbécil, me aseguré de no hacer los mismos errores esta vez. "

Harry tomó aire para continuar, pero se dio cuenta de que había quedado sin cosas que decir. Muchos de sus argumentos sonaban tediosos y como si fuera una auto-justificación de todos modos. -Tienes razón, Hermione, tienes razón, he estado mintiendo desde el primer día ", dijo, su voz seria. Unas lágrimas calientes quemaban sus ojos al darse cuenta de que esto se estaba convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla. "Pero, ¿qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?, yo no espero que a todos ustedes les guste o me dejen de hablar, y lo entendería de ser así pero por favor, sigan haciendo los entrenamientos por lo menos entre ustedes, para que no se en vano."

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Ginny se estrelló contra él con tal fuerza que casi se cayó de espaldas. Sus brazos lo rodearon, con la cara apretada contra el pijama sucio del hospital. Ella murmuraba algo que sonaba como "eres un imbécil un tonto." Sintió una mano firme en el hombro izquierdo y levantó la vista para ver a Luna. Ella se apoyó también en él y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su espalda. Neville se unió a ella, con los brazos dándole vueltas a Luna y Ginny. Hermione estaba a su derecha, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras ella hundió la cara en su hombro derecho. Ron se unió a ellos un momento más tarde, con cautela envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y su hermana.

Tal vez yo soy un hijo de puta », pensó Harry, tal vez los he manipulado tanto como Dumbledore en su tiempo lo hizo conmigo. Tal vez yo no merezco su perdón. Pero no parecía importarle. Se aferró a ellos teniendo otra oportunidad para verlos vivos apoyándolo. Se dio cuenta que la parte frontal de su chaqueta de la pijama sucia estaba húmeda por las lágrimas de Ginny, y luego se dio cuenta que estaba llorando también. Espera un minuto, yo no lloro. Nunca, desde que... Pero ya les había dicho todo, ¿no? la verdad. Todos sus amigos estaban de vuelta y de repente, no le importaba. Dejó escapar un sollozo y se soltó a llorar lo más que pudo. Temblaba como una hoja, pero no le importaba.

Ooooo

Posteriormente, Harry nunca pudo calcular exactamente el tiempo que habían estado abrazados. Sabía que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse de que no habían reaccionado como él pensaba. Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad cuando Ron dio un respingo.

"¿Crees que han contactado a papá y mamá?" le preguntó.

Harry sintió que Ginny, seguía abrazándolo, rígida. "Estoy en tantos problemas", dijo con voz apagada.

"No, no lo estas," dijo Harry con firmeza. "Las personas mayores y más sabias que nosotros hemos sido engañados por Voldemort, incluyendo el Profesor Dumbledore." Los brazos alrededor de él se aflojaron cuando sus amigos se pusieron de pie.

"Mamá me va a matar", insistió Ginny, mirando a él ahora. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y su cara era un desastre, toda sucia por la parte frontal de su pijama.

Harry le sonrió. "Tal vez, pero salimos bien librados de esta", admitió.

"todavía vamos a estar en problemas por venir aquí en lugar de permanecer en la sala de gryfindor", dijo Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando Ginny se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco hasta que Ron la estabilizó. "Sólo voy a decirle al profesor Dumbledore que había que elegir entre hacer lo correcto y lo que era fácil". Sus piernas estaban tan débiles que Ron y Neville tuvieron que ayudar a Harry deteniéndolo hasta que tomara el control de sus pies.

"Eso suena como una cita", comentó Hermione, pensativa, "quien dijo eso?"

"Él lo hizo," Harry contestó, pero luego negó con la cabeza de repente, "o mejor dicho, lo hará."

"Esto va a ser muy confuso después de un tiempo", observó Ron con una sonrisa. Neville se echó a reír.

Harry se rió en voz alta. Se sintió tan aliviado que estaba casi eufórico. Bueno, él se había golpeado la cabeza muy duro, de acuerdo con Hermione. "Deben de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo se ve el final de los tiempos?" Luna preguntó de repente.

Harry se puso serio un poco, mirando a su alrededor. Mientras que Hermione alumbraba con su varita el lugar. "Bueno, te diré lo que quieras saber, luna. Pero creo que debemos asegurarnos de nunca discutir ciertas cosas que nadie más puede oír. Y voy a responder a cualquier pregunta que puedan tener, pero no sé si realmente quieran saber la respuesta. No les voy a esconder nada mas por su bien, "Harry se comprometió, con los ojos abiertos mientras hablaba con endurecimiento en las últimas cuatro palabras," pero hay algunas cosas que ustedes puede que no quieran saber ahora mismo. "

Hermione se quedó pensativa, y Harry pensó que sus ojos parpadeaban a Ron por un momento.

Ron, sin embargo, no tuvo dudas. "¿Los Canyons nunca ganan la Copa de la Liga?" -preguntó rápidamente.

"Ni siquiera cerca", respondió Harry al instante. Había estado esperando esa pregunta.

"Maldita sea..." Ron dijo con voz angustiada: "Veo lo que quieres decir ahora acerca de no querer saber."

"Por lo menos los juegos de Quidditch son lo suficientemente aleatorios que no se repiten exactamente igual que antes", Harry aseguró a su amigo.

"Pero Chudley siempre será terrible", dijo Neville con una sonrisa, ganando un resplandor de su fan número uno.

"Cualquier otra cosa por ahora?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Creo-dijo Hermione con cuidado, con los ojos cambiando de persona a persona," todos debemos pensar en esto, un poco, antes de hacer nuestras preguntas. Si el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley saben acerca de Ginny, creo que se pondrán muy nerviosos por ahora - y tal vez los profesores ya saben que tampoco estamos en ningún lugar ".

Harry y los demás asintieron. "Tienes razón", dijo, "vamos a empezar a movernos." Aún podía sentir la tensión en sus piernas, se hacía más estable su caminar. Apenas podía creer que sus amigos reaccionaran así, no cavia duda que eran lo mejor que le había pasado. Sentía los ojos de alguien en él y se volvió hacia la izquierda, sólo para ver a Luna negando con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño a la chica con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente.

"No parece que te gusto saber todo esto, ¿verdad?" -preguntó en voz baja, su cara brillaban levemente a la luz arrojado por el encanto de Hermione.

Harry tropezó, y apenas se contuvo antes de caer. Uno pensaría que yo estaría acostumbrado a estas situaciones por ahora, pensó con ironía. "He tenido que hacer algunas cosas que no estoy muy orgullosos", dijo en voz baja.

"Pero por buenas razones?" -preguntó ella.

"El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones", dijo Harry con voz ronca. Él no se dio la vuelta, pero pudo sentir los ojos en su espalda.

"Pensé que iba a Bristol," dijo Luna ausente ", o fue Gloucester?" Ella frunció el ceño, apretando los labios. "De todos modos," continuó, "¿cómo podemos estar enojados contigo, si lo hiciste por nosotros, porque nos has amado?"

"Eh¡ ..." Harry realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso. Un conjunto de pequeños dedos alrededor de su mano derecha se tensaron, y sintió un rubor de vergüenza. Ginny había pasado por una experiencia horrible y quería consolarla, la llevo sujeta de la mano todo el camino. Patético, eso es lo que era. "Estoy bien", dijo rápidamente: "Estoy un poco desorientado, creo."

Ellos aceptaron, pero Ginny no soltó su mano, por lo que no estaba seguro de que creía en su explicación. Ansioso por cambiar de tema, se detuvo tan pronto como pasó la puerta de la pared que marcaba el límite de la Cámara. "Cerca!" -siseó en pársel. La pared se cerró lentamente detrás de ellos, hasta que las serpientes talladas se reunieron en el centro de nuevo.

"¿Por qué se junta de nuevo?" Neville pidió.

"Porque hay un basilisco muerto ahí, probablemente el más grande que se ve este milenio. Un boticario pagaría un buen dinero por un poco de piel o de sangre, por lo que vale una fortuna", respondió Harry.

"Pero Harry, ha estado viviendo en la escuela durante todo este tiempo", protestó Hermione.

"Sí, pero lo mataron," Harry le recordó. "Ustedes no encontrarán muchos magos dispuestos a enfrentar una de esas cosas, no importa lo que la recompensa equivalga". Sintió los dedos de Ginny apretarse alrededor de su mano y maldijo en silencio moviendo la lengua. Se volvió hacia la muchacha, que estaba sintiendo un remordimiento de culpa terrible. "No es culpa tuya", le recordó. "Ese diario fue diseñado para hacer precisamente lo que hizo. Tú no tenías ninguna razón para sospechar lo contrario, ahora yo prolongue que ese diario cayera en tus manos... Tom sabía que no podía controlarme lo suficiente como para suprimir los recuerdos de lo sucedido. Ahora, lo que quiero saber es cómo ese libro salió de mi baúl. "

"Eh, Harry," dijo a Ron mientras seguían caminando hacia la tubería, "alguien rompió tu baúl el día que te hirieron. Cuando volvimos del partido, lo vimos roto y ya después nos avisaron que te habían atacado. Nosotros pensamos que habían peleado en tu recamara primero y después te caíste en la recepción del castillo... "frunció el ceño mientras su voz se apagó.

"No me caí, me sorprendió por la espalda Draco-corrigió Harry.

Recuerdo que estaba tieso como una tabla cuando me noquearon. Fue muy rápido no me lo espere pero pude ver su rostro antes de que su encanto me pegara en el pecho.

"No puedo creer que estuve inconsciente todo un mes", gimió

"Más que eso", Hermione le corrigió. -Harry, tenías una fractura de cráneo muy mal. La Señora Pomfrey no estaba segura... no estaba segura de que lo lograrías ", continuó con voz tensa.

Neville asintió, añadiendo: "Ella quería que te enviaran a San Mungo una vez que te estabilizo, pero el profesor Dumbledore no se lo permitió. Dijo que no estabas a salvo."

"Él pudo haber tenido razón sobre eso", respondió Harry lentamente. No me apetecía estar en un lugar tan inseguro cuando estaba indefenso. Al menos el profesor Dumbledore me mantuvo en Hogwarts por razones de seguridad, entonces él sabía que en algún momento despertaría o por lo menos, esperaba que fuera el caso. Se dio cuenta de Ron seguía mirándolo un poco mareado. "¿Hay más malas noticias?" les preguntó.

"Tu capa," dijo Ron rápidamente. "La han sacado de tu baúl. Pensamos que eso era lo que estaban buscando, no teníamos idea del diario..." la voz del chico pelirrojo se apagó.

Harry sintió que los músculos a lo largo de su mandíbula se tensaban. Esa capa era una de las pocas cosas que había tenido de su padre. "Cualquier otra cosa que falte?" -preguntó en voz baja.

Neville negó con la cabeza. "Lo confiscaron y ya no supimos bien", respondió el chico de cara redonda.

Harry frunció el ceño. Tenía la necesidad de hacer un inventario exhaustivo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Se preguntó si el arma había sido tomada, o si el ladrón, incluso reconoció lo que era. "Vamos, ahí q llegar pronto a esa tubería ", dijo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tubería de grandes dimensiones que daba al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, no parecía muy atractivo. El limo y lodo que cubría el interior de la tubería lo hizo demasiado resbaladizo para subir. Lamentando la ausencia de Fawkes aún más, Harry sugirió que proyectaran un rayo hacia arriba y tratar de subir por la cuerda con sus manos. A pesar de que todos estaban en forma y con hechizo reductor de peso fue muy difícil conseguirlo.

Harry les instó que lo hicieran a toda prisa. Estaba bastante seguro de que su cuerda transformada iba a durar un tiempo, pero era mejor no correr ningún riesgo. Ron quiso ser el último en subir la cuerda y dejar a Harry antes que él, pero el niño que vivió insistió en que pasara por cualquier cosa.

Él esperaba que pudiera sostenerse con los pies mientras subía, solo deslizando hacia arriba. Después de que la tubería se redujo un poco, Harry se encontró cayendo de rodillas, haciendo una mueca cuando lo toco el barro frío empapado el pijama delgado. A pesar del encanto de la reducción de peso, los hombros de Harry comenzaron a arderle, y recordó que había perdido fuerza por estar en la cama más de un mes. Harry se estaba cuestionando si lo lograría cuando la cuerda se empezó a elevar sola. En poco tiempo, se encontró sentado en el suelo del cuarto de baño, frotándose los hombros del dolor que tenía.

"¿Estás bien?" Ginny le preguntó con una voz tierna.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Un poco tambaleante. Pienso que solo me tengo que volver a poner en forma eso es todo." Él la miró y trató de sonreír. No debió ser una de sus mejores respuestas, porque todavía parecía dudosa. Harry respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Él hizo una mueca. Cada uno de ellos estaba manchado de barro por todos lados. "Encanto de limpieza para todos?" les preguntó.

Hermione asintió rápidamente, sacando su varita. "Scourgify!" dijo, apuntando a Ron. Su túnica inmediatamente quedo limpia solo con algunas partes rasgadas. Inmediatamente le devolvió el favor, y pronto todos ellos limpios. En algunos casos como Harry no estaba totalmente limpio pero eran presentables. Las gotas que escurrían y los zapatos manchados les iba a ocasionar una detención de Flinch por andar así en los pasillos, aunque era la menor regla que romperían esa noche.

No atrasando lo inevitable, Harry los llevó por el pasillo. No había rastro de nadie, el personal o los estudiantes, por lo que fue directamente a la oficina de Dumbledor con su sequito detrás de el. Si no había sido saqueada como aquella vez, significaría que desde ahí estaban organizando la búsqueda. Y si Harry estaba mal, Fawkes podría saber dónde estaba.

Los pasillos vacíos parecían hacer eco en su lugar y eso era inquietante. Harry reprimió un escalofrío cuando el recuerdo de las ruinas lo atacó. Esto no es ese lugar, se recordó que una creciente marea de la desesperación amenazaba con salir de él, y nunca lo dejaría. Él concentro su mirada perdida sobre Ginny, y él sintió que su corazón se aclaraba. Ella todavía está aquí, él mismo se recordaba, no va a suceder esta vez ..

La gárgola estaba en su lugar, guardando la puerta del despacho del director. Harry estaba a punto de comenzar la lista de todos los dulces muggle que sabía para descifrar la contraseña pero se le ocurrió otra idea. "Tú puedes comunicarte con el director, ¿no?" -preguntó a la piedra inmóvil. "Has Que sepa que estamos aquí, y yo apuesto a que te dirá que nos dejes entrar"

Ron y Neville miraron a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero un momento después la gárgola se hizo a un lado. Harry les dio una sonrisa rápida, pero a medida que subían la escalera de caracol se fue poniendo serio.

"La Junta de Gobernadores había oído hablar de esta desaparición, y la habían combinado con el desafortunado incidente del mes pasado, sonaron un poco preocupados de como se está llevando la dirección de la escuela", dijo una voz suave. Harry lo reconoció como Lucius Malfoy, y se encontró con los dedos apretándolos alrededor de su varita. "Su negatividad a mandar al chico a San Mungo se ha interpretado como que quiere guardar su fama," el hombre continuó, "incluso aunque retrasara su recuperación."

"ya es suficiente!" una voz interrumpió, Harry reconoció la voz de su tutor legal, Arthur Weasley, "Dumbledor explico sus razones para hacer eso y no estamos para complacer a ciertas personas. Harry consiguió el mejor cuidado aquí".

"Ah, sí, y estoy seguro de que el Ministerio quedará fascinado cuando se informe de tu complicidad en las acciones del director. Hay muchos que creen que el resultado de esa audiencia fue una decisión errónea, y están buscando cualquier motivo para volver a hacer un juicio de quien merece esa tutela. "La voz del anciano Malfoy goteaba con malicia.

Ahora en la parte superior de la escalera, Harry abrió la puerta de roble pulido y entró en la habitación. "Saben, es realmente reconfortante saber que tantas personas se preocupan por mi bienestar", dijo en un acento informal.

Sentado cerca de la chimenea estaba el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley. La profesora McGonagall estaba de pie cerca de ellos. El Profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, con el profesor Snape a su lado, mientras que Lucius Malfoy se paró frente a él, su rostro pálido con una ira en los ojos. Dobby, envuelto en vendajes pesados, se acurrucó a sus pies. Con la entrada de Harry y sus amigos, la sala se había vuelto un tanto apretada. Todavía había espacio, sin embargo, y Harry se preguntó si se expande automáticamente para dar cabida a más gente sin embargo, muchas personas hacían negocios con el director.

"Harry?" La señora Weasley abrió la boca, a continuación, "Ginny!" -exclamó mientras su hija entró en la oficina. Ella estaba fuera de su silla en un instante, empujando a Lucius Malfoy a un lado mientras ella abrazo muy fuerte tanto Harry y Ginny. Arthur estaba detrás de ella y Ron fue estrangulado también.

"Pero... ¿cómo...?" La profesora McGonagall, parecía que había perdido las palabras que quería decir.

"Esa es una pregunta muy buena" Snape observó en un tono insinuante.

"Me atrevería a decir que todos podemos estar interesados en eso", dijo Dumbledore, "pero tal vez primero deberíamos dejar que la señora Pomfrey se asegure que no han sufrido heridas graves después de su terrible experiencia." Sus ojos brillaron desplazando hacia el señor Malfoy cuando terminó.

Harry entendió el punto del director, pero no sabía si la historia que había construido funcionaría igual de bien con los demás. "Tuve algunos sueños muy interesantes, mientras yo estaba inconsciente, después de que el hijo del señor Malfoy me ataco", dijo con calma.

"tú te atreves a acusar a mi hijo!" Lucios espetó enfadado. "Voy a tener que expulsarte."

"Reconocí su voz desde el momento en que el me lanzo el hechizo," dijo Harry con calma. Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon. "Desde la parte posterior, por supuesto, pues él es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo de frente." Decidió no mencionar otro encanto por salir corriendo.

"Es solo tu palabra", observó Snape con frialdad. "Draco tiene varios amigos que estaban estudiando con él en el momento del ataque."

"Es interesante que ya tenían hecha su coartada", observó Arthur Weasley. Su voz era aún ligera, pero las orejas y el cuello eran una sombra peligrosa de rojo.

"Por supuesto que lo haría," dijo Lucius, cogió con más fuerza su bastón. Conocer la daga oculta, Harry sabía lo que podía hacer con ella pues ya mato a Arthur Weasley una vez. "Es obvio que alguien como tu trataría de aprovecharse de la situación después de que este torpe muchacho se cayera por las escaleras."

"El Sr. Potter fue golpeado por una encanto impresionantemente letal", McGonagall le corrigió, "y que interfería con su tratamiento hasta que nos dimos cuenta de lo que se trataba y lo neutralizamos. Pero lo que me gustaría saber es las circunstancias que motivaron el Sr. Potter para volver a las mazmorras. "

"Volver?" -Preguntó Harry, confundido. "Yo estaba saliendo después de mi detención."

McGonagall y Dumbledore intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿Sabes de lo que están hablando?" -le preguntó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Yo estaba allí cuando interrogaron a la Dama Gorda. Ella dijo que varias horas después de que saliste de tu detención, regresaste por unos minutos y luego saliste de nuevo."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Eso no era yo. Yo nunca regrese de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con las palabras de Harry. Por lo demás, el cerebro de Harry parecía estar moviéndose a cien kilómetros por hora cuando empezó a rellenar las piezas que faltaban. Levantó la vista y miro a los ojos del profesor Dumbledore. Los orbes azules brillaron tan duro como siempre, pero Harry no sentía el toque distintivo de Legilimancia del hombre en sus escudos. Luego, deliberadamente, tomo al hombro izquierdo de Harry.

Harry se volvió, actuando como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos, mientras que Lucius Malfoy nuevamente amenazó a Arthur con despedirlos por haberse atrevido a acusar a un Malfoy.

Harry siempre se preguntó si el profesor Dumbledore podía ver a través de capas de invisibilidad. No podía ser tan fácil, se podría? Se preguntó. El empezó a probar su legilimancia con el pequeño elfo que estaba muy temeroso y había aumentado cuando dijo el nombre de Draco y volteaba a donde no había nadie visible. Un instante después, con su varita estaba echando un encanto hacia donde miro el elfo.

Fue recompensado con un ruido sordo como algo que se estrelló contra la pared. Harry cerró sus ojos y vio al acobardado elfo dándole un guiño y asintió con la cabeza hacia un movimiento ondulante en el aire.

El aire parecía replegarse sobre sí mismo y de pronto la cabeza de Draco Malfoy apareció y la capucha de la capa de invisibilidad se deslizó hacia abajo mientras luchaba por pararse, Dobby corrió al lado de Harry.

" joven Malfoy!" McGonagall exclamó.

"Debes de aprender a respirar un poco más tranquilo cuando estas nervioso, Draco le dijo Harry. Creo que tienes algo de mi propiedad". Alzó su varita y la apunto directamente a su cara. "Es un poco más fácil atacar por la espalda, ¿no?."

Draco se las arregló para quitarse la capa y la tiro en donde se encontraba Doby tapándolo por completo.

El elfo de pronto desapareció bajo el manto.

"Por lo tanto, el fue el ladrón," dijo Harry con desprecio. -Supongo que encontró alguna manera de verse como yo para tener acceso a mi habitación. De acuerdo a historias de Hogwarts, los retratos de las puertas pueden ver a través de simples espejismos. Así que es posible.. "

"Poción multijugos", espetó Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Es fácil prepararlo, tan sólo tuvo que cortar un poco de mi pelo y añadirlo a la bebida."

"Pero Harry-objetó Hermione," multijugos no es parte del plan de estudios regular de Pociones, y creo que el único libro que tiene esa poción está en la sección restringida de la biblioteca. "

"Se ven muy familiarizados con esa sección", observó el profesor Snape en un tono ácido.

-Tienes razón Hermione-dijo Harry, girando lentamente, "Draco no pudo haber preparado la poción solo alguien le tuvo que ayudar... por no mencionar el hecho de que alguien tenía que decirle la contraseña para entras mas allá de la Dama Gorda." Sus ojos se posaron sobre el profesor Snape, cuya expresión se hizo asesina.

Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore perdieron una buena parte de su brillo cuando se volvió hacia su profesor de Pociones. "Severus?" -preguntó en voz baja.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro y visiblemente se reunieron. "Muy bien. Draco se acercó a mí por un asunto que nos preocupaba a ambos. Desde algunos incidentes... ... que se produjeron durante el año anterior, se pensaba que Potter había adquirido alguna manera un medio ilícito de moverse por los terrenos."

Harry se preguntó si Snape conocía los hechos que rodearon la evacuación de Norbert aunque él no había presenciado todo. Supuso que Snape pudo haber reconstruido la tarde hasta cierto punto y, a continuación suponer el resto. Por otro lado, el contrabando de Norbert en el techo habría sido imposible sin la capa de invisibilidad. Harry estaba seguro que Neville lo había visto alguna vez con esa capa. Así que probablemente Snape sabía que Harry la tenía.

McGonagall se sujeto fuerte las manos al oír las palabras de Snape, y Harry se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera tenido una varita en la mano. la cara de Dumbledore era muy seria, y miró a cada uno de sus alumnos en ese momento. "Severus", dijo lentamente, "La posesión de esa capa era de mi conocimiento. Su padre me la dio, y yo se la di a él. Con las circunstancias... ... que lo rodeaba, sentía que sería más seguro si tenía los medios para moverse invisiblemente o para escapar en su defecto. "

La cara de Snape se hizo aún más pálida y su rostro parecía retorcido en una máscara de indignación. "Usted sabia que la tenia?" escupió.

"Sí, Severus,-respondió el profesor Dumbledore cansado," y si hubiera compartido sus sospechas conmigo, toda esta serie de eventos se pudieron haber evitado. "

Neville dejó escapar un leve suspiro, recordándole a Harry que él nunca había dicho a sus amigos que la capa se la había dado el profesor Dumbledore. Hubieran estado menos preocupados de haber sabido quien se la dio.

La profesora McGonagall miró a Draco visiblemente inquieta, y luego a su jefe de casa. "Él no le dijo que lo encontró, ¿verdad?" -preguntó con una sonrisa invernal.

Snape se irguió con frialdad. "No. Él dijo que no pudo encontrar nada incriminatorio buscando en el baúl de Potter." Su mirada recorrió la sala, entrecerrando los ojos al llegar a Draco y su padre.

"Usted habla como si esto fuera sólo una inspección de cuarto," Molly medio-gritó. "Harry casi se muere cuando ese... malhechor asesino lo atacó!"

"Draco se encargó de utilizar un hechizo simple", la corrigió Snape con frialdad. "Potter, a lo mucho sufrió un golpe o dos pero el torpe cayo por las escaleras."

"Eso pasa cuando te golpean con una pistola cuando estás a mitad de un vuelo de escaleras", explicó Harry, mordazmente. "Es curioso cómo toda esta trama fue inventada con el único objetivo de que Draco sacara otra cosa de mi baúl que no era la capa, por supuesto, eso solo era una cuartada".

"¿Una qué?" Ron susurró.

"El objetivo real", continuó Harry, lanzando el diario destrozado en el escritorio del director, "era esto".

Harry vio a Lucius Malfoy casi desorbita los ojos, y fue empeorando cuando vio el libro destrozado con grandes perforaciones y lleno de tinta. "Tu amo no va estar muy contento," Harry le reprendió.

"¿Qué es eso?" Arthur Weasley preguntó con curiosidad. Harry no podía dejar de notar que su mano derecha se movía sospechosamente cerca de su bolsillo.

"Ese es un diario de Malfoy señor lo metió en el caldero de Ginny, cuando se encontró con nosotros en Flourish y Blotts. Yo lo vi un poco sospechoso, así que lo tome de la bolsa de Ginny cuando pude. Es, o más bien, era un diario que le respondía lo que uno le escribía como un amigo por correspondencia instantánea. Tuve una pequeña charla con él después de que llegue a Hogwarts y decidí que no acababa de confiar en él. Alegó ser un ex estudiante de Hogwarts, pero nunca me dio una respuesta directa sobre cualquier cosa. "

"¿A quién le pertenece?" Dumbledore le preguntó en voz baja mientras examinaba las páginas rotas, cada espacio en blanco y con manchas.

"Tom Marlboro Riddle, pero eso el " TMR "en la portada. Es curioso cómo eso es un anagrama de 'I am Lord Voldemort", ¿no? Después de eso, he decidido mantener el secreto hasta que encontrara el medio para destruirlo. Resultó ser incombustible, pero el veneno de basilisco parece haber hecho el trabajo. "

"¿Cómo adquiriste veneno de basilisco? el Profesor Snape se rompió.

"Desde un basilisco, por supuesto", respondió Harry suavemente.

"Harry", dijo el profesor Dumbledore con tono de reproche.

"Sí, profesor-replicó Harry humildemente. "La cámara contenía un basilisco bastante grande. El, es, la esencia de Tom Riddle que figuraba en la agenda fue capaz de hablar con él y le ordenó que nos atacara pero Acabamos matándolo."

"¿Cómo demonios te las has arreglado para matar a un basilisco? la Profesora McGonagall exigió. "Teniendo en cuenta que uno muere en el momento que se le ve a los ojos."

"tuvimos que ingeniárnoslas para hacerlo," Harry contestó, "por lo que mantuvimos los ojos hacia abajo y el reflejo del agua en el suelo le soltamos una serie de encantos. Una serpiente sesenta pies es un poco difícil pasar por alto." Se dio cuenta de que varios de los adultos flaquearon en su mención casual de la serpiente de tamaño monumental, pero había otras preguntas también.

"Pero, ¿cómo consiguió Ginny ese diario?" Molly le preguntó.

"Por un búho", dijo Ginny con una voz muy pequeña ", llego un par de días después de que Harry... llevaba un paquete envuelto en papel y había una nota que decía que Harry lo había ordenado para mí de Flourish y Blotts. Yo estaba tan preocupada, que era bueno tener a alguien, er, algo con quien hablar sobre las cosas... ", concluyó miserablemente. "Hoy en día, yo estaba escribiendo acerca de lo preocupada que estaba y... de repente todo se oscureció y oí una voz que decía que si estaba tan preocupada por Harry, que tenía que ir con él. Cuando me desperté de nuevo, yo estaba en el suelo, y Harry fue a salvarme... "Su voz se quebró cuando ella se estremeció y Molly la abrazo otra vez y alisaba el pelo de su frente.

Harry se preguntó por un momento si podría haber sido mejor para ella ir a la enfermería directo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tendría más angustia de no saber qué pasaba en la oficina.

"¿Le decepcionó no escuchar las noticias de ataques en Hogwarts o desapariciones?" -Preguntó Harry a Lucius con voz burlona. "Así que Decidió involucrar a su hijo para ver si podía averiguar qué pasaba?"

"No se puede probar ninguna de estas acusaciones ridículas", dijo Lucius en una voz tensa.

"No tengo que hacerlo," dijo Harry a la ligera. "Cuando el viejo maestro se entere de lo que hiciste lo más probable es que le haga cosas inimaginables."

"Tú eres una criatura delirante!" Lucius gruñó. "Yo no voy a estar aquí y escuchar más de estas tonterías", exclamó. "voy a presentar un informe completo a la Junta con respecto a este manicomio que se hace pasar por una institución de aprendizaje."

"señor Malfoy," dijo Dumbledore cuando el hombre salia de la oficina del Director. A su pesar, Lucius se detuvo a un paso de la puerta. "Por favor, llévese a su hijo."

Los ojos de Draco sobresalían cómicamente y Harry tuvo que concentrarse en mantener su rostro neutral. Ron no se molestó: parecía como si la Navidad había llegado a principios de este año.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Lucius le preguntó en un tono peligroso.

"señor Malfoy, su hijo ha sido implicado en el intento de homicidio de dos compañeros de estudio," la profesora McGonagall le recordó, con una voz tan fría como el viento polar, "Seguro que no podrá ser permitido que permanezca en Hogwarts ? "

Los ojos de Harry voltearon a Snape, que por una vez no estaba defendiendo a su alumno favorito. Harry supuso que él también había sido manipulado y le había mentido draco así que no se sentía con ganas de defenderlo.

"Esto es un ultraje!" Lucius gruñó.

"Sí, lo es," Arthur acordó, sorprendiendo a todos. "Él debe ser sometido a juicio, no a la expulsión. Pido a los Aurores?" -preguntó al director con voz firme.

"Ustedes no tienen ninguna prueba para respaldar cualquier cosa que diga Potter, son mentiras!" Lucios replicó. "Llevare esto a juicio y mi abogado se va encargar de llevarlos a todos ustedes a la ruina."

"Si bien Sr. Malfoy está en lo cierto que la mayoría de esta información que ha sido revelada por el Sr. Potter pueda ser mentira, pero tengo los medios para confirmar una buena parte de ella", explicó el director, con los ojos brillantes, una vez más. Harry supuso que había cernido a través de los recuerdos de Draco mientras estaban hablando, aunque era difícil estar seguro de cuando lo había hecho. "Es lamentable que la forma de obtener estas pruebas no sean admisible en la corte, pero es más que suficiente para resolver este asunto a mi entera satisfacción. Los dos son libres de irse, siempre y cuando el joven Malfoy desocupe los terrenos de inmediato. Vamos a llevarle sus cosas de la escuela a su casa. "La voz del anciano cayó en el tono y Harry vio una visión de Dumbledore en el Departamento de Misterios.

Lucius evidentemente sabía el resultado, porque él dejó caer la mano sobre el hombro de Draco. -Muy bien, nos vamos de este mugrero de escuela. Ven, Dobby. "Miró a su alrededor. "Dobby? ¡Ven!"

Dobby no se movía y hacia un movimiento como de pies torcidos, Draco se agacho y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad que lo había cubierto. Él se pasó los dedos delgados reverentemente sobre la tela brillante. "Me dio una prenda", dijo, su vocecita trémula con incredulidad. "Maestro joven me ha tirado una prenda que no es suya y yo … soy libre ! ."

Lucius se quedó mirando al elfo doméstico con odio, y luego se volvió hacia Harry. "Tu aparte de todo me robas a mi sirviente" -rugió, moviéndose hacia adelante.

Y se detuvo.

A una pulgada de la nariz de Harry tenía la punta de la varita mágica de Lucius Malfoy. Cinco varitas ya estaban estaban afuera, y un puñado de niños en silencio amenazó apuntándolo a él y a su hijo hacia otro movimiento. Detrás de ellos, Harry se imaginó que los adultos estaban reaccionando igual, pero la amenaza inmediata ya era visible.

"No puede dañar a Harry Potter!" Dobby dijo con voz firme.

"En eso tienes razón-dijo Ron-.

"Te encontrarás con el mismo fin como a tus padres les paso un día, Harry Potter," Lucius susurró, mirando hacia abajo al niño que vivió. "Ellos eran tontos entrometidos así como tú."

"murieron salvando a la gente que amaba", respondió Harry, sus ojos se clavaron en los del rubio. "Hay maneras mucho peores de morir. Usted probablemente va a descubrir una o dos."

"Vamos a ver quien muere así, muchacho-susurró Lucius, a continuación, giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta.

Draco les respondió con una mirada oscura mientras seguía a su padre. "Te volveré a ver Potter.

"Sólo si tu suerte se agota, Draco," dijo Harry con firmeza.

La habitación estaba extrañamente callada por un momento después de la salida de esos dos. Harry encontró a su mano temblando ligeramente cuando él bajó su varita. Saltó cuando sintió un tirón en la pierna de su pijama. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Dobby, dándole la capa de invisibilidad doblada.

"Harry Potter, señor? Dobby se entera de que pertenecía al padre de Harry Potter. Dobby no debe mantenerla", dijo la diminuta figura, extendiendo el manto.

"Gracias, Dobby. Pero, ¿afecta esto a tu libertad? Quiero decir, tu no tendrás que volver a los Malfoy, ¿o si?" -Preguntó Harry. Estaba bastante seguro de que, quería de vuelta la capa, pero quería estar seguro de no afectarlo.

"¡Oh, no, señor. Dobby es libre", el elfo le tranquilizó, extendiendo el manto doblado de nuevo. "Pero Dobby no puedo creer que Harry Potter esta tan preocupado por un elfo doméstico humilde."

"Así que, eh, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que eres libre?" -Preguntó Harry, tomando la tela brillante y metiéndola bajo el brazo.

"Dobby no lo sabe, señor Harry Potter,-admitió Dobby. "Dobby no pensaba que volvería a ser libre, incluso después de que Harry Potter lo liberara. Dobby estaba muy triste Dobby dudaba de Harry Potter!" Con una mirada de angustia, el elfo inició un de sus orejas con ambas manos.

"Dobby! ¡No!" Harry se rompió. "Eres un elfo libre, tú no tienes que castigarse más!"

"Dobby lo siente, señor Harry Potter, pero Dobby debe tener en cuenta que Harry Potter es un gran mago y los asistentes de los Grandes hacen grandes cosas y aunque la liberación de Dobby no es realmente una gran cosa, Harry Potter, dijo que lo haría y Dobby ha dudado de Harry Potter! ".

"Está bien Dobby," dijo Harry, de rodillas por lo que estaba más cerca al nivel de los ojos con la criatura diminuta. "No estaba seguro de tener la oportunidad, pero me alegro de que haya prestado atención cuando llegó el momento. Ahora, ¿qué te gusta hacer?"

"Dobby es un elfo doméstico, y hago todo en una casa. Pero Dobby no es digno de ser propiedad del, señor Harry Potter. Ser propiedad de los Malfoy me hizo hacer cosas oscuras como un mal mago y no ser capaz de ayudar a Harry!"

"Puedo entenderlo," Harry acordó, "No me gustaría ser sirviente de ellos tampoco. ¿Puede un elfo trabajar bajo un salario?"

"Dobby no lo sabe, señor Harry Potter. Dobby no ha conocido jamás un elfo libre que trabaje. ¿Una familia de magos estan dispuestos a pagar los salarios a un elfo libre?" Dobby le preguntó con voz llena de asombro.

"No sé", dijo Harry lentamente, "pero yo lo haría. Si tú no puedes encontrar una familia adecuada para trabajar, ven a verme y vamos a resolver algo."

"Harry Potter es muy amable, señor. Dobby no puede imponer a Harry Potter nada" Dobby objetó, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia.

"pero yo sí puedo," insistió Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante y bajando la voz. "tu viniste a avisarme, con gran riesgo personal. Aunque yo sospechaba algo de lo que me dijiste, todavía tuve la oportunidad de enmendarlo. Me gusta tener gente alrededor con la que puedo contar. Así que por lo menos piénsalo antes de decirme que no."

Dobby asintió con la cabeza, también con un nudo en la garganta para hablar. Hizo una reverencia muy baja, a continuación, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Harry se enderezó, para mirar al profesor Dumbledore de nuevo. "Eso fue algo muy noble, Harry," dijo el director en tono de aprobación.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Los chinos tienen un dicho:.. Cuando se gana la vida de alguien, usted es responsable de lo que hacen con ella, no lo libre de los Malfoy sólo para verlo morir de hambre o hacer que alguien se aproveche de él"

"Bien dicho, señor Potter," dijo la profesora McGonagall asintiendo con la cabeza. El Profesor Snape sólo parecía aburrido e irritado al mismo tiempo.

"Ah, no creo", dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa, "que tendrás algo que ver con lo que le paso al profesor Lockhart, ¿verdad? Lo encontramos, bastante inconsciente, cerca del ala del hospital, junto con un reportero y un fotógrafo, ninguno de los cuales tenía permiso para estar en el mismo terreno. "

Harry tragó. "Eh, creo que fueron invitados por el Profesor Lockhart, sobre la base de algunas observaciones que él hizo. Él los estaba llevando a la enfermería para fotografiarme cuando nos topamos con ellos."

Molly inhalo fuertemente, y McGonagall puso el ceño muy feroz.

¿Y cómo llegó a estar en su estado actual? " Dumbledore pidió con sobriedad, aunque Harry juró que vio un atisbo de una sonrisa en esa barba.

"Bueno, él quería que abandonáramos la búsqueda de Ginny para que yo pudiera ir a su oficina con él y el reportero para contarle profesor tan brillante que era," Harry contestó. "Le dije que no tenía tiempo que perder en un fraude total. El hechizo a con un encanto de memoria a la Sra. Skeeter y su fotógrafo tan pronto como dije eso. Él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con nosotros cuando solté un escudo."

La Profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño. "Un escudo dejo esas marcas en las piedras? ¿Qué tipo de escudo uso?" -preguntó ella.

"Un, Protego Maximus", respondió Harry. "Yo estaba con un poco de pánico, por lo que lo empuje tan duro como pude."

"señor Potter!" Profesora McGonagall exclamó: "¿Cómo diablos se enteró de ese hechizo defensivo?"

"Lo leí en el libro de séptimo año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ", dijo Harry con sinceridad. En el futuro, Hermione había insistido en que los tres tuvieran la formación y el aprendizaje de hechizos para ayudarles en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes restantes. "lo ojee en la librería antes de comprar mis libros," agregó. "En ese momento, yo sólo quería ver lo que el escudo más potente podría hacer. Funcionó muy bien, pero reflejo el hechizo del Profesor Lockhart en su cara cuando él lo echó".

"Ya veo-murmuró el profesor Dumbledore. "Bueno", continuó en voz más alta ", la Sra. Skeeter y su asistente se está recuperando muy bien, aunque no recuerdan nada de lo que sucedió desde que entraron en Hogwarts. El Profesor Lockhart está un poco más afectado, y requerirá probablemente algún tiempo en San Mungo, antes de que se recupere. "

"lo siento mucho, señor," dijo Harry con cara seria. Le pareció oír algo que Ron murmuraba muy diferente a su lado.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza lentamente, la luz rosada al final de la tarde desde la ventana parecía pintarle la barba plateada. "Bueno, ustedes han tenido un largo día Harry. Todos ustedes, en realidad... Voy a estar discutiendo algunas cosas con Snape. Mientras tanto, Arthur, Molly? ¿Podrían ustedes por favor, escoltar a estos estudiantes valientes a la enfermería. Voy a alertar a la señora Pomfrey, y me imagino quieren hablar con ellos unas palabras. Ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos, más adelante. "

Harry salió a toda prisa de la oficina del director con un suspiro de alivio que hizo que se le quitara el temblor en las rodillas. Al pasar por la puerta, lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás y vio el profesor Snape, sus rasgos eran más marcados con la luz de la ventana, el resplandor rojizo hacia su piel más pálida en contraste. Sus ojos estaban encapuchados, pero los músculos a lo largo de su mandíbula seguían muy marcados.

Ooooo

El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley todavía estaban un poco inestables, ya que condujeron a Harry y sus amigos a la enfermería. Molly estuvo alisándole el cabello a Ginny o cepillándolo en sus ropas. Harry suponía que sólo estaba tratando de tranquilizarse de que su hija estaba a salvo. Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando ella le apretó el hombro también.

"Harry, es tan bueno verte de nuevo despierto", dijo. "Estábamos muy preocupados, primero con lo que te paso, y luego Ginny desapareciendo, y ahora... que los tengo de vuelta." Su voz se quebró un poco al final, y Arthur pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Harry miró a Ron, que estaba sonriendo a sus padres. Supone que había previsto esta reacción de sus padres.

La Señora Pomfrey, sin embargo, reacciono exactamente como Harry esperaba cuando llegaron. Ginny fue sometida inmediatamente a la cama, mientras que Harry y los otros fueron revisados. Harry, en particular, fue examinado más de cerca. Sin embargo, ella no lo envió a la cama, diciendo que tenía que seguir moviéndose más que nada. Ella dijo que necesitaba contrarrestar la atrofia muscular que se produjo mientras estaba inconsciente. Después de una advertencia estricta preguntándole si tenía dolores de cabeza o visión borrosa, Harry fue declarado condicionalmente libre de regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, después de haber cambiado su pijama del hospital que tanto se ensucio por la ropa con la que había llegado. Tomando nota de las huellas de barro y lodo en todas sus prendas de vestir, también le pidió a todos los que habían estado en la Cámara tomar un remedio de amplio espectro, por si acaso.

Arthur acompaño a la mayoría de ellos a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras que Molly se quedó en la enfermería pues estaban curando a Ginny. Tan pronto como terminaron Hermione la llevo con la Señora Gorda dándole la contraseña y recibida por una algarabía de voces y gritos detrás de la puerta. Fred y George estaban en el frente, junto a Percy, que parecía aliviado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

"Ginny está bien", aseguró Arthur a sus hijos. Percy dejó escapar un suspiro, pero Fred y George no parecían demasiado sorprendidos, por la dosis de cinismo de Harry. El resto de los estudiantes parecían aliviados, y rodeaban a Harry.

A pesar de todo, Harry se encogió un poco a los aplausos que estallaron, lo que hizo más fácil para los gemelos lo levantaran en hombros. Fred explicó que con la alteración de su accidente los horarios de Quidditch se habían movido, Gryffindor estaba jugando el último partido contra Ravenclaw en una semana.

"Y puedes jugar", agregó George, "que cambio el aspecto de toda la cosa!"

"Ustedes saben que, Ginny me podría reemplazar como Buscador con bastante facilidad", admitió Harry.

Fred negó con la cabeza. "Ella dejó de asistir a las prácticas después de que te hirieron. Creo que Oliver la habría quitado de la reserva si Angelina no lo hubiera amenazado."

Harry frunció el ceño. Ella debió haber estado afectada por el Diario, reflexionó. "Bueno, voy a ver si puedo volver en forma para entonces," él contestó, "pero no puedo prometer nada."

George soltó una sonrisa. "Sabemos que vas a tratar tan duro como tú puedas. Más importante aún, ¿cómo saben dónde estuvo ginny?" -preguntó con un tono de urgencia.

Fred le dio a su hermano una mirada un poco molesto, pero explicó. "Nosotros, eh, tenemos un sistema de localización de personas que están en el castillo, Harry. El mecanismo exacto no es", añadió rápidamente, "pero hemos tratado de localizar a Ginny, y la señalaba fuera de los terrenos. Eso significaba que estaba bien fuera de Hogwarts, o, eh ... "

"Muerta", añadió George en un susurro tenso. "Cuando vimos que te moviste alrededor, íbamos a ir a buscarte, pero Percy estaba siendo un dolor. A pesar de que lo estábamos esperando para bajar la guardia, hemos visto a todos entrar en un cuarto de baño y luego desaparecieron!"

"Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de por qué muchos se encontraban en el retrete de damas", agregó Fred con una sonrisa: "Estuvimos bastante curiosos en cuanto a lo sucedido. Especialmente desde que vimos a todos ustedes aparecer en ese lavabo, sólo que con Ginny ahora! "

Harry sabía que estaban hablando sobre el Mapa del Merodeador. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca se le ocurrió por qué no usarlo para localizar a Ginny la primera vez, pero esto lo explicó. "Hay una cámara secreta", explicó Harry en voz baja. "No está en ninguno de los mapas que he visto de Hogwarts Tal vez lo que ustedes están utilizando no pudo llegar allí?" Sabía a ciencia cierta que la Cámara de los Secretos no se marcaba en el Mapa del Merodeador, pero él no quiso explicar cómo sabía eso. No es justo en este momento, de todos modos.

George asintió con la cabeza lentamente, pero Fred miró a Harry con astucia. "Hay más cosas que no están diciéndonos", dijo lentamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Esto no es un buen momento o lugar," él estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Cómo está tu Oclumancia?" le preguntó.

"Cómo nunca", dijo Fred. "Snape estuvo también probándonos."

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, cuando les pueda contar, tendrán toda la historia, ¿ok?"

George dio un codazo a su hermano. "No morimos por saber, oh hermano mío!"

Ron entretuvo a sus compañeros de casa con una explicación muy general de lo sucedido.

"tu tuviste sueños sobre lo que estaba sucediendo cuando estabas desmayado ?" Seamus Finnegan preguntó a Harry con incredulidad.

"Algo así", dijo Harry. -No exactamente, pero es un poco difícil de describir. "

"Vamos, amigo," Dean Thomas interrumpió, empujando a Seamus, "Harry siempre ha tenido sueños extraños. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta caminando!"

"gracias", coincidió Harry, acogido por la sinceridad de su -compañero de cuarto.

"Ginny está bien", aseguró Hermione a Lavender, Parvati, y varias de las muchachas más jóvenes de Gryffindor. "la Señora Pomfrey sólo quiso mantenerla esta noche en observación."

"Pero, ¿quién la secuestró?" Colin exigió, mirando extrañamente enojado.

"Voldemort", respondió Luna, de la manera más informal que en ocasiones llevó a sus amigos decirle loca. Por supuesto, la zona de inmediato fue mortal, excepto por una corta respiración horrorizada de todos.

Harry tomó la palabra a regañadientes. Mejor hacer frente a esto ahora que dejar que los rumores se escapen. "Alguien envió a Ginny un libro cuando estaba inconsciente, afirmando que lo había pedido para ella. Contenía recuerdos de Voldemort cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts llamado Tom Riddle. Con el tiempo, los recuerdos fueron capaces de tomar el control de su cuerpo y, a continuación la Llevo a un lugar aislado para poder matarla para robarle su vida. Ella luchó mucho más de lo esperado, y nos dio el tiempo suficiente para llegar a ella y destruirlo ", dijo Harry con voz plana. Entonces él tomó una respiración profunda y endureció sus ojos, "yo no quiero que esto esté de boca en boca con las otras casas, y yo no quiero que nadie este molestando a Ginny. Ella ha tenido un mal momento del mismo, y cualquier persona que haga las cosas más difíciles para ella voy a responder por ella. "

"Y después de eso, Fred no te metas con el pequeño harrynski", añadió George.

"Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta acerca de lo que pasó", dijo Percy en voz alta, "van a dirigirse a mí o la Profesora McGonagall. ¿Entendido?" La mueca en el rostro del prefecto fue inusualmente fuerte, y Harry se quedó en silencio. Ron miró a Percy, claramente sorprendido, mientras que Arthur le sonrió a su hijo prefecto.

Finalmente, todo el mundo se estableció y se fueron de nuevo a su habitación para prepararse para la cena. Percy anunció que el toque de queda se había levantado y pronto el Gran Salón abriría a la hora de cenar. Después de la palabra final con Harry y cada uno de sus hijos, Arthur se fue con su esposa y su hija en la enfermería.

En el momento en que presentó el Gran Salón la cena, la energía nerviosa que había sufrido Harry desde que se despertó en la enfermería estaba agotada. Y así fue. Harry se encontró que apenas podía reunir la energía necesaria para masticar su carne y pastel de riñón, y en realidad estaba empezando a dormitar en su asiento entre la cena y el postre cuando el profesor Dumbledore anuncio que Gryffindor había sido galardonado con doscientos puntos por los incidentes que se produjeron en ese día - después claro hablo de los límites del castillo y hablo de Gynni que por el momento, estaba en el hospital sin ser dada de alta oficialmente, y de draco que sería juzgado en el ministerio por una serie de delitos menores.

Harry estaba un poco aturdido por la noticia, que no había pensado en esa consecuencia, después de que el castigo había sido evaluado. La relación más distante que había venido estableciendo con este Dumbledore no podría haber ayudado, tampoco. Pero si Harry se sorprendió por esa noticia, no era nada comparado con lo que vino después.

"También tengo el triste deber de informar que el profesor Snape deja Hogwarts para buscar oportunidades en el extranjero. Mientras que lo echaremos mucho de menos, el Profesor Sinistra estará temporalmente en calidad de jefe de la Casa Slytherin, mientras que yo mismo intentare tomar su lugar en el laboratorio de pociones. Afortunadamente, ya que solo son dos semanas hasta que los exámenes EXTASIS ", anunció Dumbledore.

El director parecía algo desconcertado por la reacción a esta noticia. La mesa de Slytherin, por supuesto, parecía un poco sorprendida y molesta. Los otros tres cuadros, sin embargo, estallaron en una ovación de pie. Pronto los estudiantes estaban de pie en sus asientos y vitoreando en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Profesor Dumbledore miró a su alrededor, un poco desconcertado, pero Harry se fijó con una rápida mirada en dirección de la profesora McGonagall, que respondió con lo que sólo podría ser descrito como un petulante "te lo dije" en su expresión.

Como los aplausos continuaron durante varios minutos, sin dejar de disminuir, los estudiantes de Slytherin comenzaron a murmurar y el intercambio se vio un tanto oscuro. Afortunadamente, el profesor Dumbledore levantó las manos pidiendo silencio antes que las cosas se salieron de control. "Me complace tomar nota de lo emocionado que los estudiantes del Profesor Snape están tomando la noticia que se vaya a buscar nuevas cosas. Estoy seguro de que vamos a escuchar grandes cosas de él en el futuro", concluyó con una perfectamente recta voz. Su acto pareció confundir a los Slytherins y activo una situación potencialmente desagradable.

"¿Dónde está Draco?" una voz gritó desde la mesa de Slytherin, una que sonaba como Pansy Parkinson.

"Me gustaría pedirle que dirija cualquier pregunta adicional sobre este o cualquier otro evento a la cabeza de la casa", anunció Dumbledore, y con un gesto de sus manos, los platos de la cena se sustituyeron con una selección de postres más elaborados. Harry supuso que era simplemente una buena táctica para distraer a los alumnos de inmediato con grandes cantidades de azúcar, pero que apenas podía elegir entre su tarta de frambuesa o lo demás que había.

Ron, en cambio, parecía tener el mejor día de su vida. El chico pelirrojo estaba ejerciendo un visible esfuerzo para mantenerse sobre un postre a la vez. Finalmente, dijo. "No puedo creer que realmente lo despidió!" le susurró a Harry. "Vas a ser un héroe cuando la gente se entere!

"Vamos a mantenerlo, para nosotros mismos," Harry le advirtió en voz baja. "Prefiero no tener en contra a toda la casa de Slytherin."

"No que ya te odian? ¿Y a nosotros?" -Preguntó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "A ustedes no tanto. Y con Draco fuera, algunos de los más jóvenes podría suavizarse también."

"Creo que estás siendo demasiado optimista", murmuró Neville, inclinándose hacia adelante a través de los restos de su crema.

"Esto significa que menos gente voy a tener que matar más adelante", dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Así que espero que no."

Ron tragó e hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, Harry, tienes razón."

Harry le dio a Ron una sonrisa torcida. "Yo soy el más feliz de que Snape ya no va estar," admitió.

Ron se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba otro bocado de su pastel. Empezó a toser y ahogarse hasta que Hermione le entregó un vaso de agua. Harry golpeó a su amigo de vuelta hasta que tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

"Gracias, amigo." Ron dijo con voz ronca: "No quiero pensar cómo va ser la nueva clase de pociones!"

El resto de ellos se echó a reír un poco, pero Hermione apenas puso los ojos un poco abiertos

. ", Ron no seas sínico!" dijo, pero su voz sonaba más divertida que molesta.

En el momento en que regresaron a sus dormitorios, Harry apenas podía caminar. Miró el baúl dañado, y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. La Glock seguía donde la había dejado, en algunos de sus libros del primer año, envuelta en una de las medias de Vernon. Después de revisar todo, Harry se derrumbó sobre la cama, todavía a medio vestir, y cerró las cortinas. El sueño lo venció con el zumbido de las conversaciones aún llenando sus oídos.

Ooooo

Ginny odiaba el hospital en Hogwarts - no era nada en contra de la señora Pomfrey o su establecimiento - pero tenía sentimientos similares acerca de San Mungo, o de cualquier otro hospital. A lo largo del año había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlos. Ella había estado allí en el otoño para reparar un rasguño de un accidente con un enfrentamiento con Hermione, y después de las vacaciones de Navidad para pedir prestado algunos suministros de emergencia cuando se cortó accidentalmente, pero había evitado pasar la noche. Pero después de haber estado cerca de la muerte en la cámara secreta, tenía una impresionante colección de arañazos y magulladuras, que merece lo que ella más temía él: pasar la noche "en observación", después de que su madre terminó obligándola. Odiaba las sabanas ásperas en las camas, odiaba las pociones y odiaba el olor a desinfectante de pociones y cataplasmas y elaboración de la cerveza, pero la mayoría de todo lo que odiaba era el hecho de que ella no era libre de irse hasta que la señora Pomfrey la dejara. Ella había planeado escaparse en la primera luz de la mañana, pero las puertas no se abrían, y su varita estaba guardada presumiblemente en otro lugar para su custodia. Ella examinó brevemente los cajones, ya que Fred y George le había enseñado cómo abrirlos mientras Harry estaba en San Mungo el verano anterior, pero ella no tenía nada en forma remota como una ganzúa, y nada en el ala del hospital se veía prometedor. Así que ella esperaba, y se agitó, y cayó en un sueño inquieto cuando ella se recostó en su cama, esperando a la señora Pomfrey para realizar sus rondas por la mañana.

"Buenos días, señorita Weasley, ¿cómo nos sentimos hoy?" la Señora Pomfrey le preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza viendo sus rasguños.

"No sé cómo se sienta usted, pero yo me siento lista para salir de aquí", respondió Ginny, tratando de poner una sonrisa agradable. Ella no estaba segura si estaba teniendo éxito o no.

"Bueno, vamos a ver," la Señora Pomfrey respondió sin comprometerse, tarareando en voz baja mientras hacia una serie de pruebas, parando cada frecuencia para escribir algunas notas en un archivo médico delgado. Cuando terminó, ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con dicho archivo, volveré en un instante con una canasta que contiene ropa limpia - traído por uno de los prefectos. No Mintió, en la parte superior de la pequeña pila de ropa estaba su varita. "Usted es libre de irse señorita Weasley. Trate de permanecer fuera de situaciones bruscas hasta fin de mes, ¿eh?" dijo, rompiendo en una sonrisa al fin.

"Sí, señora Pomfrey-respondió Ginny, doblando su pijama, nunca fue tan feliz en su vida por ver a su camisola y pantalón. Suponiendo que el cepillo de dientes en la mesita de noche estaba destinada a su uso, terminó sus abluciones matinales, dándole a su pelo un buen cepillado cuando regresó a su habitación, pero decidió que ese nivel de higiene podía esperar.

Tenía que encontrar a Harry.

Harry, sin embargo, no se encontraba. A pesar de que pensaba que conocía los lugares más comunes (Harry, después de todo, tenía muchas costumbres) usados por el chico. Por una vez, se alegro que no era un sábado, porque al menos sabía de sus horarios de clases. Se quedó en el Gran Salón el tiempo suficiente para masticar a través de un tocino apresuradamente, y un sándwich de huevo y tomate en pan tostado, mientras que ella había planeado la búsqueda. Sin mirar desesperada, pregunto a todo el mundo si habían visto a su salvador, pero los estudiantes se alejaban en cuanto les preguntaba diciendo que no habían visto a Harry por la mañana. A su juicio, se fue a su habitación para un buen baño, más para calmar la frustración que otra cosa, cuando se encontró con Luna.

"estás buscando a Harry, ¿verdad?" Luna dijo, de manera más directa.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" Ginny le preguntó con ansiedad.

Luna se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. -No, pero si yo fuera Harry, me gustaría ir algún lugar donde nadie me pudiera encontrar, mientras sus amigos reflexionan lo que les confesé", dijo, mirando por la ventana a la nada en absoluto.

"Pero todos dijeron que no había una diferencia, ahora que sabíamos la verdad!" Ginny exclamó.

"Tal vez quiere oírlo de nuevo, personalmente," dijo Luna. "Eso, o tal vez esta solo pensando. Tiene casi el mismo comportamiento que mi padre -. Escribió un artículo sobre el tema el año pasado en el doble de longitud edición de agosto."

"Entonces, ¿dónde puede estar?" Ginny le preguntó, sin querer entrar en ninguna discusión con Luna.

"Oh, la Lechucería es un buen lugar", sugirió Luna.

"He estado allí."

"Luego puede ser el campo de Quiditch, o el puente sobre el lago", dijo Luna concluyente.

"Gracias, Luna," dijo Ginny, corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana.

Ooooo

Harry se sorprendió ligeramente que se despertó sin pesadillas. Él se sorprendió cuando sacó la cabeza de la cama, quito las cortinas y vio el sol ya aligerar el cielo más allá de su ventana. Trató la idea de conseguir casi doce horas de sueño ininterrumpido, mientras que compuso su lista de tareas pendientes para el día. Si ayer fue un viernes, entonces tenía que ser sábado, ¿no?

Y a continuación, los acontecimientos del día anterior se encontró con él y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su nudo en el estómago regreso al pensar en Ginny en la Cámara de los Secretos de nuevo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para prevenirla. ¿Fue el destino que insistió en que así fuera su camino? Él y Ron esta vez no usaron multijugos para infiltrarse en la casa de Slytherin ahora Draco lo había hecho. Fue solo una coincidencia? ¿Existe tal cosa como una coincidencia más?

Harry apretó los dientes en señal de frustración. Entonces recordó lo que sucedió inmediatamente después. Había dicho todo a sus amigos... Y habían entendido - o por lo menos, dijeron que lo hacían- y lo perdonaban. Todavía estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir su mente alrededor de eso. La que él esperaba que fuera la más enojada fue Ginny, pero ella había sido la primera en tranquilizarlo. Todavía tenía una contusión leve en sus manos.

Pero ella está bien, ¿verdad? Harry se preguntó. Se levanto de la cama, sus músculos adoloridos en protesta, y se tambaleó hacia las duchas. El agua caliente calmaba sus músculos, pero no sus dudas. Después de secarse, miró por la ventana en el cielo de la mañana y se vistió para irse.

Se salto el desayuno, Harry salió del castillo sin que nadie más lo viera, y empezó a trotar - uno de los pocos lugares que realmente lo hacían sentirse cómodo. Su estancia en la enfermería lo había oxidado un poco, así que comenzó lentamente, suavemente rodeando el terreno de juego. Después de un rato, comenzó a trabajar con las torceduras y comenzó a correr un poco menos lento. Después cogió su Nimbus y empezó a volar primero igual despacio.

Sin embargo, el vuelo lo hizo sentirse físicamente, emocionalmente bien. Había evitado responder a las preguntas de Ginny, para no hablar con ella directamente de eso enfrente de los demás. Fue bastante despreciable el usar a sus amigos, y más de la timidez de Ginny, para impedir que se metieran en peligro. Su única defensa era que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero ahora lo hacía. Ella merecía saber. Harry no podía ver su rostro en el espejo si continuaba ocultando las cosas, no importa cuán embarazoso o doloroso sea.

Harry estaba decidido a volver al castillo, cuando vio una figura solitaria sentada en las gradas. Era más bien pequeña, pero cubierta con una melena de pelo rojo fuego que Harry podía distinguir de entre una multitud de miles. En lugar de aterrizar en el terreno de juego, bajó hacia las tribunas, aterrizando junto a Ginny. Se desmontó y se sentó a pocos metros, recargo su escoba con cuidado en su regazo.

"Buen tiempo para volar," dijo en una voz un poco tensa.

-Sí-asintió Harry. "El partido contra Ravenclaw es en una semana. No estoy seguro si puedo estar listo a tiempo."

"Jugaras contra Cho Chang?" -preguntó ella.

"Yo creo que sí," dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Necesito estar en mi mejor momento para competir, ella es un voladora muy buena."

"es bonita," observo con frialdad Ginny.

Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando él asintió con la cabeza. Sus cejas temblaron un poco - tal vez porque pensaba que Harry seguía mirando hacia el terreno de juego. "Ella y Cedric hacen una buena pareja", añadió.

Ginny frunció el ceño a Harry y se volvió en su asiento por lo que era su frente. "Si viste lo que paso después de la reunión de DA, me dio un beso en la mejilla, porque lo que le dije a Cedric cuando todos estaban acusando a Hufflepuff."

La chica pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente mientras miraba hacia abajo en sus manos. -Entonces, ustedes dos no...? "

"En el futuro?" -Preguntó Harry, pero continuó sin esperar la respuesta. "Sí, fuimos una vez intento de novios. Fue un completo desastre", agregó con una mueca.

Ginny soltó la risa que rompió el hielo. "Lo siento", dijo ella rápidamente. "Es justo, esa mirada en su cara..."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Admito que es un poco más divertido ahora que lo comento." Trató de seguir siendo indiferente, pero él sabía lo que estaba por venir. Ella le preguntaba si alguna vez ha tenido una relación, que diría la verdad, y ella con suerte sólo le diría que era más un hermano para ella ahora. Si fuera traicionado por sus acciones, estaría herido y enojado. Harry no estaba seguro de si alguno de ellos podía soportar estar juntos en La Madriguera.

Apretó las manos sobre su escoba para evitar temblar.

"Yo no te vi en el Gran Palacio en el desayuno-dijo-, de repente cambiando de tema, para gran alivio de Harry.

"No tuve muchas ganas de comer", admitió Harry.

-Bueno-dijo Ginny, levantándose: "Yo no tenía mucha hambre también, y debe de estar empezando el almuerzo pronto. Si nota mi madre que no has comido no solo me regañara a mi sino también a Ron. "

-Está bien-aceptó Harry. Todavía le hizo sonreír cuando Ginny lo tomo de la mano. Al menos, ella era realmente la hija de su madre.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso al castillo, uno al lado del otro, con la Nimbus de Harry en equilibrio sobre su hombro. Le gustaba el cálido sol y el silencio cómodo cuando éste fue roto por la voz de Ginny.

"Harry?" -preguntó ella, su voz poco más que un susurro. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo en la hierba mientras caminaban.

"¿Sí?" respondió. Era más fácil, si no se veían a los ojos supuso.

"Éramos más que amigos,…. no estábamos? En el futuro, que pasa." -Preguntó ella, su voz casi tenue.

-Sí-respondió él, armándose de valor para su reacción.

Guardó silencio durante un período de tiempo exasperante. -Bien-dijo en voz baja.

Los dos, la bruja y el mago, caminaron hacia el castillo juntos. Tal vez el destino no era una trastada.

Hola de nuevo chicos, aquí con un nuevo capi eh de confesar que las lágrimas se me escaparon cuando lo leí por primera vez espero lo disfruten, excelente fin de semana ;) (OSEA SI GUSTAN PUEDEN PASAR A MI OTRA HISTORIA EHH ¡ EL DESTINO OSCURO LO ENCUENTRAN EN MI PERFIL, SI NO VAN DEJO DE TRADUCIR, PERO SIN PRESIONES EHH JAJAJA) 4SS no se crean

Paao15: no nena no quiero que te mueras de angustia, me conformo con una baja de presión arterial: p jeje ntc espero disfrutes la broma completa si a mí también me dio mucha risa se lo merecían es gemelos, que tengas un lindo fin de semana ;)

Frad: que puedo decirte sirius es un personaje muy controversial al respecto a su muerte jeeje pero tendrás que esperar un poco para saber: p (si te preguntabas te confirmo, si disfruto mucho estas respuestas erradas) jeje quien es monesvol? que tienen 12? Hay una prueba que se llama antidoping te la recomiendo jajaja no te creas nena una bromita, como siempre frad muchas gracias por el apoyo y tus lindos comentarios 4sss

Marce: hola claro que si sirius va en vías a recuperarse asi que tu tranquila, muchas gracias por comentar lindo fin de semana ;)

Lia-175: hola nena primero que todo no es ninguna molestia en este link puedes encontrar los primeros 18 capítulos ojala los disfrutes s/3333549/1/Harry-Potter-y-las-Pesadillas-de-un-Pasado-Futuro... Te mando un fuerte abrazo espero disfrutes la lectura 4sss

Tucker Weasley: hola de nuevo espero lo disfrutes muchas gracias por comentar 4sss


End file.
